Wrong for the Right Reasons
by doolf4eva
Summary: Sequel to Sorry Ever After. Steve and Bethany are learning to move on from past mistakes and lives, but just when they think they're in the clear and ready to face the future together, their past makes a reappearance. Not to mention, a little bundle on the way. Steve/OC. Winter Soldier plot starts at chapter 16.
1. If and When

****A/N: Hello my lovelies! So for anyone who is just starting reading ****_this_**** fanfiction, I'd like to direct you to the first part of this story, ****_Sorry Ever After_****. It's long, but it will explain a ****_lot_****. For everyone else, welcome back! I've decided to name the chapters in this story, each with a song lyric/s to show the concept of which it came from. Just trying something new :) **

**Just as in ****_Sorry Ever After_****, it'll start off with a moment that'll happen later in the story and then go back to work our way up. And a huge spoiler in it!**

Chapter 1- If and When

_"You don't have to understand the if and when. You just need to understand it's part of life. Never know for certain where you're going, but you'll always arrive."_

_~Wrong for the Right Reasons, Connie Britton_

* * *

Bethany could hear her heartbeat in her ears. It pulsed with a passion, heightening every single sense. The fact that she was in this position once again, feeling more helpless and knowing that she _could_ help, but that in all actuality she _shouldn't. _More importantly, she couldn't believe he was sacrificing himself _again_. As if it was nothing, the easiest decision he could ever make and continually would; falling into a debris filled body of water, not caring about life or death, only about what was right.

_But this isn't right, _Bethany thought, her hand clutched to her throat. Her mouth was dry and there was a lump that couldn't be swallowed. She felt sick, overwhelmed with emotions. Everything was _too _much. A time where she _should_ be happy leaving her in despair and heartbreak. But what sickened her the most was he was doing this when he had so much more to live for.

She clutched the tree beside her, using it to support her weight. She wanted to fall to the ground, to break down and cry but she knew that wouldn't solve anything. All she could do was stand there, waiting, _hoping_ that he would somehow make it. He had proved the impossible before. Bethany took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. _If he thought this was right, then I can't argue. _We _can't argue_, she thought as her hand cradled her stomach.

All of the promises seemed to be crushed under the weight of lies and deception from a force much bigger than their love. Old enemies, new foes. They all wanted one thing, which was wrong, but once upon a time, she might have believed it to be right. Having people she believed were friends whispering things into her ears only to be HYDRA in disguise. The thought alone made her want to retch. She had trusted so many of them and all they did was betray her.

The smoke coming from the Triskelion filled the sky, the once blue colour disappearing into a grey fog. All of it was _gone_. Everything she had worked for, believed in. She had dedicated her life to SHIELD and it was nothing more than a mask. And Howard… he _knew_. He knew and he paid the cost for it. Just like Steve was fighting for again.

Bethany squinted, seeing two figures moving to shore. Remembering what Steve told her, to stay hidden and to stay safe if not for his sake, then their child's, she backed up behind the tree, trying to achieve all the cover she could. Curiosity was keeping her from running away. As the figures got closer, she was convinced she was dreaming. And maybe this all _was_ a dream. Maybe she'd wake up and be in bed, Steve bringing her eggs and toast.

_No, not eggs_, she thought as just imagining them made her feel sick. She blinked twice, feeling her heart soar as her eyes didn't betray her. While the image wasn't promising, there was still hope. It was Steve, unconsciously being dragged through the water by the leather clad soldier. Bethany didn't know what happened while on the hellicarrier, but she knew this man wasn't Bucky. There was something in the set of his jaw that screamed confusion. As if he knew what he was doing, knew it was against orders, but knew in his heart that it was right. Steve had saved him, it was his turn to save Steve.

He pulled Steve all the way to shore, Bethany never able to tear her gaze away from him. Everything about Bucky that she loved was gone, as if he really did died. He was replaced by something else, turned into the very thing he was fighting to destroy all those years ago. But as he looked down at Steve, Bethany could sense a small change. It was just a flash, but it was there.

His eyes, stone cold but a hint of recognition shifted up to Bethany. She didn't even try to hide, to deny that he saw her. They held each other's gaze for a second, his entire face softening in that quick moment. He said nothing, but Bethany couldn't help but wonder if that was a good thing or not. Either way, she was scared. Terrified. To be killed was one thing, but by someone she once trusted in was another. He made no move to her, almost as innocent as a fly.

Bethany's entire body jolted when he opened his mouth, the words 'take care of him' slipping through his lips. His tone was hoarse and jagged. Filled with pain and loss. But it _was_ Bucky's. She took half a step forward, wanting to say something, anything, but unable to find the right words. His actions didn't mean that he was back. And as he turned to walk away, Bethany knew that she was right. He wasn't back to normal, but he was on his way.

* * *

_Eight months earlier…_

Steve walked into the kitchen, all the lights off but the dim shine of Bethany's laptop glowing. He sighed, crossing his arms. She couldn't seem to help herself. It was almost like she was married to her laptop and not him with the amount of time she spent with it. He carefully walked up behind her, looking at the screen. Her fingers were dancing across the keys as elegantly as a ballerina, typing with a speed Steve didn't know exist.

Blinking, he looked at the screen. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, as like everything at SHIELD, everything had a code name. '_TAHITI'? _He wondered before he shook his head, the last straw drawn. He reached around her and closed the computer, her jolting and pulling out her ear buds.

"Don't _do_ that," she said, pushing him a little. "You scared me."

"Darling, you're a spy. The fact that I can sneak up on you without trying-"

"I thought you were sleeping," Bethany explained.

"So did I," Steve countered as she got out of her chair and went to pull the milk out of the fridge. "You know, I'm getting real tired of waking up to a cold bed. What's so important that there isn't enough time in the day?"

Taking out two glasses, she poured each of them a cup and pulled out a bag of cookies before sitting back at the table. "Look, there's just a lot going on that I… well, that I can't tell you."

Steve shook his head, sitting across from her. "I understand that it's confidential. I do, Beth. But you're wearing yourself thin. Okay? I'm worried you're being pulled in too much, especially for someone who said they were going to start pulling their self _out_."

"That's not fair," Bethany said, taking out a chocolate chip cookie and dipping it in the milk. "I said that after you basically drained me with honeymoon sex. Anything I said that day should be null and void."

"You mean our wedding day?" Steve asked, folding his arms.

She took a bite of the cookie, one of her hands clenching. "You know what I mean, Steve."

"No, Beth. I don't."

The room got quiet, the only thing being the rustling of the bag when they reached for cookies and the soft crunch of every bite. This wasn't the first time they were in that situation. Everytime they got into a conversation slightly similar, one of them would pull out some food and they would both gather their thoughts over the snack. It was better than one of them storming out, leaving the other worried and angry at their departure.

"I stopped going on field missions," Bethany reminded after wiping away a milk mustache. "And I did that because you _asked _me to. Okay? All I do is paperwork, but that paperwork needs to be done."

Steve sighed. "I just thought this would be different. And I didn't force you to give up field missions. You agreed to that willingly."

"So if I told you I was being assigned to a field team, you wouldn't be mad?" Bethany asked, leaning back in her chair.

Steve felt caught. Because on one hand, he wanted Bethany to do the things she wanted to do. He wanted to be equal and let her do what she loved. But on the other hand, he was terrified of losing her. It didn't matter that she could heal. She could still feel pain and he was scared out of his wits of that pain turning her into that dark side of her again.

"No," he finally said.

"God, you're a _horrible_ liar," Bethany scoffed finishing up her milk.

"Okay, maybe. But not because I want an iron hold on you. I just… I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

She reached across the table and took his hand. "I know. Babe, listen, I _get_ that, okay? How do you think I feel when you're called away? And this wouldn't be like that. They want me as an advisor. It's a new team an old friend is setting up, and I want to help."

He squeezed her fingers before nodding. "I'm not going to stop you. If this is something you want, then go ahead."

"Thank you," Bethany said with a small smile. "And I promise to stop working all the time."

"No you don't," Steve corrected, but his smile giving him away.

Bethany chuckled. "Okay, so I'm invested too much. I know. I'm working on it. But you should take your own advice."

"Come back to bed?" Steve asked, but knowing she was right.

"Do I have a choice?" She questioned, biting her lip in anticipation.

"Nope!" Steve declared before getting out of his seat and picking her up out of hers. "Maybe we could have another discussion on the way…"

"Do I _want_ to be a part of this?" Bethany wondered as Steve slowly moved through their apartment.

"I don't know, but it goes hand-in-hand with the working too much conversation."

Bethany leaned her head against Steve's shoulder, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about. "Steve, I just don't think we're ready right now."

"You mean _you're_ not ready?"

"No," Bethany disagreed. "Steve, look around. We live in a one bedroom apartment. We both work full time trying to save the world and our neighbour takes care of our cat more than we do. We aren't ready to have a kid. And like I said on our wedding night, if it happens, it happens. But until we're ready, I'll continue to take the pill and we'll continue to use condoms."

As much as Steve hated it, she was right. Steve was thrown into missions left and right and it was clear that Bethany had a lot on her plate. They _weren't _ready to start trying. But Steve was grateful that Bethany had agreed that they didn't have to wait until she was rid of her regenerative powers for them to start trying. The progress was steady going, but knowing from meeting with Bruce a couple weeks ago, the scientist wasn't taking any chances. It would continue to go slow until Bruce was absolutely positive in its success.

Steve laid Bethany down on the bed and as he crawled over to the other side, Molly jumped up to rest in between them. "I know you're right. I just feel like if we don't talk about this every once in a while, it'll slip our minds altogether."

Bethany shook her head, her fingers playing with Molly's tail. "Steve, I want kids. Nothing will change my mind. But it doesn't need to be right now at this very moment. _But_ give me a couple months with this new SHIELD team. Let me get the rest of my spy senses out and then I'll talk to Fury about moving to administrations. And when the time comes, I'll leave SHIELD to take care of our kids. But I'm not doing it alone."

"Nor do I want you to," Steve insisted. "I want to be there. And I _will_. I don't want to miss a second of it."

"But…" Bethany filled, knowing there was more.

"But it's going to be hard to step away. I get it, Bethany. I do," he said sighing. "I just thought that after seventy years, you'd be willing."

"I'm willing. I just need a little more time to… I don't know, say goodbye. And while I doubt either of us will completely be disconnecting from what we do, you need to understand that if and when that happens, I won't regret it."

Picking Molly up and moving her to the foot of the bed, Steve pulled Bethany into his arms, cradling her close. Kissing the top of her head, he watched as her eyelids closed, casting dark shadows over her face. "We'll get there," Bethany said with a yawn. "Just be patient."

"I'm trying," he said, kissing her temple. She let out a tired chuckle, but shortly after fell asleep. Steve however, couldn't find that slumber that came so easy a couple hours before. He had created this plan in his mind about getting married and having children. _That's_ what the basic goal of life was in the forties. Now, women worked until they gave birth and some men stayed at home and took care of the children. Things were different, and his plan wasn't as well thought out. Now that they _were_ married, the next step seemed more difficult than according to the original plan.

Looking at his wife, a smile tugged at his lips at the slight opening of her mouth, the classic telltale sign that Bethany was sound asleep. At his feet, he could hear a soft snore coming from Molly. It was dark in the room, except for the glow of the alarm clock, but Steve doubted slumber would be coming anytime soon.

* * *

Attaching her SHIELD ID to her blazer lapel, Bethany smiled a little. She had recently got a new one, changing her name from Stark to Rogers along with the photo. Before, it was her with brown hair and plain face. In the new one, her hair was blond and there was a small smile pulling at her lips. She couldn't help it when they were taking the photo. Steve had insisted on going with her and it looked so excited that she changed her name on her ID. A lot of the agents were still calling her Agent Stark out of habit, but Steve seemed hell bent on correcting them every chance he got. It was adorable, and while it was probably slightly annoying to some of the agents, Bethany didn't care at all.

She had left a sleeping Steve, his hair sticking up and dark bags under his eyes. It looked like he barely got any shut eye and she felt a little guilty since he got out of bed to collect her. Truth being, she hated working at night. She'd much rather being sleeping in Steve's arms, but she was too busy catching up on what was going on with Coulson.

When he asked her to be an advisor on his new team, her initial reaction was surprised. Not at the job offer, but the fact that Coulson was back to working at SHIELD, despite the fact that him being alive was still a secret. It was hard keeping that secret from Steve, and now especially since she couldn't say no to Coulson. It was the perfect opportunity to have that last great accomplishment at SHIELD. Field work was always her favorite and while leaving it would be bitter-sweet with the exchange of a sweet little bundle of joy, Bethany was excited that she got to go out again. Especially with Coulson.

But what Coulson didn't know was that Fury wanted her to watch over to him. When Coulson asked to return, worry arose about him finding out about what happened to him and why he was still alive. Just one seed regarding asking Bethany to join his team and Coulson gave in, forgetting that it wasn't his idea to begin with.

"Agent Rogers," Coulson said from behind her.

She turned, her hair whipping him in the face slightly before she attacked him with a soul crushing hug. "Phil!"

"I missed you too," the suit clad agent replied. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," she said when they separated. "Do you have the rest of your team picked out?"

"For the majority, yes." Coulson nodded. "Come, let's go sit and catch up before we get to work."

Finding a private room, they settled down into two very uncomfortable chairs. Bethany ran a hand through her shoulder length hair before tousling the waves. "So, how are you doing?"

"All things considered? Fantastic."

"Good," Bethany said with a smile, trying to gauge her expressions. She didn't want him to get suspicious."It's great to have you back. I really missed you. I'm sorry I didn't visit you more. With Fury giving me a lot of paperwork to look over and Steve-"

"I understand," Coulson said with a nod. "And how's that been going? Married life and all."

"Hard," Bethany admitted. "It's a lot of compromising and late night discussions. It's definitely not all sunshine and rainbows. I mean, I love him. And I've never been happier, but it's like a full time job. I know it's wearing on him a little too. I think we both figured since we'd been living together already, we'd settle right into it."

"No regrets?"

"None," Bethany assured. "But I'm happy for some more field work. I need something that's just _mine_. He goes away on missions every couple of days and I get some space, but he always seems more relaxed than me. As if he's burning off that extra frustration. I need that."

"You sound like a couple already in trouble," Coulson said, forehead wrinkling in worry.

Bethany shook her head. "All of our disagreements are just on time. Steve wants me to stop working and start having kids now, but I want a little more time. He keeps saying he understands, but I know he's anxious. I think I got through to him last night, so hopefully the amount of disagreements will drastically lower. It makes life interesting though."

Coulson smiled. "Well you seem happy. Are you sure joining my team will help?"

"Well it's not like I'll be with you 24/7," Bethany reminded. "Only on some of your missions. I still have my duties to Fury."

"And your husband."

Bethany chuckled. "He's away at least two out of five days, so I think it's only fair that I'm away too." She stopped, thinking about being away from him even more so than she already was. "Okay, it'll be hard. I'm going to miss him, but maybe it'll be the last push to get me to stay home permanently. Now, off of me and onto this team. Let's see who you have in mind."

Coulson nodded, pulling a file folder from his briefcase. _How old school_, Bethany thought, picking up the SHIELD personnel files. Typically, agents would use their laptop or portable projector. "We're just waiting for approval from Fury. But these are the people I think are most qualified."

Looking over the papers, she nodded. She recognized all of them, from reports in the SHIELD database or from around the Hub. Jemma Simmons, a bio-chemist and Leo Fitz, an engineer, she hadn't met personally, but had heard about their accomplishments and genius-ness. "I've always wanted to meet these two," Bethany admitted to Coulson. "I'd love to pick their brains."

"You have the chance now," Coulson replied with his customary smile. "Word of warning, they'll probably want to collect some samples from you. Basically all the new scientists coming into SHIELD want to."

"That's fine," Bethany answered with a shrug. "Maybe a new set of brains looking into my cells will help undo everything."

"Any progress?"

"Yeah, actually. Banner thinks that he's close to developing a serum to separate the regenerative powers from my cells. He's taking his sweet time in perfecting it though. I mean, I understand why. He's afraid something will go wrong and I won't be able to live my life to the fullest, or at all. But all I can think about is I'll never get to live my life until I'm normal."

She put down the two personnel files and picked up the next one. "Grant Ward?"

Coulson chuckled, nodding. "I know you have a history-"

"No, that's where you are wrong," Bethany said shaking her head. "There is no history. The feelings were one-sided, and that's not my problem."

One of her favorite agents to run missions with was John Garrett. She loved his attitude, often reminding her of Howard, but not in a painful way. They made a really good team and she always looked forward to working with him. Of course, it had been a couple years since she was given that chance, but she still cherished those memories. It was the same time that Garrett took on training Ward that Bethany stopped signing up for missions with him and just stuck to Coulson, Natasha and occasionally Clint.

Ward seemed infatuated with her. Always watching her, asking her really weird questions like a man with a crush. Bethany was freaked out by him, but she figured it had been years. She was married now and everyone knew that. Despite the fact that their wedding wasn't publicized, people _had_ took photos of them on their way to the reception, and of course people continued to snap photos of her at the grocery store with two wedding bands. Chances of Ward still acting the same were slim to none. And even if they were, she was confident that she could ignore them. Plus, he was an asset.

Picking up the final paper, she laughed. "There is no way May is going to say yes to this."

"Let me worry about that," Coulson said with a smile. "I think I can persuade her. But what do you think? Of the team?"

Bethany nodded. "I approve, actually. It's a good team. You got a little bit of everything. Just one thing; why me?"

"Easy," Coulson started, gathering the files. "I'll be leading a team. I'll be making the decisions and it's… it's a little scary. I need you there to help me."

She reached out and took his hand. "And I'll be here until you don't need me."

"Or until Steve needs you more."

Bethany shrugged. "If he needs my help, I'll go running. But that doesn't make you any less important in my life. Okay? You're my family just like he is. Just in a different sense. And you can do this. I've always seen good things in you. I mean, I _did_ train you. You could even be Director of SHIELD one day. Now, let's go get this team together and start on our first mission."

* * *

"Stark," Maria said strictly when they were put into the same room.

"Hill," she replied coolly. She ignored that fact that she didn't call her Rogers, simply passing it off to habit. But knowing Maria and her relationship with the agent, she wouldn't be surprised if it was spoken on purpose.

"Still here?" Maria asked, crossing her arms and sitting in one of the two seats.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," Bethany assured with a smirk, choosing to stand. "Just because I'm married doesn't mean I'm leaving SHIELD in my review mirror."

The door opened, Ward stepping into the dark room. He looked at Bethany for a moment, as if surprised to see her there and not knowing what to say, but Maria quickly told him to sit down and he followed suit.

"Agent Hill. Agent Stark," he said with a curt nod of his head.

"Agent Rogers," Bethany corrected plainly, giving him a once over. The tension in the room was thick and Bethany was already cursing her decision to be in the office.

"What does SHIELD stand for, Agent Ward?" Maria asked.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Division," he replied dutifully.

"And what does that mean to you?" Maria continued.

"It means someone really wanted our initials to spell out SHIELD."

Bethany bit the side of her mouth, keeping her focus away from both Ward and Maria as she could feel the latter looking at her in blame. It wasn't exactly _her_ idea to name the company after Steve in a sense. It was a group decision. They all agreed on it. And in their defense, it sounded badass.

"It means we're the line," Ward answered, feeling like his answer was insufficient. "Between the world and the much weirder world. We protect people from news they aren't ready to hear. And when we can't do that, we keep them safe. Something turns up," he said taking something out of his jacket inside pocket and handing it to Bethany. "Like this Chitauri neural link, we get to it before someone bad does."

Bethany looked at the link, twirling it in inspection. Over the past year and a half, SHIELD had been on a constant look out for everything Chitauri related in hopes to collect it all before it could be used in the wrong way. So far, there were a couple close calls, but the collection was steadily growing. Turning to an agent hiding in the shadows of the room with an open brief case, Bethany put it in for safe keeping.

"Any idea who Vanchat was trying to sell it to?" Maria asked, Bethany taking her place behind Maria's chair.

"I'm more interested in how this Rising Tide group found out about it. I thought they were just hackers," Ward spoke. "What changed?"

"Everything's changing," Maria said getting out of her chair and walking to Ward. Bethany however, kept her distance. Ward kept eyeing her and it was really bothering her on why. She figured his old flame for her would be gone after the years of silence. _I'll never understand men,_ she thought, gripping the back of Maria's vacant chair.

"People are still coping since everything that is made out to be fiction became reality," Bethany elaborated. "The only thing is, people think it's new. But it isn't. None of it is."

"A little while ago, most people went to bed thinking that the craziest thing in the world was a billionaire in a flying metal suit," Hill continued. "Then aliens invaded New York and were beaten back by, amongst others, a giant green monster, a costumed hero from the forties and a god."

Bethany frowned at the description of the Avengers. It wasn't exactly the kindest of words, but Bethany knew that Maria wasn't a big fan of the Avengers Initiative from the start. _Costumed hero,_ she thought bitterly.

"I don't think Thor's technically a god," Ward spoke.

"Well," Maria replied. "You haven't been near his arms."

Even Bethany had to raise an eyebrow and a small smirk at that. "And as someone who has spent time with him, don't let him hear you say that. Or his brother. Good things don't happen when you anger them. Hence, New York."

"Which people thought was the end of the world," Hill added. "This _now_ is the new world. People are different. They have access to tech, to formulas. Secrets they're not ready for.

"Why was I pulled out of Paris?" Ward asked, not following Hill's point.

"Agent Coulson can answer that," Bethany said, tilting her head and giving him a small smile.

"Uh, yeah…" Ward said as gentle as he could, looking at Bethany as if she was mentally insane. She may have a mental illness, but her bipolar disorder was perfectly balanced. Her doctor was even suggesting lowering her dosage to see the response. Steve was _not_ thrilled with that idea.

"I'm clearance level six," Ward continued. "I know that Agent Coulson was killed in action before the battle of New York. Got the full report."

It was then that she could see Coulson step out from the shadows. "Welcome to level seven," Coulson said as Ward stood out of his chair, looking completely shocked. "Sorry, that corner was really dark and I couldn't help myself. I think there's a bulb out."

Bethany held back a chuckle by biting her lip. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Wait, I-I don't understand. Why-"

"I'll explain all that," Coulson replied with a nod. "But right now, time is of the essence, so if you'll follow me and we'll-"

He was interrupted by Bethany's phone ringing loudly. Everyone turned to her and she let out a nervous chuckle before taking it out of her pocket. "Sorry… It's Steve. You go ahead, and I'll meet you later."

They nodded, Maria looking pissed that Bethany was planning on using her office to take her call, but leaving with the others nonetheless. "Hey," Bethany said when she answered the phone, her finger nails tapping on the table beside her. "Something wrong?"

"_I'm heading out on a mission,"_ Steve said before a yawn escaped his lips.

"How long?" Bethany wondered, sitting on the table.

_"Not sure,"_ Steve answered. _"I haven't been briefed yet. I'm going with Natasha though. If that eases your mind." _

"It does," Bethany assured. "If I can't be there, she'd be my next choice. Keep me updated, but hey. Just letting you know that the new team I'm assigned to? We have a mission of our own. Nothing too dangerous. As far as I know. It's a good team if _that_ helps _you_. Some may think sketchy-"

_"Would that someone be Agent Hill?"_ Steve asked with a chuckle.

"Most likely," Bethany responded. "We just don't agree on a lot of things, so this wouldn't surprise me. But not the point. We're basically a welcoming committee. Nothing close to what you're doing. No strike teams, no elaborate plans. Just some scientists, specialists, field officers. And the fact that I _can't get hurt_."

_"I don't have enough time to talk about that now,"_ Steve answered, that being another one of their arguments. _"Stay safe. Keep in touch. Love you."_

"Stay safe. Keep in touch. Love _you_," Bethany repeated into the phone before hanging up. _This will be good_, she tried to convince herself. _I'm needed here. Not at home looking at the door waiting for him to return. This'll be a great opportunity_. But as she left Maria's office and made her way up to meet Coulson, she couldn't help but wonder if she was right or not.

_If I get sucked in again, will that change anything? Will it change everything?_


	2. Stained Red

****A/N: So just a cool little thing I found; I was watching Hayden Panettiere's (also known as my inspiration for Bethany) music video ****_Wake Up Call_**** and who pops up but… Sebastian Stan aka Bucky! Haha! So I did my research, and it turns out they were in a movie together. Yup. Yup. This makes me very happy. **

Chapter 2- Stained Red

_"'Til all my sleeves are stained red from all the truth that I've said. Come by it honestly I swear, thought you saw me wink, no. I've been on the brink, so tell me what you want to hear. Something that will light those ears. Sick of all the insincere."_

_~Secrets, OneRepublic _

As Steve tugged on his fingerless gloves, his uniform was complete. Natasha was already in the transport, waiting for Steve's go ahead signal to the pilot. He doubled checked that everyone was on board, pulling out his phone to see if there was any last minute notifications from Director Fury. "All clear," he told the pilot, holding onto the drop down handles as they took off.

"You look exhausted," Natasha said, studying the dark circles under his eyes. "Rough night?"

Steve sighed, shrugging. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Come on Rogers, there's always a reason why someone can't sleep. Nightmares? Too much caffeine? Bethany?"

His jaw hardened, not wanting to talk about it, but knowing from his many missions with the Black Widow that she wasn't going to let it go. "We had another fight last night."

She made an apologetic face. "That's what? The fifth one this month?"

"I'm not keeping track," Steve admitted. "Although if I was, I'm sure I would've lost count. Can I-Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Natasha said with a curt nod. "Lay it on me."

"Has she said anything to you? At _all_?"

Natasha thought about it before shaking her head. "She likes to keep your marital secrets just that. What are you fighting about anyway?"

Steve wasn't sure if he should tell her, but he needed someone else to tell him what to do. "Settling down. Having a baby. She says we aren't ready."

"You're not," Natasha answered. "Have you seen your apartment?"

"But instead of moving _towards_ being ready, she's getting deeper into SHIELD. She just joined a new team. I just don't know what to do. Things were so different in my day."

Natasha chuckled, "It wouldn't have been with Bethany, and you know that. But you're right. Things _are _different. Some women choose not to get married and have kids. And for the majority of her life, Bethany was part of that group. If she says you need more time, you do. And honestly, I agree with her."

Steve sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "In our line of work, I'm scared that we don't have forever. And I want to do as much with her as I can."

"Here's what you should do," Natasha started, crossing her arms. "_You_ should do more than just talk. You should make a difference. Suggest looking at houses and make a real effort to pick one out. Take on more household responsibilities, show her you're responsible in that aspect. And the most important thing; if you want her to get out of SHIELD, you need to as well. Take more time off and be there. I mean, the last time either of you took time off was for your honeymoon five months ago."

Steve thought hard about that before realizing that she was right. Their two week vacation to Greece was an amazing experience in its own, but they barely left the hotel room. Nonetheless, they returned with a healthy glow from their time on the beach, not to mention a huge spread in many tabloids regarding their honeymoon.

"You need to make an effort to expect anything from her," Natasha finished with a shrug.

"You know what?" Steve asked with a small smile. "You make a really good point."  
"You want a kid?" Natasha continued. "You need to show Bethany you're ready to step up. Because I'll bet you fifty bucks she's terrified she's going to raise it all by herself. And like you said, with our line of work, maybe she will."

Natasha turned around to talk to someone else, seemingly done with the conversation. But her words were not lost on Steve. It made sense. All of it. And knowing Bethany, something as complicated but seemingly simple was probably the answer. Bethany had clearly stated that _they_ weren't ready and he was one half of that. Fathering a child was one thing. Being a father was completely different. Like Howard; he fathered Tony but wasn't an actual father to him. He was always working and for that, Tony never seemed to forget. And it was clear that in order to be a good father, he would have to be home a _lot _more than he was.

"About ten minutes away from the drop zone," The pilot announced.

"Okay, let's strategize," Steve commanded, gathering the attention on him. "This should be easy. Get in, get the stolen SHIELD items, apprehend the crook and get out."

"Here's the snag," Natasha continued, pulling out the holographic computer. "The entire compound is lined with explosives. Sherzac can set them off at any time."

"As long as we can keep him on the compound, we don't have anything to worry about besides getting over the boarder," Steve explained.

"Which will be easy," Natasha said as if accepting a challenge.

"What if he doesn't want to live?" Roquel, a new SHIELD agent, asked.

Steve took in a deep breath, "Let's hope he does. We don't have nearly enough time to disable all the explosives and go unnoticed. The Strike team will keep the guards busy. Roquel, I need you to break into his office and try to download any SHIELD intel you can. I'll go after Sherzac and Natasha, you find the stolen objects."

"Any idea what they are?" Natasha asked with a small smile, knowing full well that Steve didn't and how much that bothered him.

"Assume the worst," Steve answered. "Questions? No. Okay. Let's get this done." He didn't add that he wanted to get home as soon as possible so he could work on proving to his wife that he was ready to have a baby. That _they _were ready. Besides keeping the world safe, and his wife happy, it was the thing he wanted the most in the world.

* * *

Bethany was already on Coulson's plane, already unpacked and doing some last minute research. For the most part, the bus was quiet. She had seen Agent May already, but they barely exchanged any words since May knew she was busy and respected that.

In all the truth of the matter, Bethany was stressed out. The assignment was to get to a 'Hooded Hero' who was seen saving a woman from an exploding building. The catch was, he processed superhuman abilities. Ones that instantly reminded her of Steve. And that concerned her.

Maria was right when she said people had access to things they didn't before the Battle of New York. This man wasn't naturally like this. There was something that was making him like this, and with that technology in the wrong hands, it could end up very badly. Like Extremis. In theory, the idea was brilliant. Re-growing of limbs, creating a strong and better version of damaged patient. But it was used the wrong way. Whatever was running in this Hooded Hero's veins could be very similar.

The idea of creating a super soldier in the forties was widely accepted. With a world war waging on and the enemy being one step ahead in weapon development due to a mythical cube which brought the world too much pain, it was the best idea ever. But Erskine was always firm in who should get it. Someone good through and through. Someone who didn't rely on strength to get the job done. In other words, her husband. Men like Steve didn't exist anymore. They were filled with petty jealousies and anger over something simple like their girlfriend commenting on some other guy's Facebook picture or bad wifi connection.

Closing the tab, she began to look into the Rising Tide. Known mainly as a hacker group that had kept Bethany busy in trying to secure SHIELD's database over the past couple of months, had recently becoming more. A threat. They were getting more information on some things than SHIELD was and it was because their scope was narrower than theirs. SHIELD had more on its plate now than ever before and it was taking its toll. While their main concern was getting to the Hooded Hero, she wanted to go after the Rising Tide who seemed to take joy in exposing what SHIELD wanted to keep secret, and for good reason.

"How's it going?" Melinda asked, taking a seat beside her.

"I'm trying to use the Rising Tide's videos to pinpoint a location. A network router, IP address…"

Agent May nodded, "That's good. But I meant about life. It's been a while."

"Oh," Bethany said, typing away, reading the encryptions. "I can't complain. You know, SHIELD agent specializing in all areas, aunt to a billionaire in a metal suit and married to man with a star on his chest. What about you? I heard you switched to admin. That must've drained you."

"You talked to Fury?" May asked, not upset, but wanting to know if they were on the same side.

Bethany nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I did. Secret is safe with me. Shit, yes. I have something."

"Print it," May requested. "Coulson likes to have hard copies."

Bethany nodded, knowing that full well herself. "And now we have a destination."

As they waited for the papers to print, they could hear bantering coming from the lower level. Bethany chuckled, imagining it to only be Fitz-Simmons, since Ward didn't have the ability to banter in such a sophisticated and carefree manner. She had yet to meet the two, but she figured it would only be a short time longer until she got the pleasure. From the sounds of it, they argued like her and Howard did and she was confident they would get along. As May collected the information and put it in a file folder, Bethany looked at the footage of the Hooded Hero again. Her desperation to get to him and help him was higher than ever.

She could hear Coulson walking up to the upper level. He was attempting to tell his companion a joke, and by the stiff answer, she knew it was Ward. "I'm not going to tell it now," Coulson concluded as May walked up to them. Bethany tried to keep her gaze on the computer images, attempting to ignore the gaze from Ward.

"If you plan to unpack, do it now," May told Ward. "We'll start up in five."

"We have a hit on one of the Rising Tide's router points," Bethany explained. "If we move now, we should be able to catch them."

May had handed Coulson the file folder before turning away to the cockpit. "Good. We need to do some catching up," Coulson said, looking at the file.

"Is that who I think that is?" Ward asked in regards to May.

"She's just the pilot," Coulson dismissed.

"Melinda May is just the pilot?" Ward questioned in disbelief. Bethany closed her laptop and got up.

"It's about to get bumpy, fellas," She said before making her way down to the lower level to talk to Fitz-Simmons.

She stood by them patiently, waiting for them to break away from their conversation. She couldn't help but smirk as she could see herself and Howard, even Tony on occasion, having a battle of the brains. Finally, Fitz noticed her first, staring at her with an open mouth as Simmons continued to ramble on.

"We're about to take off," Bethany announced when Jemma wouldn't stop. "Just letting you know."

"Oh my," Jemma said, looking to Bethany with an open mouth smile. "I-You-you're a part of this mission?"

"For the time being, I'm a part of the team," Bethany admitted. "I'm Bethany."

"Yes, we know," Fitz said with a goofy smile. "I'm Leo Fitz and this is Jemma Simmons."

"I know we've just met and everything," Jemma started slowly. "But considering this rare opportunity and they're under strict lock down in the SHIELD database, do you think we could collect some samples?"

Bethany laughed, nodding. "Sure. Actually, if I do that, do you think you can give me some of your opinions regarding it? There's a protective barrier around my cells and everytime they're damaged, they instantly heal." She took a couple steps forward, rolling up her sleeve so an excited Jemma could take the samples right away. "A couple doctors have been spending a little over a year trying to find a way to extract it, but it's always nice to have a new opinion."

"'Extract it'?" Jemma asked as she began to take a blood sample. "But that would mean you wouldn't have rapid cellular regeneration anymore."

"Yeah, but it also means I can age and live my life with my husband," Bethany explained.

* * *

Something Bethany had learned over the year was how much she hated interrogation. Before, she would volunteer to do it. She was _good_ at it too back when she had very little morals, or really none at all. But now, after living with Steve for so long, she lost her touch. Everytime she was in a room with someone, all she could feel was sympathy for them even if they _were_ the villain. Capturing them and taking them in was one thing, but listening to them either plead for their innocence or conjure up a story about how they got to be where they were, she knew it was better to give the reins to someone who was better at it. Like Ward.

Arriving at the location Bethany had found with the coordinates, they picked up a girl from the back of a van who was in the middle of making a new Rising Tide video for SHIELD to watch. Agents May, Fitz and Simmons were at the scene of the explosion that made the Hooded Hero so famous in efforts to find whatever they could towards what caused the blast. As for her, Coulson and Ward, they were taking their prisoner in for interrogation on Coulson's plane.

"You guys are making a big mistake," she tried as Ward led her to her seat.

"You don't look that big," Ward threw back.

"Sorry for the lack of finesse," Coulson said, sitting in the opposite chair, Ward behind the girl and Bethany behind Coulson. "Agent Ward here has had a little history with your group. The Rising Tide."

"I don't know what-"

"Okay there are two ways we can do this," Ward interrupted.

"Oh, is one of them the easy way?" The girl mocked.

"No," Ward enlightened, earning a smile from Bethany. _Okay, maybe he isn't _that_ bad,_ she thought.

"Oh."

"How about we start with something that _is _easy?" Bethany started. "What's your name?"

"Skye," she answered after a moment's pause.

"What's your _real_ name?" Ward asked, earning a shocked look from Skye.

"It can wait," Coulson added. "It's another name we need."

"The Hooded Hero's," Bethany finished, shoving her hands in her back pockets.

Skye frowned. "What makes you think I know that?"

"Well you made a little mistake," Coulson said, showing her the files Bethany and May printed out earlier. "The phone you filmed the Hooded Hero with had these little encrytographic signatures with the Rising Tide posts."

"We're _really_ good at finding those little mistakes," Bethany explained with a smile.

"Wow. Yeah," Skye said sarcastically. "Was that a mistake? Or am I now sitting in the middle of your secret headquarters? What is this? A plane? I got inside and by now you've discovered you can't beat the encryption on my equipment, so you got nothing."

"Trust me," Bethany said with a smirk. "I can break into that encryption from a Nokia cell phone."

"We have a fairly strong coincidence, you being on the scene right before it went up in flames," Coulson answered. "Wanna tell me what my team is gonna find there? How did you know the Hooded Man was in the building?"

"Did you blow it up to draw him out?" Ward asked, getting into her face a little.

"Did _you_?" Skye threw back.

"That's not our style," Coulson answered.

"I was just kidnapped by your _style_," Skye said, mustering as much sass as she could. "SHIELD covered up New Mexico, Project PEGASUS, of course you'd be covering up Centipede." The room stilled as the three agents subtly looked at each other in explanation.

Bethany was confident that SHIELD had no intel on whatever Skye was talking about. She'd remember it, that's for sure, with all her hours typing up reports and overseeing research periods. True, she couldn't remember everything that she read, but she could remember a lot.

Ward mouthed the word 'centipede' to Coulson and Bethany in look of explanation, but Skye caught on. "Holy no way," she said with a smile. "You don't know what that is. Billions of dollars of equipment at your disposal and I beat you with a laptop I won in a bet."

"You need to think about your friend," Coulson said before Bethany could break into a fight about SHIELD only being able to do so much. "We're not the only people interested in powers. We'd like to contain him, yeah. The next guy will want to exploit him and the guy after that will want to dissect him."

"He wouldn't be the first person with super human powers that we've encountered," Bethany explained. "Some of them work inside of SHIELD now, some live their own lives. But they rely on SHIELD to keep them safe. Keep interested parties off their scent. I can give you a list as long as my arm for references."

"All he wants is to be left alone," Skye answered.

"And he won't be until we can provide that to him," Bethany replied. "His video is out there. Someone will find him out."

Skye got out of her seat, running her hands through her hair. "What is centipede?" Ward asked when she leaned against the wall.

"Centipede," Skye started. "It was chatter around the web and then _gone_. I traced the access point address back to that building."

"What were you after?" Ward continued.

"The truth," Skye answered, same attitude laced in her tone. As much as Bethany hated it, she could see herself in this girl. Expert hacker and high attitude. She suddenly felt bad for everyone she'd ever sassed. "What are you after?"

"World peace," Ward answered simply. Ward continued on and Bethany felt a buzz from inside her pocket. She tried to ignore it, but it kept going on, tickling her leg. "People keep secrets for a reason Skye."

"Just 'cause you're reasonable..." she poked her chest as they had gotten very close during their conversation. "and firm, doesn't mean that you're not an evil, faceless government tool bag."

"Just give us your guy's name!" Ward demanded as Bethany pulled out her phone, rolling her eyes as the caller ID read Tony's name. She hit the ignore button, knowing she'd be paying for that later, trying to focus on the topic at hand.

"He's not my guy!"

"You understand he's in danger," Coulson reminded her.

"Then let me go!" Skye answered like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Let me talk to him. Me, not the T1000 here."

"You want to be alone with him," Ward stated. "'Course. She's a groupie. All this hacking into SHIELD, tracking powers. She might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls crowding around Stark Tower."

Bethany bit her lip, very familiar with that. Even a year later, girls and boys crowded around the tower in costumes of them all, some re-enacting the Battle of New York. Bethany understood the appeal since they were superheroes, and the same things happened in the movies. But what a lot of people failed to realized was that they were mimicking real life events. It made her uneasy that some people dressed up in her SHIELD uniform, which were now available at costume stores for Halloween.

"What?" Skye asked, hurt with the notion of this image. "I would ne-One time…"

Coulson and Ward looked at each other before leaving, Bethany stating that she would stay. She took Coulson's vacated seat and gestured for Skye to do the same. She looked uneasy for a couple of seconds before following her example.

"I'm not going to interrogate you," Bethany offered. "I just want to talk."

"About?" Skye asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You just proved to us that you are an excellent hacker," Bethany explained. "SHIELD has so much on its radar, we miss a lot of things. Like centipede. If they stay off our radar, nothing to scream trouble, then we don't pay attention. But _you_. You knew what to look for."

"What's you point?"

"How come you're working in the back of a van?" Bethany asked. "Listen, I've been in this business longer than your parents have been alive. You could work for the FBI. The CIA. For SHIELD even."

"Because keeping information from us is _wrong_," Skye explained.

"Keeping information is keeping you _safe,_" Bethany corrected. "When people know too much, they can use it to hurt other people."

"Right, so why does everyone in SHIELD get to know everything?" Skye snapped.

"We don't," Bethany countered. "It's compartmentalization. No one knows everything. Well, okay a few of us do, but we're top agents in the highest levels. But Coulson? Ward? They only know what they've been assigned to. And trust me, you don't want to know half of the secrets SHIELD has. The things we've uncovered. The things we've seen. I've been here for it _all_ and sometimes I wish I didn't know as much as I do. Ignorance is bliss."

"What about your husband, Dudley Do-Right?" Skye asked, crossing her arms. "He can't believe in that crap."

"Steve has nothing to do with this," Bethany said with a sigh.

"So I'm right!"

Bethany shook her head, leaning towards the table. "Steve doesn't like secrets that apply to him being kept a secret, or _me_ keeping secrets. But he works for SHIELD and is accepting this. He knows that not everything is privy to the publ-shit," she muttered as her phone started to vibrate again, Tony annoying face lighting up the screen. "What?" She said when she picked it up.

_"Um, rude," Tony began with. _

"I'm working in the field," Bethany explained. "Can this wait?"

"_Depends on how interested you are in aging again,_" He teased her with.

"Wait, what?" Bethany said getting up from her spot and leaving Skye alone in the interrogation room. "What are you talking about?"  
_"Banner and I were messing around in the lab, comparing your notes and Steve's notes and the Extremis notes, and Banner is going to start developing the anti-serum today."_

"Tony, you better not be joking."

_"I'd give the phone to Banner, but he's too engrossed in figuring this out. He says he's not sure the chemicals will balance, but he'll need a fresh sample of yours to test it on when it's ready. Something about cutting off an arm?"_

Bethany sighed, understanding exactly what Banner was referring to. In order to test the 'anti-serum' as they were calling it, Banner wanted Bethany to cut off a body part and for them to damage the amputated limb to test if it would work. Bethany had agreed that it was a good idea, but she wasn't fond on purposely cutting off a major body part. It didn't matter if it regrew like a lizard's tail. It hurt and made a mess.

"Okay, let him know that I'm grateful and as soon as he thinks he has it to let me know and Steve and I will fly right in."

_"Steve?" _

"Yeah, I want my husband with me when it happens," Bethany explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

_"Okay, I'll relay the message. Oh, and Pep was talking about Thanksgiving today. I know it's only September, but we wanted me to invite you and Steve to the Tower. It'd also be a good time to show you the progress on everything."_

"Okay, I'll let Steve know. Talk to you later kid," Bethany said as she saw Coulson round the corner. "What's going on?"

"We're about to administer QNB-T16," Ward answered, the two of them opening the door to the interrogation room. Bethany slipped in after only curious to what was about to happen.

"This is QNB-T16," Coulson began as Ward held Skye in her seat. "It's the top-shelf Martini of Sodium Pentothal derivatives. It's a brand-new and extremely potent truth drug. Don't worry. The effects only last about an hour."

"And then you'll have a nice little nap," Ward added moving to stand beside Coulson. "And we'll have all the answers to our-hey!" He yelled as Coulson admitted the drug into Ward. Bethany couldn't help but chuckle a little. "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry," Coulson started, clearly not sorry. "Did that hurt?"

"No. But you've lost your mind," Ward declared. "You should never do that to a member of your team. And yes, it did hurt a little. But I always try and mask my pain in front of beautiful women 'cause I think it makes me seem more masculine." Bethany and Skye both adopted amused faces, Bethany still holding back a chuckle. "My _god_, this stuff works fast."

Bethany understood the plan; injecting Ward with the serum would equal to Skye trusting them, even if the drug was questionable towards it's power. It had been tested out a lot and the results were always 50/50 and despite the fact that Ward was spilling secrets, it could just as easily be acting.

"Don't trust us? Ask him whatever you'd like," Coulson announced, gesturing for Bethany to follow him.

Ward protested as they left but they ignored him all together. "Brilliant," Bethany approved.

"I thought so," Coulson agreed. "Now, can you see if you can decrypt her-"

"Say no more," Bethany said with a smile. "I'll start in on it right away. You were great in there by the way."

"Thanks," Coulson accepted. "It feels great to be back."

"I was surprised when you first said you were returning," Bethany admitted. "It was a traumatic experience, Phil."

"You've had worse," He pointed out as they made their way down to the lab. "You always get a couple weeks off and then come back. I got that but over a year. I'm back now."

Bethany nodded, a small smile. "Vacations tend to fix a lot. Maybe I'll go to Tahiti next time."

"It's a magical place," Coulson answered instantly.

Bethany looked at him wearily as Coulson sat down at the lab table ready to get to work. "I'm sure is," she said, trying to muster as much happiness as she could, but after knowing the truth, it was hard to hide her true feelings on the matter.

* * *

"Well that was relatively easy," Natasha said with a light pant as she and Steve met up. Steve had a firm grip on Sherzac, the man continuing to struggle against his hold but being unsuccessful.

"You get the stolen objects?" Steve asked, looking at a box Natasha was carrying.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I don't even know what this stuff is. Too many labels of code names I'm not privy too."

"Let's see," Steve asked and Natasha opened the box. Some of the objects looked like prototype weapons but the majority of it was papers and vials. One thing that stuck out was the initials 'TAHITI'. Steve frowned, remembering Bethany reading a file with that title the night before.

"What, some of this mean something to you?" Natasha asked, closing the lid again.

"Not me," Steve said before handing Sherzac off to three SHIELD agents to put in confinement. "But Beth, yeah."

"Don't ask her," Natasha warned. "If we're not meant to know, we need to respect that."

"Look it's more than jus-" He didn't have time to finish as two loud 'booms' filled the air, putting everyone on red alert.

"The explosions?" Natasha asked, taking a hold of her gun.

Steve swallowed hard, placing his hand on his stomach, feeling the warm blood begin to coat his suit. "No," he said, stumbling forward a little. "Gunshot."

* * *

As soon as Bethany got the call about Steve, she rushed away. Coulson had assured her they had everything under control and that she had to go to her husband. Bethany was grateful and even though Steve's odds of pulling through were really high, she was sick with worry.

When she finally got to the hospital, she pushed her way through doctors and patients alike, poking her head into hospital rooms with no care and slipping every once and again as her sneakers squeaked against the tiled floor. Poking her head into the fifth door, she sighed when she was met with a familiar blond head.

"Hey," Steve said softly, a smile attempting to pull at his face as Bethany rushed up to him.

She kissed him hard, cupping his head in her hands. "I told you to stay safe."

"I got the mission done," Steve added, like it was relevant to her worry.

"I don't care about that," Bethany answered with a sigh, pulling a chair up right next to his bed. "Okay? I care about _you_."

"I didn't think you'd come," Steve admitted, wincing slightly as he tried to sit up, his stitches pulling against his damaged skin.

Bethany looked offended, leaning back in her chair. "Seriously? You didn't- Steve. I'm _your wife_. Of course I'd come. If they admitted you for a hang nail I'd be here! I love you you stupid boy."

Steve took her hand and leaned down to kiss it. "You knew I'd be alright."

"So?" Bethany asked, moving forward to brush some hair off his forehead. "Babe, that doesn't change anything. I was still worried. I felt sick, I felt empty. I remembered what it was like to live without you. I had to know for myself that you were alright."

"Stomach wounds take hours to bleed out," Steve reminded her. "By the time we got here, I already started to heal."

"Stop," Bethany asked. "You worry about me all the time and I heal within seconds almost always. You get hurt once, and I'm not allowed to worry?"

"You're right," Steve responded. "I'm glad you're here, I just thought you'd be in the middle of a mission."

"We were, but that doesn't matter," Bethany explained. "And I wish you knew that."

"I know you love me," Steve confirmed. "I know you worry. But I know you like to get the job done."

"Can we just stop?" Bethany pleaded. "Okay? We worry for each other even when we don't have to. Conversation settled. Agree?"

"Agreed," Steve nodded, glad that their little back and forth was over.

"When are you allowed to go home?" Bethany asked, moving from her chair to the edge of the bed, unable to keep her distance.

"Soon probably," Steve answered with a yawn.

"Get some rest," Bethany said. "You're tired and your body will heal quicker this way. Two gunshot wounds even affect super soldiers."

Steve moved his hand to tuck some hair behind her ear before moving over in the bed. "I can't sleep without my best girl."

Bethany shook her head, a smile on her face, before crawling in next to him and laying a sweet kiss on his lips. "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Steve nodded, resting his head against his pillow and closing his eyes. Bethany watched him sleeping while thinking back to the last hour. She had barely started breaking into Skye's encryption code when she got the call from Natasha. Coulson had insisted that he had everything under control and she was of course, free to leave. Like she needed permission.

Her phone started to vibrate and she quickly slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake Steve. Luckily, the soldier was too exhausted to even notice. "Hello?" she whispered, moving to the corner of the room, her gaze on Steve.

_"Do we ever have news for you,"_ Coulson's voice came through. _"Firstly, how is he?"_

"Sleeping," Bethany answered. "Tell me. What's going on?"  
_"Well we couldn't break into Skye's encryption without you, but Fitz and Skye are pairing up to fix an audio-visual of-"_

"Less details," Bethany pleaded.

_"Long story short, we're be able to see what happened in the building when it exploded."_

"Okay, so what was it? A bomb? Chemical mixture?"

_"That's why I'm calling. I'm putting you on with Simmons," _Coulson said before the phone was handed away.

_"Agent Stark- Rogers. Agent Rogers, pardon me," _Simmons answered. "_We found the_ _point of the explosion and it's an alien metal, but that's not the exciting part. It's filled with an intravenous blood filter. What's inside is very similar to the serum Dr. Erskine developed in the forties."_ Bethany raised her eyebrows, not really surprised as she figured it had to be something along that line. _"But it's more complicated than that. There's gamma radiation also, and most importantly, the explosion came _from _an angered man inside the building who was exposed to centipede."_

"Like Extremis," Bethany filled in.

_"Exactly," _Simmons answered. _"And Mike Peterson, the Hooded Man, he has the same stuff in his system."_

"Shit," Bethany muttered. "Listen, the first thing you need to figure out is whether anger set him off or something else. With that many chemicals in their system, it could create an unbalance. Anger could be a factor, but not the answer."

_"Of course," _Simmons agreed.

"Keep me posted, and send me your findings when you have the time," Bethany finished. "I'd be there but-"

"_We understand," _Jemma insisted. _"I'll get to work now."_

As they hung up, Bethany stayed in her spot a little longer going over everything she just found out. It was a confirmation to what she already knew. Extremis, the Hulk, Centipede. All attempts to create super soldiers. Looking at Steve, who's mouth was open slightly in deep sleep, Bethany couldn't help but realize how lucky she and Steve were. Yes, there were negative impacts to the serum within her, but she didn't explode or turn into a raging green monster.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself. She had been so ungrateful for her abilities that she abused them and complained about them. But in reality, they gave her a second chance with Steve.

"Come back," Steve's tired voice spoke, his eyes opening a little.

Bethany giggled, following his orders. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Everytime the bed gets cold, I wake up," Steve whispered, eyes still closed.

Bethany snuggled up to him, careful to avoid his stomach and the gunshot wounds. "I'll stop doing that." She decided.

"Hey Beth?" Steve asked. "Let's go house hunting."

"Okay," she agreed, the idea not sounding awful. "Just get some rest."

Bethany felt like she was the rope in a game of tug-of-war, Steve versus SHIELD. But it wasn't just SHIELD. It was everyone out there who needed SHIELD's help. And while she was confident an organization as well-equipped as them could make it without her, she couldn't help but feel sad about that. Like she was abandoning them. But with Steve sleeping beside her, his long eyelashes casting shadows on his face and it's blond hair sticking up, she knew that while SHIELD was more people depending on her, they could depend on each other. Steve had no one else but her.

_I'm still going to help Coulson_, she justified. _He needs my help _now_. But he won't always._

* * *

****A/N: So just to clarify; the entire story will ****_not_**** revolve around episodes of ****_Agents of SHIELD. _****Bethany will be a part of the team occasionally, especially during super soldier related stuff. Of course, she will have her own storyline with Steve, but it all plays together. **

**Remember that exam that was deferred when I got my concussion back in April? It's tomorrow and I really wished I studied more. Wish me good luck guys!**

**Patty cake rocks: DUDE- Thanks :D **

**Kadienewberg: With Bethany, it's never that simple. Old habits die hard. **

**JanaDowneyEvans: Thank you so much! And not to worry about the mistakes, I understood just fine. **

**FeliciaFelicis: So for your last review for Sorry Ever After; yay! I'm happy it made you teary eyed. **

**Now for this one; I wanted to post this new story before the last chapter of the old one so people could just jump right into this story! And yes! The bundle. The majority of this story ****_will _****revolve around that. **


	3. Fears are Safe

Chapter 3- Fears are Safe

_"When I get the feeling that my prayers have hit the ceiling. And those dark days when my faith has lost all meaning. You keep me believing. My fears are safe here, held in your hands. When I'm broken, you put me back together again. All I once was, all I could be. When I've forgotten, you remind me."_

_~Believin', Charles Esten, Lennon & Maisy Stella_

* * *

Steve could slowly feel himself being pulled from his sweet slumber. Turning his head and letting his eyes adjust to the room's light, a smiled pulled at his lips. Bethany was stilled curled up next to him. Some point during the night, she had attempted to pull her hair in a bun at the top of her head, but her newly cut shoulder length hair didn't allow such things and the shorter pieces were hanging all around her face and neck.

"Morning," he whispered, watching her as she typed away on her phone.

Bethany moved to look at him, the sweetest of smiles on her face. "Good morning handsome. Sleep well?"

"Very," Steve answered, frowning as he noticed a light trace of black bags under her eyes. "Did you not?"

"Just some stuff with the team," Bethany explained, gesturing to her phone. "They kept me updated throughout the night. Everything is settled now though."

"Am I privy to knowing what happened?" Steve asked, already knowing the answer; no.

Instead, Bethany was silent, her forehead in a light frown. "Probably not," she admitted finally. "But I think you should know. I don't care if I get in trouble."

"That's unlike you," Steve said, his hand moving to rest on her upper leg.

"Let's just say I got some perspective last night," Bethany answered. "There was this guy who saved a woman from an exploding building and it got caught on camera. Here's the thing, he possessed super human abilities. So naturally, we were sent as a welcome wagon."

"And?" Steve asked, his brow wrinkled as he listened intently.

"And we found this girl hacker. Skye," Bethany continued. "She knew the guy, Mike Peterson. When I left they didn't have him in custody or anything, but from the scene of the explosion, they found chemical compounds which Mike was exposed to. The lab report caught traces of a similar one to Dr. Erskine's, gamma radiation and Extremis."

Running a hand through his hair and letting out a heavy huff of air, he tried to mull everything over. "Wow."

"Yeah," Bethany agreed. "Turns out the building originally exploded since a man exposed to it was chemically unbalanced."

"What happened to the other guy? Mike?"

"I just got a message from the bio-chemist. They were able to stabilize him and SHIELD has him in custody now. I mean, the idea is _great_. You know? He was injured and this made him well again. Just like Extremis. But this new company, this Centipede... They're still out there. And they weren't even on SHIELD's radar until Skye brought it up."

"And this directly involves you since it involves super soldiers," Steve summarized.

Bethany nodded, leaning her head up against his shoulder. "This could go on for months."

"I know," Steve said leaning to kiss her forehead.

"I don't want it to take months."

"I know," he repeated. "But I also know you'll never abandon something like this. Something where you _are _the resident expert."

"Barely," Bethany muttered, crossing her arms. "I couldn't duplicate Erskine's. I can't undo mine."

"You helped Tony stable Extremis," Steve reminded her. "You've been a part of the effort since the beginning. You were there when Banner was-"

"Don't remind me," Bethany interrupted. "Okay, I feel like that's my fault almost always."

"He doesn't. And I think he's growing okay with it. Yeah, it's a horrible thing to live with, but now he has friends who understand and don't define him by it. We all care baggage. He has purpose and is living in the real world. Maybe a little secluded but has he left the Tower since the wedding?"

"Not that I know of," Bethany answered before getting out of the bed. "Let's check your stitches."

Steve didn't fight her as she pulled the blankets down to his waist and then pulled the strings to his hospital gown, exposing his upper body. Instead of looking down to the healing skin, he watched Bethany's facial features. The slight cocking of her head, licking her lips and then biting them in concentration. Her forehead wrinkling together and then becoming a perfect smooth surface when her expression relaxed. The little freckles that delicately decorated her nose, barely noticeable unless you were looking for them.

"How's it feel?" She asked, touching the pink skin around the stitches.

"Tender," Steve admitted, knowing he couldn't lie to her. One, it made him feel guilty and two, he was just a really lousy liar.

"Could use another day or two of healing," Bethany muttered, more to herself than to him. "They wanted to check up on you earlier, but I didn't want them to wake you. I don't think I've ever seen you that exhausted before."

"I feel good now," Steve nodded, pulling his hospital gown back on. "A little hungry."

Bethany gave him one of those smiles dedicated only to him, a smile that grew slowly, until it filled her entire face, green eyes twinkling. "Now I _know_ that you're feeling better. You want me to get you something from the caf?"

Steve made a face, shaking his head. During Bethany's brief time in the hospital after the attack on Tony's Malibu Dream House, he had more than one nurse bring him cafeteria food while he waited for Bethany to wake up. He was confident the food was worse than the food they served during the army. Although, when Bethany woke up and Steve all but force fed her, she claimed the mac and cheese wasn't all that bad. He wasn't sure if it because she was suffering from hypothermia or the fact that when it came to cheese, Bethany didn't think it could possibly ever be bad. Nonetheless, he refused to try it. "When they release me, can we go out?"

"You want to go out… In public…to eat? After being released from the hospital from a gunshot wound?" Bethany clarified, hands on her hips, that same smile on her face.

"I'm in the mood for spaghetti and ribs," Steve said with a shrug, making Bethany chuckle.

"Golden Corral it is," Bethany responded through her laughter.

* * *

Bethany watched as Steve struggled slightly to get out of his chair, wincing at the pull on his stomach before wandering off to get yet _another _plate of food. At this point, Bethany was so far past full, she was slouching in her chair and even popped the button to her jeans. A little food baby had developed, pushing against her small frame in a way that hurt her chest.

She smiled politely as a waiter, who could barely speak two words of English, came by and took away four empty plates, all of which were Steve's. The boy had tried something from every single station, taking advantage of the all-you-can-eat buffet. Looking back to the rows of food, she could see Steve piling his plate with leafy greens and cherry tomatoes, opting for a salad instead of the steak he originally wanted.

_Must be filling up_, Bethany thought with an amused chuckle to herself. Typically, she would make enough food for Steve to have seconds, sometimes thirds, but she knew it never filled him. Steve never complained though, always grabbing an apple or making a sandwich. In all actuality, he ate what a man his size would eat on a normal day and just be satisfied. But given the chance, he would fill up to the brim and then complain for an hour about stomach cramps.

Her phone started buzzing against the table, the couple beside her giving her a nasty glare. Fighting the urge to mock them, Bethany picked up the phone, recognizing it to be Coulson's number. "Hey."

"_Where are you?"_ Coulson asked, not in a demanding way, just out of curiosity.

"Currently sitting in a corner watching my husband pile more vegetables onto a plate than there was ever meant to be," Bethany answered, following Steve's every move. "Golden Corral to be more precise. Why?"

_"We're heading out on another mission," _Coulson explained. _"An 0-8-4. Time sensitive."_

"Aw, I'm missing all the fun," Bethany moped, knowing that the last 0-8-4 she was assigned to was Thor's Hammer. "But I guess for good reason."

_"You 'guess'?"_

"Okay. It's a good reason. But it's an 0-8-4," Bethany continued. "It's a big deal."

_"Listen, we need to have a talk when you come back," _Coulson said and Bethany could vaguely hear Fitz-Simmons in the back, arguing science again.

"Am I fired?" Bethany teased, but after a moment of silence, got serious. "You're not firing me, are you?"

_"No," _Coulson finally answered. _"But you're the only one on this team that has a life outside of SHIELD. Someone to go home to. We can all travel around on this bus for week's end. You can't do that. You _should_ be with Steve and more importantly you _want _to. I think you're having a really hard time trying to say goodbye to SHIELD and that's what's causing the fights between you and Steve. And instead of remedying that, you're getting in even deeper."_

Bethany sunk even lower in her chair, sulking slightly at the truth of Coulson's words. Steve slipped into the chair opposite of her and began eating his salad while Bethany searched for the right words. "Maybe you're right. Okay, that _is _a factor. But you said it yourself. You couldn't stay away, so what makes you think I could?"

Steve's fork stopped half way to his mouth, brow creasing. _"You shouldn't be telling this to me."_

"I gotta go," Bethany offered. "Call me if you want my company."

_"Bethany-"_

"Look, it's fine okay? And like I said, you're right. Let me think it over," With that, she hung up. She didn't have time to feel slightly remorseful as she was too exhausted and overwhelmed.

"What was that about?" Steve asked softly, carefully treading through rocky seas.

"You want me to leave SHIELD," Bethany started, "And I said I would. I said that when we had kids I would step away. But what you're failing to see Steve, is the fact that I've spent 70 _years_ at SHIELD, raising it and making it to what it is now. SHIELD is _my _baby. And I can't just walk away."

Steve put down his fork and took Bethany's hand. "Beth, I thought you wanted that."

"I-I do," Bethany admitted softly. "Steve, I never wanted to get married or have kids. All those years… I don't know. I do know I love you. And do I want to transfer that love into a baby? Hell, yeah. And I know that I'm stuck in time and you aren't it's just… It's just hard."

The last word caught, her eyes welling with tears. "I'm sorry," Steve said truthfully. "This is something we're supposed to decide together. _Do _together. And I've been putting a lot of pressure on you. I know how much SHIELD means to you and that even just stepping away a little bit is hard. But Beth- going in deeper isn't going to help."

"I know," Bethany said with a sigh, wiping under her eyes. "And now with Centipede… Fury's going to insist-"

"I know he's the Director of SHIELD but he's _not_ the boss of you," Steve interrupted. "Beth, what you need right now is to not let anyone influence you. Okay? Not me, not Fury, not this Centipede group. Doll face, you know that I'll be here for you no matter what you want. And if that even meant not having kids, I'd grow to be okay with that."

"I don't know what I want," Bethany answered. "Long term or short. Or at least, not when I want to do the things I want to do."

Steve nodded understandingly. "Okay, well how about I finish this," He said gesturing to the Mount Everest of salads, making Bethany laugh through her tearful eyes. "And then we go home. We take it one step at a time. Okay?"

"Thank you," Bethany expressed, leaning forward to cup her hands on his face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Steve whispered against her lips, not caring that they were in public. And definitely not caring that the words were on a daily repetitive note. He would never get tired of saying them and never get tired of hearing them.

* * *

Bethany's first decision when they got home was napping. Steve had chuckled, but like a father to a child, he led her to bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She suggested he join her, but after his nine plate lunch, he was afraid of falling into a food coma. Instead, he went to the living room and pulled up his laptop. Signing into his SHIELD account, he typed the word TAHITI into the search bar. Like he figured, it came up as restricted. He knew he had mission reports to file, but he wasn't in the mood and always got them done quicker when Bethany was helping.

His fingers tapped against the keyboard in thought before logging off and opening the internet. When the search bar popped up, he began to looking up houses in the area. New houses, old houses. One stories, two. Houses with big backyards, with big front yards. Some near schools, another near a hospital. Three near the Triskelion. He honestly wasn't sure what they were looking for. All he really wanted was something with a reasonable price tag, although he was sure Bethany had a list of requirements.

Deciding that the battle was impossible unless he had Bethany by his side, he closed the laptop and stood up, feeling the slight pull of his stitches. Tugging up the hem of his shirt, he moved to the closest mirror and surveyed the skin. In his opinion, it looked fine. The stitches could come out and all that would be left if a thin pink scar that would heal in a couple days' time.

Steve looked around the apartment, finding it in almost perfect order. The kitchen table was covered in some of Bethany's papers, all medical and in regards to her cells. Just looking at them gave him a headache. Deciding to leave them alone, knowing for sure Bethany wouldn't appreciate him cleaning them up, he moved to the fridge and plucked the grocery list off of it. For the most part, Bethany did the dishes. And the laundry. And the cooking. It's not that he didn't want to help, she just did them before he could.

Even though he was supposed to take it easy and rest, he felt well enough to go out and get the essentials. _Bananas, spaghetti, cheerios, mozzarella cheese, milk, avocados. _The list went on a little more, Steve spending a little more time reading two items in the middle; _tampons _and _condoms._

He really wanted _diapers _and _pacifiers _to be in their stead. He wanted a kid for a lot of different reasons. One, it was the ultimate way to show the world their love. Two, he wanted to experience everything he could with Bethany. Three, they looked so cute in their strollers, their little legs kicking around. Four, he wanted to teach a kid everything about the world. And five, but definitely not the last reason, Bethany was always ten time more happy when Theo was around and he wanted that every day.

Pocketing the grocery list, he pulled out a pad of paper and wrote a brief note to Bethany in case she woke up while he was gone. Only after he signed it and snuck it onto his pillow did he realize he could've just texted her, as she basically always checked her phone the second she woke up. He never remembered to do that, always leaving notes. Bethany never said anything against it though, so he figured she liked the old fashioned gesture. A small meow at his feet brought his attention to Molly, purring against his leg. Leaning down, he pulled the ball of fluff to his chest, softly rubbing his head against hers.

Placing the cat next to Bethany, Molly immediately curled into a ball and Bethany, feeling her warmth, snuggling into her and a soft smile pulled at her lips a little. Feeling confident that she was finally getting the rest she needed, Steve left quietly. Getting to the parking lot, Steve looked at his bike, the Ford Model T and Bethany's Acura. Usually, he drove his bike everywhere, but considering he was getting groceries and the fact that Bethany would kill him if he even thought about going on the bike after his hospital release, he turned his attention to the Model T, Tony's wedding present to them. It was impractical to drive places, and he didn't want to seem like he couldn't let go of the past. Nonetheless, it was a nice piece of his past that he didn't want to just give away. Again, Bethany would kill him if he did get rid of the car, since it was a gift from Tony. It generally just sat there and occasionally a neighbour would take it for a spin.

Pulling out the keys from his pocket, he found the one that belonged to the Acura and unlocked it. Getting into the passenger's seat, he had to push the chair as far back as it could go, it's last setting catering to his wife who he often thought of as 'fun sized', she was so petite. Starting up the engine, Steve adjusted the mirrors, changed the radio station and was on his way. Her perfume lingered throughout the car, a scent that filled Steve with warmth. A tube of lipstick rolled around in the door compartment. There was a bag of chips on the passenger's seat. The car seemed to scream Bethany.

Turning the corner, Steve absentmindedly changed the radio channel again, looking for a song he could cope with. All the loud, upbeat music of the day scared him slightly, and he definitely wasn't a fan of rap. Typically, he could deal with country, but none of the pop country that was so popular. Sighing, he pressed the CD button in hope of something good. To his luck, it was a Frank Sinatra album and Steve visibly relaxed.

He stopped at a stop sign, checking each and every way before he started forward again, only for a little boy to run out in front of the car. Steve immediately hit the brakes before the car crashed into the little boy, setting the car to park and getting out of it within seconds to make sure he was okay. He quickly picked the child up, searching his body for any cuts, scrapes or bruises and thanking his lucky stars that he seemed to just be shocked not hurt.

"You okay?" He asked, hearing a woman's voice call 'Ryan'. Looking up, he saw a mother trying to pull a giant dog forward to get to her son. Since no cars were on the deserted street, a rarity, Steve brought the boy to his mother.

"Oh thank god," She cried, still trying to pull the dog. "Ryan don't _do_ that."

Steve put the boy down next to his mother, leaning down to talk to him. "Ryan? You can't just cross the street whenever you feel like it. You need to look both ways before crossing the street and always have permission from a grown up. Understood?"

Ryan nodded solemnly, clinging to his mother. "Thank you so much," she cried. "He just slipped away and, oh just thank you."

"It's alright ma'am," Steve assured with a small smile. "No harm, no foul."

With that he took a couple steps backward, giving a small wave to Ryan before jogging back to the car and getting inside. Taking a few seconds to breath, Steve realized his heart had been pounding. That he was _thisclose_ to hitting that little boy, Ryan, with his car. The thought sent shivers up his spine. Starting the car up again, he looked each way twice before slowly starting up the car and finishing the ride to the grocery store, now thinking about if that had been _his_ kid. If Bethany was out with their son and he disappeared for a second, only for something bad to happen.

And maybe it wouldn't be a car. Maybe someone who had it out for him. Or Bethany. They had no shortage of enemies, and they're weakness would be clearly exposed. The media didn't leave them alone; there was always little photos and blurbs of them in magazines or stories of them online. At the grocery stores, walking in the park. Steve stopped going to the local gym since too many people took pictures. They're life wasn't private, and as soon as news of Bethany being pregnant got out, neither would that. People looking to get even could easily make their move. They could defend themselves, but a baby?

Steve parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition. There was so many factors to the equation that weren't there before. That weren't there that very first night he had with Bethany, discovering her soft skin and imagining their future together. At a time where, even with a war raging on, everything was simpler. He ran a frustrated hand through his blond hair, hating that something as beautiful as bringing a child into the world was more complicated than he ever thought possible.

Pulling the shopping list out of his pocket, he looked over it again, re-reading _tampons _and _condoms_. "She's right," he whispered. "She's so right that if I tell her, she'll never let me forget it."

Getting out of the car and locking it, he couldn't help but hate the situation he was in, because no matter how right Bethany was about them not being ready and knowing that their child could very well be in danger, he desperately wanted a baby with Bethany.

* * *

A cold sweat overcame her, her body jolting awake, holding back a sob. Bethany could barely breathe, her breath escaping her altogether while trying to calm down. Sitting upright, a couple tears fell down her face before she could stop them. "Steve?" She called, clutching her heart. "Steve?!"

Her need to see him, to know he was safe, was overwhelming. It had been so long since she had that dream, of Loki controlling her, of him whispering in her ear to kill Steve and her _following_ without a second's hesitation. It was so long ago that she almost forgot about that chapter in her life. "Steve!" She sobbed again.  
"What?" Steve said, running into the room with worry on his face, immediately rushing to hold her in his arms. "Doll, what's wrong?"

"I just-" She started, gasping in between sobs. "I just needed t-to know that you-you're okay."

"Yeah," Steve said, rubbing her back with one hand, cradling the back of her head with the other. "I'm here. Was it the dream again?"

Bethany nodded as she buried her head into Steve's body, trying to melt into it. "I'm sorry-"

"Hey, no apologises," Steve instructed. "This isn't your fault. You had me worried though. I was coming up the stairs when I heard you. I went out to do some groceries," he explained, taking the note off his pillow and showing it to her.

"You were supposed to be resting," She said, drying her tears and pulling away slightly to look at his face. "Not getting food-"

"I was just trying to help you out," Steve filled in with a small smile.

"You just came back from the _hospital_," Bethany reminded him.

"I took your car?" Steve tried, that same smile on his face making Bethany chuckle a little.

"Well thank you," Bethany said truthfully. "I do appreciate it." She leaned in and they shared a sweet kiss, Bethany's hands trailing down Steve's body lightly. With him just being there, his presence taking over the room as it always did, she instantly felt better. Knowing that he was up walking and apparently well enough to do the groceries, she was reassured that her dream _was_ just a dream and Loki was fall away, locked up and serving for his crimes. "Can I check your stitches?"

"Sure," Steve answered, pulling off his shirt as Bethany turned on the bed side table light. He moved in closer, noticing that while Bethany's fingers were cold against his torso, as she touched the skin, it wasn't painful.

"Looks good," Bethany said with a smile. "I can take the stitches out if you'd like."

"I'd _love_," Steve corrected, the black thread irritating him.

Bethany chuckled before getting out of the bed and patting the empty spot for Steve to lie down before she went to the bathroom to get the hair scissors. Pulling them out of the mirror cupboard, she almost gasped at her reflection. Her wavy blond hair looked greasy and simultaneously matted to her forehead and neck and sticking up. Her skin was a pale shade with rosy tints to her cheeks that didn't resemble Snow White, only a sickly child's. Shaking her head, knowing that her nightmares overtook her completely, she returned to her husband who was laying on the bed, his arms folding behind her head.

Bethany studied him with a smug smile, looking at the bulges of muscle, each a beautiful golden tanned shade. While she didn't love him for his body alone, she couldn't help but marvel every time she saw him. And even after all their time together, she still got weak in the knees seeing him half-naked let alone, completely. Her desire to ravish him was almost undying. Waltzing over to him, she sat at the edge of the bed and proceeded to remove the stitches, admiring the toned divides of his abs.

"What?" Bethany asked, feeling Steve's intent gaze on her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're beautiful," Steve told her, taking the scissors from Bethany's hand and putting it on the bed side table when she finished.

"Ha," Bethany let out with a roll of her eyes before kissing the slight scar once and then moving to straddle his body. "I look like a mess."

"The only time you're a mess is when you're covered in blood after throwing yourself off an eleven story building."

"Quick getaway," Bethany reminded as Steve put his hands on her hips. "And I look gross. I need a shower."

"Can it wait?" Steve asked, his thumb moving to dip underneath her shirt. "We can conserve water if we go in together. Save the planet?"  
Bethany shook her head, amused but leaned down to kiss him. "Of course," she told him. "I need you to stay with me for a little longer. Until I get the nightmare out of my head."

"Sure," Steve agreed, kissing her again. "I'm not going anywhere, Beth. And if you need to talk about it-"

"I need _you_," She interrupted, moving to kiss him again. "Only you."

"Sex can't solve everything," Steve reminded, ignoring the slight grind her body was placing against his, yet it was so light he knew it wasn't on purpose, just Bethany trying to find a comfortable place.

"It can solve _most_ of everything," Bethany responded with a smirk. "But that's not it. I'm not using you for sex."

"I'm your husband. I think it's in my job description to be okay with that."

"I just-" she tried, moving to rest her head against his chest. "I feel safe with you around. I feel safe _with_ you. I just need to regain that sense of being safe by myself."

Kissing the top of her head, Steve pulled her even closer to his chest. "Like I said; I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

****A/N: The line between fluff and plot is so blurred that I don't even know what to consider this chapter. While the little blurb during chapter one that teases ****_Winter Soldier _****_did_**** say that Bethany is pregnant during that time, I haven't decided how far along. I do have possible story arcs for different stages of pregnancy, so if you have an opinion, let me know! If not, I still have a while before I ****_have_**** to decide. **

**Also, just a general THANK YOU to everyone. I sincerely hope you are all still enjoying Steve and Bethany's journey. **

**Patty cake rocks: Thank you! I think I did pretty well actually, all things considering!**

**Kadienewberg: I love their cute moments too. Which is why I try to put one in each chapter, no matter the plot line. I'm almost sure there will never be a chapter where one or the other isn't present in one way or another. After all, it is til death do they part. **

**Jo: Thanks!**

**Lovesharrypotter26: Haha not a problem! I hardly ever review on fanfictions myself. I'm glad you enjoyed my Avengers fantasy and especially Bethany, who I've grown very protective over. Updates should be every week, sometimes more than once, unless I mention a vacation (we take a lot in my house). Thank you for all your kind words, and even if you do not review again, I do appreciate them.**


	4. Light So Dim

Chapter Four- Light So Dim

_"Am I just a lost soul blowing in the wind? Or a coward scared to look within? Or do I have a brave heart with a light so dim. Is that who I am?"  
~Is That Who I Am, Chris Carmack_

* * *

Steve relished in the long groan that slipped out of Bethany's lips, her hold on him intensifying. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat and filled with sweet bliss as they moved together in perfect harmony. Bethany's hot breath tickled his neck as she panted, occasionally lowering her lips to kiss the exposed skin. He could feel himself tittering towards the edge, Bethany's quiet moans driving him closer and closer.

"Beth," he whispered into her ear, Bethany arcing her back slightly, her hair trailing down. It started out innocently enough, Bethany sitting in Steve's lap, but it heated up. So much that they were still in a sitting position on their bed. "You close?"

"Yes," she let out, gasping at a particularly strong trust, sparks filling every inch of her. Steve lowered his head to her sweet spot knowing that soon enough he would hit ecstasy. Laying passionate kisses on the soft skin while changing the rhythm to grind against her no doubt swollen clit, her mouth fell into an 'O' as her waves hit her. His name slipped out of her lips, barely audible as she was overwhelmed with delight. It was, as always, the perfect thing to drive him to the tip of the edge and off it. But it wasn't like falling, it was like flying.

As they both regained their senses, they slowly untangled their limbs, Bethany letting out a disappointed whimper when Steve pulled himself out of her. He threw out the used—and broken—condom, ignoring the need to tell Bethany that they might as well just not use them to begin with. They broke more often than not, and if Bethany wasn't so consistent with her birth control pills, the question of when to have a baby wouldn't be in the air, but _what_ to name the baby.

He pulled Bethany close to him, cradling her in his arms as they laid down. "So that was-"

"Unexpected?" Bethany asked, swallowing hard as she tried to regain her breath.

"Well yeah," Steve responded, tracing circles on her back. "But I was going to say insanely amazing. More so than usual."

Bethany gave a lazy smile, looking up at him. "That _was_ pretty intense."

Bethany had gone back to Coulson's team the day after Steve was released from the hospital. It had been 2 and a half weeks without Steve, only communicating through phone calls. Bethany's perspectives on everything were shifting from left to right faster than she thought possible. Those late night phone calls had been filled with Bethany pouring out every thought she had, Steve understanding just how confused she was. She loved being on the job and working with a team, but she missed Steve even more. It had been hard on both of them.

Bethany's phone rang on the bedside table and Steve groaned. Bethany kissed his cheek before rolling away to answer. He listened to her side of the conversation and it didn't sound promising of her staying much longer. She had been home for four days but Steve had been leaving the day she returned and only got back a couple hours ago. It physically pained him that they were going to be separated again for an unknown period of time.

As she hung up, Steve immediately moved to hold her close to him, kissing her bare shoulder. "Don't go," he whispered, even though he knew she had to. She had a duty, just like him, and he had left to fulfill his only a couple days before.

"Don't tempt me," She said quietly, angling her neck so he had more skin to explore before turning around in his arms. "Hun, I can't sit this one out. It involves Centipede. Stop," Bethany chuckled as Steve rolled them over, hovering over her, laying lazy kisses all over her face and neck.

"Never," he threw back, trapping her in his presence. "You just came back. Not ready to let you go."

"Steve, don't make this harder than it already is," Bethany asked, placing her hands on his chest and holding him at a distance. "I have to go. I didn't do this when you left."

Steve sighed, knowing she was right and letting her escape his embrace, which she did reluctantly. "Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

"I'm meeting the team at a known Centipede lab. In Hong Kong, which is why I have to hurry," Bethany explained, going to their dresser and searching through the drawers. "Hopefully we'll be able to get in, get out and I'll be back in time for lunch tomorrow."

He watched as she got redressed, pulling on a tight pair of black jeans, a purple tank top with a deep V and a brown leather jacket. "That's casual for work," Steve commented as she pulled a heeled pair of boots on.

"Well, the majority of the team doesn't wear a suit," Bethany explained. "Okay… phone," she mumbled to herself before grabbing her phone. "Badge…" Steve watched as she ran around the room collecting her stuff, finishing off with her gun. "I think that's everything. I'll call you as soon as I'm done."

Steve nodded, watching as she slipped out of their bedroom. He sighed, missing her already, only to hear the clicking of her boots on their floor rushing back to him. "What-" He began, but silenced by a hard and quick kiss.

"Forgot one thing," she said with a smirk before quickly leaving the apartment. Steve smiled slightly, but then frowned when the door to the apartment slammed closed. "I guess it's just you and me Molly Pop," Steve said as the cat walked into the room and sat beside the bed. She cocked her head slightly, as if listening, before turning to the pile of clothes and plopping down on it.

Pulling the blankets up, Steve picked up the remote, turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels, trying to get his mind off of his wife's absence. Drama shows with fighting spouses, comedy shows with fighting couples and reality shows with fighting families. Giving up, he turned off the set and got out of bed with the intentions to bake chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

Bethany was rushed to Hong Kong and surprisingly, got there before Coulson's team did. Waiting in the shadows by the Centipede lab, her skin crawled. She didn't like just waiting. She took out her phone and reread the data Coulson sent over after his phone call. While it was brief, she got everything she needed to know.

A man who possesses human super abilities—pyrokinesis—Chan Ho Yin had been on SHIELD's radar already. After a nuclear power plant caught fire, he gained the ability to spark fire from his hands, no burns left in it's place. SHIELD approached him, and since he was deemed as a non-risk, was only assigned a SHIELD agent to check up on him every couple of days. Which is how they knew he was missing, and more so, discovered that it was because of Centipede. The reason why Bethany was hiding in the bushes and not with her husband.

She slid her diamond bands up and down her finger, twisting them while she waited. Coulson had also informed her on Skye's betrayal. The hacker had joined Coulson's team after than first mission, and while she and Bethany had a rocky start, they were just warming up to each other. She felt hurt that the girl was still in contact with the Rising Tide. Or more so, a lover that was _part_ of the Rising Tide. The guy had sold Chan Ho Yin's information to Centipede. Chan was perfect candidate for Centipede's tests considering he was already holding a genetic mutation of some sorts and that should be able to stabilize Extremis.

"Sorry you're time off was cut short," Coulson said walking up to her.

"I understand," Bethany nodded.

"Does Steve?" Coulson asked, knowing full well that Bethany's desperate trip home after their last mission was to see her husband.

"He works for SHIELD too," Bethany reminded him, looking at the group following Coulson. "Where's Ward?" She asked, noticing that Agent May and Agent Kwan—Chan's assigned agent—were following, but not the stiff male agent.

"He's watching over the prisoners," Coulson explained.

"You mean Skye and her boy toy?" She got no answer, confirming her words.

"Building has five floors," Coulson began. "The first four are research. Fifth is listed as maintenance but uses half the building's energy."

"Either they're guarding the world's largest vacuum," Kwan began.

"Or that's where Chan's being held," Coulson finished. "Send your B and C teams in through the tunnels to secure the lower floors."

"Don't forget to inform them to take caution," Bethany added. "There's traces of Extremis in Centipede so it's extremely explosive."

"Understood," Kwan nodded.

The plan was to go in through the roof. Attaching their selves to harnesses, they were pulled up to the top where Bethany hissed at the uncomfortable pinching. "This will never not be painful," Bethany whispered when she got to the top, quickly undoing the buckles.

"I'm sure that area has experienced more traumatic things," May answered in her usual monotone voice, but with a small smile on her face.

Bethany rolled her eyes. "You have _no_ idea."

As they snuck into the building, May took out her heat signature seeker, Bethany holding her gun at red alert. "Does that thing have bullets in it?" Coulson asked.

"Yup," Bethany answered, knowing that the team was slowly switching to Fitz's Night Night guns which were non-lethal, only putting the person to sleep, and the name was a work-in-progress. "I left the one Fitz gave me on the bus," she said, regarding Coulson's plane. "Considering I came from home-"

"There," May interrupted. "Heat signature confirmed."

Coulson nodded, walking towards a large metal door. "I love these things," he announced, placing the Pick-Lock Device on the door, the small explosive destroying the door's locking mechanism. May and Bethany rushed forward, seeing two guards by the doors and moving to attack. Bethany grabbed the first man by the arm and used all her strength and his momentum to pull him forward and into the wall, then kicking her leg up high to hit his head. He slumped down the wall in unconscious defeat.

Coulson and Kwan went forward, up to Chan who was tied to a medical table. "Agent Kwan," he spoke tiredly. "It's you."

"We're here to get you out," Kwan explained, Bethany not having time to focus on the exchange, sensing someone behind her. Throwing her arms around her, she held onto a head, pulling her attackers hair _hard_ while turning around and kicking him backwards into the wall. An alarm began to blare as the doors closed and Bethany groaned, taking out her gun and shooting her attacker. The bullet made direct contact, but the gun was knocked out of her hand, another guard pushing her to the ground.

Before she could begin a battle, May had pulled him off of her and kicked him until an unconscious sleep overcame him. "Strike team needs a security override, stat!" Coulson yelled to the team through the earpiece. Bethany pulled herself up, both her and May freezing as they saw the scene unfold in front of them.

"Chan, what have you done?" Coulson asked as Agent Kwan fell to the ground, a fiery hole in the middle of him.

"I've set myself free," Chan announced, May and Bethany quickly running to take cover behind metal rafters. Coulson soon joined them, keeping safe from Chan's blast of fire. Although, something wasn't right. He was screaming in pain as he used his power.

"Mr. Chan," Coulson started. "I know you're in pain."

"This is nothing!" Chan insisted. You were the ones killing me. Forcing me to keep this gift locked up inside."

"Chan," May began in Cantonese, Bethany understanding perfectly. "I'm sorry you've lived a lie you didn't want, but violence will solve nothing."

"It will keep me from being kept prisoner," Chan responded, Bethany moving for her gun at her hip, only to remember it was spewed across the floor somewhere near the door. "By you, by them. There's no difference. I was given this gift for a reason. To burn bright."

Bethany understood where he was coming from. People with abilities such as Chan's realistically shouldn't be hidden. They _were_ gifts. But for the safety of others, SHIELD insisted that they keep themselves hidden. People with power were dangerous, that much SHIELD knew for certain. They couldn't risk taking a chance. But the burning light that Chan was talking about wasn't the right type of burning. It wasn't bravery, love or dedication. It was power, pure power that made Chan the most powerful person in the room. He wasn't a bright light but a dim one, standing for the wrong purposes.

"There's no turning back," May continued in Cantonese.

"I don't want to go back," Chan answered firmly.

"So we're good, right?" Coulson asked, not understanding a word of what was just said.

"They must have removed the blood palettes in his system that are fire-resistant," Bethany explained, looking at the burns on Chan's hands and arms through the rafters. "Which is why he's in pain and why he's burning."

A blast of fire narrowly missed Coulson as he rushed to hide behind a less flammable object; Bethany. "His file say anything about him being homicidal?" May asked.

"Just said he was kind of a tool," Coulson answered. "Mr. Chan, believe it or not, this can still get worse."

"Way worse," Bethany mumbled, thinking back to Christmas and the many explosions she witness.

"You bend someone long enough and they break," Chan began. "Poor Little Chan Ho Yin may have believed in your lies, but not Scorch!"

"Shit," Bethany groaned.

"Who?" May asked, confused.

"Oh crap," Coulson added, catching onto why Bethany was so uneasy. "They gave him a name."

"You give someone a name, suddenly they have purpose," Bethany explained. "Giving a name to something makes it real. Makes it meaningful."

"Get me a clean look," Coulson asked of the women. "I'll make sure he wakes up in a SHIELD containment facility."

"Waking is optional at this point," May said as Bethany broke out to distract Chan. A ball of fire was flung Bethany's way, to which she blocked with her arm. Her leather jacket provided some barrier, but she could feel the familiar sting that came with a burn.

"I'm out!" Coulson called after shooting all of his tranquillizers in Chan's direction, only for a protective fire barrier to catch them before his body.

"Nothing can stop me!" Chan screamed with a passion.

"That's _my_ line," Bethany informed him, moving closer to him and punching him square in the jaw. She hissed as the arm to her jacket burned, unzipping the jacket and throwing it away. It fell to the ground, casting out the remainders of the fire. "You do this any longer, you're going to die."

A good portion of his body was crisp with burn, and even Bethany's own flesh screamed as it healed. She knew he was probably in immense pain, but like everyone else exposed to this serum, exposed to Extremis, exposed to gamma radiation… anger, jealously, betrayal all led to a surge of power and led to this. "Where are we on the doors?" May asked through her earpiece. Skye and Ward had been brought in to get to the central computer system to unlock the doors.

_"Almost there," _Ward responded as May and Coulson ran to take cover again, Chan wildly flinging balls of fire before running away. Bethany huffed, following him, knowing she was the only one who could follow him blindly.

* * *

Steve pulled out the third tray of cookies, looking at the abundance of circular treats on cooling racks. The first batch didn't turn out perfectly, despite following Bethany's recipe to the T, but he had ate half of the batch already. Molly was sitting in the middle of the table, watching Steve's every move. He sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "You're not supposed to be there," he reminded the calico cat. "Mommy doesn't like-" He stopped, thinking about how simply 'Mommy' slipped from his lips. He had never referred to Bethany to Molly in that way before, but couldn't help but shake his head.

Taking a hold of her, he carefully placed her on the floor, watching as she went to her water and food bowl. She meowed, Steve realizing she was out of water, and picked up the bowl at the same time the phone rang. Answering it, he tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Hello?"

_"Hey Steve, it's Bruce."_

"Hey Bruce," Steve replied, walking over to the sink. "Everything okay?"

_"Yeah I was just trying to get a hold of Bethany,"_ he explained. "_She off on a mission?"_

"Yes," Steve answered. "Probably in the middle of action too. That's the only reason why she wouldn't pick up."

He tried to push back the nagging feeling of 'or she could be seriously hurt or kidnapped'. Bethany had long told him not to think that way, since it would only drive him half way to insane and back. _"Okay well if you talk to her, can you get her to call me?"_

"Sure. Can I ask what about?" Steve asked, filling Molly's water bowl.

_"I've finished the first sample for the anti-serum. I need a limb sample-"_

"Wait, what?" Steve questioned, putting the water bowl down, Molly quickly prancing over. "'Anti-serum'? _Limb_?!"

"_What, she didn't tell you?"_ Bruce asked, confused. _"I think I've worked out all the hypothetically aspects of extracting the serum from her system. All I need know is a part of her body to test out the theory."_

"That's…" Steve started. Truthfully, it was great. He knew how badly Bethany wanted to start aging again, and her happiness meant more to him than anything else in the world. But he was hurt that she didn't tell him. "I'll let her know."

_"Steve," _Bruce began before he could hang up. _"I'm sure there's a reason why she didn't tell you. Maybe it slipped her mind."_

"Something like this?" Steve asked with a sigh. "Something that'll change our lives?"

_"It's possible," _Banner provided. _"Tony's been trying to have a lunch with her over the last couple weeks, but she's been busy."_

Steve sighed again, knowing this was true. "You're right. I'll talk to her."

_"Thank you," _Bruce responded. _"How've you been?"_

"Missing my wife," Steve admitted. "But not too bad. You?"

_"Busy,"_ Banner replied. _"Will I be seeing you at Tony's Halloween party?"_

"Assuming Bethany and I don't get assigned to a mission," Steve answered. "I wasn't sure you'd be going."

_"Well it's at the Tower,"_ Banner said with a chuckle. _"I probably won't hang around the party, but I'll be sure to say hello to you and Bethany. If you two stay at the Tower, then we can do Bethany's sample then, but I still need to talk to her."_

"As soon as I talk to her," Steve assured. "So, go on any dates lately?"

* * *

_"Doors unlocked,"_ Coulson reported, and Bethany realized that it was true. She had chased Chan out of the room and into another one. Chan lit his hands up, backing Bethany into a wall. She suddenly felt _very _hot, sweat dripping down her face.

"You can't hurt me," Bethany spoke with confidence.

"Maybe your skin heals," Chan agreed. "But fire can do so much more."

Bethany understood his meaning, the air suddenly getting thick, the feeling of suffocating slowly taking over her. Gasping for air, she fought the urge to stay upright, but Chan kicked his legs across hers and she fell to the ground. His foot dug hard into her spine and Bethany could feel some sort of damage to her spine under his foot. She winced, sucking in a deep breath and was left watching as he ran out of the room, her hopeless waiting for her back to heal.

Bethany wiped a mixture of sweat and tears off her face as the air thinned out and she regained her sense of self. "Bethany?" she heard. Looking up, she sighed when she saw Coulson.

"I tried," she offered, stretching out her back and deciding that the amount of healing would have to do. "I'm useless without a gun. And air…"

"C'mon," Coulson said, taking Bethany's arm and helping her up. "We're out of tranquillizers. The only thing now is stopping him which unfortunately-"

"Means speeding up the exploding process," Bethany finished. "Which we can do now that his blood palates aren't stabilizing Extremis."

Coulson put a finger to his mouth and they hid behind a corner. Peaking her head out, she watched as a woman was exposed to Scorch's wrath. She burned up completely, becoming ash within seconds. "Okay," Bethany whispered to Coulson. "That was really violent and you know my opinion on being burned to death. And I don't think I'll recover from _that."_

"We have a plan," Coulson assured before stepping out into the hall. "Mr. Chan, we don't want to hurt you." Bethany stepped out as well, looking at the ash on the floor and fearing for her life. Being burned alive? She could heal from that. But reduced to nothing but a blacken pile of dust? She had felt fear for her team mates, her nephew and her husband, but she felt a wave of fear for_ herself_ that she never experienced before. Steve's constant begging of 'be careful' suddenly had meaning, and Bethany felt a wave of anxiety rushing over her.

"But we have to," Coulson finished, May jumping on Chan's back and digging two needles into his back. She hurriedly ran off, Bethany and Coulson following close behind. This time, they went out the front door, the group hustling as to not get caught in the explosion. When they reached the outdoors, they ran a safe distance away from the building, then turned around to wait. A beautiful swirl of fire and combustion slipped out the top, the building not erupting into a million little flames and pieces.

"The team was able to manipulate the ventilation shafts through the computers," Skye explained to Bethany.

Bethany gave a curt nod, not knowing where Skye stood. Friend or foe. Allegations and evidence pointed to foe, but her actions in the last couple of weeks lead to friend. "Skye managed to extract some files from the building's mainframe," Ward began, looking to Coulson and then to her with that same intense look he always gave her. She held her position, not showing how much it bothered her. But it did. A _lot_. It was like he held a deep dark secret and everytime he looked at her, he wanted to come clean. "It's not much, but could get us a fix on Centipede."

"I'll look into it," Bethany assured. "I'll use all of SHIELD's resources. Today has proven that Centipede is well-funded and international. Dangerous. It's at the top of my priorities. I'll talk to Fury about it directly tomorrow. Coulson?" She asked, noticing that he had been quiet.

"You can't save someone from themselves, sir," Ward offered.

"You can if you get to them early enough," Coulson countered.

Bethany looked at Skye, knowing full well that he was talking about her. While he had a point, she knew that with enough motivation, someone _can _be saved from themselves and the dark hole they had dug themselves into. She was proof of that.

"This probably isn't a good time," Bethany started. "But-"

"You can go home," Coulson nodded. "You deserve it. Thank you for your help."

"You could've done it without me," Bethany said with a sigh. "But I'm happy I was here to witness everything. Just more to add to the ever growing super soldier file."

Coulson offered a small smile. "I promised to call you if anything happened while you were gone."

"And I thank you," Bethany chuckled. "But remember how we were talking about whether me being a part of the team would be a good thing?"

He nodded, "That it would pull you away from Steve when you should be getting closer?"  
"Pulling me away from him only made me realized how much I _hate _it," Bethany explained. "I know who I am now. I'm more than just a SHIELD agent. I'm his wife and that gives me a new purpose. Joining the team was the right thing for me. Because now I know all of that. I still want in on Centipede related missions, though. But unless you need me-"

"I'll let you and your husband spend some time together," Coulson finished with a smile, opening his arms for Bethany. As they embraced Bethany knew that her quick decision wasn't one she needed a long time thinking about. It had been almost a month since she joined the team, but leaving Steve in bed, seeing his face after being away from each other… she didn't want to ever do that again. She may still have her duties to SHIELD and her dedication to helping Coulson, but her vows to Steve trumped all of that.

* * *

Bethany couldn't help but smile when she got back to the apartment. She felt at home, and she felt _good_. She was ready to step away from SHIELD one step at a time. It was no longer the most important thing in her life. Quickly, she ran up the stairs, two at a time, in a happy daze. She hadn't even made it back to Steve, but she felt safe already.

"Steve?" She called out when she entered her apartment, closing the door behind her. "I'm back."

"In the kitchen," came his reply. Bethany frowned, confused why he didn't sound excited that she was back or met her at the door. She wandered into the kitchen, the smell of chocolate chip cookies hitting her.

"Woah," Bethany chuckled. "Someone's been busy."

Steve was sitting at the kitchen table, fingers tapping the wooden top. "I started and couldn't stop. I was thinking about bringing some of them to the food shelter."

"That's noble," Bethany said, moving over to him and leaning down to kiss him. Except he didn't respond. "Did I do something wrong?" She wondered out loud. "You can't _seriously_ be mad at me for leaving-"

"No Bethany," Steve sighed, taking one of her hands. Bethany was caught off guard, him using her full name. "That's not it… Bruce called."

Bethany's frown deepened, but then understanding flooded her face. "Oh my god. Steve-"

"I just want to know why you didn't tell me," Steve said calmly. "Doll, this is _huge_. I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me."

She sighed, moving to sit on his lap, kissing his cheek. "Steve, love… there is _no_ reason why I didn't tell you. I wasn't plotting to keep this a secret, okay? You got shot, and then I went back to work, and you went back to work. It slipped my mind."

"Something _this_ important?" He responded, shaking his head. "Beth, you've been waiting for this."

"I know," Bethany answered with a sigh. "I know, I know. But I honestly forgot, okay? And more importantly, lately that hasn't been the most important thing to me. I know who I am now and I know that cell regeneration isn't all that I am. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Bethany put on her best puppy dog face, Steve unable to keep a solemn face. His smile slowly spread. "I guess."

She leaned down for a sweet kiss, resting her head against his. "What did he want?"

"He wants you to call him," Steve explained. "But something about a limb sample…"

"The first batch of the anti-serum is ready?" Bethany asked, surprised. "I thought it would take a little longer."

"We also talked about the Halloween party at the Tower," Steve continued. "He said that if we go, you can give a sample then."

Bethany nodded. "Well, we should get thinking on our costumes. And _yes_, you have to wear one."

"I have no ideas, so it's up to you," Steve said, circling his fingers around her back.

Bethany hummed, his fingers sparking magic. She could feel small bruises that had yet to heal from Chan's foot, but his light touches felt amazing. "We could go in couple costumes. Umm, Sandy and Danny from _Grease_, Alice and the Mad Hatter, King and Queen, a flapper and a gangster-"

"Yes," Steve responded to the last one. "I like that one. You know, when we first met, your entire attitude towards life reminded me of a flapper. But your appearance?"

"Well good to know you didn't think I had a boyish body," Bethany said with a wink, then throwing her head back slightly. "That feels amazing…" she moaned as his fingers worked at her tired body. He lowered his head and kissed her sweet spot, sending tingles up her body. Louis Armstrong quietly sang in the background and as Steve's kisses continued, Bethany felt hungry for more.

She wiggled against his lap, trying to ease the pressure in her core. Steve understood and moved her to the chair across from him, kneeling in front of her and pulling her boots off, then unbuttoned her jeans. Pulling those and her thong down, he slowly opened her legs and took one of her legs. Making eye contact with her, so much hunger, desire and passion held in her eyes, he placed kisses on her ankle, then higher to her knee, his hands on her hips caressing the skin, up and down, up and down.

His kisses keep going up until they reach her center. Bethany's hands carefully wound themselves into his hair, holding Steve there while his lips and tongue cover the moist and sensitive spot. She let out a strangled cry and Steve's eyes held one emotion only in his eyes; love. Standing up and pulling Bethany with him, he turned her so her back was facing him and sucking gently on the left side of her neck, his fingers moving under the purple tank top she donned and roaming her stomach. Bethany lifted her arms up, Steve pulling the tight tank top off and throwing it with the rest of her clothes.

Bethany could feel the bulge in his pants, pushing up against her back. She turned around, joining his lips with hers and they walked backwards into the kitchen wall. Her fingers blindly played with his belt buckle, throwing it in the same direction as the rest of the clothes. She disconnected the kiss only to pull his shirt over his head, dropping it and laid kisses all over kiss chest, her fingers teasing his body by playing with his pant's button and fly. Steve, growing frustrated, pushed the pants down and kicked them away.

Lowering himself to her bellybutton, Steve placed a trail of kisses around her stomach, to her hips and back to her stomach. Bethany reached behind her and unclasped the black bra, tossing it with the rest of the stuff, Steve's kisses moving up to capture her left breast, sucking and lightly nipping as his hands lowered to meet her hips which were moving on their own accord.

"Steve…" She murmured as her breathing picked up. Bethany wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up, taking her up with him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, they rejoined their lips in a passionate kiss. Bethany grinded herself up against her husband, relishing in the tingles it sent throughout her body.

"Beth," Steve whispered against her lips, Bethany pushing his boxers down with her feet. They were silent for a couple of seconds, each breathing deeply and listening as the record played softly in the background. Bethany leaned back against the wall, creating a crack between them big enough to wedge his erection out from underneath her. They rearranged their bodies, Bethany holding herself up strong, her elbows on his shoulder, then lowered herself onto him.

"Completion…" Bethany whispered as Steve began to set a pace. Their lips met again, their tongues lazily meeting each other, softly and slowly, as if exploring each other all over again. Bethany could feel him hitting her G-spot with every pump, then pulling out and rubbing against her clit. She couldn't feel her legs, seemingly unattached to her body. She held onto the back of his neck, playing with the wisps of hair.

Her orgasm came quicker than anticipated, but with Steve hitting all the right spots, his strong arms holding onto her ass, it wasn't a surprise. Her body started to clench, her sighs and moans slipping from her lips. "You close?" Bethany asked, wanting to hold off so they could come together, the perfect way to end their romp in the kitchen. "Steve, please say yes, I don't think I can hold on-ahhhh..." Steve moaned as soon as the sentence was spoken.

Her lips moved to the curve of his neck, laying a sweet love bite on the solid but soft skin. "Shit," Steve let out, the word falling out of his mouth before he could help it. "Say it," he demanded, knowing that there was one thing that would send him over the edge, like it always did.

"I love you," Bethany answered before gasping and throwing her head back, toes clenching as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. She could feel her walls clenching down hard on Steve and before she settled from her high, he spilled his seed into her, wrapping his arms tightly around her, trying to become one in every way possible.

As they both recovered from the magic and beauty, Steve didn't let Bethany down. He relished in her warmth wrapped around him and felt at home. He carefully pulled her away from the wall and into their bedroom, laying their connected bodies down, letting the after sex euphoria circle their bodies. Steve brushed her hair out of her face, it slightly damp from their session.

"There's something else I need to tell you," Bethany said as they cuddled on the bed. "I realized today that I'm not indestructible. I saw someone become ash in front of my eyes, and knew that that's something I couldn't come back from. I'm not a Phoenix, no matter how hard Coulson tries… tried to force that name on me. Being burned to death is different than becoming ash."

"Thank god you're okay," Steve said, peppering kisses over her face. "Beth, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You won't ever have to find out," Bethany promised. "But if you did, know that I'd want you to be happy. Okay?"

"You don't get ask that of me," Steve said softly. "You weren't happy without me."

Bethany sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know. I know. I'm just saying, you would have my approval to move on… After an acceptable amount of mourning."

"I don't think that would ever happen," Steve admitted. "How long are you home?"

"Hopefully, a while," Bethany shared. "I asked the team leader to reduce my responsibilities. I didn't like leaving you. Alone. In bed. Naked." Steve chuckled, kissing the top of her forehead. "So I'll only be involved during missions regarding Centipede, or if they absolutely need my help. But I'm starting to realize, they don't. I have an empty nest."

"What?" Steve asked, chuckling.

"It's a saying," Bethany explained. "When a mother's kids leave home and no longer need her, she has an empty nest. Well, SHIELD and a lot of its employees are like that to me. But now, they don't need me to lead the way. They're doing it for themselves. Hence, an empty nest."

"We can fill up that nest," Steve suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Bethany giggled as Steve tickled her side. "Well, I didn't want to say anything but…"

"But?" Steve asked, on the edge. "But what?"

"We're definitely in a better place now then we were last month. You're helping out _a lot_ and I know that I want to spend more time being a wife and less time being an agent. With everything that's about to happen with Bruce and the anti-serum… love, I _want_ a baby. The clock is ticking for you. And soon it will be for me."

"We're hardly middle aged," Steve reminded her.

"But we should get started now if we want a big family," Bethany added with a smile. "I thought you wanted a big family."

"I want as many kids as you'll give me," He assured, kissing her lightly. With their arms wrapped around the other, Steve's hand danced down the curve of her hip, Bethany's body jolting slightly in rejoice. All she wanted was to swim in their bed sheets, never letting the other go and living in their own perfect world, ignoring the perils that would endure, the pain they would both feel and the betrayal that may come.

Nothing else mattered except the other. And the promise of tomorrow.

* * *

****A/N: As promised in ****_Sorry Ever After_****, I will not beg for reviews. However, they do help me in going in a direction you, the reader, want. Any ideas, fluff or plot, is always welcomed, and I love hearing from you guys, whether it's only once or every couple of chapters.**

**And for the guest that reviewed: I wrote this chapter before I got that review, so clearly we're on the same page ;) Having a baby is a big decision and I need Steve to realize all of Bethany's worries and create some of his own to create a more realistic storyline. Don't worry though, the time will come!**


	5. Pinstripes

****A/N: This chapter may feel like a filler, but trust me. It has purpose. Purpose that will come to light during the next chapter. If you can figure it out, major props to you! And hints of _Winter Soldier _plot line! Also, the next chapter is already written, so expect that soon-ish. I just need to convince myself to proof read it and that literally my least favorite thing to do with my own work. Other people's? Love it. Me? I'm too critical over my own stuff. It's amazing these get published sometimes. **

Chapter 5- Pinstipes

_"What they see is the uniform as he bargains a plea. They all cease to desist, he's so hard to resist. 'Cause the pinstripes are all that they see."_

_~The Pinstripes Are All That They See, Tom Wopat & Aaron Tveit (Catch Me If You Can) _

* * *

Steve held his wife close as she sobbed uncontrollably, he himself shedding a few tears. Only a couple hours prior were they teasing each other, laughing uncontrollably. Now it seemed like that wouldn't ever come back all because Bethany suggested spending the October evening watching _Les Miserables_.

"Never again," Bethany said, blowing her nose. "That movie was AWFUL. Well, not awful, it was _amazing_. But SO SAD."

Steve chuckled at her words, kissing the crown of her head. "I thought you said you saw this on Broadway?"

"I have," Bethany answered. "But there was something different about it being on the screen. I swear, this is the _Game of Thrones_ of the musical world. No point in having a favorite character, they all die anyways…"

Steve shook his head, amused. "Dry those tears, the cab should be here any minute. The last thing we need is for your mascara tears to make the cover of some gossip magazine."

"I'm too depressed," Bethany moaned, turning off the TV. "And tired. Just call Tony and-"

"No," Steve insisted. "We've been over this. We're going."

Bethany had spent the last two weeks doing paperwork for Fury, completing one assignment on a boat and complaining about how tired she was but now she couldn't get any sleep. Steve wasn't sure if she was just suffering from an intense case of insomnia or if she was having reoccurring nightmares, but he figured getting out and having some fun might help. Plus after putting on his stripped mobster suit and fedora, he was excited for the party.

He was only a kid during prohibition, and while he saw people resembling mobsters, he never really knew for sure. His mother did a good job of steering him away from those parts of towns, especially shielding his young eyes from the short dresses of the flappers. Looking back, he wasn't entirely sure what was so attractive about the flappers back then besides the fact that it was all new. Women binding their chests, drinking illegal beverages and sleeping around? It seemed like an odd mix, being conservative and then not at all. He'd always prefer the styles of the 40's and Bethany in her curve hugging dresses and killer heels while opening drinking. If he looked up the word 'vixen' in a dictionary, he was sure a picture of her during that time would come up.

That didn't mean he wasn't excited to see Bethany in her costume however. "Come on, you know you miss Tony."

"I don't feel well," Bethany mumbled. "I'm still sea sick."

"Stop with the excuses," Steve said getting out of the bed. "And put some pants on. I'm serious, Beth. I _will_ drag you out of the building and all the way to the Tower if I have too."

"_That'll _make headlines for sure," She muttered, but did as he asked. "I never want to go on a boat again."

"I'll keep that in mind," Steve assured, watching as she _did_ look a little woozy. She had been called out yesterday morning to do some computer updates on a boat but Steve asked little questions. All he really needed to know what how long she would be gone and whether it was dangerous. "Should I go next door and ask Kate for something to settle your stomach?"

"No," Bethany said, pulling on her pants. "I'll be fine. I'm just being a baby."

A smile pulled at one side of his face. "Okay, well I'll go put Molly in her cat carrier and then we'll start bringing our bags downstairs." He moved in to kiss her tired face, wiping away the last of the mascara tear marks.

Tony was excited to have them over, so much that he even refurbished an entire floor of the Tower in dedication for them. "So you guys can be all lovey dovey in privacy and _not_ in front of my face," he had said, but Bethany claimed that Tony was starting to realize just how important family and friends were and just wanted them to visit more. He really didn't mind. Tony was becoming more and more tolerable, and he made Bethany happy. They were able to get three days off work, unless a crisis occurred, and then they would have to return to DC. While Steve loved working for SHIELD since he got to help people, he really wanted the entire month off considering they would be back at the Tower for Thanksgiving in a couple weeks.

Picking Molly up from her ball on the couch, Steve carefully placed her in the cat carrier, earning him an annoyed meow. "Your mom feels the same way," he told the cat, rubbing his index finger against Molly's head.

"I feel what now?" Bethany asked, pulling a suitcase into the room.

"Like not moving," Steve explained, standing up to help Bethany who let out a loud yawn. He felt a warm sense of happiness fill him at her response to the word 'mom'.

"Can you give me a back massage later?" She asked, following him to the front door. "I think there's something wrong with our mattress. My back hurts."

"Or maybe it's from your back breaking during that last Centipede mission," Steve offered. "And not letting it heal properly? And here's another thing; maybe that's why you aren't sleeping?"

Bethany stuck out her tongue, too tired to think of an excuse. "I need vodka."

"Well then, let's _go,_" Steve said, pointing to the door. "We both know Tony has that in the crate loads. Get the cat, put on your shoes and let's go."

Bethany sighed, but nodded and followed his instructions. "Last chance to get medicine from Kate," Steve said as they locked the door.

"I'll be fine," Bethany assured. "_If _I get that back rub…"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, doll. I will massage your back. But let's get to the Tower first, okay?"

* * *

"You look like shit," Was the first thing Bethany heard from her loving nephew upon her arrival.

"Thanks," She muttered as Pepper hit Tony's arm.

"She hasn't been sleeping well," Steve explained as he pulled their bags from the trunk. "Whether it's the mattress, nightmares, a broken back or too much work, we don't know-"

"It's not nightmares," Bethany interrupted, a little annoyed that Steve was trying to explain _her _problems to _her _nephew. Only a small part of her subconscious reminded her that it was technically _their_ problems and _their _nephew since marriage required sharing everything, but she pushed that thought back. "In order to _have_ nightmares, you need to _sleep_. And I can't."

"Maybe you should go to a doctor," Pepper offered quietly. "Once Tony was able to talk about-"

"Pep, not now," Tony asked, the words sharp, but the tone soft. "Bethany? Can I see you in the lab? Pepper can show Steve your floor, and you two can meet together later."

"Sure," Bethany answered, just wanting to get away from two people who didn't understand, and spend time with someone who _did. _She was grateful that Tony didn't say anything until they got to the lab where he patted a chair and took the one next to it.

"If you don't want to talk, that's fine," Tony started with. "But it does help."

"The thing is, I don't know _why_ I can't sleep," Bethany explained. "I'm tired, but no matter how comfortable and safe I feel, I can't fall asleep. I'll get a couple hours here and there, all adding up to a full night's sleep, but I'm still tired. Steve thinks he understands, but whenever he can't sleep, he knows why. I don't."

"Maybe the party will help," Tony suggested.

"That's what Steve thinks," Bethany answered, closing her eyes momentarily. "That always used to help."

"_Used_ to?" Tony inquired, feeling a story coming up. He didn't usually care for people's life stories, but Bethany's were always interesting. And always seemed to answer a piece of his childhood in one way or another.

"When I was sixteen," she began. "I couldn't sleep. I had so much energy and your father thought that I was too old for story time and hot milk, so instead, he brought me out to a night bar in one of the sketchiest places in town. It was the first time I got drunk, the first time I ever kissed a boy and the best night's sleep I ever got. After that, whenever I couldn't sleep, or he couldn't sleep, we would both head out and party. As long as we were both there, one of us staying sober enough to watch over the other, it always worked out well."

"When did that end?"

"After Pearl Harbour," Bethany answered with a sigh. "Things like partying all night didn't seem to matter anymore. There was a higher call, calling directly to us. When we couldn't sleep then, we turned to mechanics. I fell asleep on weapon blueprints more than once."

Tony chuckled, imagining that. "Maybe that's what you need. The lab is yours to enjoy while you're here. Yeah, Banner spends a lot of time in here too, but he'll keep to his self."

Bethany nodded, leaning in to pull Tony in for a hug. "Thanks kid."

"You're not alone," Tony assured. "I understand. And Steve… well, he _wants_ to. And that's important to keep in mind."

"I know," Bethany sighed. "I think I'm going to go catch a quick nap before tonight."

Tony nodded before leading her up to her and Steve's floor. "Wow," she said in approval. Molly was already roaming the floor, enjoying the new view as much as Bethany. Everything was in tans, whites and baby blues and it couldn't have been more appealing to Bethany. It was like a breath of fresh air, everything bright and open compared to the dim and small apartment she'd been living in for the past year.

"Enjoy," Tony said before leaving.

"I will," Bethany replied to no one in particular. "Steve?"

"In the bedroom," his voice came before his head popped out of one of the rooms. "Hey listen, about earlier-"

"It's okay," Bethany ensured before closing the gap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You were just trying to help. And I appreciate it. I do. I'm just…"

"Tired?" Steve filled in.

She nodded, peaking into the bedroom. "Wow," she repeated her earlier statement.

"Yeah, much nicer than our room at home," Steve agreed as Bethany stepped into the room, flopping onto the big white bed.

"It's like a hotel room but with a homey feeling," Bethany said, feeling herself sink into the soft sheets. "Ah, this feels good."

Steve leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling her shoes off her feet. "Try and get some rest, okay? I'll wake you up an hour before the party."

She gave him a small smile before turning on her side and closing her eyes. She could hear Steve rustle around the room, closing the blinds and turning on the ceiling fan before closing the door behind him as he left. There was a sense of serenity that overcame her. The bed was like a cloud, swallowing her whole, but being more welcoming than a sturdy bed. The soft whoosh the fan was making filled the room, soothing her every fibre. But despite the relaxation that came over her, she couldn't give into her exhaustion. Nonetheless, she laid there, eyes closed, trying to figure everything out.

She was certain it wasn't nightmares. While the reoccurring one of Loki controlling her bothered her, it never got in the way of her sleeping. Her back _was_ sore, but not in the place Chan had kicked. It was lower than that, and if she didn't cellular regeneration, she'd think it was because of her back not healing right. _It has to be not sleeping right_, she tried. She often tried to curl into a ball and that probably didn't help. Then there was also her cramps. She had began spotting a few days earlier and she was just waiting for her period to come in all its glory.

"Steve," she called out finally. She could hear the soft padding of his feet against the wood floor and the creak of the door.

"Yeah doll?" He asked, voice laced in concern.

"Come join me?" She begged, opening her eyes a crack.

He wasted no time kicking off his shoes and joining her on the bed. She rested her head over his heart and focused on the steady beating of it mixed with the whoosh of the fan. His fingers drew lazy circles on her back _exactly_ where she felt the tension and all that plus the bed finally let her fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

He felt bad about waking her up. Awful, even. Her mouth was opened in its telltale sign that she was asleep. Every once and a while a small snore would escape, each one making Steve chuckle. Watching her getting the rest she needed was bringing peace to himself.

"Watch do you think Molly Pop?" Steve asked the cat who was curled up at his feet. "Should I wake her?"

Molly raised her head, looking at Steve momentarily and then put her head back down, closing her eyes. Steve sighed, silently telling himself that she was a cat and he needed to stop talking to her. _I'll let her sleep_, he decided. Steve reasoned that the reason he was so insistent on going to the party was in hopes that it would exhaust her enough to get a good night sleep. Maybe he would make a quick appearance for Tony and Pepper's sake and of course, so he could wear the pinstriped Mob Boss suit again.

Unfortunately, that decision wasn't left solely to him. Fifteen minutes after Steve made the choice to let her sleep, her phone began to ring loudly from her back pocket. She jolted awake in a moment of confusion, not recognizing her surroundings until she looked up at Steve. In all honesty, he wanted to laugh. Her eyes were wide open in surprise and her hair slightly crazed.

She rubbed her eyes before talking her phone out of her pocket and answering it, blinking a million times to try and get the sleep out of it. "Yeah?"

Bethany tiredly rested her head back on Steve's chest, him listening to her side of the conversation. He could tell it was Fury's voice talking to her, but he wasn't sure what he was saying. "I didn't get a chance to finish," Bethany answered. "Well, I'm sorry but I was too busy trying to keep the contents of my stomach _in_ my stomach… I was sick sea, okay? Yeah, but never while programming a satellite system…"

Fury continued to ramble on, Bethany clearly only half listening. She hummed every once in a while before interjecting again. "Look, everything I did so far keeps us on track of the launch date, so you can stop blaming me. And even more so, I can finish uploading the system from any SHIELD mainframe. I don't have to be on the Lemurian Star."

Bethany whispered the word 'tissue' to Steve and he reached over to the night stand and obliged. Her whispers were pointless though as she blew her nose loud and hard into the phone, Steve holding back a chuckle, picturing Nick's reaction. "Nick, I wouldn't have left if I didn't think it would be okay. I'll finish with the programming as soon as I get back to work… Okay, see you then."

Bethany threw her phone across the bed, it landing next to Molly who jumped up in surprise. "You okay?" Steve asked, sensing her annoyance.

"First time I've ever half completed an assignment," She explained. "I didn't want to stay on the boat any longer, so I left once the primary programming was done. The rest can be uploaded from a SHIELD database. I don't know what his problem is. I don't _take_ sick days, so excuse me for taking one in seventy years."

Steve gave her a small sympathetic smile, rubbing her back. "You sleep well?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes again. "It was one of those sleeps where you get all warm and fuzzy. You know? I really like this mattress."

"You want to buy one?" Steve asked, trying to hide his hatred for the bed. He sunk right down into it, like a marshmallow. The mattress they had now was still soft, but hard enough that he only mildly hated it. He missed the springy mattresses he used to sleep on, a weird notion, but it being the truth no less.

"Yeah," Bethany admitted. "My back feels good too."

"Good," Steve said before kissing her forehead. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Nah," Bethany said, eyeing the clock. "We're here for a party. Be a shame to miss it."

Steve nodded before Bethany pulled herself off the bed and towards their suitcase. Steve would only take a couple minutes to get ready, really only having to style his hair and don a suit, so he sat back and watched as Bethany looked at the vanity in the corner, turned on the lights and seemed to beam like a child at Christmas.

"I've always wanted one of these," She admitted, pulling her makeup box out of the suitcase and taking her seat. He watched as she powdered her whole face, rouging her cheeks before applying the smoky and smudged eye makeup, giving her the classic Flapper doe-eyed look. Steve had never seen her spend so much time on her makeup before. It was layers upon layers of eye makeup and then her favorite red lipstick.

"Stop staring," Bethany joked, throwing him a wink.

"I can't help it," he said getting off the bed and moving behind her. Through the mirror they made eye contact. "I've always loved watching you do your makeup."

"Why?" She said with a chuckle, dabbing a little more red onto her lips.

"I don't know," he admitted, but his statement was true. Even back in the forties when she would do her makeup while he laid in her bed, he was entranced.

* * *

_"Did Howard give you the weapon blue prints?" Bethany asked before sitting at her desk table and adjusting her mirror. _

_ "No," Steve answered, admiring the shape of her back, pale, smooth and naked. "Come back to bed."_

_ "Steve, we have things to do," Bethany said, making eye contact through the mirror. _

_ "We're meeting Colonel Phillips at eight," Steve reminded her. "Just come back to bed, we have time. Even if just for me to hold you."_

_ "Do you not know how long it takes for a woman to get ready in the morning?" She asked, casting a look over her shoulder. "I need all the time I can get."_

_ "Why?" Steve asked, sitting up on the bed and reaching for his underwear, feeling like the battle was already lost. "Beth, you look amazing right now as you are."_

_ "You have to say that," Bethany replied, brushing her hair. "You're my…" She slowly turned around in her chair, her lips pursed out in deep thought. "I don't know how to finish that sentence. What are we?"_

_ Steve sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I was hoping we were a couple, to be honest."_

_ "This is really more than 'no strings attached', huh?" She asked, biting her lip softly. _

_ "Is that… is that not okay?"_

_ "No," Bethany quickly added. "No. It's… it's nice that someone wants to be in it for the long run. Despite everything."_

_ "What do you mean by that?" He asked as she turned around again to start on her makeup. _

_ "You know my past," Bethany explained softly. "I'm not exactly a saint. I'm… I'm a whore."_

_ "No you're not," Steve spoke strongly. "Don't say that. You're experienced, yes, but never… never that."_

_ "You know, if I knew I would find a guy like you, I'd never have slept with them," Bethany admitted, her expression slightly pained. _

_ He got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her, laying a kiss on her temple. "Beth, listen to me. I don't care how many men you've slept with in the past. I care about how many men you sleep with in the future."_

_ "Let me guess; you don't want the number to go up?" Bethany questioned, a small smile tugging at her face as she started on her lipstick, a classic shade of red. _

_ "I want it to stay exactly where it is," Steve insisted. _

_ "You're asking a lot of me," Bethany teased. _

_ "Well," he said, mimicking the sly smile on her face. "I'm going to try my hardest to make that an easy thing to do."_

_ She turned her head, placing a kiss on his cheek, giggling as the red lips stayed on his face. "I think that shade looks better on me."_

_ "Most definitely," Steve replied but leaned in to peck her lips. "But I don't care."_

* * *

After finishing with the makeup, she began to gather her hair up into a net. She had elected to buy a black flapper wig instead of doing it herself. Bethany claimed that finger waves and pin curls were fun to look at, but not fun to do, and she wouldn't want to ever go back.

Steve came out of the bathroom, playing with the red tie he was wearing. "'Bout done?"

"Just need to bind my chest," Bethany said as she took off her bra and moved for the bindings. "I _still_ don't understand why this was considered sexy. Men in the twenties were weird."

Steve chuckled, sitting on the bed and picking up the matching fedora, swirling it in his hands. Bethany began to wrap herself, making hissing sounds. "What's wrong?"

"My breasts are so sore," Bethany said, biting her lip.

"Then don't bind them," Steve replied, sensing her pain. "Beth, comfort over accuracy. Stop, you're hurting yourself."

Bethany let out a heavy sigh, dropping the bindings. "I don't even want to put my bra back on." She cupped her breasts, turning to him. "Period hormone spikes are slowly killing me."

"You're falling apart," Steve told her, getting up and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Sore back, sore breasts. What's next?"

"Hopefully nothing," Bethany answered. "I'm not wearing a bra. You're in charge of making sure my boa stays over my breasts."

Steve nodded, watching as she slipped into her dress. It was black with fringe and baggy so it would hide Bethany's ample curves yet Steve could see what she meant. Her breasts took precedence and if you looked close enough, you could see two rosy buds poking through the sheer like fabric. He picked her boa up off the bed and laid it over her shoulders to hide them before kissing her cheek.

"Now pussycat," Steve said as he put the fedora over his gelled hair, a smirk on his face. "Why don't we prove to the Big Cheese that he ain't the cat's pyjamas?"

"Now you're on the trolley!" Bethany replied, batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips seductively as she once saw a flapper do.

Steve offered his arm and as they walked out the room, Bethany took hold of a long cigarette holder, which was just for show. They made their way up to the party, the room filled with a _lot_ of people Steve didn't know, and he was sure Tony didn't know a lot of them. Some of the costumes he didn't understand, but a lot of them were bordering on lingerie and not costumes. Women with animal ears seemed to be the most popular.

"There's Bruce!" Bethany yelled over the loud music.

Steve frowned, but sure enough, there he was. He wasn't wearing a costume, just his lab coat and Steve wondered if that _was_ his costume. They walked up to him, Steve giving him a small wave. "I thought you weren't going to come to the party."

"I thought I'd stop by," Bruce explained. "You two look great."

"And historically inaccurate," Bethany mumbled.

"What?" Bruce asked, Steve not sure if he didn't hear her statement or didn't understand it.

"Never mind," Bethany shook her head. "Where's Tony?"

Bruce shrugged. "Somewhere."

"Can I get you a drink?" Steve asked Bethany, eyeing the bar.

"Something with vodka," Bethany answered. Bruce only shook his head, holding his water bottle up. Steve nodded, kissing Bethany's hand before slipping away. A woman in bunny ears rubbed against him as he got to the bar and he shied away as much as he could placing his orders to the bartender.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked, leaning so her cleavage was on full display. She was clearly drunk. "Not in the mood to have any fun?"

Steve crossed his arms, a little disgusted with the girl and her lack of self-respect. "Actually, I'm not in the mood to be unfaithful to my wife."

"You just need a few more drinks," The girl said, moving half an inch closer.

"You need a few _less_ drinks," Steve answered, silently begging for the bartender to hurry up.

"You're no fun," the girl pouted, reaching for his tie. "But you are hot."

"Either scram," Bethany said from beside the girl. "Or my heel with go down your throat."

The drunk bunny turned to Bethany, ready for the challenge. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Bethany answered with a smirk. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to mess with me. His wife."

The girl didn't back down though, standing up taller. Instead, Bethany reached for her arm, twisting it and pining it behind her back. The bunny whimpered and Bethany leaned in to whisper "stay away" before letting her go. Steve watched as the woman went scampering through the crowd.

"It was like that day on the subway all over again," Bethany said, reaching for her drink.

Steve remembered a flock of girls drooling over him a couple days after waking up from the ice, and Bethany asserting her importance in Steve's life to get the girls to back off, even though they were just friends at that point. Steve pulled at his collar, very aware that he was _aroused_ at the notion of Bethany getting jealous.

"That was a bit excessive," Steve said, looking in the crowd for the drunk woman, but not finding her.

"You warned her, I warned her. She had it coming," Bethany answered, taking a sip of her drink. "She's not wrong though. You look amazing it those pinstripes. You okay? You're all flushed."

"Uh, yeah," Steve said as if it was obvious. "Beth," he started, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Don't make a habit of that, but it was a real turn on."

"So why not make a habit?" Bethany asked, taking her neon green straw out of her glass and putting it in between her teeth, making Steve groan a little. She was literally _dripping _sexuality and Steve wanted nothing more than just to return to their floor.

"Because we're in public," Steve answered, taking his drink and downing half of it.

"Sweetheart," Bethany began, cupping his face. "Men get erections. Captain America is no exception. Okay? You so more than the average man, and that's nothing to be ashamed off. You have a healthy sex drive."

She patted his chest twice, smiled and walked away, leaving him speechless. He wasn't sure if she was swaying her hips more than usual, or it was his imagination, but he had to close his eyes and count to ten before following her.

* * *

Bethany was using Steve's fedora to fan herself. It was _hot_. The room was packed with people and she learned two hours ago that Tony had instated a 'no water rule', just like in _Coyote Ugly_, explaining why Bruce had a water bottle opposed to a glass of water. She was downing alcohol just like when she and Steve tried to see who could hold the most. She could already tell she was going to regret her decision; she didn't get hungover, but there was only so much her stomach could hold and absorb before expelling.

"Alrighty!" They heard from a makeshift stage where a live band was set up. Pepper and Tony, who had dressed up like Natasha and Clint much to Bethany's amusement, were attempting to get everyone's attention. "We'd like to thank you for coming!"

"The band is open for requests," Tony continued after Pepper, talking more, but Steve rearranging her boa drew her attention away.

"Any requests?" Steve asked.

"A bed," Bethany admitted with a yawn. "And a really cold shower. It's so hot."

"I know," Steve agreed. "Let's go say thanks and good night to Bruce, Pepper and Tony and then we can hit the hay."

Bethany nodded in approval, waiting for the power couple to step off the stage before approaching them. "Great party kid, but we're turning in."

"Wait, what? No," Tony argued.

"This isn't really our scene," Bethany explained. "There's too much… grinding. And touchy feel hands. I've been hit on by more men and women than I'd care to share. And I've almost thrown a couple Playboy Bunny wannabes out the window for flirting with Mr. Pinstripes here."

"Fine," Tony mumbled. "But Bethany has to sing first."

"What? No," Bethany said, shaking her head.

"Oh, what a good idea!" Pepper said with a smile. "The band is really good. I bet any song you want to sing, they'll know it."

"I-I don't sing in public," Bethany tried.

"Beth, you have an amazing voice," Steve reminded her.

"One song," Pepper begged.

Bethany took in a deep breath before muttering "fine."

"What are you going to sing?" Steve asked as Tony jumped on the stage to tell the band's leader.

"_Why Don't You Do Right_," Bethany answered, saying it loud enough so Tony could tell the band. They nodded enthusiastically and Bethany stepped onto the stage. Stepping in front of the mike, the band changed their melody from an upbeat song Bethany didn't know into Peggy Lee's styling of one of Bethany's all-time favorite songs, except it was softer and more rhythmic.

Hearing her cue, she opened her mouth and let the lyrics fall from her lips, keeping her eyes on Steve the entire time. _"You had plenty money 1922. You let other women make a fool of you. Why don't you do right like some other men do? Get out of here and get me some money too…"_

She couldn't help but smile as Steve mouthed every single word but was grateful when the song was over. Bethany didn't realize, her gaze captured on Steve the entire time, that the room had gone completely silent and watched her during the performance. It was quiet until the room erupted with applause. Bethany gave a small, nervous chuckle before stepping off the stage.

She didn't have stage fright, but it had been years since she sang in public, or sang to anyone besides Steve and Theo. "Can I go now?" Bethany asked Tony.

"That was _amazing,_" Pepper expressed.

"You sure you don't want to do another one?" Tony asked, looking at the still cheering crowd.

"I've developed an acute case of claustrophobia after suffocating one too many times, so this is all overwhelming," Bethany shared. It wasn't necessarily the truth, but the heat of the room was becoming too much for her and all she wanted was a cold shower.

"She does look flushed," Pepper said concerned. "Why don't you two go to the pool on the fourth floor? The passcode is 7889."

"Thanks, but we have no bathing suits," Steve replied, touching Bethany's cheek with the back of his hand. Despite her heavy rouging from her makeup session, she _did_ look redder than before.

"As long as you promise not to have sex in my pool," Tony said before walking away.

"That's permission," Pepper explained with a wink before following him.

"What do you say, Captain Rogers?" Bethany asked, pulling at his tie again. "Shall we go skinny dipping? Just like old times?"

He smirked at her raised eyebrow and reference towards their discovery of hot springs in a cave during a mission where she tagged along. "I believe you were the one skinny dipping."

"Hey, I wasn't alone," She reminded him as they walked towards the elevator and pressing the fourth floor button. "Bucky was more than happy to join me."

"I didn't trust myself. You're a little vixen."

Bethany let out a tired laugh. "I felt bad for scaring you away."

"At least we had that night," Steve replied, thinking about how cold she was while on that mission, and them removing their clothes and cuddling together to create warmth and how that night sparked their relationship turning from friends to more.

Bethany hummed in response. "I remember that it was the first time in years that I felt completely safe. And it wasn't because of the muscles, by the way. It was you."

Steve smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly. "Seems like a lifetime ago."

"It was," Bethany reminded. "But I still feel the same way."

The elevator door opened and Bethany punched in the passcode to the indoor pool. Quickly expelling her clothes and the wig, she jumped in the pool, not caring about her makeup. The refreshing water overtook her completely until her head popped out. "So nice," she told Steve who was taking off the striped suit.

"Do you miss it?" Steve asked, pulling off the tie. "Our time in the SSR?"

"All the time," Bethany admitted. "Things may be better now in terms of progression, technology and medicine, but that doesn't change how I feel about it. I wish my memories of it was clearer."

Steve took off the last of his clothes and jumped in, swimming over to Bethany and wrapping his arms around her waist. "At least we're making new memories now."

"I just wish our friends could be apart of them," Bethany whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his torso.

"I do too," Steve responded, kissing her forehead. "But at least I have you. I don't know what I would've done if I woke up and you weren't here." She gave him a wary smile before resting her head in the crook of his neck, the only sound in the room the slightly lapping of water. "Seems like everything worked out for the best," Steve continued.

And as much as Bethany wanted to agree, she knew- they _both_ knew- that there was still a void in their lives, in how it used to be. They were happy in their marriage despite the fights and confident in their love for each other. They still had Peggy, but Natasha had filled her shoes without even trying. And Bethany relied on Tony the same way she relied on Howard. But as for Steve, there was still the void of where his best friend should be. And it wasn't one easily filled. Wasn't one that could be replaced.

* * *

**Teflon Billy: Those are all things I have considered, believe me. I've done my research! :) Whether the slow aging translates into the MCU, we may never know, but imagine being stuck in a twenty three year old's body while everyone around you ages. Her brother, her nephew, her friends. Now that she gets the chance to live her life with Steve, that's what she wants to do. No more being stuck in the present, but moving on in every single way, and that includes aging. I myself haven't even decided when her transition will happen, all I know is it will happen eventually. Even Bethany doesn't know as in the last chapter she said it's not the most important thing. She's a confused bundle of emotions. And who knows… maybe something will get in her way. *hint hint, nudge nudge* ;) **

**Nonetheless, thank you for your review!**

**Jo: I read your review for chapter 3 and literally went 'hehehehehe' like a maniac. I've already written some of those mood swings as they come to mind. Seeing as I've never been pregnant and I didn't really pay attention to my moms' pregnancies (despite the fact that I have four younger siblings), her mood swings will be excessive. And remember; she's pregnant during ****_Winter Soldier. _****A lot comes to light. Just think about all that I can do with that :P **

**As for Bucky; I haven't thought ****_that_**** far ahead regarding actual plot. All just fluff moments. **

**Kadienewberg: They're making up for lost time ;)**

**FeliciaFelicis: THERE YOU ARE! I have to admit, I was really worried something happened to you! My sister said "maybe she's on vacation, or maybe she met Chris Evans and no longer needs your story". I'm just glad you're okay! I missed hearing from you. And yup! You _are_ following now. I got the notification while at work and actually went "oh thank god" in the crew room. **

**Ideally, I'd like to make is as long as _Sorry Ever After. _I'm not ready to end this journey (I probably will never be ready) but I do have a problem in continually writing once the _Winter Soldier _plot line is reached, which may be sooner than I thought. Besides fluff and some little plot lines I've thought for myself, I do like to keep my story as close to the actual MCU plot line as I can. I'm anxiously trying to find everything I can on _Age Of Ultron_ so I can start with the plot bunnies, but we'll see what happens!**


	6. Nothing Left to Figure Out

****A/N: So I may get another chapter out before Sunday, but it's highly unlikely. I won't be posting for about a week and a half after that since I'm on vacation... again. A baseball road trip this time. Toronto for Canada Day and then Washington for the Fourth of July. Maybe being in Washington will inspire me (it will, trust me. I'll see like a little sub shop and then write an entire scenario. It happened while I was in Tampa Bay. Most of the scenes will never get used, but whatever). **

**The point is: I'll be MIA for a week-two weeks. **

**Also: Jordan Lynn 7 and ANGEL LOVE 1728... you're very perceptive!**

Chapter 6- Nothing Left to Figure Out

_"Forgive? Sounds good. Forget? I'm not sure I could. They say time heals everything, but I'm still waiting. I'm through with doubt. There's nothing left for me to figure out. I've paid the price and I'll keep paying."_

~Not Ready to Make Nice, Dixie Chicks

_"Passion is way overrated," _Steve heard from the television set. Bethany was curled up in bed, watching _Friends _and sipping tea, trying to settle the amount of alcohol she had in her system. It wasn't a hangover, but her stomach was a little uneasy, as if still trying to absorb everything.

_"Yeah right,"_ He heard the TV responded.

_"It is… eventually… kind of… burns out. But hopefully what you're left with is trust and security and… well, in the case of my ex-wife, lesbianism."_

He heard Bethany chuckle softly before the sound of the TV died out. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" He responded, poking his head out of the bathroom where he had been shaving.

"Do you think that'll happen to us?" She asked quietly, looking at her mug. "Passion dying?"

"No," he answered confidently. "It's impossible."

She looked up at him, exhaustion written all over her face. "How do you know that?"

"Because it's _us_," he responded. "We could be doing something as simple as folding laundry and end up making love."

"But that's the thing," Bethany said, putting her mug aside. "What if one day we're not like that anymore? What if you wake up one day and just don't want to throw me on the table and take me for all that I am?"

Steve took a towel off from the hanger, wiping the foam off his face and moving to sit by the end of the bed, capturing her feet in his hands and moving to kiss them both. "Doll, have faith. And even if that passion does die, we _will_ have trust and security, just like Ross said. Okay? But Beth, you don't need to worry about that okay? There is never not a moment when I don't want to kiss you. I don't think that'll ever change." She nodded softly, giving him a small smile. "And maybe we haven't had sex in the middle of a theme park," Steve teased, referencing the beginning of the episode. "But how many people can say they've done it underneath a tank?"

Bethany laughed out loud, sitting up and capturing his face in her hands. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Steve assured. "Your stomach settled?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast? Eggs and toast? Pancakes?" She made a face at all his options and he couldn't help but smile. "Would you like mac'n'cheese?"

"Would you?" She asked with a smile illuminating her face.

"Just let me finish shaving and then get dressed and I'll go out and get a box," He finished, kissing her softly and then heading back to the bathroom.

"I love you," She called out as he began to put the shaving cream make on.

"Love you," he said with a chuckle, listening as the TV came back on. Every once and a while, Bethany would break out into laughter, and he couldn't help but smile at the sounds and knowledge that she was happy. Carefully dragging the blade across the stubble, he listened to the TV blindly. The commercials came on. One for orange juice, one for washing detergent, a pregnancy test, Disney World…

"Hey Steve?" Bethany suddenly called out. "I actually would like some fresh air, so why don't I go to the store?"

"Alone?" He asked, finishing his ritual before sticking his head out of the bathroom door again. "I can come with you-"

"No, no." She said shaking her head and getting out of the bed. "I just need to walk around a little. I'll go to the store and pick up the box. You stay here. Okay? I'll ask Pepper to come with me."

"You sure?" Steve asked as she stopped in front of him, laying her hands on his chest.

She nodded, assuring him with a strong "positive."

"Positive," Pepper told her, giving her a small smile. "Bethany? You okay?"

"I drank a _shit _load of alcohol last night," was Bethany's response.

"You didn't know," Pepper comforted, wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm pregnant," Bethany let out under her breath, placing a hand on her stomach. "I can't believe this."

"Is that I good 'I can't believe this' or a bad 'I can't believe this'?" Pepper asked, passing Bethany the tissue box, sensing that she was about to cry.

"A good," Bethany let out with a small smile. "Steve really wants a baby."

"But do you?" Pepper asked soothingly. "How do you feel?"

Bethany rubbed her flat stomach, thinking things over. "Nervous," she admitted. "Terrified. Like I want to vomit."

"That could be morning sickness," Pepper reminded her.

"So many signs," Bethany mumbled. "Fatigue, sore back, spotting but no period, cramps, super sore breasts. And yes, the morning sickness. I thought it was sea sickness, too much alcohol. That's never been a problem before, so I don't know why I didn't pair it together sooner."

"Well, you two have been careful," Pepper tried. "If you weren't actively planning, it's no surprise that you missed the symptoms. Any idea when this could have happened?"

"We didn't use a condom a few weeks ago," Bethany whispered. "But it could've been before that. We break more condoms than not."

"Going back to how you feel," Pepper said, handing Bethany the pregnancy test. "Any good feelings?"

She took in a deep breath and then nodded. "When I was pregnant in the forties, I had the same feelings, but they were overwhelming. Now it's… I don't know."

"Scary but in an exciting way?"

"Yes," Bethany chuckled. "I'm excited. I'm-I'm having a baby."

"Yes you are," Pepper answered with a big smile. "Oh this is wonderful. How are you going to tell Steve?"

"I don't know," Bethany said, a couple of happy tears falling down her face. "I kind of just want to tell him. No fuss, no muss."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Pepper assured. "Why don't we make a really fancy dinner and create a whole romantic setting?"

"I don't know if I can wait that long," Bethany admitted with a chuckle, wiping away her tears. "Now that it's all settling in, I just want to go out and buy diapers."

Pepper let out a laugh, hugging Bethany close. "I'll get Bruce and Tony to keep Steve busy so you can avoid the temptation. Okay?"

"Okay," Bethany agreed. "I'm just going to wash my face."

Pepper nodded, giving Bethany some privacy. Once alone, Bethany pulled up her shirt and looked at her stomach. Her stomach was flat, and would stay that way a little while longer. But now everything was starting to make sense. Her extreme fatigue, the cramps and spotting she mistook for her period, but even when it happened, realizing that it wasn't nearly as heavy as it should be. But knowing she was pregnant, she knew the spotting was just implantation. And of course her breasts were too sore to bind the night before, her hormone levels were high with anticipation of taking care of a baby. Her body was preparing itself.

Letting out a soft breath, she placed one hand on the flat surface, picturing it growing with the months. Wondering if it was a girl or a boy—not really caring which one, but she couldn't get the idea of a little blond hair boy resembling a Skinny Steve out of her mind—and if the baby would be more like her or Steve. Suddenly, all her fears and nerves were reduced and all she wanted was to yell her news from the rooftop. She wanted to buy soothers, those maternity pants with the stretch bands and little baby booties.

Hearing footsteps, she lowered her shirt and turned on the faucet to clean her face. "So any idea what to make?" Pepper asked when she entered the room, Bethany reaching for a face cloth. "Steak? Pasta? Seafood risotto?" Bethany's hand immediately went to her mouth, shaking her head. "Okay, no fish."

Bethany moaned at the word. She knew it was seldom that woman this early in the pregnancy would have full on morning sickness, but it was known that some women felt queasy. _If this is what it's like now…_ She thought with another moan.

"Chicken prosciutto?" Pepper tried. "Veal medallions?"

"Chicken prosciutto," Bethany finally answered, her hand moving from her mouth to her heart. "I know it's weird, but maybe with sweet potatoes?"

"Cravings already?" Pepper asked with a chuckle.

"At least it's not pickles-" She stopped, swallowing. "Okay, now I want pickles. Oh and jalapeño peppers with feta cheese stuffed into it."

"There's some pickles in our fridge," Pepper chuckled. "I asked Tony to take the boys out for the afternoon, so it'll just be us until seven. Plenty of time to satisfy your pickle craving and make a romantic dinner for two. Oh, sorry. For three."

"I'm pregnant," Bethany repeated, still thriving in her news, unable to keep her hand off her stomach.

When Tony suggested they go golfing, Steve thought he was joking. He was still waiting for Bethany to get back from the store with Pepper, but apparently Pepper was the one who wanted them to go out.

"I don't know," Tony had said when Steve asked why. "She thought it would be good for some male bonding. And apparently she and Bethany wanted some alone time. Why are we complaining? No nagging for the afternoon."

Steve had sighed, and agreed to the game, sending Bethany a quick text making sure she was okay. She responded immediately saying that she was great and to enjoy his afternoon. To which, he did. It was a nice change of pace. The three of them had a great time, Tony drinking way more than he should, but with Steve automatically being the designated driver, he didn't care much.

"So I didn't know Bethany could sing like that," Bruce said as they walked towards where their balls were.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Steve said, almost like it was a compliment for himself.

"She used to sing me to sleep as a baby," Tony said, wavering slightly. "Some song about a castle and dolls ruling the world… I think it was a girl's lullaby now that I think about it."

"Did she sing back in the forties?" Bruce asked Steve, ignoring Tony's comment.

"All the time," Steve responded with a reminiscent smile. "She would sing when she worked, once or twice in a bar and always at night before we went to sleep."

"Ah, she sang you to sleep too!" Tony said, reaching over to grab Steve's cheek and pinch it. "Sing to the 'wittle' baby."

Steve swatted Tony's hand away. "She sang a lot more then," He told Bruce, also ignoring Tony. "But she still does now."

"It was amazing," Bruce agreed. "It's like when you watch old movies. The harmonic tone, hitting all the right notes, but so soothing. I actually almost_ did_ fall asleep, it was so relaxing."

"Next time you're about to Hulk out, we'll just get her to sing," Tony teased as they arrived at their balls. Tony quickly took his shot, it missing the hole completely and the ball went straight into a pond.

"Your kids will fall straight asleep," Bruce added with a chuckle.

"Hopefully," Steve answered, taking his shot, the ball sailing right into the hole.

Tony pulled out his phone, squinting as he tried to read the message. "Pep says we can go back to the Tower now. What do you say? We finish up? Or go now?"

"Beth was acting a little weird this morning," Steve spoke up, leaning against his club. "So I'd like to head back if that's okay."

Tony made a whipping sound before stumbling a little bit. "Ball and chain much?"

"I think it's sweet," Bruce assured. "Plus you're looking a little sunburned Tony."

"And unstable," Steve added, pulling him up straight.

"Fine," Tony mumbled as they headed back. "But don't come running to me when you want to escape her."

"When do you leave again?" Bruce asked, taking Tony's other arm and dragging him along.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Steve answered. "Fury needs Bethany to complete some system programming and he'll most definitely will be sending me somewhere to do something."

"How can you work for him?" Tony asked, tripping over his own feet. "How do you work for SHIELD?"

"Technically, we all do," Steve reminded him. "You two are consultants."

"We don't bend to his every beck and call," Tony replied. "Why not do something else? Why not join the army again."

"The thought occurred to me," Steve admitted. "But with SHIELD, I can do more good and be with Bethany."

"Again," Tony said before making another whipping sound. Steve just shook his head, knowing that in a way, Tony was right, but he didn't even care. It was his decision to do what he did, and not Bethany's.

"Do you even make decisions for you two, or is it all Bethany?" Tony continued.

Steve wanted to say it was a team effort, but a lot of the things were all for Bethany. Getting a new mattress: for Bethany. Them not having a classic Christmas: for Bethany. Having a small wedding: for Bethany. Waiting to have kids: for Bethany.

He said nothing as they left the golf course, Bruce and Tony having idle chatter between themselves as Steve drove them home, thinking hard about all the decisions they made. They all catered to Bethany. He was okay to it all, since he got to spend it with Bethany, but he knew he had to start standing up for himself. And he knew exactly where to start.

"Beth?" Steve called when he walked into their floor. The lights were dim, a light flickering from a trail of candles on the floor. He frowned, following both the candles and the amazing aroma to the kitchen table. "Wow," he said, looking at the fully set dinner table, candles and rose petals decorating the area.

"Yeah?" Bethany asked, smiling from behind her chair. "I made chicken prosciutto."

"I see that," Steve said with a smile, touching his plate with a heaping pile of chicken and tomatoes. "Smells amazing. What's the occasion?"

"November 1st?" Bethany said, with a shrug. "Sit. Eat."

Steve did as she asked and together they dug in. "This is _incredible_," Steve said as he took a bite.

"I also made sweet potatoes," Bethany told him while holding up the bowl with the orange mashed potatoes in it. "So, how was your day?"

"Good," Steve nodded. "I beat Tony and Bruce at golfing."

"Well done," Bethany said truthfully, holding up her wine glass which was filled with milk.

Steve looked at his own wine glass, but found it filled with red wine. They clunk the glasses and each took a sip. "Still recovering from last night?" Steve asked, concern and confusing lacing his voice.

"Just… in the mood for dairy," Bethany answered, taking another sip. "Anything else happen today?"

Steve wondered whether he should say what was on his mind. It was the perfect moment to bring it up, but the wrong place. She was open to hearing what he had to say, inviting him almost, but with the beautiful dinner, Steve didn't want to ruin it. "Something wrong?" Bethany asked after a moment of silence.

"It can wait," he decided.

She put her fork and knife down, and leaned forward. "Well now I'm going to spend the rest of this dinner wondering what's on your mind."

"Alright," Steve said, mimicking her actions of putting his utensils down. "Beth. I always let you have your way. And I do it because I love you. But I want kids, and I think we're ready. Or at least, will be in nine months' time. Yeah, there's a lot of stuff that's going to be hard, but isn't that how we know it's worth it? I _want_ this."

Bethany folded her hands on her lap, nodding in thought. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I'm pregnant."

"And another thing-" Steve started, then stopped. "Wait. What? You-you're pregnant? Right now?"

Bethany chuckled, nodding. "I found out this morning."

He got out of his chair, it falling to the ground, but Steve not caring. He quickly rushed to Bethany's chair and leaned down to kiss her, his hand on her stomach. "You sure?"

Steve couldn't help but marvel at the smile on her face and the light shine in her eyes, true happiness reflecting through them. "I took a pregnancy test and it was positive, and I'm already showing symptoms. Morning sickness, sore breasts, fatigue. There's no doubt in my mind."

Moving his hands to her thighs, he placed his head against her stomach, not able to keep his smile off his face. Bethany pulled the white tank top up so his lips pressed against her stomach. "Thank you."

Bethany laughed, her fingers winding in Steve's head. "Who are you thanking?"

"The world," Steve admitted. "You. God. Our baby for bringing such happiness."

"Well you don't have to thank me," Bethany told him, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

"You're happy, right?" Steve asked, looking up. Despite her smile, he needed to know.

Bethany kissed his nose. "Ecstatic. I was scared at first, but now… Now I can't wait to get fat. To find out the sex, to buy a crib."

Steve moved in to kiss her, passionately and holding her close. "I can't wait to do all of that," he said in between kisses, Bethany laughing as he moved to pepper kisses all over her face and then down her neck. "How far along?"

"Well, we didn't use a condom about three weeks ago," Bethany said as Steve reached her sweet spot. "But a _lot_ of condoms have broken for us, so it could be more. Who knows? And I have a theory that fertilization happened quicker than it should since your sperm is stronger and faster than the average man's." She couldn't help but chuckle at the little bit of pride on his face. "And implantation happened about a week and a half ago, because I was spotting then, which is normal," she added seeing Steve panic a little. "We'll go to a doctor when we get back to DC, okay? I have to tell Fury anyways."

"That's right," Steve replied, pulling away. "What are you going to do about that?"

"Well I won't go on any field missions," Bethany assured. "So you can stop worrying. But it'll still be about eight months until I give birth, so I'm still going to do simple stuff. Paperwork and whatnot. And I'd appreciate it if you were okay with this."

"As long as you promise to be careful," Steve said, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Of course," Bethany promised. "Steve, I'm not going to fuck this up."

"Shh," Steve said with a teasing smile. "Don't swear in front of the baby."

Bethany chuckled. "Our baby either looks like a raspberry or a shrimp right now. No ears. He or she won't even look like a baby for another two months."

"Can we tell everyone?" Steve asked. "Right now?"

Bethany covered her face as she laughed. "Can we finish dinner first? I worked really hard. Everything was making me a little queasy."

"Yes," Steve responded. "But after?"

She nodded, holding back her laughter. He kissed her again before moving his plate and chair so it was right next to her, not wanting an inch of space between them. After the night before and feeling like something was missing, that giant hole in their lives was filling up. Steve now had something to look forward to besides dinners with Bethany after long missions. There was a goal to achieve and that was bringing a child into the world. He couldn't even focus on all the hard things that were going to come out, all the challenges and the fears. All he could focus on was how happy he was, how happy Bethany was and most of all, how strange it was to have mixed sweet potatoes with chicken prosciutto.

When Steve said he couldn't wait to tell everyone, he meant he _really_ couldn't wait to tell everyone. As soon as Bethany was finished her meal, he took her hand and led her up to Tony's floor where he knew Bruce was there also. Bethany had let him, knowing that a couple hours ago, she was practically bursting at the seams to tell everyone and everything.

Tony, Pepper and Bruce were at their dinner table, eating what looked like pizza. Bethany licked her lips, seeing the double layered cheese pizza and suddenly fearing her future. _I'm gonna get so big if I already want more food this early. But… cheese_.

"You want some?" Tony asked, seeing her eyeing the pizza.

"We just ate," Steve explained, but then looked at Bethany. "Really?"

"Well," Bethany said shrugging. "I can't help it."

"Help what?" Bruce asked as Bethany eyed the pizza, trying to decide whether or not it would be too much and she'd spend the rest of the night complaining of a full stomach. She wasn't really hungry but it looked _sooo_ good.

"We… we have some news," Steve began, pulling out a chair for Bethany before he took a seat himself. "Beth, eat it if you want it."

Bethany bit her lip, stretching over to pull the smallest piece and pick the cheese off of it. "Bethany," Tony said slowly, as if judging her.

"Shut up," Bethany responded, shoving the melted cheese into her mouth.

"What's the news?" Bruce asked, moving forward.

With Bethany's mouth full of cheese, Steve took the wheel. "Bethany's pregnant," Bethany shared waiting for the reactions of the table.

Pepper was the first to react, a smile spreading across her face, getting up and moving over to hug Bethany and Steve. "Congratulations."

Banner was next. "This is huge. I'm very happy for you two. Of course, we'll have to postpone all the anti-serum tests, just to be safe, which I assume you understand."

"Yes," Bethany nodded, finishing her cheese. "Steve and I agreed to wait until the baby is a couple months old since I want to nurse."

"Ew," Tony finally said, but got up and offered his hand to Steve. "Congrats man."

"Thank you Tony," Steve said, with a small smile.

Tony then moved over and pulled Bethany into a tight hug. "It's about time. I've been waiting for a little cousin ever since dad said I wasn't getting a little brother."

Bethany chuckled, touching her stomach as they pulled away. "Well you'll have to wait a little longer. I only just found out today."

"Well no matter," Tony declared. "That study on your floor? Pep and I will turn it into a nursery so you can visit. A blue room with little silver gears painted on the wall and plastic tools."

"It might be a girl," Steve reminded him, Bethany moving to sit on Steve's lap.

"Well, come month five, we'll find out whether it's a boy or a girl," Tony pointed out.

"Wait, you can do that?" Steve asked, wrapping his arms around Bethany's stomach.

Bruce chuckled, "You may want to do some research Steve."

Steve nodded, knowing that he'd be googling pregnancy as soon as they got into bed that night. Pepper, however, jumped out of her seat and went for a _Barnes and Nobles_ bag. "Here you go," Pepper said, handing it to Steve who pulled out three different pregnancy books. "I took the liberty. I hope you don't mind. Bethany needed someone to hold her hand while she peed on the stick."

"That's not true," Bethany informed, pointing a finger. "I needed someone else to tell me if it was positive. Or negative."

"No, it's fine. Thank you," Steve said gesturing to the books. "This will definitely come in handy."

"Yeah, you don't want to mess up on your son," Tony said, shoving his mouth with pizza.

Bethany sighed. "Tony, we may not even want to know the sex until he or she is born."

"Yes, you do," Tony insisted. "And when you do, it'll be a boy."

Bethany chuckled, her brows furrowing together in confusion. "You seem so sure."

"Well, grandpa was the oldest. Dad was the oldest. I was firstborn and a male. Steve was the same," Tony explained. "It'll be a boy. I'm willing to bet all of Stark Industries on this."

"Please don't," Pepper said strictly.

"Do you have a preference?" Bruce asked, holding his hands together.

Bethany and Steve shared a look. "Not really," Steve answered. "I'm just happy. You?"

"I mean, I won't be upset if it's a girl," Bethany started. "But in my mind, I keep referring to the baby as a boy in my head. Although… I'd love to put pigtails in a little girl's hair."

"We can have more than one," Steve reminded, kissing her shoulder.

Bethany let out a curt laugh. "Let's get through this first one, okay?"

When Bethany came out of the bathroom, dressed in her night gown, she smiled when she saw Steve shirtless in bed, the blankets covering his legs while reading one of the pregnancy books. She leaned against the doorframe, admiring the glow across his skin from the lamps.

"Did you know," Steve started, eyes still on the book. "It can take up to a week for the sperm to meet with the egg?"

"Yes," Bethany answered, a light chuckle in her voice.

"I thought it happened right away," Steve admitted, looking at her over the top of the book.

Bethany shrugged. "Sometimes the egg hasn't been released yet. Sometimes the sperm get lost. Sometimes they die. It only takes one to make the trip. And as it's been discovered, your sperm has a long life expectancy out in the open."

"It says here that by the third week, the baby's heart is already pumping on its own," Steve read as Bethany moved over to crawl into bed next to him.

Steve immediately put the book down and placed a hand on her stomach. "You're not going to feel it," Bethany giggled.

Steve kissed her temple, smiling. "I know. I just… Reading this. Finding out what's happening at this exact moment inside of you. It's magical."

Bethany nodded, snuggling up next to him. "Can I say something and you promise not to get mad or upset? As your loving and caring pregnant wife?"

"You can tell me anything," Steve assured. "What's on your mind?"

She took in a deep breath, her stomach churning a little. Whether it was from the cheese or her nerves, or maybe more morning sickness, she wasn't sure, but she had word vomit and knew it was too late to stop herself. "I need to tell you that bi polar disorder gets worse during pregnancies. It's been years since I had an episode, but I feel like I need you to know this. Especially since doctors believe it first emerged when I was pregnant before."

Steve was silent for a moment before laying a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. "Thank you for telling me. We'll talk to the doctor about what to do, okay? And every single day I'm going to ask you how you're doing and I want you to tell me the truth. Because that way I can help you keep this balance that you have now."

"You're amazing," She told him softly, kissing her shoulder before snuggling up next to him again. "I wish I trusted in myself enough to trust you then."

"I know," Steve agreed with a small sigh. "We've talked about this, remember? Forgive but not forget."

Bethany nodded before settling under the covers and lying down. "Keep reading," she assured Steve as he went to turn off the light. "I don't mind."

He nodded and did just that, Bethany placing a hand over her stomach, not being able to keep herself from thinking about the day she found out she was pregnant back in 1944.

_Kissing the top of her head again, Steve pushed back some of the hair in front of Bethany's face. "You sure you don't want to come?"_

_ It was the third time Steve had asked her, and this would be the fourth time she would tell him that she didn't want to leave the bed. "Just go," She insisted. _

_ "You had a good birthday?"_

_ Bethany nodded, pressing her fingers against her temples. She was exhausted after all the partying, which majorly consisted of watching other people have fun, but she and Steve had their own little party in his room when the night was over. "One of the bests," she answered._

_ "Are you okay? Do you need some water?" He asked, sitting on the side of her bed. _

_ "No, no. I just need some more rest. It's okay. I'm okay. Just go. Be safe, though."_

_ "I will," he promised before taking out his spare key and handing it to Bethany. "Lock up when you're done. Love you."_

_ She gave him a small smile and he left the room. Curling up tighter in a ball, she tried to ease the knot in her stomach with very little luck. Steve was off on another mission and while she loved saying goodbye right before he boarded whatever transport, she had purpose for being in his room. _

_ Taking in a deep breath, she pulled the blankets tight around her and went to his desk. Sitting in the chair, she began to sort through the files scattered. Half of them were mission reports, some of them recruitment files and a couple weapon developments. But Bethany knew exactly what she needed and prayed to God that they were still on his black hole of a desk. _

_ Finally, she pulled out a file underneath almost everything, all the papers shifting a little, but none of them falling. Opening the folder, she took in a deep breath. It was the mission she and Howard accompanied them on and she was looking for one thing in particular; the date. She remembered being thankful more than once about her period have been the week prior. It would've spoiled her fun in the hot springs and she would've ended up frozen without Steve's warmth that night. But that was the last time she had her period. Time seemed to fly and when Howard wished her a happy birthday the day before, she didn't realize just how long it _had _been._

_ Taking a deep breath, she looked at the date and felt her heart drop. Not only was she late, but she was _months_ late. The air in the room seemed to get thicker and the ability to breath slowly became impossible. Putting the folder on the top of the pile, not caring if Steve noticed, she put two hands over her stomach. _Could I?_ She wondered. Nausea had hit her every once in a while, but she always just tossed it away as bad food, lack of food or hunger for food. Then there were the sore breasts, but she always just told Steve to be careful, them not used to so much activity after a year of celibacy._

_ But now, feeling a small trace of a bump on her abdominals, she couldn't ignore it. Taking in a deep and ragged breath, she forced her entire will to keep the tears from falling. _I'm pregnant_, she told herself, her thoughts coming out as small whisper. For a millisecond, she was filled with excitement that quickly dropped when she picked what her future kid would look like. Because there she was, beside Steve and behind her child, with an apron around her waist and hair done to perfection. Steve would be an amazing parent, but she... she wouldn't. Her heart wouldn't be in it and her lack of experience would shine through._

_ "I don't want that," She said out loud. Being a housewife, a mother, the ideal woman in society… known of that appealed to her. Maybe somewhere down the road, but not when she still had her life to live. Things to discover and freedoms to be explored. _

I don't want this_, Bethany thought, her hands slipping away from her stomach. _I have to tell Steve. He'll know what to do_. But she knew what Steve would want is for them to get married. To have their child in wedlock, buy a house and live happily ever after. And maybe they would get that. Maybe one day she would come to accept her fate. But she knew there was a bigger chance of living her life with regret. She hadn't even confirmed her feelings for Steve. If she couldn't do that, how could she lock herself down with a husband and child?_

What am I going to do?_ She cried to herself. Bethany knew she couldn't tell anyone. Not while she was still not sure of her path. Telling someone else would certify what even she wasn't sure was true. And her friends were Steve's. Surely they would tell him of her uncertainties? Or maybe they would leave that decision up to her. Bethany didn't want to risk that though, or risk them messing with her head, her feelings and her delicate state, manipulating her to think she wanted something she didn't. _

I just won't tell anyone_, she decided. _No one needs to know.

* * *

"Beth?" Steve whispered, not sure if she was asleep or not. Her eyes opened, head shifting to look at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you-"

"I was just thinking," She assured. "What's wrong?"

"Thank you for telling me. Today, I mean. Not keeping me in the dark."

She gave him a tired grin, one hand moving to take a hold of his. "Of course."

"Things have really changed huh," Steve asked, squeezing her hand.

Bethany nodded, a small yawn escaping her. "And things will continue to change."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead before putting his book aside, turning off the lamp and laying down next to her. "It's exciting. But it's also a little scary."

"I know," Bethany agreed. "But this time, the fear isn't about losing control for me. It's about trying to do the best for a little helpless baby and not wanting to mess anything up."

"Do you think I'll be good a parent?"  
Bethany let out a deep sigh. "I've always thought you'd be a good parent. You've always been compassionate and understanding, but firm in what you believe it right."

Steve smiled slightly before kissing her again and bidding her a good night.

* * *

****A/N: I had two choices. Have Bethany be noticeably pregnant during ****_TWS_**** or just have found out. Originally, she had just found out. But the longer I thought about it, I realized that what better way to add stress to Steve's plate then knowing his wife couldn't really defend herself? Nothing really. Therefore, Baby Rogers is on the way. Get ready for tears, food cravings, late night morning sickness, erotically charged behaviours, irrational fights, house shopping, IKEA browsing and so much more fluff. Not to worry though, ****_Agents of SHIELD _****plot lines will still intertwine, and…. (drumroll please) THOR THE DARK WORLD. Okay, so it'll only touch on that story considering the majority takes place not on Earth and SHIELD isn't involved. But I'd never miss an opportunity to see Darcy. And Thor's arms, but of course. **

**ALSOOOOO: ANY FLUFF/CUTESY PREGNANCY STORIES YOU WANT ME TO INCLUDE (LIKE STEVE PRACTICING PUTTING A DIAPER ON A DOLL, BETHANY CRYING BECAUSE THEY HAVE NO PICKLES ETC), PLEASE PLEASE ****_PLEASE_**** LET ME KNOW. PM OR REVIEW, IT DOESN'T MATTER. I'M ALWAYS LOOKING FOR IDEAS. **

**kadienewberg: A looong reply, but bear with me.**

**I know exactly what you mean. For consistency, I go back and reread the first ten chapters every month or so and I have the same feelings as you do. It's always been my intention, however, to bring them up to that point when they themselves realize that even when they have each other, things aren't perfect. Yeah, they have a great life as it is and the 21****st**** century is amazing, but the magic in getting to know each other, falling in love and having friends who would die for one another part of their lives is gone and it can't be replaced. I am, however, considering writing a series of one shots of the group and their wartime adventures. I probably won't start that until after I complete the ****_Winter Soldier_**** plot line, but I`ll have a couple months before ****_Age of Ultron_**** comes out and I definitely will go crazy without writing something. **

**Yeah, Bucky is… well, not Bucky. But there`s always the possibility of a reverse. Time, patience and friends may be the key to rediscovering himself. And sure, Peggy is… well, old. And I hate to replace her, but COME ON Sharon Carter is just as awesome. Then there`s Tony, who is Bethany`s nephew, but is starting to mature (at least in my story) and is becoming someone who Bethany can rely on, trust in and help steer her straight (as done in the previous chapter). It may not be the original gang, but things are slowly falling into place. **

**And then they`re gonna have a baby. So they definitely are going to be on a roller coaster ride. As always, if you'd like more flashbacks, I'm happy to be of service! And ideas towards what the flashbacks would be like, send them my way! I've learned that I can basically take any story line and fit in into the plot. **

**Jo: Oh yeah. It's gonna be fun. And it's gonna start well… next chapter. So (*insert ****_Lion King_**** music here*) BE PREPARED!**

**FeliciaFelicis: It's not that I love Chris Evans. It's that I absolutely adore him and will until the end of time. Nothing he does is bad in my opinion. **

**I don't think I'll ever be ready for it to end either. It will someday when the obsession dies down and I lose all inspiration, but that won't be someday soon. I've found a healthy balance with this obsession and while it isn't running my life, this story is being updated every 4-6 days and that's saying something. **

**I'm reading a books on flappers and literally, the two guys in the story remind me of Bucky and Steve. Not in personality, but their looks. Always described as the two men, and I couldn't get Steve in a pinstripe suit out of my head. Also, ANOTHA SNIPPET!**


	7. Forgiveness

**Here it is! A new chapter. There's some fluff, but getting back into action. A ****_lot_**** happens at this point in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and pregnancy or not, Bethany isn't excused from all the drama. As said before, the Marvel Cinematic Universe timeline is online and if you're confused, consulting that is always helpful. **

**Also; I spent the Fourth of July by the tree where Falcon and Cap met after their run (if that's what Falcon can even call it). The highlight of my vacation if I do say so myself. And the whole free museums thing. As a history major, that was as sweet as it gets. **

Chapter Seven- Forgiveness

_"You know me, you know where I've been. You've felt the pain of my unfaithfulness. Your anger burned against me but only for a time. Forgiveness has a way of saying 'you are mine'."_

_~Safe, Julianna Zobrist_

* * *

Steve was surprised to wake up the next morning and Bethany not be beside him. It was five am, and Bethany, whether she was working or not, would never be out of bed at that time voluntarily. He quickly searched the bed for a note, coming up empty and then checked his phone. Nothing. "Beth?" He called out. All that came back was the light hum and _whoosh _from the ceiling fan. The silence was not comforting and welcomed but concerning.

Getting out of the bed, groaning slightly at how badly his back needed to be cracked after sleeping on the marshmallow mattress, he pulled on a black shirt and made his way into the living area. Still no Bethany. Still no note. Frowning, he went over to the coffee maker to see a cup already set out for him, an indication that Bethany hadn't been whisked away in the middle of the night by some villainous man.

Starting the coffee maker, Steve picked up the mug, drumming his fingers against it. He jumped and dropped the mug as the word 'sir' came out of the blue. _"Mrs. Rogers is down in the lab."_

Taking a careful step back from the mug's broken pieces, Steve clenched his heart, remembering JARVIS all too well. "Thank you," he responded, turning off the coffee maker and going to look for a broom and dust pan, but finding nothing. Sighing, Steve went back to the bedroom in search for his sweat pants to put over his boxers. Settling them on his hips, he went to leave the room, but the stack of books on his bedside table caught his eye first.

A smile pulled at Steve's lips, touching the cover of one of the books. _We're having a baby_, he thought with a chuckle. Every inch of him was filled with happiness that he had never experienced before. The very knowledge that Bethany was carrying part of him and part of her was a magical thought. And every second that baby—_their_ baby—was growing, becoming a little person who without a doubt would fill their lives with adventure and joy.

The need to have Bethany in his arms, his hand resting on her stomach—despite the fact that her stomach was as flat as ever—was overwhelming. He quickly made his way into the elevator and impatiently bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for the elevator to reach the level of the lab. When the door finally _dinged _and opened, he spotted Bethany across the lab, her bottom lip captured in her teeth, eyes squinting and hair haphazardly pulled out of her face.

She looked up and gave him a small smile as he closed the gap and held her close. "Something wrong?" She asked with a chuckle as Steve tightened his grip.

"I just remembered that you were pregnant," Steve explained, pecking her lips.

"_We_'re pregnant," Bethany corrected, tapping his nose. "We're in this together."

"Yes we are," Steve said with a smile, her words being more comforting and reassuring than even her saying 'I love you'. "What are you doing up so early? Not feeling well? The book said that morning sickness is uncommon this early."

"No, it's not that," Bethany assured, untangling herself from her husband's arms. "I had a dream that I was telling Howard I was pregnant. We were in our workshop tinkering and out of nowhere I just told him. I didn't even know that I was expecting in the dream until it came out of my mouth. I woke up and just felt like taking something apart and putting it back together."

"It's been a while since you've done that," Steve agreed, pulling up a stool and sitting in it. "What are you doing exactly?"

Bethany picked up the circular object. "It's going to be an arc reactor. Howard and I built a really big one forever ago, but Tony made them smaller. I wanted to see if I could do it."

"And?" He asked, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, a smile tugging at his lips when he saw her diamond earrings, which were _always_ in her ears.

"And I'm thinking this could be dangerous and I should stop," Bethany admitted, putting the hunk of metal down.

"I meant what did Howard say," Steve explained.

"Oh," Bethany responded, sighing. "He told me he'd love me no matter what. Which confused me at first, I didn't understand the relevance. But when I woke up, I realized it wouldn't have been this pregnancy."

"You need to stop thinking about that," Steve tried, cupping the side of her face. "Okay? It's going to be a long pregnancy if you keep focusing on that."

"I know," Bethany said with another sigh. "It's just hard. I'm trying. I'm happy, I really really am. But it's also hard knowing there was a time I didn't feel like this and ultimately regretting everything. It was a lifetime ago, and a lot of those memories are hazy, but that one isn't."

"Stress isn't good for you. Or the baby," Steve reminded her, using his new knowledge. "Maybe you should go to a support group or a shrink or something. Or just talk to me. Beth, you know I love you despite past mistakes."

"I'm trying," she promised with a watery smile before shaking her head. "You hungry? I can make you breakfast."

"Let's make it together," Steve suggested. "I saw pancake mix and syrup in the cabinets. Enough to make some for Tony, Pepper and Bruce as well."

Bethany rubbed her eyes, letting out a small yawn. "Yeah, Pepper wanted to make sure you were full so she went a little crazy."

Steve reached out to push that stray hair behind her hair again. "You need rest."

"I'm fine," Bethany tried, but was betrayed by another yawn.

"If not for you, then for the baby?" Steve tried.

"You're going to be using that excuse for everything, aren't you?" Bethany asked, crossing her arms.

"Me?" Steve asked with mock offence. "Come on. You can sleep, or at least stay in bed and rest and I'll make the pancakes."

"Fine," Bethany agreed. "But I rest on the couch and watch TV."

Steve thought hard about it, sitting up straight and puffing his chest out. Bethany mimicked him but with a small smirk on her face. "Deal," he finally gave in.

Bethany lightly clapped before offering her arm to him. "Shall we, Captain Rogers?"

"We shall, Mrs. Rogers," he responded, accepting her arm. "Hey, where's my good morning kiss?"

"Right here," Bethany promised moving up on her toes to reach his lips. She captured his full bottom lip in between hers, slipping her arms up around his neck. She hummed as Steve's tongue carefully pushing past her lips and touching hers. "If you expect me to rest, you need to stop."

Steve complied, giving her the sweetest of smirks and moving to push that pesky stray hair away again. "Let's head up." When they got to the elevator, Steve's arm wrapped around her shoulders, Bethany holding onto his hand that was draped around her, he bit his lip. "Oh, we owe Tony a new mug."

* * *

Bethany shifted on the uncomfortable doctor's table, squinting as the harsh fluorescents shined into her eyes. As soon as they arrived in DC, Steve—unable to keep his excitement undercover—dragged Bethany to the Triskelion for a doctor's appointment. She had rolled her eyes and laughed at his antics, but followed nonetheless, never have seeing him so happy, as if he was walking on a cloud.

But despite his happiness, his overbearing protectiveness on her went skyrocketing. Making sure she ate a sufficient breakfast, double checking that her stomach was settled before they took off and leading her around as if she was already in labour. It was adorable… at the moment. The upcoming months, however, Bethany knew would be long and in no doubt, annoying. He also kept reciting facts about pregnancy and the stages she was at. Luckily, the words 'did you know' didn't fall from his lips that day, but Bethany was already walking on a thin line in that regard. She was happy with his enthusiasm. What woman wouldn't? He was taking an active role _already_, but _of course_ she knew all the facts he was spilling out. Bethany had more than one medical degree, her years at SHIELD not always being as fulfilling and being able to fit school in between her missions.

"Well," the doctor said coming back into the room. "The store bought test was right; you are indeed pregnant. The next question is how far along. When was your last cycle?"

"About four, five weeks ago," Bethany answered.

"Until further notice, we'll assume you are a month along then," the doctor announced. "Of course, I'll have to pull you from field duty, effective immediately."

"Understood," Bethany responded, sitting up from her spot on the bed. "Could you wait until tomorrow to put it in my file however?"

"Beth-" Steve started, but stopped as soon as Bethany held a hand up to him.

"It's just _I _want to tell Fury myself. I want to tell Natasha. I want to tell Clint. I want to tell my team. I don't want people to find out until I've had enough time to relay the news to people who deserve to know from us ourselves."

"If the Captain agrees," the doctor answered with a shrug.

Looking at Steve, Bethany gave him her best puppy dog face, placing both of her hands on her stomach. "Please?"

"Okay," Steve coincided as Bethany's face lit up. "One day. But no missions. We go straight to Director Fury after this."

"Of course," Bethany assured before turning back to the doctor. "Should we keep coming to you, or should I find an OB/GYN?"

"Under normal circumstances, I would refer you to another doctor. But I'm sure SHIELD will want to choose the doctor. This… well this won't be a normal baby, as you two are probably aware of. Both of your genes have been altered. We don't know what to expect. I have no doubt that the child will be strong and healthy. Talk to the Director about this. Also, be prepared for a hard pregnancy. We don't know what to expect with that either."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, straightening his back. "Should we be worried? Should she be on bed rest?"

"It isn't 1850," Bethany muttered, hating the idea of being cooped up like some princess in a tower waiting for prince charming, or a glass menagerie kept locked up under key.  
"No, no." The doctor assured. "All I mean is if my assumptions are correct, your hormone levels may be higher than usual, your body trying to accommodate and prepare for this baby. Everything may be heightened. I'd recommend seeing a doctor every two weeks. But of course, speak to Director Fury."

"He knows less about babies than Steve does," Bethany mumbled, sliding off the table. "Okay, well thank you."

The doctor nodded before leaving the room, Bethany closing her eyes and taking in some deep breaths, nausea flowing over her like high tide. She could feel Steve's hand clasping her shoulder in a motion of comfort, Bethany raising her hand slightly as if to say 'just a moment'.

"Can I ask you something?" Steve began, catching her attention. "And have you not get upset with me or yourself?"

Finally looking up, she frowned. "What is it?"

"Before… I mean, last time…" Steve continued, not sure how to phrase the sentence. "Your symptoms…"

Bethany gave him a small smile before pulling herself onto the bed and patting the spot next to her for him. "I had nausea. It wasn't as bad, only occurring as soon as I woke up and occasionally throughout the day, but never got in my way. I always passed it off as hunger, since I wasn't eating a lot. We had gotten to that point in the war where even the best of food was awful and I just didn't see the point. And I had some cravings, but none of it was stuff I could get my hands on."

"How-how far along do you think you were?" He braved, intertwining their fingers, but avoiding her gaze. They had never talked about the specifics and he wasn't sure how she would react.

"I'd say around three months," Bethany whispered. "Why?"

"I'm just thinking about what the doctor said. I mean, you went that long without knowing right? So your symptoms couldn't be that bad."

"Every pregnancy is different," Bethany admitted. "I remember my mother praising Howard since carrying him was so easy. He made no fuss, she wasn't ever sick and she didn't start showing until her sixth month. But with me, she spent weeks in bed and was a cow at month four. Like the doctor said, we don't know what to expect. Why? Are you worried? Because you don't have to be. Things aren't like they were then. Having a baby is, well not easy, but it happens every day and the survival rate for both mother and baby is eons better. And darling, it's _me_. Nothing bad will happen."

"I know, I just… I worry," Steve explained, looking at her finally. "I don't want to lose you. Or the baby. I just can't help but feeling now that I have everything, something is going to take that away. Swooping out of nowhere and ripping my life in two."

"Well, you're stuck with me," Bethany teased lightly. "I'm not going anywhere. And as for the baby, I agree with the doctor. Our little Munchkin has us as parents. _All_ of our kids are going to be strong and healthy. That's something you don't have to worry about."

"I'm still going to."

Bethany chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know you are. And you know what? So am I. I'm already second guessing every movement, every decision. I want this baby. And I want to be the best mother I can be so I can elevate some of the weight of being the worst mother. I've held that title for too long."

Steve turned his head to kiss her forehead, saying nothing as a comfortable silence overtook them. But, as usual, it only took one thing to break that silence and that was Steve saying, "Munchkin, huh?"

"Better than 'it'," Bethany said with a shrug. "Or he when a she, or she when a he."

"No, I like it," Steve confirmed with a small smile. "Munchkin."

* * *

The room was almost completely silent after relaying the news to Director Fury. The man hadn't moved an inch, as if surveying what he should say versus what he wanted to say. Either way, Bethany wasn't looking forward to his words as they would be harsh or untrue.

"You don't have to say anything," Bethany finally offered. "I know this isn't something for you to celebrate over. But you need to know. Same as everyone else."

Leaning back in his chair, Fury's brow creased slightly in thought. "It's more than that Agent Rogers," He replied.

"We understand," Steve answered.

"Do you? Do you understand the asset SHIELD, the asset America is losing in an agent? What about the danger you'll be putting your child in? The experiments people will want to put him or her in? Or-"

"We understand that it won't be easy," Bethany interrupted, suddenly growing very defensive. She knew not to expect balloons and a parade, but the very stab of him saying that they were blind to not know what could happen hurt. "And yes, this wasn't planned, but it wasn't avoided either. Steve and I agreed that after we got married we would start talking about kids, and we were. This was in the plan though. And SHIELD isn't losing me. I'm not going to be participating in field operations, no, but there's so much more I can do."

"This conversation _isn't_ over," Fury started only for Bethany to scoff.

"This is how it _is_, Nick. I'm pregnant. We're not asking for your blessing. This is how it is, and while you don't have to be happy about it, you have to accept it."

Fury said nothing but looked to Steve. "I got word just before you came in that the SHIELD STRIKE team encountered some problems and half of their unit is either captured or missing. We're sending in backup and you are to lead them."

Steve nodded while taking in a deep breath, but looked to Bethany as if asking for permission. She gave him a 'what choice do we have' look before Fury added more. "They'll be waiting for you in the hanger, Captain." Fury added with urgency.

Steve nodded once again before giving Bethany's hand a quick squeeze and leaving. When it was just Bethany and Fury, he leaned in closer to her. "You're wrong you know."

"About what?" Bethany asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"I _am _happy for you. For Rogers. I'm just thinking about the repercussions that this will cause. It's not going to be as easy for you two as it will be for everyone else. You and him will never _not_ be actively involved with SHILED and the protection of this world. That duty will always come first. And what about when the child grows up? What will they be like? Normal? No. It might be a harsh reality, Bethany, but it's the truth."

"I know what's going to happen Nick," Bethany insisted, trying to keep her emotions covered. "I know it's going to be hard. That's why I wanted more time. I wanted to figure this all out, but now I don't have that luxury. Yeah, I still have eight months but it will never be enough."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair and closing her eyes momentarily. "I'm happy, Nick. I'm happy for Steve, but most importantly, I'm happy for myself. That doesn't mean I'm blind though. I know the troubles we're about to face. But I refuse to let that get in the way of my happiness. I threw all this away before, I'm not doing it again. It turned my world around and turned me into something I never want to be again. It's my second chance. Don't ruin it for me. And especially don't ruin it for Steve."

Fury's pensive face stays still for a couple long seconds, letting Bethany's words sink in. Finally, he opened his mouth. "Tell me what you want your position to be."

"I like being your confidant," she admitted. "I like being privy to things others aren't. I help you. Help Hill even. Paperwork, overseeing developments."

He nodded, easily agreeing. "I will admit that you're just as much of an asset to us with that as you are on the field. Should I tell Coulson?"

"No, I will," Bethany answered. "I'll meet up with them on their next stop. They're on a mission right now, I believe?"

"Part of the team is at the Hub," he replied with a curt nod. "At least, they were last time they reported in. But like you said, they're on a mission."

"Which means they'll probably be on the move already. I'll contact Coulson then," Bethany continued. "Steve is already watching me like a hawk. Even with a guarantee of no danger, he'll want to come with me so I best go before he gets back. And clearly that's a problem considering he still believes that Coulson is dead."

As she got up, Fury held out a hand to stop her. "There's one more thing," he explained as she slowly lowered herself back down. "Thor was spotted on Earth earlier today. In London."

Bethany's eyebrows shot up, surprise overwhelming her. "What happened?"

"As far as we know, he was only there momentarily to collect Miss. Foster. Then he returned back to Asgard, presumably."

"Romantic getaway?" Bethany asked, hopeful but also doubtful.

"There's no way of knowing as of right now," Fury responded. "But let's hope you're right. We have too much on our plate right now. The last thing we need is an attack from extra-terrestrials."

"If Thor needed our help, he would've asked for it," Bethany decided. "We can only assume that much until further notice."

"Agreed," Fury nodded. "I thought I would let you know nonetheless."

"Is that all?" Bethany asked, not making her prior assumption that their conversation was over.

Leaning towards his computer, he pulled out a jump drive and handed it to her. She took the stick, looking at the SHIELD emblem on it before giving him a questioning look. "I need you to overlook the information codes for Project Insight. _And_ finish programming the computer on the Lemurian Star."

Pocketing the stick, she nodded. "We're still on schedule for the launch date?"

"Early April," Nick answered. "We need Stark to come in to finish the repulsor propulsions."

"It shouldn't take long from where they are," Bethany informed. "He just needs to inspect them and give them the finishing touches. I could finish them myself if I wasn't afraid something would harm me." Fury narrowed his eyes, getting her defensive. "It's happened before, okay? And I may heal but we don't know about this child."

"When's the next time he'll be in town?" Was all of Fury's response.

"Christmas unless there's reason for him to come earlier. Like I said, it won't take long. He could do it then."

"Let him know," Fury concluded. "And I'll let you know when Rogers is on his way back. It's in Egypt, so you have enough time."

Bowing her head slightly, she got up again and made her way to the door. Just as she was about to slip out, Fury's voice came drifting towards her. "Congratulations, Stark."

Turning slightly, she gave him a hint of a smile. "It's Rogers."

* * *

Bethany took a single person plane up to meet Coulson's bus. They had just finished their mission and she figured meeting them in the middle would take less time. Pulling the small plane up onto the landing bay and waiting for the doors to close, she exited the plane, groaning slightly at the uneasiness in her stomach. She had _never_ been air sick before so she decided it had to be the pregnancy. And possibly the questionable meatloaf she devoured before she left.

"Agent Rogers!" Simmons voice rang out in delight, but causing Bethany to wince as her nausea overwhelmed her. "Oh, goodness. Are you all right?"

"Fine," She answered quickly, swallowing the bile that was rising in her throat. "I just need a minute," Bethany explained, leaning against the plane slightly.

Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she heard a bunch of footsteps make their way into the room. When she felt settled, she looked up to see all of the agents making their way towards her. "Apparently I missed all the fun."

"They'll be more to come," Coulson assured with a small smile.

Bethany gave him a small smile, not answering because she wasn't sure if there would be. Ideally, she would like to participate more in the future, but she knew SHIELD nor Steve would allow her to while she was pregnant, and she had to agree. She was expendable but they didn't know if the baby was, and even testing it made Bethany uneasy. Nonetheless, she wouldn't be pregnant forever.

"Can we have a moment in private," She said to Coulson. He nodded, while she gave an apologetic smile to the rest of the group. As she passed Skye on the way to Coulson's office, she couldn't help but feel the tension. If anyone knew about making mistakes, it was her. But just as similarly, she knew that mistakes weren't easily overlooked. Skye's betrayal was more to the rest of the team than to her, but there was a betrayal either way. She used the advantage of trust SHIELD gave her and Bethany didn't trust easily. Just because someone was a part of SHIELD didn't make her trust them anymore. There were shady agents before and no doubt more still in the organization. There were agents that she hated working with, senior members she avoided and divisions she couldn't stand. Some of them just rubbed her the wrong way, some lost her trust. Most of them never gained it to begin with. And despite the fact that she didn't _like_ Maria Hill, she did trust the woman. And that was saying a lot about the people she _didn't _trust.

The cool feeling she always got from Ward hit her back, and she knew that after her conversation with Coulson she would have to talk to the agent. Bethany needed to know why he always stared at her so intently, as if hiding some sort of secret.

Finally free of the high tension and glares, she made sure the door was closed before turning to Coulson. "Glad everything worked out."

"Me too," Coulson admitted. "It was touch and go, but then again, when isn't it?"  
"Perks of the job," Bethany teased with a smile. "Any pending missions?"

Phil shook his head. "Not as of now. You coming back to us?"

Bethany gave him a closed lipped smile, looking down momentarily before meeting his gaze and shaking her head. "I'm afraid not. I-uh… I've been taken off active field duty." Phil's face registered confusion until she told him her news.

A smile pulled at each corner of his face, offering her a hug. "Congratulations. How are you feeling?"

"Overwhelmed," Bethany shared when they pulled apart. "Don't get me wrong, I'm excited. But there's a lot to think about, a lot to do and a lot to face. Steve's on cloud nine though, which makes it all the more worth it."

"Good. That's how it's supposed to be," Coulson said. "We're going to miss you. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm having a baby, I'm not dying," Bethany stated with a smirk. "I'll still be around. Not travelling with you or doing any missions, but I'm not fully stepping away from SHIELD just yet. I don't know if I ever could to be honest. I guess we'll see what happened when I have the baby. Whether I can balance the two."

"Make sure the baby comes first," Coulson demanded. "SHIELD needs you, yes. But that baby will need you even more."

"Thanks," Bethany said with a small smile, the words warming her heart. "I really need to be reminded that on a daily basis."

Sitting down, the two began to talk, about the mission, about their lives, about everything. There was something so simple about it, so natural, just like it always was and always would be. Even when talking about business, as they usually did, it felt like two old friends having a cup of Joe and sharing life stories, nothing more and nothing less.

Coulson told Bethany about how Skye had hacked into SHIELD and saved their operation since information was kept from the group by Agent Victoria Hand and Jasper Sitwell, two of the agents on Bethany's list of people to avoid. "That trust is coming back," he explained. "Now she understands what we do and why we do it. From the outside we look like the bad guys, but once people get close enough, they see that's not the case. We're just doing what needs to be done."

"It's fine to forgive her," Bethany agreed. "She's done a lot to help this team. But don't forget it. It could come back to bite you in the ass."

"She proved to us that she's a part of this team same as everyone else. She had the opportunity to look into restricted files and chose to help the team instead."  
Bethany nodded, slightly impressed. "Well, I guess I'll have to rewrite SHIELD's security system again. Something to do in all my spare time."

Coulson half rolled his eyes at her words, him knowing full well that she didn't have 'free time' often, and 'free time' meant being with Steve. They were silent until Bethany sighed, sensing a rift in Coulson's demeanour, something off. "What is it? There's something on your mind and you want to ask me, but you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid to ask you," Coulson corrected. "I'm afraid of the answer. I want to know, but I'm not sure I'll like it when I do."

"I can't help you unless you tell me what you want from me," Bethany reminded him.

"I didn't ask questions before. I've been grateful that I'm here. But now I need to know how and most importantly _why_. Something's off now and I know you know."

Bethany cracked her fingers before playing with her wedding bands, something she started to do when she was nervous. It calmed her, a reminder of her husband and no matter the result of the problem at hand, he would be there to catch her when she fell.

"It's-it's not my information to give," Bethany finally answered. "I know, yes. But you need to talk to Fury."

"What makes you so sure he'll tell me?" Coulson asked, knowing that he probably would never get a straight answer from anyone and he'd have to do his own digging.

"I'm not sure. Not at all. But like I said, it's not my information to give. And the how shouldn't matter. The why, however. That's easy. Coulson, SHIELD is like a family. We protect our own. You and your team proved that today. And you; you know how much your death rattled everyone. It was just the right push to get Steve and Tony to agree on something long enough to rally the rest of the Avengers and get the job done. Loki is back on Asgard, locked in a cell presumably. The Earth is free. _You_ did that. You touch so many people every day. You're an amazing agent, but more than that, through it all, you have a heart. You care. About everyone. And that's something agents often forget. Something _human beings_ often forget."

"So you're not going to tell me how?" Coulson clarified.

"I will tell you this; it wasn't normal. Nothing with SHIELD ever is. They would tell you if they thought you needed to know." Silence overtook them again, Coulson not happy with her response, but not have expecting any more. "Listen, I can't stay for long. If Steve even knew I was here, he would probably drag my ass back to the apartment and never let me out."

"Protective already?" Coulson asked, following Bethany's lead and standing up, the tension in the room relieved completely.

"Does it surprise you?" Bethany teased. "He doesn't want to take any chances. _I _don't want to take any chances. Not everyone knows that I was pregnant before, but… but I think you understand why he would want to keep a close eye on me."

"You were a different person," Coulson reminded her. "I didn't know you then, but I knew you five years ago and I know you now. You wouldn't do that."

Bethany took in a deep breath, shrugging. "No one knows what's going to happen. It could be an accident, it could be my bipolar disorder. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Maybe you should invest in some bubble wrap," Coulson teased when he opened the door.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Bethany responded with a chuckle, looking where the group was settled. "I'm going to tell them and then head out."

"Okay. Keep in touch," Coulson said offering her a smile and then pulling her in for another hug. "And even though it wasn't the answer I wanted, thank you. I know how the system works."

"You know I would if I could," Bethany assured before he nodded and went back into his office.

Shoving her hands into her back pockets, she walked over to the group, all settled around the bar, sharing some drinks. "Ah, Agent Rogers," Fitz said, smiling when he noticed her. "Would you care for a drink?"

"On normal circumstances," She answered. "But I won't be drinking for a long time now."

It was Skye who reacted first, a gasp escaping her followed by a smile. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Wait, what?" Ward said next.

"A baby?" Fitz asked, as if the concept was foreign.

"Oh this is so exciting!" The British scientist cheered. "Oh with your and Captain Rogers' genes, this baby will no doubt be perfection."

May said nothing, but offered Bethany a curt nod. "Wait, does that mean…" Skye asked as Simmons continued to ramble on about the baby's future. "You're leaving us completely, aren't you?"

The room grew quiet and Bethany nodded. "I'll still give my input, but I won't be participating in any missions. And I won't be spending a lot of time here anymore. Maybe a day visit to help with organization and such, but I'll be stationed in Washington for the most part. Listen, Ward? Can I have a moment?"

He looked shocked at her words but slowly got up as she lead them to a more secluded area of the plane, before crossing her arms and looking up at him. He seemed to be the same height as Steve so the overbearing presence he was casting was not intimidating but welcoming.

"I have one question," Bethany began with, shifting slightly on her heels. "What's with the intense stare you _always_ give me?"

"Pardon?" Ward asked, narrowing his eyes, also moving to cross his arms.

Bethany rolled her eyes. "Cut the bullshit, you know exactly what I mean. It's been the same since day one. Now tell me what it is. It makes me uneasy."  
He studied her carefully before releasing the denial façade. "Admiration. Intimidation."

"Intimidation?" Bethany asked with a raised eyebrow. "You tower over me."

"You've proven that size doesn't matter when it comes to battle. You're a big deal at SHIELD. The old you and the new you. Anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool."

"I think you're lying," Bethany said slowly. "You're hiding something."

"We all have secrets," Ward reminded her.

"Fair enough," Bethany agreed. "I have more than most. Whatever it is, whatever goes through your mind when you see me, the _look_ that crosses your face? Find a way to get rid of it. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Fair enough," Ward repeated, putting his hands up in a motion of surrender.

"Good," Bethany responded before leaving the secluded area and making her way back to the gathering of the team. "I have to take off. If I'm not back in DC by the time Steve gets back from his mission, I'll be under house arrest."

"The Phoenix getting her wings clipped?" May teased with her usual monotone flair.

Bethany scoffed, still hating that nickname. "Would you want to disobey Captain America? But it's most than that. He's concerned and protective, and I understand why. I just wanted to tell Coulson in person."

"Don't let him keep you caged too long," May responded.

"I've flown free longer than your parents have been alive," Bethany stated. "I don't mind."

"You know, you didn't strike me as the wife and kids type of girl," Skye voiced.

Bethany turned to her and shrugged. "Once upon a time I wasn't. A lifetime ago I wasn't."

"You will let us know how things are progressing, right?" Simmons quickly imputed as if scared she wouldn't get her chance. "I'm so interested in knowing every single aspect. How the fetus develops, what genes it'll possess. And of course after the baby is born, I'd be interested in taking some samples-"

"Simmons, it's a _baby_ not a guinea pig," Skye informed her. "I'm sure they don't want their kid to be the subject of testing."

Bethany's phone started vibrating in her back pocket keeping her from responding. Realistically, a good mother would agree with that. But the doctor in Bethany was curious as well. Obviously she wouldn't torture her child, but a simple DNA sample would be easy.

Looking at her phone she sighed as Fury's text informed her that Steve had completed his mission—with extreme ease it seemed—and was heading back to DC. "Now I really need to get-" her train of thought drifted off as her nausea from earlier came back at full force. Dropping her phone, she covered her mouth and stumbled into the nearest bathroom, ignoring the protests from Fitz-Simmons.

Leaning over the toilet, the contents of her stomach spilled out, she entire body becoming shaky and sweaty. She felt weak and hopeless and in need of a shower before she even recovered. One hand was clutching the cool feel of the toilet, the other attempting to keep her hair back. That is, until someone else's hands covered her's and held her back for her, rubbing a relaxing circle onto her back.

Heaving, trying to recapture her breath, she took a face cloth that had been handed to her and used to wipe the sweat off her face. Slipping away from the toilet and resting against the wall, she saw that her companion was Skye.

"Here," the girl offered, handing her a glass of water. "I think your tooth brush is still in your bunk."

"Thank you," Bethany replied as Skye slipped away in search of the toothbrush. Closing the toilet lid without looking, she flushed away it's contents and groaned. Being nauseous was one thing. This was on a whole new level. Her body felt as heavy as lead and _so_ hot. More importantly, she really wanted Steve there, comforting her as an overwhelming desire to _cry_ overcame her.

Taking a few shaky breaths and sipping at the water, she tried to push away the feelings she rationally knew as hormones, but currently only felt home sick. When Skye returned, she brushed her teeth and with the girl's arms wrapped around her, went to the small room she occupied previously. Silently, together they packed her stuff; a hair brush with elastics wrapped around the handle, some spare clothes, two SHIELD jumpsuits, one of Steve's t-shirts that she wore to bed to have his smell envelope her, some framed black and white photos of her, Peggy, Steve and Howard as well as one of her and Tony at his graduation and of course, the Night Night gun.

"I think that's it," Skye said as they closed the suit case. "You gonna miss it?"

"Everyone keeps assuming this is it forever," Bethany sighed, sitting on her bed.

"It's not?" Skye asked, wrapping her sweater around her closer.

Bethany shook her head with a heavy sigh. "I don't know. I- I don't want it to be. It's such a big part of my life. For a while it was the _only _part of my life. I want this baby. And I want to keep him or her safe. It's just—it's so hard and I just found out yesterday."

"Well, at least you have Steve," Skye attempted to cheer her up. "He doesn't seem like the type of guy who will oppress you."

"When it comes down to it, he'll let me be happy," Bethany confirmed.

"And this makes you happy?"

Bethany rubbed her hands over her face, feeling her nausea waving over her again. "Being needed makes me happy. Being a part of something _big_ makes me happy."

"I think having a baby falls into those categories," Skye inputted with a small smile. Studying the girl closely, Bethany realized Coulson was right. She was earning her forgiveness. She wasn't there with Bethany at that very moment to get on her good side, but merely because she wanted to help. Skye wanted to make sure she was okay, since she was the only one on the team who didn't have a slightly socially awkward side as many agents of SHIELD did. The thought of forgiving someone for betraying their trust was almost inconceivable, but to hold that true would make her a hypocrite in a way. Bethany would never completely understand how Steve could forgive her for past actions, but he did. And if he could do that, Bethany could forgive the young hacker and let bygones by bygones.

Fitz then poked his head into the room with a wavering smile. "Don't mean to interrupt but you dropped this."

Bethany accepted her phone, wincing at the completely smashed screen. "Well that's just great," she mumbled before taking the sim card out of it and slipped it into her bra and then tossing the dead and broken phone into the waste bin.

"On the plus side," Fitz tried with a shy smile. "I heard SHIELD just finished the new development of smart phones."

Bethany looked up at his hopeful face and she couldn't help but chuckle and feel her spirits lift up. Finding the energy to get off her bed, she grabbed her suitcase and started heading towards her single person plane. Fitz stopped her and shyly took the bag and then took the lead.

When she settled into the plane, she took in another deep breath, pushing her nausea down completely and starting up the engine. As she was about to take off, she couldn't help but feel that familiar gaze on her and looking up, low and behold, there was Ward with that same unnerving gaze on her sending shivers up her spine, and frankly annoying her to new extremes.

* * *

**A/N****: To everyone who sent in ideas; THANK YOU! They have _all _been added to my list of endless fluff and will all make it in some way or another. Send more in if you think of any! I've already started writing some of them and am just waiting for the right time to plop them in. **

**Anya Tepes: I also can't wait for Bucky, and he'll come soon, just not as soon as everyone hopes. It's only November in the timeline and the whole ****_Winter Soldier _****thing happens in April. Just hold on a little bit longer! There will be flashbacks and once we know the Winter Soldier is Bucky, he'll reoccur in person. In stealth mode… That's all I'll say.**

**FeliciaFelicis: Chris has a six piece deal with Marvel and ****_Age of Ultron_**** will be movie number 4. That means he still has two more movies afterwards. Plus, Marvel wanted a nine piece deal, but he negotiated down to six. Who knows, maybe he'll sign on for those last three.**

**Jo: Well I love Darcy. She and Bethany actually have a close relationship that was only touched on during ****_Sorry Ever After_****, but they've actually gone out to a bar a couple of times (Chapter 12; Steve sees a picture of Bethany with a red lipped woman… THAT'S DARCY!). She'll be reappearing in either the next chapter or the one after it. ****As for a possible Bucky/Darcy, I only see that happening after ****_years_**** of Bucky recovering. Although I do agree, the old Bucky and Darcy would be adorable. **

**Kadienewberg: There was a little bit of insight on Steve's thoughts towards the baby at the beginning, but there will be more, don't worry. Especially when we get farther along in the pregnancy. He's so inexperienced with this stuff, it would be a shame not to have his POV. **

**yumiXjaganshi: (oh my god please say I spelt that write) GOOD! I'm glad you're enjoying this! It makes me want to write more often and think up more plot points during every moment of my life. I do update frequently unless I'm on vacation (which is actually more often than most; sometimes up to six times a year), so you won't have to be waiting for long!**

**Hayhay196: But then isn't that the point of IKEA ; )**


	8. All The World Can Wait

Chapter 8- All the World Can Wait

_"For a minute, all the world can wait. Let go of your yesterday. Can you hear it calling? Can you feel it in your soul? Can you trust this longing and take can control?"_

_ ~Fly, Hilary Duff_

* * *

Steve was extremely irritated. The long journey to Egypt proved futile as almost as soon as he arrived, they were sent back. The original team was able to complete their mission and him leaving his wife in Fury's office alone was just enough to drive him half way mad. He spent the entire ride back to Washington drumming his fingers against his shield in frustration. He felt a little guilty for snapping at his assigned team when they asked him simple questions, but he felt like there was a string tied around his heart, it drawing him eternally to Bethany, and now that she was pregnant, it was tighter than ever.

He had tried to call her. Multiple times. But it kept going to voice mail and he wasn't sure whether that should be a red flag or not. She _always_ had her phone turned on and on her or by her. But he figured if something _had_ happened to her, someone would've said something to him by now. A call from Fury or Tony would be expected. All of his emotions kept him on edge the entire plane ride back.

When he arrived at SHIELD, part of him figured she'd be there waiting for him and was disappointed when she wasn't. When brought to his debriefing however, he impatiently asked to speak to Fury. While he wanted to snap at Nick for sending him on a pointless mission, he mostly wanted to know if Bethany had gone home. The words "Director Fury is busy" though was the only thing he got in response, only growing in his anger and frustration.

To say he hated his job would be going too far. He loved helping people but when he first joined SHIELD, he assumed it would be like in the SSR. He made friends who ultimately were like his family. His missions were like playground games on occasion and even though it was wartime, it was one of the happiest times of his life. But SHIELD… it wasn't the same. Not even close. And what pained him the most was that while he thought he would spend more time with Bethany, it kept him away from her. Despite that, he didn't know what to do instead. There was the idea of not doing anything. They _did_ have a lot of money. But he couldn't just sit still. Not when people needed help. Not when the world was an unsafe place. He felt at a cross point.

When he was finally allowed to leave, he doubled checked all of Bethany's hot spots at SHIELD before heading back to the apartment, certain she was there. If she was anywhere else, he was confident that she would have left a message or a note. He swallowed all of his fears, remembering how it was just that morning- or yesterday morning technically as it was well past midnight—that she had disappeared only to be in the lab.

Fury's words about the danger their child, their Munchkin would face had been on his mind ever since they left his lips. Yes, that fear was there even before Bethany was pregnant, but now that she was, it tripled tenfold. Now there was something _real_ to be worried about. It was a double edge sword; he was ecstatic but at the same time, repeatedly stabbed with worry for _everything_. Bethany, the baby, their future, their enemies. And they had _a lot_ of enemies. Most of them were behind bars. A couple of them dead. He was almost sure that he hadn't met half of the people in the world who hated him, only hating him for his values and accomplishments towards peace.

As for Bethany; she had been more active in bringing people to hate her. More enemies than Steve ever thought possible. On the seldom missions that they were assigned together, he was shocked at how many people they encountered who held a grudge against her. And Bethany knew who they all were and why they held that grudge. There was one thing his wife wasn't and that was boring. He had known her for years and was still learning things about her every day.

When he arrived at the apartment, all of his hostility towards SHIELD and Fury was long forgotten. Even if it was almost three in the morning, Bethany was in the living room, in flannel pajama pants and a grey sports bra, typing away at her laptop and singing along to some pop song. _ABBA, I think_, Steve thought to himself. But it mattered very little as he softly closed the door and leaned against the wall, watching her as she animatedly danced in her chair, sometimes pretending she had a microphone in her hand.

His eyes trailed all over her body. It was so odd to know that inside her flat stomach was a growing child, but Munchkin existed nonetheless. It still baffled him and he was sure it always would. The song changed, but he recognized that the sound was the same, indicating that it was another ABBA song. He noticed that it was coming from the record player giving it a completely different feel and emotion than a digital copy.

_"Half past twelve and I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone. How I hate to spend the evening on my own. Autumn winds blowing outside the window—_Oh, Steve!" He smiled as she had jolted in her chair in shock. "You scared me!"

"Explain to me again how you're a spy," He said with a wink before pushing himself off the wall and making his way to sit next to her. "I sneak up on you _a lot."_

"I'm safe in my own home," Bethany explained, taking his hand. "Alls well in Egypt?"

"Don't even ask," Steve pleaded. "I'm just happy to be home. Why are you still up?"

"I was waiting for you," She admitted and held up a hand as he was about to protest. "Darling, please don't get me started. I'm not tired. I wouldn't be sleeping even if I wanted to. I figured I would make myself useful and start house hunting."

Steve noticed that that's what was on the laptop screen. "Anything scream home to you?"

"Not really, but a guess a home isn't a home until it's made one," Bethany answered with a sigh. "There's just so much to consider. How big, where, style, year. Do we want a big yard or a pool? Near a school or near the Triskelion? What we want Steve, the picket white fence in a suburbia neighbourhood doesn't fit with our lifestyle."

"We shouldn't have to sacrifice our wants for our needs. Beth, out there there's a place that's begging to be called home. _Our _home. We still have time."

"I know," she said with a sigh, one of her hands cradling her stomach. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Always," he assured.

She waited a few seconds, carefully collecting her words before letting them out. "I've spent an equal amount of time today being excited and scared. And everything I've done, everything I said during the day's course, I only had this in mind. I can't help but think about what could happen."

"Doll face, I'd lie if I said the very same thing has happened during my day. Truthfully, I think it's normal. Maybe not the same fears as most parents, but being equally scared and excited? It's when it's not equal anymore, more scared than excited, that we should worry then. Alright?"

"Alright," she said with a sigh, closing her laptop.

The music changed again, Bethany offering her hand to him. "Dance with me?"

He accepted it, both of them getting up and moving to a more spacey area. They began to flow to the music, Bethany singing along, their eyes locked on the other's. A smile pulled at Bethany's lips as the words rang true to their lives. _"I was an impossible case. No one ever could reach me. But I think I can see in your face there's a lot you can teach me…"_

They swayed side to side, a sense of comfort filling them both. It was the simple moments like this, no conversations, work or arguments to fill the time. Doing something as simple as dancing, something Steve held dear to his heart made the entire day worth wild. Every mishap and turn lead to this very moment that he was grateful for. And to have Bethany's beautiful voice lull their movements made it even more special.

_"Your smile and the sound of your voice and the way you see through me_," A yawn stopped her words, a hand raising to cover her lips. "Excuse me."

"Can we go to bed now?" Steve asked with a small smile. Bethany nodded her response before slipping away from him as Steve went to turn off the record player. He felt a little victory as he picked up the album's cover sleeve to discover it was indeed ABBA. It was these little victories that would be so overlooked to anyone else, but meant a lot to him. He was still integrating himself into the world and his list was getting longer than ever.

"Are you coming?" Bethany chuckled as he looked at the record sleeve.

"Oh, yeah," Steve responded, putting the sleeve down. "But it just got me thinking. It's been awhile since we tackled my list."

"That's true," Bethany nodded. "Okay, tomorrow. I promise."

* * *

Bethany ruffled through her bag looking for the soda crackers she bought earlier. She had made Steve stop at the store on their way into the Triskelion and was very grateful for that. Finding them, she immediately dug into them and then proceeded to take a sip of the Ginger Ale she bought at a vending machine.

She had finished everything she laid out for the day and had started on the next's. By the uneasiness of her stomach, she had a feeling she would be missing a couple days of work and she wanted to be ahead of the game.

Munching on the crackers and using the drink to wash down the dry taste they left, she was able to get a good chunk out of the itinerary accomplished before she heard a knock at her door. Throwing out the empty can and cracker wrapper, Bethany wiped her mouth before getting up to answer it.

"Ugh," Bethany said as soon as she opened her office door and went to close it on her visitor. Alexander Pierce however didn't get the memo, as he typically didn't. Placing his hand out to stop the door from hitting his face, he gave her a fake smile.

"Not happy to see me, Agent Stark?"

"Agents Rogers," she snapped, letting go of the door and letting him come in despite her wishes. "What do you want Pierce? Some of us have more important things to do than discuss matters in a committee opposed to making _actual _differences when it comes to SHIELD."

"I see you still have that mouth on you," Pierce responded, moving to the couch against the wall and sitting down. Bethany went to protest it as that couch had seen more action than a photo copier in a porno, but she hated him enough to not care.

"Why would I get rid of it?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Is there something you want or are you just here to bother me?"

"I came to wish my congratulations," he offered.

Bethany scoffed rolling her eyes. "Yeah right. You don't offer anything. Congratulations. Condolences. Whenever relaying news, there's a hint of you gloating. Just hours after my brother dies, SHIELD sends _you_ of all people to offer sympathies, even though my opinions towards you have been made high and clear? No, you volunteered. You offered a false sense of sympathy and then snatched away my mission-"

"That wasn't assigned to you," he reminded.

"For _years_ SHIELD specialists have agreed that the Winter Soldier possesses super human qualities that most definitely involved a variation of a super soldier serum. By default, it would belong to me-"

"The Winter Soldier does not exist," Pierce insisted.

Bethany scoffed again, running both hands through her blond locks in frustration. "There's evidence towards his existence. People have seen him. _I've_ seen him. Just a glance, but he's not a ghost hiding underneath a bed of a child. Are you implying that we're all just delusional fools?"

"Until you are instructed to take that assignment on, you will leave it alone," Pierce stated strictly.

"Fine," Bethany grudgingly agreed. "I do have access to all of SHIELD's files though, so if I want to look through them, I can and I will."

"Not a promotion I agreed with," he revealed before standing up.

"No why would you," Bethany muttered before speaking out strongly. "I'm only one of the founding members of SHIELD."

"Who is mentally ill."

"Oh, thanks so much for the reminder," Bethany snapped sarcastically. "Now will you please leave so I can finish my work?"

Pierce narrowed his eyes before leaving her office. As the door closed behind him, Bethany let out a long groan, trying to rid herself from the conversation that just took place. Turning away from the door, she took a couple of long breaths while leaning against her desk. _I hate that man_, Bethany repeated in her thoughts.

Hearing the door opening, she moaned and turned around ready for round two with Alexander Pierce. "What?!" She yelled only to see Steve dressed in his navy blue Captain America suit. "Oh. It's you."

"I would hate to be who you thought it was," Steve said, looking into the hall in search for the perpetrator before entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"Alexander Pierce," Bethany explained, shaking her head and closing the gap between them. She leaned her head against his chest, hands on his shoulders. "The most annoying man I've ever met. If you thought my battles with Colonel Phillips was bad, the two of us would come as a shock."

Steve's arms softly wrapped around her, holding her safe within them. "I'll have to see that to believe it. Although if he gets you this riled up and stressed, I guess I'll have to take your word. How's your day been so far?"

"Quiet," Bethany admitted, looking up. "I still haven't got my new phone."

"I noticed," Steve replied. "I tried to call you more than once."

"It's nice," Bethany confessed.

Steve gave her a small smile and nodded. "Brings you back to a simpler time?"

Bethany chuckled. "I don't know if it _was_ a simpler time, but it is a nice break. Apparently the new line of phones SHIELD is promoting had a little glitch. I figured I'd just wait."

"Yes, well Tony called me in a panic because he could get in touch with you, nor track you with your phone's GPS. I explained everything to him, but even then he was pretty high strung."

"He's growing up. And about time too," Bethany sighed, untangling herself from Steve. "You heading off? I thought you were training some new agents today. Did you put the suit on for show?"

"Yes," Steve admitted with a shy smile. "That and I like the sparkle in your eyes when you see me in it."

Bethany licked her lips lightly while surveying him. "I could never say no to a man in uniform. Well, actually I said no to all of them besides you." She thought about it for a quick second before shaking her head. "Okay, there was a British soldier in '41. But that's it… that I can remember…"

Steve let out a deep breath always have been uncomfortable when the topic arose, never knowing how to respond. "I'm done for the day," Steve explained. "I thought we could go home and have dinner in bed? Watch a movie?"

"That sounds wonderful," Bethany agreed with a smile. "My stomach is a little unsettled though. It's been like that all day, so something simple?"

As Bethany went to pack up her stuff, Steve took a seat on the couch. "Toast and apple juice?"

"You are perfection," Bethany stated, placing her laptop in her bag and pulling on her coat over her blouse. "I don't even want to know how this morning sickness will be during later months."

"Hopefully it'll ease up," Steve responded as Bethany moved to straddle his lap on the couch. "I want a nice fat baby and to do that, you need to consume food."

"Now there I don't agree," Bethany moaned. "The bigger the baby, the more pain coming out. I can deal with pain in quick spurts but hours? I may never want to see you again."

She brushed some of his hair out of his face while he chuckled. "You won't be able to get rid of me, Beth."

He captured her lips in his, smiling into the kiss as one of his hands pressed against her stomach. "I still want a fat baby."

"Umm, and when were you going to tell us?" Clint asked as he and Natasha entered the office.

Bethany moved off of Steve's lap and took a seat next to him. "It's called knocking, Clint."

"What's this about a baby?" Natasha asked, ignoring Bethany's comment.

Steve took Bethany's hand, a small smile crossing his face. "Only that we're having one."  
"You owe my fifty bucks," Clint announced to Natasha.

"What?" Bethany asked, brows furrowed.

Natasha sighed. "He bet me at the wedding that you'd get pregnant by the end of the year. While I knew Steve wanted to start right away, I figured you would put it off a little bit longer."

"Well, it _was_ a surprise," Bethany admitted. "But that doesn't make the circumstances any less welcoming."

"How far along?" Clint asked, sitting on Bethany's desk.

Steve squeezed Bethany's hand a little, his excitement to be talking about it to friends seeping through his very being. "About a month."

"Does Nick know?" Natasha asked, arms crossed.

Bethany nodded. "And Tony and Pepper. And Bruce. But that's really it. We _just_ found out."

"We want to tell everyone we care about ourselves before they find out from someone else," Steve explained.

"I say the tabloids pick up on it by Christmas," Clint announced.

"I hope they never pick up on anything," Bethany admitted. "It's not their place to get involved. I didn't asked to be followed to the grocery store or to have my photo on the cover of a magazine. I'm a spy, it's against everything that I am."

"You can't really blame them for their curiosity, can you?" Clint asked carefully, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"How many more people do you have to tell?" Natasha interrupted before Bethany could react.

"Not many," Steve answered. "Peggy. Jen and Theo. Maybe Kate?"

Bethany nodded. "Yeah, not many at all. They'll all know by the end of the month, that's for sure."

"Oh, congratulations," Clint said, remembering he never offered it before. "This is... this is a huge deal."

"We know," Steve said with a sigh.

"Scared?" Natasha asked, surveying both of their faces.

"Worried is the better word," Bethany answered. "We're both excited but..."  
Both of them nodded. "It's a lot to take on," Clint agreed, the room going silent. After enough time had passed, Clint chuckled, a sly smile overtaking his appearance. "You're gonna be so fat."

* * *

Steve woke up as the bed shifted, listening to Bethany's feet pattering against the floor. Blinking, he looked at the alarm clock. It was five minutes to six but as he heard a loud retching sound, her early awakening made sense. He quickly pulled himself out from under the covers and made his way to the bathroom.

Bethany's body was heaving heavily, trying to recapture her breath, holding onto the sides of the porcelain toilet. Taking his duty, he sat down next to her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She lazily flushed the toilet, wiping the sweat of her brow before shifting to rest in his arms. "Ew," she said, making Steve chuckled.

"It'll get better," Steve promised. Lifting her shirt up slightly, Bethany rubbed her stomach, attempting to sooth the uneasiness. "Can I get you something?"

"A tooth brush," Bethany answered quietly. "Some tooth paste. And then bring me back to bed?"

"Of course." He kissed her temple before getting up to do the first two things on her list, helping her to a standing position, her body still weak from expelling its contents. When she finished, Steve carefully whisked her into his arms and brought her back into the bed.

When they snuggled up into the bed, Steve assumed she'd fall right back asleep, but instead asked for the remote. "I feel like if I go back to sleep, I'll just be woken up again. And I'm cramping a little," she admitted weakly, hand pressing against her stomach where her pain was arising from.

"Should we go to a doctor?" Steve asked, worry lacing his tone.

"No, no," Bethany assured. "Trust me Steve, if something _was_ wrong, we'd already be at the hospital. I just don't think I'll be able to fall asleep. Or go to work, for that matter. I don't want to move."

"I'm sure Fury will understand," Steve answered as silence grew over them, only the quiet hum of the TV filling the room. Both of their heads turned towards each other with doubt written on their face and they both broke out in laughter.

"He'll have to accept it nonetheless," Bethany stated, turning her gaze back to the TV.

An hour later, Steve got out of bed to make some more toast for Bethany, cutting some cheese for a change of pace in her food selection. He had also called into SHIELD to say both he and Bethany wouldn't be going in that day. While the response he got wasn't a pleased one, seeing how Bethany was fairing—having three more trips to the bathroom within that hour—he knew he needed to stay with her.

He spent the morning holding her hair back and making her toast. In between these two, they stayed in bed flipping through the channels. "It's hot," Bethany moaned, pulling at the collar of her shirt.

"I'll crack open a window," he answered immediately, doing as he promised. Steve was on a strict mission to make her as comfortable as possible. Looking back at her, he confessed to himself that she didn't look well at all. Her hair was matted to her face which was the palest shade he'd ever seen. Sweat glistened from her exposed skin and she just looked exhausted. Her discovery of her pregnancy couldn't have come any sooner. It would be almost impossible to hide her current state.

It still baffled him that she was able to go three months with the first pregnancy without a telltale sign, but Bethany did insist that every pregnancy was different. "Better?"

She nodded, craning a finger and gesturing for him to join her. As they cuddled up again, Bethany continued to flip through the channels. A flash of long blond hair and a red cape caught Bethany's attention as she back tracked through the channels onto the news.

Bethany slowly sat up as they watched the news feed in front of them. "Oh my god," Bethany let out as clips of Thor in action were on the screen, the news ticker reading that it happened in London moments ago.

_"The battle took place in Greenwich, England earlier on today and had response from both the Royal Air Force as well as one of the super heroes from the Avengers, Thor. While the battle is over now, and Thor's whereabouts are currently unknown, the real questions is what happened today, is the threat over and where are the other Avengers?"_

Bethany slowly turned her head to Steve, guilt on her face. "We should've been there."

"To help with _that_?" Steve asked pointing at the TV. "I think we would've just got in the way. Besides, we didn't know."

"Well…" She started, biting her lip. Steve urged her to continue. "Two days ago, there were sightings of Thor in England. It was only momentarily, but Nick and I agreed that if there was trouble…"

Steve sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. "Would he know how to get in contact with SHIELD if he _did_ need help?"

"He knows where the Tower is," Bethany reminded him. "He could've gone there. Plus Jane Foster would know how to get in contact. Darcy, her intern has my phone number. She would've called."

"Beth," Steve began patiently. "You don't have a phone right now."

Bethany's face dropped from the hopeful look on her face. "Shit."

"Hey, it's over now. Looks like Thor won. _Hopefully_ Thor won."

Bethany leaned back into Steve's embrace, giving up. "I would've missed the fun either way…"

"Get used to it," Steve teased with a chuckle and a wink of his eye before kissing her nose.

"I need to go to SHIELD," Bethany told him.

"No," Steve insisted. "You're taking a sick day because you are _sick_. You can barely drag yourself to the bathroom. Bethany, will you just listen to me? The world can wait. You need to go back to that selfish girl I fell in love with for the next eight months and only think about keeping _you_ safe."

"And the baby," Bethany pointed out.

"For the next eight months, the baby is a part of you."

"Can you call Fury though? Make sure everything is okay and that they're sending a team into help clean up. It's the least we can do. SHIELD got the warning signs and did nothing. I can't help but feel guilty."

"Of course. Now rest," Steve insisted. Bethany mimicked him as she sunk in deeper into the bed, turning up the volume to the TV, clearly unhappy that she was now a weak link.

* * *

**A/N: I always have a reason for things like dropping a cell phone or getting sperm samples. It's not just 'cause. There's a reason that'll come back and bite someone in the ass. ****I was in a huge ABBA mood this week in case that wasn't obvious. The songs were ****_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) _****and ****_The Name of the Game_**** in case anyone was curious. A little Winter Soldier mention in there for all you Bucky lovers.**

**Liberty Blake: Oh, it definitely will be. Considering Fury had a hard time agreeing to SHIELD's end, just imagine someone who actually ****_built _****it up. Knowing that you had that thought while watching the movie just about made my day. That's typically my goal and while I do go into a lot of detail sometimes and drag something on, it's so people can know Bethany as if she's supposed to be there all along. **

**Teflon Billy: Gah, that is a sick thought. I will confess that it never even occurred to me for her to have a HYDRA doctor, but now the wheels are turning and plot bunnies are surrounding me. Ah, so you like Tony want a boy, eh? ;) I've already chosen the sex, which will be revealed soon-ish, but with your comment on mother/son relationships, I have to agree completely. **

**FeliciaFelicis: No I haven't! It's on the list. To make matters worse, I still have the season finale for a show that ended ****_last _****year to watch. I also started watching ****_Downton Abbey_**** and it's just been a nonstop marathon. I finally finished that though, so I will watch it soon. And nope! You didn't already ask, although if you asked more and more often it would probably give me the push to do it. I very much love that you think about the story on your spare time. Makes everything worth it. **

**And when I saw the tree I started giggling and running towards it like a maniac. My poor family was so embarrassed. **

**Kadienewberg: I'm glad you loved it as it wasn't there originally. The scene didn't feel right where I ended it and it needed some sort of confirmation of Bethany and Nick's relationship since it's not always presented ****_as _****that. I'm also finding myself making Bethany succumb to marriage with such an ease. She ****_wants_**** to be called 'Rogers' because she ****_wants_**** the world to know what she's accomplished, a mighty fine step for a Stark of all people. **

**And yes; the Ward/Bethany conversation. Anyone who watches ****_Agents of SHIELD _****knows exactly what's going on and how Ward fits into the equation. I wanted to add a deeper element than her just knowing him. **

**Jo: That stare is one I get from customers who are expecting me to say something, when really, all I want is for them to pay for their stuff. It's ****_exactly_**** the same. Expectant, annoying and a million thoughts running through their heads as if surveying me. And Bucky is coming! I promise! Just hold on a little longer!**


	9. What Gets Me Through

**A/N: Last time I wrote chapter 9, bad things happened. I'm pleased to say that's not the case here. There is a little reflection to that time, but for the most part it's a happy chapter! Also; SMUT WARNING at the end ;)**

**Anyone see those AoU stills?! And we finally have a description at the plot guys! And I'm pleased to say that the ideas are rolling in to set that movie up. With that, it'll be easier to move forward. Which basically means- the Winter Soldier will be coming sooner than I originally anticipated. Woot woot!**

Chapter 9- What Gets Me Through

_"In my arms as the red sun sets, times like these I'll never forget like the rage of fire between you and me is everything I'll ever need. I don't know what keeps me rolling, but I know what gets me through. The sound of angels when I hear your voice. I surrender, I don't have a choice. The fire that burns between you and me. Everything I'll ever need."_

_~Everything I'll Ever Need, Hayden Panettiere & Jonathan Jackson_

* * *

Bethany fell asleep while Steve was calling SHIELD. Exhaustion of the day finally got to her and she couldn't shake it. Burying her face into Steve's pillow to capture his scent, she let the warmth of the room envelope her, hearing the TV murmur more about what they know about the attack, familiar names drifting to her ears but not registering with her brain.

She was brought to a dream wonderland. She was in her happy spot, a place she hadn't been in for _decades_ but was nonetheless still her favorite place in the world; her and Howard's work shop. The familiar scents of rust and grease were present, only brining comfort and not disgust as it would for most people. The shop was relatively empty, the only thing in the room being a red car being fitted with repulsors to give it hover craft capabilities and a work bench. Softly Peggy Lee played in the background and Bethany would be content just sitting there for the rest of her life.

Dream Bethany's hand drifted to her stomach, feeling a sharp pain. She smiled as she felt the outline of a little foot on her round stomach. She didn't feel heavy or tired, but completely blissful and at ease. Both of her hands roamed her stomach, feeling her child move within her. It was the most magical thing she ever experienced.

All good things however come to an end, and that proved to be true even in her perfect dream. Appearing sitting on the hood of the red car was Loki, his same haunting and sinister smile on his face. Fear overtook her for half a second before Loki became in control of her thoughts, movements and very being. Her body, now feeling heavy as if on strings and being pulled, moved towards a work bench. Her dainty fingers touched the handle of the x-acto knife resting on the work bench.

Bethany's breathing was completely even, looking at the sharp tip of the tool. Feeling Loki's breath on her neck, she turned her head slightly as if waiting for his instruction. His voice, silky and smooth, told her to pick up the x-acto knife. And of course, she did as he commanded. She didn't have a say against it.

"Now," Loki said, his words perfectly calculated. "Make your kill." Her 'kill' wasn't him, however. And of course it wasn't her. It was what grew inside of her, what up to a minute ago was filling her with warmth and happiness.

Before the sharp blade could pierce her skin, Bethany heard a loud crash and was awaken from her dream. Blinking, her surroundings came to her; the dark familiar room with only the TV flickering light, the fan on the bedside table Steve turned on to keep her cool and the smell of chocolate chip cookies baking. Both of her hands moved to her stomach, clutching it for dear life. No tears came as she was in pure shock.

As she tried to push the dream away completely, she could hear Steve letting out string of swear words, or at least words that Steve considered as swear words but wasn't really in today's society. Deciding she needed to get out of the room and walk around to shake the last of the dream away, she met Steve in the kitchen.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," Steve said as he picked up a bunch of pans from the ground. "I knew you were sleeping and I wanted to make you something to eat when you woke up, but I put all the pans on the counter while looking for the right one and Molly jumped up and knocked them do-"

"Steve, it's okay," Bethany assured, leaning down and cupping his face. "I'm glad I woke up."

Steve offered her a small smile, it only pulling on one side of his face. "How do you feel?"

Bethany leaned in and kissed him softly. "A little shaken up," she admitted, noticing Molly hiding underneath the table. She moved to collect the furball and held her close in her arms. "Like Miss. Molly-Pop. But we'll be okay. Isn't that right, Molls? Huh?"

Steve chuckled at the baby voice she used but noticed that something was off. There was no light in her eyes and she was whispering instead of speaking strong. _I'm glad I woke up_ rang in his head and he couldn't help but sigh. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Nightmares are normal," Bethany responded automatically. "You have nightmares all the time."

"And it's because of those nightmares I know how important it is to talk to someone."

Bethany sighed, looking up at her husband. Everytime he woke up from a nightmare, sometimes even in tears, she would be there for him, holding him and doing absolutely whatever he needed to calm him down. So many of his nightmares weren't fabrications, but reliving his most painful moments in his life meaning on some occasions, stepping away from Bethany to calm down was important _before_ talking to her. But he always did, no matter what

"It was Loki," Bethany finally admitted "It's probably because of the whole Thor thing, but there he was, intruding in on what was one of the best dreams of my life. Munchkin was moving inside of me and it… it felt _real. _And then Loki showed up and…" Her breath hitched in memory. "He wanted me to…"

She couldn't finish the sentence. Molly squirmed out of her arms and Bethany's arm moved to rest on her stomach. Steve put two and two together and moved to wrap her in his arms. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know how painful both of those things are."

"It's so weird," Bethany explained. "I didn't wake up crying or in a panic. It's like I just went into complete shock mode. I'm okay, I'm just trying to snap out of it." They were really quite for a couple seconds before Bethany felt her stomach grumble. "Those cookies smell really good though."

And like that, all the tension was gone, Steve chuckling and laying sweet kisses on Bethany's face as if everything in the world was perfect.

* * *

Two days later, Bethany volunteered to go to London to talk to Darcy, Jane and Selvig about what happened. Some SHIELD teams, Coulson's included, visited London the day before for cleanup. Of course, Steve insisted that he would go with her or she wouldn't be going at all to which they all agreed to. Which is why they didn't leave the day before. Bethany and Fury didn't want to accidentally run into Coulson while with Steve.

When Steve went back to their apartment to pack a little bag for the two of them, Fury put on the softest face Bethany had ever seen and asked her if she was feeling better. She was shocked. It was out of character, but as he gestured for her to sit down, she realized he actually _cared_. "Umm, okay," she admitted, taking her seat. "Still a little queasy, but once I was able to hold down some pasta last night, Steve agreed to let me come in today."

"Was he overreacting, or was it really that bad?" Fury asked, sitting across from her.

"It was pretty bad," Bethany answered. "We're lucky he's letting me go at all. It's scary though, you know? I'm only a month along and I'm already experiencing morning sickness like a woman at three months."

"Are you sure you'll be okay to do this mission then?" Fury asked.

Bethany gave him a small smile, amused at his sudden turn of empathy. "Yes. It's not like I'm doing more than just checking in, getting statements. But thank you for giving Steve and I the week off to spend in London."

"To be honest, there's some stuff I need you to do," Fury admitted.

Bethany let out a quick spurt of laughter before nodding. "I expected nothing less to tell you the truth. What's in London?"

"Some files that were considered dead. Missions that were sealed. All in the old SSR hideout. No one is better qualified to uncover them then you and Steve."

"What files? There's hundreds there."

"I'll send you a list when you get there. Steve can, obviously, know. I hope that this will be alright? I know those places have a lot of hard memories for you, but I assumed with Steve-"

"We'll be fine," Bethany assured. "Those memories are good ones that only turned bad because I was missing Steve. When do you want us back?"

"When you can make it through the day without running to the bathroom."

"That could be the entire pregnancy," Bethany answered with a chuckle.

"The end of the week then," Fury responded before getting out of his chair. "Sorry it's not a true vacation, but we really can't spare you right now."

"It's fine," Bethany told him, stifling a yawn. "It's nice to feel useful. We can still get Thanksgiving off though, right?"

"I told you that you could," Fury reminded.

Bethany smiled, biting her lip. She was really excited for that weekend. She and Steve were going up to the Tower and while they were there, they were going to visit Jen and Theo. They didn't have the chance the last time they were in New York, but Bethany felt the need to tell Jen in person as well as see Theo. To know that Fury was okay with sparing them was reassuring towards having a stress free weekend. At least, stress free in the way of not working about Steve being pulled away to go on some crazy mission. She had looked into the mission that happened in Egypt and knew exactly why Steve didn't want to talk about it.

"Rogers is back," Fury said gesturing to where Steve was coming up the hall. "Good luck and try not to throw up in my jet."

* * *

Steve looked out the window at the clouds, tapping his fingers against the arm rest. Bethany had excused herself to the bathroom and while she didn't seem rushed or sick when she did, he was contemplating going to check on her. Bethany had filled him in on regards towards how they would be spending their week. He couldn't very well say no to a mission like that since they were no-danger situations. And it made sense that it be the two of them partaking in the missions. There was no solid reason towards why he would disagree with her participation besides paranoia and he knew better than to let Bethany know that. She would most likely do the entire thing herself despite his wishes just to prove the point that it wasn't dangerous.

Finally, she plopped next to him again, a long yawn escaping her lips. "You okay?" Steve doubled checked. She _looked_ fine. Not like the day before, but there were still dark circles under her eyes.

She hummed in response, closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the chair. Steve took in his wife's appearance in total. Her attire was so casual, it would most definitely look like they were just on vacation, but comfy clothes were the only thing she could stand at the moment.

"My boobs hurt," she muttered making Steve snicker.

"I know doll. I know," he assured. She was wearing a sports bra and an oversized black sweater with a white skull on the front. It had been in their closet since he woke up, but she had never worn it before. It looked really nice, especially with the red lipstick she was wearing, his absolute favorite shade.

Bethany turned her head and opened her eyes to look at him. "You know that I'm going to spend the next eight months complaining, right?"

"I expect nothing else," Steve answered with a chuckle. "And I'm fine with that. With everything you're about to go through, I think it's only fair I put up with the complaints."

Recovering from another yawn, she offered him a hint of a smile before leaning against his shoulder and trying to get some much needed sleep in.

* * *

"What if I just stop eating?" Bethany joked as they made their way into Jane's building. Her stomach was uneven again and despite the fact she wanted to eat, she knew consuming something at that very moment would be a disaster.

"That's not going to solve matters," Steve said seriously, missing her joke.

"I just hope it doesn't last much longer. I won't be able to stand it. You know, I blame you."

"Me?" Steve asked, pointing to himself before pressing the elevator button.

"Morning sickness like this isn't exactly… normal. My body is trying to accommodate _your_ genes."

"Which _you _altered," Steve reminded as they stepped into the vacant lift. "What floor?"

Bethany looked at the piece of paper she held in her hands with the address. "Fifth. But you consented to it."

"You consented to having sex with me," Steve responded pressing the fifth floor button. "So it's just as much your fault."

Bethany crossed her arms in frustration, giving Steve a look that only made him laugh. "This isn't funny."

Steve placed his hands on both of her shoulders before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "These months will fly by."

"Maybe for you. I'm the one with the morning sickness and the cravings and the sore body parts. I'm gonna get fat and emotional and then push something the size of a chicken out of my body."

The door opening on the fifth floor, they stepped out, Bethany leading the way. "It'll fly by," Steve assured.

"Here," Bethany said, pointing to a door and crumbling up the message and shoving it in Steve's jacket pocket. Steve shook his head, not questioning her actions and knocked on the door.

However, when the door opened, they weren't expecting what they saw. "My friends! How very nice to see you!"

"Thor?" Steve asked as the demi god pulled him into a tight hug.

"We thought you would've gone back to As-" getting the wind knocked out of her with a fierce hug from Thor, she stopped for a couple of seconds. He had lifted her off the ground, her feet dangling and giving a 'help me' look to Steve. He only responded by shrugging and giving her a 'what can you do look back'.

"Uh Thor?" Steve tried, watching as Bethany's face seemed to scream 'do something'. "Can I have her back?"

Thor let out a loud laugh and Bethany felt the ground underneath her feet once again. "Forgive me Lady Stark."

Bethany put one hand on her stomach as her breath returned to her, offering the other to Steve, to which he accepted. "It's Rogers now," Steve told Thor proudly.

"My apologies!" Thor said with a large smile. "And my congratulations as well."

"Big guy, who are you talking to?" A familiar female voice came from behind. Thor stepped aside, revealing Darcy. The second she saw Bethany standing there, a huge smile overcame her face. "Dude, _where were you_? I was trying to call you and SHIELD and get them all involved like in New Mexico but noooo. Only voice mail. Seriously, you guys need to rethink that part of your system. The threat is gone now."

Nonetheless, Darcy walked over and pulled Bethany in for a big hug. "I don't have a phone at the moment which is why I didn't get your messages. Steve and I had no idea until we saw it on the news."

"Right, right," Darcy said looking at Steve and tossing him a flirtatious wink. "What up? Can I get me some love?"

Steve had no time to respond, Darcy wrapping her arms around him tight. Bethany held back her laughter, watching Steve's face pink lightly, something she was used to but hadn't seen in a while. "Come in, come in," Darcy said when she pulled away from Steve. "Make yourselves at home. I know I do."

"Would either of you care for some sustenance?" Thor asked, holding up a box of Pop Tarts.

"No thank you," Steve responded for both him and Bethany. "You okay?" He asked when he turned to his wife, looking at her titter a little.

"Can I have some water?" Bethany asked of Darcy who proceeded to it. Steve led Bethany to the couch and kneeled on the ground next to her. "I'm fine," she quickly told Steve before he could fuss.

"Does anyone need anything? I'm going to—Agent Stark," Selvig said coming into the room.

"Rogers," Thor said with a bow of his head. "Our friends have wed."

"Right, right," Selvig said waving away the mistake. "She doesn't look too good. She okay?"

"No, she's not," Steve answered to which Bethany scoffed.

"'She' is right here," she reminded them, accepting the glass of water Darcy offered. "And I'm fine. Look, we're not exactly here for pleasantries. We're here to get your statement for SHIELD. Even if we weren't involved, you all know SHIELD keeps their fingers in everyone's cookie jars. Where's Jane?"  
"Taking a shower," Darcy answered. "Which may be a while. Although now that Thor's back, maybe not as long, if you get what I'm saying."

Selvig groaned and walked into the kitchen, but both Thor and Steve didn't understand her meaning. Bethany chuckled at their confused faces. "Never mind you two. We'll wait until she's done and then we'll piece everything together."

Digging into her bag, she pulled out her SHIELD recorder and set it on the little table by the couch, patting the spot next to her for Steve to sit in while she sipped her water. "So how's life drinking buddy?"

Bethany chuckled at the nickname Darcy gave her, the red lipped woman sitting on the table. "Eighty percent work, twenty percent play."

"See, it should be the other way around," Darcy stated with a nod towards Steve's direction.

"Are you two happy?" Thor asked. "I must say when I saw you two last your future was rocky, but looked promising as we shared our meal together."

_Shawarma,_ Bethany thought, a craving over taking her. "Very happy," Steve answered, his hand moving to the small of Bethany's back.

Darcy held out her phone to Thor, showing him something. "They made the cover of like every newspaper and magazine in America."

"Beautiful," Thor agreed. Bethany assumed it was her in her wedding dress, and she offered a small smile in a way of thanks. Bethany's mind, however, was too occupied thinking about the Shawarma she had that day. How it hit the spot, the warm chicken being like heaven in her mouth despite her exhaustion. And the mountains upon mountains of garlic—

Her train of thought stopped completely. "Why didn't anyone tell me we had visitors?" Jane asked, coming out of the bathroom fully dressed and hair pulled into up into a towel. Bethany shot out of her seat and pushed past Jane, heading straight to the toilet.

* * *

Two more trips to the bathroom, four mugs of hot chocolate and three hours later, Bethany and Steve were confident they got the entire story and both of them were grateful they weren't involved, nor was there involvement necessary. There was one part of the story that Bethany focused on more so then the rest; Loki.

Thor spoke of him and his sacrifice like he was some great hero but Bethany would never see it that way. Probably no one _but_ Thor would see it that way. And the entire time Thor was talking about his brother, Bethany could tell Steve was on edge. Bethany's gaze, however was on Selvig. They shared a common experience, being controlled by someone. They both understood what it was like to have their own thoughts turned against them.

But when it was all over, Thor explaining his decision to stay on Earth and give up a throne—a decision Bethany could understand for love, but realistically, it was a _throne_—Bethany's thoughts drifted to Howard. How even though he was flawed and made a lot of mistakes, she loved him and missed him. Therefore, she tried not to show her utter relief towards Loki's death, especially after having reoccurring dreams of him. Even with the conformation that the god of mischief was dead, Bethany was confident her nightmares wouldn't stop. Her broken mind wouldn't let the opportunity slip. Especially now that she had a new weakness, and that was the baby.

But she could feel for Thor. She knew what it was like to lose a sibling, one that continually made mistakes, but meant the world to you nonetheless. She could see that Thor was hurting and all she wanted to do was hug him and tell him that she understood. But her undying fear of Loki kept her from doing so.

"So what now?" Steve asked. "You're just going to stay here? Try and live on Earth and have a normal life?"

"It's gonna be a wake up call," Bethany added.

"I woke up from a different time and adjusting was hard. You're coming from a different _world_."

Thor nodded, absorbing their words fully before speaking. "There was once a time when Asgard was in my own selfish opinion the highest of the high. I thought we were civilized and advanced, until I came here. You do things differently, but they are are no less effective. There's very little pulling me to Asgard now."

"I know what that's like," Bethany assured, her thumb moving absentmindedly against her stomach. "Change can be scary, but it's good too."

"I'd like to take this time to find myself outside of battle," Thor explained.

"Is that you saying you don't want SHIELD to know that you're here?" Bethany asked before looking at Steve.

"If it is no trouble to you," Thor answered.

Steve was silent for a moment before taking Bethany's hand. "We know more than anything that sometimes you need to be left alone. Unless we absolutely need you, we won't say anything."

"Of course, if they find out, there's nothing we can do to stop that," Bethany responded.

Thor nodded. "Thank you my friends."

"Hopefully we'll see more of you," Jane said with a soft smile.

"Or at least respond to my phone calls," Darcy joked. "And I better get bumpies."

"'Bumpies'?" Steve asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Like selfies, but of the baby bump," Darcy explained.

"You got it," Bethany chuckled. Her relationship with Darcy was always an odd one, but one she cherished. They could go months without seeing each other, but immediately fall into place. They had more than one outing together in the past even going on a road trip one week when Steve was on a retreat. Bethany related to the girl, seeing bits of her old self in Darcy. The careless, outspokenness filled with sarcasm, flirtation and one liners that were hilarious after the initial shock wore off. It wasn't a painful reminder of that time, but a comforting one.

Bethany let out a long yawn, signaling to Steve that it was time to go."Our sleep schedule is a little off," Steve explained helping Bethany off the couch. "But thank you for your hospitality."

"Oh you're leaving?" Jane asked disappointed. "You don't want to stay for dinner?"

"Trust me, you don't want me around food."

"Let this not be goodbye," Thor said, taking Bethany's hand and kissing it.

Steve held out his hand for Thor both of them shaking it firmly. "Ready?" He asked to Bethany.

"I'm just gonna go pee," Bethany said before slipping away. When she was done, Darcy was waiting outside the door for her. "What?"

"It's the battle of the biceps," Darcy said with a smile. "Ugh, your husband is so _fit_."

"Getting fitter by the second," Bethany agreed, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe. "The serum in his system enhances everything. Now that his body can handle work outs, his muscles grow even with simple tasks. I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up and he'll be Hulk sized."

Darcy chuckled. "I bet your sex life is amazing."

"Darcy!" Bethany let out shocked, but laughing nonetheless.

"What?" The girl asked innocently. "C'mon, you can brag about it. It's your god given right to brag about it. And obviously you have sex, you _are_ pregnant. And you couldn't resist _that_. You need to get him in underarmour or something. But tell me. How is it?"

"It's… it's sex?" Bethany tried. Darcy have her a 'try again look'. "No matter what it is, where it is or how it is, it's romantic. He always puts me first and sometimes I feel like I'm about to explode. I can't even remember sex without him."

"True love," Darcy said in a sing-song matter. "I wonder if one day he'll get bigger than Thor."

"Truthfully, I didn't fall in love with the muscles. Falling for Steve was a slow process, getting to know him and everything. If I was given the opportunity to get to know Steve when he was still a skinny little thing, I know I would've loved him."

"Again; true love." Darcy winked before playfully punching her arm and going into one of the bedrooms. Bethany bit her lip, her gaze drifting to Thor and Steve. It was _indeed_ the battle of the biceps. She couldn't deny that Thor was stacked, but Steve's body was just… _better_, or at least in her opinion. Maybe it was the triangle shape of his upper body but she couldn't help but feel that way.

She watched the two of them conversing again, both sharing smiles before Steve caught Bethany at the corner of his eye and gestured for her to go over. She was met with him snaking his arm around her and resting his hand on the small of her back. "Ready?"

"Yes," she let out, slightly breathless. She felt a surge of libido and she could confidently blame it on the pregnancy. Not that it mattered. She wasn't a boy in seventh grade trying to justify having an erection during class. She was a married woman whose husband welcomed sex whenever. Which is why she was getting a new couch for her office.

They bid their goodbyes and were mostly silent on the way out of the apartment. Steve held open Bethany's door before climbing in himself. "I was thinking we could stop at that old SSR base before we called it a night."

Bethany's body slumped a little but she agreed to it, programming the GPS. Getting that out of the way now meant getting more time to themselves during the week. And she didn't ignore the fact that there were multiple surfaces in the old base that would provide an interesting experience.

* * *

Being in the old SSR base, one that was only briefly used as a SHIELD headquarters during the early years was eerie to say the least. Both Bethany and Steve had goosebumps all over their bodies as memories of their time their flew back to them. Bethany's heeled boots were the only sound as they slowly walked through the old building.

"It's barely changed," Steve whispered, looking at the huge map on the wall. It was 'his' map, it showing the HYDRA bases and which places the SSR conquered.

"For the most part, SHIELD operated in the States. When the SSR left, most of it's documents were transferred there. But over the years, files that were considered closed missions or dead ends were brought back here."

"And what does Fury want exactly?" Steve asked, scratching his forehead as they kept walking. They pasted a nook in the wall that he and Bethany had a particularly passionate makeout session after he returned from battle, making him smile in memory.

"When we get to the file database, I'll use your phone to sign into my SHIELD account. With our coordinates, the system will send us what files he wants."

"So you have no idea," Steve summarized. Bethany shrugged before they walked to a locked metal door. Bethany typed in a passcode and they watched as the door slowly opened up. "That's it?" Steve asked surprised.

"What did you expect?" Bethany asked with a chuckle. "Lasers? Scanners? Body guards? Robots?"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes," Steve nodded. "It's SHIELD."

"It's files that they don't care about. They didn't go anywhere. They might as well be public knowledge," Bethany explained. "A lot of them are, actually."

"Then why is-"

"Phone," Bethany asked for, holding out her hand.

He followed her instructions, restarting his sentence. "Then why is Fury interested in them?"

"I don't know," Bethany mumbled, logging into her SHIELD account.

"You're his closest confidant," Steve reminded her. "You didn't think to ask?"

"Steve, I was thinking about keeping my breakfast down. Okay, here they are. Can you help me? There's a half a dozen of them."

Bethany handed him back the phone and pulled open one of the file cabinet. "Still no idea what he wants with these?"

"Nope," Bethany answered, pulling out the first of the six files. "Could be simple, could be a long story, but unless he gets me involved, I don't care."

"You really trust him, don't you?" Steve asked, starting to look through one of the cabinets.

Bethany put the first file on the table in the corner before going to the next cabinet. "If I could die; with my life. Honestly Steve, I don't trust him with _raising_ our child, but with keeping Munchkin safe? Every day, all day. He's a good man."

"He's a secretive man," Steve corrected. "I've worked for SHIELD over a year now and I barely know him."

"It's for the best," Bethany assured, waving away some dust as she pulled out another file, this time opening it and reading through it quickly.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked, seeing that she stopped.

"Nah," she said giving the file a fond smile. "I just… I was a part of this mission. It was with McCain. It was right after that he- nevermind." She quickly closed the cabinet and plopped the file on the table.

"What?" Steve asked, placing the file he collected on the table and putting his hands on his slim waist. "It was right after that he kissed you, wasn't it?"

Bethany groaned, "Seriously? Steve-"

"Yes or no," He asked, using his height against hers.

Bethany closed her eyes momentarily, shaking her head. "Yes. Okay? I thought we moved past this. It meant nothing. Jealousy is not a nice colour on you Steve Rogers. Nothing became of that. _You're_ my husband and I'm having _your_ baby."

They were silent until Steve's shoulders dropped a little, his arms falling to his sides. "I just- I don't like thinking that anyone else has ever kissed you or touched you like I do."

"And no one ever has," Bethany assured, putting her hands on his chest. "The way you kiss me and you hold me and you touch me? No one. It's special with you, it's special with _us_. I wouldn't settle down or wait seventy years for just _anyone_ you know."

One of Steve's hands moved up to cup her face, a small smile capturing his lips and his blue eyes shining in a way that made Bethany's heart clench. "I am _yours_," Bethany promised. "And I can prove that to you. Right here. Right now."

Steve's eyebrows lifted with interest, a smile growing on his face, resembling a little kid's on Christmas. "Oh yeah? Right here?"

"Right now," Bethany said with a nod, sensually pushing his jacket off his broad frame. "There's this phrase that I learned while we were in Italy during 1943 from a nurse."  
"Care to share?" Steve asked, leaning down to push her hair back and find that sweet spot on her neck.

Bethany let out a whimper, feeling heating pooling between her legs. "_Mettersi a nudo, ottenere selvatici, sono incinta con il bambino."_

"Bambino is baby," Steve said, collecting the bottom of her sweater and pulling off her body. "What's the rest?"

"Get naked," Bethany started, undoing his belt buckle and then pulling his shirt off and tracing his muscle with her finger tips. "Get wild. I'm pregnant with your child."

"Pants off," was Steve's reply, propping her up on the table and moving to pull off her boots. "Now."

Bethany smirked, seeing equal hunger in his eyes that she felt in her own. As she undid the button to her pants, Steve pulled them off in one quick movement before grabbing her hips and hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around his stomach, her fingers intertwining themselves in Steve's hair as their lips connected passionately. His hands moved from her hips down underneath her ass and held her firmly there as he pushed her up against the wall.

Bethany's finger nails drew lines down his neck and onto his shoulders, moaning as Steve nipped at her lip. She arched herself towards him, needing some sort of pressure and Steve could feel her nipples straining against the thin material of her sports bra. Steve could feel her wetness through her thong and moved one of his hands up under her ass and pushed the material to the sides, one finger running up the wet slit.

Whimpering loudly in bliss, Bethany's lips pulled away from Steve, her head falling in the crook of his neck. She felt like a teenager again, every touch like a discovery. She knew the pregnancy was making her extra sensitive and she wasn't going to hold on much longer and Bethany knew that Steve could sense this. He carefully put her on the table, both of them praying that it would be stable enough as Bethany tossed her little panties away and Steve discarded what was left of his clothes. He wasn't fully erect, but as Bethany slid off the table and grabbed his hips, he knew it wouldn't be long now.

This would be the first time they would be having sex since they found out about the baby, and probably since conception Steve thought with a bewildered look. A good portion of their day to day activities involved having sex, but with Bethany's pregnancy symptoms and Steve's missions, they hadn't had the chance. _Time really does fly_, Steve thought before all off his thoughts became muddled with Bethany's mouth wrapping around him. Holding out one hand against the wall and the other into her hair, Steve tilted his head back slightly, his mouth resembling a perfect 'O'.

She moved slowly, often pulling away to decorate his 'V' with languish kisses as her fingers played with his shaft and sack. His gaze was drawn to her when she pulled away completely, studying her face. Her beautiful features were slightly scrunched into an uncomfortable look and before he had time to question it, Bethany looked up at him.

"I'm going to take off the sports bra," She started carefully, slowly standing up. "The material is rubbing against me uncomfortably, but I need you-" she placed her hands on his chest, making sure she held his gaze as his mind was drawn down to a certain area. "Hey, I need you to be careful, okay? They really hurt."

"Sure, yeah," Steve said, helping her out of the bra, feeling a little guilty as she let out little cries at the discomfort. When it was off, he carefully moved up to cup her breasts. Bethany made no sound, just closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Having spent the time memorising every part of her body over the years, Steve could tell they were slightly swollen and more importantly, tight. He could tell just by lightly caressing over her nipple that the careful gesture was filling her with a deep sensation and any harder would just be painful.

Bethany moaned his name, his attention brought back to how vulnerable she was. "I was ready before we even began," Bethany shared with a guilty smile. Steve chuckled, helping her back up onto the table and took a hold of himself. "Just-" She said before he pushed forward. "Carefully not to bounce too much," Bethany finished, looking to her breasts.

"Slow and sensual?" Steve said with that adorable smile on his face.

"Just don't make me tell you to stop," Bethany answered, shaking her head at his expression. Steve nodded before slowly pushing forward. He took in a deep breath as her warmth enveloped him, her walls feeling especially smooth and silky. Bethany tossed her head back as he continued to slowly push into her. "I love no barriers," Bethany mumbled.

Steve agreed, burying himself in completely and taking a second to enjoy exactly what Bethany was enjoying. They were connected, nothing dividing them, no matter how thin. With their hips pressed together tightly, Bethany's hands moved up into her hair.

He carefully pulled out and back in, both of them letting out groans at the same time. Steve kept his gaze on her chest, making sure they were barely moving. Only moving a couple more times, he could tell Bethany was close, him contributing that to her extra sensitivity. She let out a loud whimper, opening her legs even wider and biting her lip.

"A little harder," Bethany mumbled, a tear falling from her eyes in bliss. Steve cooperated with a harder thrust, surveying her reactions before continuing. Her moans filled the room, her hips moving at their own accord and toes curling as she got closer.

For the first time in their entire relationship, Steve didn't feel the need to hold back until she was done since he knew she was close. He could enjoy the sensations and reach his orgasm at his own accord. Bethany's walls began to swell around him and as her hands clutched into a fist, Steve knew she was about to explode. She barely got his name out of her mouth as her body began to convulse with pleasure.

Steve let out a grateful sigh as she gushed around him, letting himself go within her. Bethany used what little energy she had to pull her body flush against his, kissing him deeply as he came down from his high, still thrusting within her slowly until he came to a stop.

"I just remember why we don't like doing this in public," Bethany mumbled against his lips. "We're all gross and sticky."

Steve chuckled, pulling away from her lips. "We have a big bath tub at the hotel," he reminded her. "Once we're done here…"

Bethany giggled at the wiggle of his eyebrows before pushing herself up against him again. "You know when you were reaching puberty and all your hormones were out of wack and you just needed release after release after release?"

Steve shrugged. "Honestly? That was after my transformation. I don't know if I just had you in my head or it was just a surge of hormones, but..." Bethany gave him a lazy smile before kissing him again. "You know that night in the cave? When you were freezing and needed my body heat?"

"Yeah?" Bethany asked, her hands running up and down his arms and back.

"I woke up that morning _so_ hard," Bethany chuckled, biting her lip. "I don't know what I would've done if you woke up before me."

"You would've blushed," Bethany said taping his nose. "Stuttered and made me giggle. But I wouldn't have been upset. I knew that you had a crush on me and I had a habit on dangling myself in front of you."

"It's not your fault you're so incredibly irresistible," Steve told her, leaning his forehead against hers. "But your point was?"

"My point was," Bethany continued. "Is that's me _now_. I'm craving you like _mad_. _You're_ the one who is incredibly irresistible."

"Is this your way of telling me you're ready for round two?" Steve asked, knowing his wife all too well.

Bethany raised an eyebrow, both of them smiling as their lips connected once again.

* * *

**A/N: Still taking fluff ideas! Send 'em in! Whatever you want, they are _all_ being added to the list.**

**Anya Tepes: Yuppers! More will be coming soon, I promise.**

**FeliciaFelicis: It's called ****_Graceland_****. Season 2 started a few weeks back and I want to watch it because the show is amazing, but I never watched the season finale so… **

**Kadienewberg: I will start writing more of Steve now that we'll be moving more into focusing on the pregnancy opposed to Bethany and SHIELD. And YES! There will be a filler chapters. There's one more chapter of telling people (Jen/Theo, Sharon and Peggy) and then it'll be filler fluff with a hint of Steve action.**

**Bridget: Haha, I thought so myself! More of that to come! AND LOL YES I USED THE LINE! Haha, it fit in perfectly with this chapter!**

**DJK: No problem. He's always fun to write but only sometimes. It's hard to capture who Clint is since we haven't been exposed to him much. **

**Jo: Thank you! And it's the best part of my day, so I'll continue to do it until something else catches my fancy. **


	10. Wrong for the Right Reasons

**A/N: I found a link to my stories on tumblr with AWESOME gif banners to go with it. Whoever made that/recommended it for that site etc. you are amazing. It made my day. **

**So this is mostly fluff but there's a lot of setting up for later chapters. And I mean ****_a lot_****. Basically the entire chapter. **

**Also, I know I've used this song for chapter one, but it is the title song and will be used once more later on.**

Chapter 10- Wrong for the Right Reasons

_"Sometimes it all goes wrong for the right reasons. Think of all the morning stars you would have missed if you hadn't weathered through the dead of night. Every single heartbeat you didn't skip was the answer why."_

_~Wrong for the Right Reasons, Connie Britton_

* * *

Bethany and Steve looked at the room Tony had just presented to them, newly decorated in their floor of the Tower. Both of them had a looked of surprise on their faces, slowly turning to look at Tony.

"You're welcome," Tony said freely, giving a cocky smile.

"What if it's a girl?" Steve asked, looking at the room decorated for a little boy. The walls were blue with little gears and chains painted onto the wall. There was a huge robot plushie in the corner and a couple play toys and a workbench for kids. The best part would be the crib which was styled as an old truck.

"It won't be," Tony assured.

"Well, it's something kid," Bethany responded. "Thank you. I'm starting to like this place better than our apartment."

Steve nodded in agreement, "Same."

"Great!" Tony said with a loud clap of his hands. "So why don't you two just move here?"

"What?" Bethany asked, turning to her nephew. "It's fantastic, yeah Tony, but our lives are in DC."

"Then make it here," Tony said with a shrug. "Think about it, okay? It's a _great_ idea. I mean you two can't realistically take care of a newborn baby without help."

Bethany snorted as Steve wandered into the room, looking at the framed photos on the wall. "And what? You're going to help take care of an infant?"

"Why not?" Tony asked, getting defensive.

"You can barely take care of yourself," Bethany reminded watching as her husband touched one of the picture frames.

"Pep will help. C'mon it'll be fun."

Steve turned to look at Tony. "Does Pepper know about you volunteering her to watch a baby? Or inviting us to live here?"

"No," Tony admitted. "Just think about it, okay? Dinner is in an hour."

With that, he left, leaving Bethany and Steve to admire the room. "He put a lot of work into this," Bethany said, joining Steve by the pictures and chuckling at the first one that caught her eyes. The square black and white photo was one Bethany could confidently say she had never seen. It was her and Steve sitting on the ground, Bethany in between Steve's legs, a huge smile on her face. Steve was in his military uniform and Bethany was in pants and a white blouse, holding Steve's shield in her lap, repainting it. The best part of the photo was Steve's lips pressed against her cheek.

"You think he did, or Pepper?" Steve asked, moving to the little dresser and picking up baby book that was yet to be filled.

"Good question," Bethany answered, moving to the next photo: Steve and Tony on either side of Bethany at their wedding. "Seems too sentimental, but I don't know. He really wants us to stay here."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Steve put the baby book down and moved to stand behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"Not sure," Bethany admitted, touching the frame slightly at an old photo of her and Howard. "It's nice that we'll have a place for the baby to stay when we visit."

"So we're not even opening the discussion of moving here?" Steve clarified.

Bethany turned slowly in his arms, her brow in a deep 'V'. "Wait, you were _considering_ it?"

"It would be easier then looking for a house to live in," Steve explained. "And Tony has a point at needing help."

"And getting it from _Tony?_" Bethany asked, surprised.

"At least he's trying. We have a lot on our plates already. It'll be nice clearing some of it away. Like finding a bigger place to live and having someone else take the night shifts. Not to mention a little less fear for me when I'm gone and leaving you two alone."

"And we can't get that in DC?"

"We don't have to decide right now. I'm just saying that it's a good idea."

"Honestly love, I don't see you and Tony living in the same building as a good idea. And you know I trust him and I trust Bruce but they don't have the best track record when it comes to buildings."

Steve sighed and lowered his hands. "You make a good point, but I still think it should be on our list. A good back up plan. And he really seems to want us here. I don't know Beth, but that's a cry for help to me. He wants to be surrounded by family."

"He's not that deep," Bethany responded plainly.

"I disagree. Tony and I may not have got off on the right foot, but I've come to respect him. Again, we don't have to decide right now. We have until July before the baby comes and even then we don't have to make a decision. All I'm saying is that this is easy."

"Which is why we shouldn't accept it. Steve, we know what we want."

"Yeah and you said so yourself that it'll be hard to find where we are and with what we do," Steve reminded her. "I like New York. I like that you won't have to stress over finding a place before the baby is born and when I'm gone having someone here to help you. One of my biggest fears is you going into labour and being alone."

"I-I didn't think about that," Bethany shared. "But I still think that this isn't a good idea."

Steve leaned in and kissed her forehead. "There's pros and cons. But right now, let's just focus on what's in front of us." They were silent as Steve looked at the road signs on one wall, smiling at the road signs pointing opposite directions reading STARK and ROGERS.

"He's going to be very disappointed if it's a girl," Bethany said with a chuckle, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Well we won't be. Boy or girl I'll be happy."

Bethany's phone—which she finally got a week ago—beeped in her pocket. "It's Peggy's niece," Bethany said reading the message. "Peggy got our letter. She says she wants to see us as soon as we're back in DC."

"I still would've rather told her in person," Steve said with a sigh as Bethany shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"Me too, but we tried for weeks," Bethany reminded him. Bethany was around six to seven weeks pregnant by now and they spent the last few weeks trying to tell Peggy their news and every time they were met with the heartbreaking news that she was having a bad day. Her memories were hazy and once she didn't even know who they were. They had tried to tell her six times, finally deciding to leave her a letter just in case their news, well made the news.

Everyone they wanted to tell now knew. Kate found out as Bethany asked if she had any pickles and was more than happy for them. Sharon however, clearly thought it was brave.

_"I couldn't do it," Sharon said after Steve left the room. "Settle down? Have a baby?"_

_ "If you've been around as long as me you could," Bethany responded before crunching into a pickle. "I'm… I'm excited. Worried. And obviously heartbroken that I can't keep participating in SHIELD missions, but I'm having a baby. With Steve. I'm slowly starting to enjoy this even more. Although I could do without the morning sickness. And sore breasts. And cravings."_

_ "Anything else?" Sharon said with a small chuckle. _

_ "Yeah the fatigue," Bethany nodded. "But in a few months I'll have a baby. It seems like it's worth the pain."_

_ "And then you'll have a screaming baby who will also keep _me_ up," Sharon said but with a small smile to show she was teasing. _

"Blah," Bethany said suddenly, hand on her stomach. "I'm so tired of this."

"Sick again?" Steve asked but already knowing the answer. Bethany lowered herself into the rocking chair by the crib and closed her eyes. Steve spotted a waste bin by a changing table and brought it over to her. "Dr. Ryder said that this is normal. Morning sickness is hormonal based and yours are…"

"Wild," Bethany finished knowing Steve didn't want to get on her bad side. "I know, I know."

Bethany was positive she was giving all the pregnant women a run for their money with her mood swings. So far she hadn't cried over anything, but she was snapping at Steve a lot for stupid little things. She was aware of that and felt bad, but she couldn't help it. Then there was her increase sexual drive. It was two sides of a coin that were flipped back and forth at a constant speed.

"Hopefully getting some extra sleep will help," Steve said moving to the book shelf and chuckling. "Will you come look at these?"

Bethany followed him and smiled tiredly. Upon the shelf was a collection of Avengers kids stories, no doubt each with a hidden meaning like how important it is to brush your teeth before bed or looking both ways before crossing the street.

"That's something else we need to talk about," Bethany said, touching the soldier's arm. "The world knows who we are. But are we telling our own kid? Will they even understand?"

"That's _definitely_ something we'll have to decide later," Steve answered. "You know, I don't regret our life but it would be nice for everything to be easier."

"Ever think… think about what our life would've been like if you never went under?" Bethany questioned going back to the framed photos and looking at one of the photos from their wedding day, Steve carrying her bridal smile, both in the middle of laughing at something Theo had said. "Do you think you would've forgiven me? I mean you've said so yourself that _that_ was the driving force."

Steve studied her features carefully, trying to see if she was close to having a hormonal breakdown. She looked calm as if just curious, not about to start or fight or break down into tears. "I'd like to think so," Steve admitted. "I'm happier with you than when I'm not. But I'm not gonna lie, it would've been hard."

Bethany bit her lip, nodding slowly. Again, Steve wasn't able to completely uncover her true motives. "I tried to move on," Steve continued watching as Bethany's face didn't change once. "I tried to have that connection with… well, with Peggy. But it wasn't the same. And despite the pain, I still wanted it to be you. So yeah, I think I would've forgiven you. Not as soon as I did-"

"Seventy years isn't soon," Bethany responded with a small smile, eyes twinkling like she was joking. "Sorry, continue."

"The point is," Steve said moving up to put his hands on her shoulders. "Doll, we would've. Had a house full of kids, more than either of us could control. Raised our children in happy, healthy environments and not being caught up in everything we are now."

Bethany, however, didn't react to that at all. Her face was blank, looking at his lips instead of his eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She answered. "Just… maybe this was for the best. I wasn't ready then. And without losing you, I don't know if I ever would have been. And then there's the whole me not aging thing. Everything that's happened to us? Everything... it's wrong for the right reasons." Steve moved his hand to her face, softly caressing her face until a smile broke through. "Come on. What do we have food wise here? Momma's gotta eat."

* * *

As the group sat at the table eating dinner, Pepper and Bethany talked about what they would be doing for Thanksgiving dinner the next day. Tony had been all over hiring a famous chef to come over and cook the bird and all the rest of the food, but Pepper and Bethany had been against it.

"It's not too late," Tony reminded them. "I mean, do you two really want to be slaving over a hot oven all day? And Beth, I mean that can't be good for you or my future nephew."

Bethany and Pepper exchanged 'typical' looks at each other before facing Tony. Bethany put down her fork and scoffed. "You're worse than Edward Cullen over here," Bethany said gesturing to Steve.

"Who?" Steve asked, not having seen the movies or read the books.

"It's just not a good idea," Tony said firmly. "Back me up Steve."

Steve looked like a deer caught in headlights. While he understood Tony's concern and on whole agreed, Bethany had been really excited to do this, even going so far to say it was practice for Christmas dinner which they were hosting. "Uh-"

Bethany made a buzzer sound. "Time's up. Look Tony, I _want _to do this. _We _want to do this. Bruce? Opinion?"

Bruce, who up to that point had been perfectly content stuffing his face with his dinner, looked up slowly. "If they want to cook, they should be allowed to cook."

"Yes!" Pepper and Bethany cheered, high fiving each other.

"But-" Bruce continued. "While I agree that Steve and Tony are being overprotective-"

"I said nothing!" Steve injected.

Bruce put up a hand in a motion for Steve to relax. "Bethany you may be fine now, but your body is going through changes."

"Hmm, you don't say? Wow I didn't know that. No I just thought throwing up and constant fatigue was how everyone lived every single day."

"Let me finish," Bruce begged. "Don't push yourself. That's all I wanted to say."

Bethany gave a curt nod. "Fair enough," then she picked up her fork and shoved some pork into her mouth, savoring the taste.

"You know, I can't wait to see you farther along," Tony announced. "You're already eating almost as much as Steve. And your hormones are going to be…" A snicker overtook his words.

"We get it," Bethany snapped, shoving more food into her mouth.

Steve, sensing her mood turning for the worst, interfered by holding out a sweet pea. Bethany frowned, swallowing her food. "What?"

"That's the size of our baby," Steve explained.

Slowly, a smile overtook Bethany's face, her taking the pea from him and putting a hand on her stomach. "It's crazy that something so small makes me throw up so much."

"Not to mention pee a lot," Steve said in memory of how many times she had gone to the bathroom that day alone.

"My uterus is growing," Bethany defended. "It's pushing against my bladder." She looked at the pea once more before popping it in her mouth making Tony gasp.

"You just ate your child," Tony explained. "What _did _we talk about before you knocked her up Flag Face?"

All five of them looked at each other, realizing it was true. Every conversation they had since finding out revolved around the baby or turned into a conversation about the baby. "I… I actually can't remember," Bethany said. "Steve, have we had _any_ conversations-"

"No. I… I really don't think so." Steve answered truthfully. "I guess we're just excited."

"And worried," Bethany finished. "Not to mention, it's hard to _not_ bring it up when I've spent the majority of the month in the bathroom. Speaking of, excuse me."

Steve watched as she slowly got up, revealing it wasn't morning sickness, but just a regular trip. After she left the room, Steve used the opportunity to talk to Tony without having to tip toe around Bethany. "Bethany and I really love the room, Tony. Thank you."

"Well, I can't take all the credit," Tony said, leaning back in his chair with a smile.

"Actually, he can," Pepper revealed with a proud smile. "I did very little. About twelve percent of the job, wouldn't you say Tony?"

Tony gave a quick fake smile before turning back to Steve. "Look, I know I don't seem like the family type and really, I'm not. But this could be good. There's so much stuff that I want to do knowing now that working in a team is better."

"You don't just mean me and Beth, do you?" Steve asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"No, he means all of us," Bruce answered.

"As you may have noticed, there's only one letter on the Tower. And that's not from not finishing renovating after the little… let's call it disaster."

Bruce let out a small spurt of laughter. "That's the correct word."

"Point is, the threat isn't gone. It may never be. We'll be called up again, and this time, we need to be ready. And waiting for SHIELD to tell us when that time is?"

Steve nodded. "No, I… I agree. Just don't-"

"Tell Bethany," Tony finished. "She's too involved. Now, at least. Which is why I want you guys here. And I figured with the baby, there'll be a divide." Steve's face read skepticism. "No?"

"Does she still plan to work for SHIELD after the baby is born?" Pepper asked, finally putting her own thoughts into the conversation.

"I don't know," Steve admitted. "But realistically, I can't expect her to stay at home and take care of the baby. It's not the 40's. I know that. But one of us will work for SHIELD and one of us will watch the baby. Even then… I think she would spread herself thin and try to do both. I really don't know though. But it's one of the reasons why I think us moving here is a good idea. But she's dead set against it."

"Probably because the SHIELD headquarters is in DC," Bruce summarized. "If she's there, there's a better chance she'll be involved."

"I'm really worried," Steve confided. "And I don't want her to be alone farther in to the pregnancy. I'm terrified something will happen or she'll be alone when she goes into labour. I could be on a mission or something, but us being here? At least she would have someone to watch over her."

Hearing Bethany's heels clack on the floor, Tony expertly changed the subject. "All I'm saying is if GRRM kills any more Starks, it's gonna be _me_."

* * *

Bethany and Steve left the Tower early the next morning so they could visit Jen and Theo before Bethany and Pepper had to start on dinner. Steve couldn't help but marvel at the excited smile on Bethany's face. _She's so beautiful_, he thought to himself as she rambled on about how good she slept that night.

"I get it," Steve assured. "As soon as we get home, we buy that mattress. Of course, if we just move to the Tower-"

"Stop," Bethany begged, but still having a huge smile on her face._ And she has reason to be_, Steve told himself. It had been almost a full day since she last threw up and she got a full night's sleep. There was no telling how long that would last, but she was clearly enjoying it.

Walking into their old building, they expertly made their way to their old floor. "I wonder who lives there now," Steve said, pointing to the door.

"Probably some SHIELD agent," Bethany responded before knocking on Jen's door. "We can always ask Jen when-"

"Bethany!" Theo yelled when he opened the door, flinging himself at her. Bethany chuckled, cradling his head against her stomach. "I missed you so much."

"Trust me, we missed you too," Bethany assured as Steve leaned down and Theo redirected his hug to the soldier.

"Where's your mom?" Steve questioned as he patted Theo's back.

"In the bathroom," Theo explained as he pulled away and collected Steve and Bethany's hands, dragging them into the apartment. "She told me not to answer the door, but I knew it was you two."

"Uh," Bethany let out as she and Steve sat on the couch, Theo in between them. "Theo, your mom is right. You shouldn't open the door unless she's here."

"What if it wasn't us?" Steve asked. "It's a scary world out there, and while you shouldn't be afraid of it, you should be cautious."

"Okay," Theo said solemnly before his face lit up. "Want to see my Halloween costume? Mommy wanted to send you photos but I wanted to show you in person."

"Sure, go put it on," Bethany encouraged before he skipped away to do so. "He was Captain America."

Steve felt a small smile pull at his face. Never in a million years did he think he could be a role model to this extent. Maybe the neighbourhood kids. His own children. But to have a manufactured Halloween costume dedicated to him, an American icon, was too touching to be true. Everything he ever did, sacrificing himself, leaving his wife in bed, spending numerous weeks on missions… everything felt worth it in little moments like this. "Life is surreal sometimes, isn't it?"

"If our son wanted to be you for Halloween, would you let him?" Bethany asked, pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

Steve shrugged. "I wouldn't be against it. It's… it's kinda cute."

"Hey Theo," Jen said coming out of the bathroom in her housecoat. "Oh Steve! Bethany! Oh god. I'm so sorry. Let me-Let me change."

Steve and Bethany held back their spurts of laughter at Jen's flustered moment as she padded to her bedroom. "Maybe we should've called," Steve suggested.

Bethany chuckled. "I told her we'd be here early. I guess she's just used to early for me meaning eleven in the morning."

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Theo said running into the room, making Steve and Bethany break out into laughter.

"Come here you goof. I want a picture of you and Steve." Theo did as he was told, the two of them smiling as Bethany captured the moment.

"Will this make your wall of memories?" Theo asked, moving to look at the picture.

"Definitely," Bethany nodded with a wide smile before leaning in to kiss Theo's head. "I'm glad we caught you kiddo. We came extra special early 'cause I know you spend today with your dad."

Theo's face dropped, his head shaking back and forth. "Not anymore."

Bethany frowned, sharing a quick look with Steve before Jen came in. "Sorry about that. Theo, what did I say about answering the door without my approval?"

"Sorry," Theo answered sadly before pulling himself off the couch and running into his room.

"Wha-Theo?" Jen asked as the door to her son's room closed.

"That would be my fault," Bethany explained, putting a hand up. "I, uh… I brought up his father. I know he usually spends the day with him."

Jen gave one nod before sitting in the chaise next to the couch. "Usually they did. The one time of the year his father actually cared about him. Until _this_," she explained, shoving a legal sized envelope over to them. "came in last week."

Steve watched as Bethany flipped open the envelop tab a pulled out some papers, skimming the document. He waited patiently for an explanation but he knew it couldn't be anything good. He had _never _seen Theo upset. Bethany had shared a few of Theo's temper tantrums through the years with him, but the child seem so defeated. It almost broke his heart.

"He's giving up custody?" Bethany finally spoke up, handing the document to Steve, who only read through a couple lines before putting it back on the coffee table.

"Apparently his new girlfriend doesn't like kids," Jen added with a roll of her eyes. "But to tell you the truth, it's a little relieving. The man is an asshole who saw his kid once a year. The only thing I regret about it is the fact that Theo is reacting this way towards it."

"I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, of course not Bethany," Jen guaranteed. "You didn't know. I'll go talk to him."

"No," Steve said standing up. "Let me. Please."

Jen went to say something before her mouth closed and she nodded. "To lighten the mood here, why don't you share our news?"

"You sure?" Bethany asked only to receive a nod. "Okay, but you tell Theo."

"Deal," Steve said before bowing out and heading to Theo room. He knocked once before opening the door a crack. From the other room, he could hear Jen going "oh my god oh my god oh my god!" clearly excited about the news.

"Can I come in?" Steve asked, looking in as Theo sat on the floor, playing with his action figures.

"Sure," came Theo's quiet response, him not looking up.

Stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, Steve moved over to sit next to the defeated child. They sat in silence for a minute or so before Theo finally looked up at him. "Steve? Why doesn't my daddy want to spend the day with me?"

Steve let out a long sigh, picking up a Hulk action figure. "That I don't know, Theo. But between me and you? He's missing out. Okay? You're a great kid. I wouldn't just ask _anyone_ to be my best man."

Theo craned his head up a little, a small smile threatening to pull at his lips. "What if I never see him again?"

Steve bit the side of his mouth, trying to find the right answer. "How well do you know your dad?"

"Not very well," Theo answered, looking at his Iron Man action figure.

"The real question is; will you miss him? Or will you miss the idea of him?"

"I just…" Theo started before a small sob escaped him. "I don't have a daddy to teach me to do things."

The tears started to flow freely from his face now, the little boy dropping his toys and moving over to cuddle in Steve's lap. For a moment Steve didn't know what to do. The boy sat there crying in his lap and he remained still until his senses returned to him. Carefully, he pulled the little boy into a hug, Theo moving so his head rested in the crook of his neck. In that one moment, everything felt natural. The words seemed to flow to him and he knew he could fix what was broken.

"_I'll _teach you to do things," Steve promised, Theo pulling back to look into his eyes. "Anything you want, whenever you want. Okay? Ride a bike, swim, drive a car-" Theo chuckled softly at that one, warming Steve's heart. "I know what it's like not to have a father. The difference between yours and mine is that mine didn't even get the chance. But you aren't going to have to know what growing up without a dad is like okay? I mean, I'm not the conventional-"

"What's 'conbentional'?" Theo asked rubbing his nose.

"Conventional," Steve corrected with a chuckle in his tone. "And it's what's normal. Traditional. I won't be here every day and I'm not married to your mom-"

"But you'll be more of a dad than my daddy is," Theo finished with a smile. "Thanks Steve."

"Don't mention it," Steve assured with a comforting smile. "But I mean everything that I said. You're an amazing kid. I hope mine are like you."

"If you're my new daddy," Theo began slowly. "Does that make Bethany my new mommy?"

Steve chuckled. "I guess it does."

"And when you have a baby, my brother or sister?" Not being able to refrain from smiling, Steve nodded. "I've always wanted to be a big brother."

"Well kiddo," Steve started ruffling Theo's hair. "You're gonna be a big brother. Bethany's having a baby."

* * *

After only spending a little under an hour at Jen and Theo's apartment, the couple left so Bethany could help Pepper with the turkey. But not before inviting both the little boy and his mother to join them. Bethany rationalized that they were going to have more than enough food and Tony was trying to get in her good graces so she would agree to move in the Tower and wouldn't mind. They, of course, accepted.

Jen and Theo arrived at the Tower close to five, Jen immediately joining Pepper and Bethany in the kitchen, Tony dragging Theo down to his lab to look at all his 'cool toys'. Bethany sent Bruce and Steve with them since she didn't like all the fussing. And didn't completely trust Tony to keep Theo's best interests in hand.

"I swear, the next eight months will be a constant 'are you okay? Maybe you should sit down'," Bethany said, stirring her infamous cheese sauce. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but it just reminds me of the aches and the pains. And the nausea."

"If he's like this now," Jen started, mashing some potatoes. "I wonder what he'll be like in your third trimester."

"A nightmare," Bethany muttered, Jen and Pepper snickering at his response.

"I think it's adorable," Pepper announced.

"Wait until you and Tony have kids. Trust me, he'll act exactly like Steve. They don't know _how_ to react and therefore they react like _that_. Get me?"

"In their mind, overreacting will be better than underreacting," Jen summarised. "They don't want us to get mad at them, but overbearing isn't any better."

"Exactly!" Bethany responded, looking at the cheese sauce and then at the two girls. Making sure their eyes weren't focused on her, Bethany took a spoon out from the drawer and dipped it into the pot. Bringing the gooey sauce up to her lips, she savored in the taste. _Hits the spot everytime_, she thought to herself, debating whether she should spoon some more.

Finally, she decided to pull a bowl out from the cupboard and pile a bunch of the sauce into it before pulling over a stool and eating it. She received a questioning look from Pepper but Bethany didn't care at the moment. Looking like a typical pregnant woman or not, she loved cheese and that wasn't going to change.

"JARVIS," Pepper began as she pulled the turkey out from the oven. "Let the men know that dinner is ready."

_"Of course Miss. Potts_," replied the AI.

Jen just looked up at the ceiling, eyes wide open. "You guys really live a _different life_," she said helping in moving some of the food onto the table they set up earlier.

"Yeah, a more complicated one," Bethany answered.

"A more exciting one," Jen corrected.

Finishing off her bowl of cheese sauce, Bethany put her dishes in the dishwasher before pouring the sauce out of the pot and into its allotted bowl. "It can be exciting. Those are the days I wouldn't give it up for anything. But there are a lot of days where I want a normal life. A nine-to-five job and no constant threat to worry about."

"But you _would _miss it, wouldn't you?" Jen asked as the three woman continued to set up the table.

"That's why I'm still living it," Bethany answered as the elevator doors opened up.

"Smells good ladies," Tony announced with a loud clap of his hand.

Moving to collect the mac'n'cheese from the stove, Bethany felt Steve's arms wrap around her, his breath hot on her neck. "I swear if the next words out of your mouth are 'you okay' I'll make it so we can't have any more kids on _your_ end," she said before he could open his mouth.

"What I do?" Steve asked, releasing her from his grip.

"Nothing, I'm just not glass. You're tiptoeing around me to save my feelings, but did I do that to you before the serum? No. I never talked down to you. All I'm asking is you continue to treat me the same you always have. Not this constant worry."

"I can't help but be worried," Steve admitted softly.

Bethany sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. "I know. And I love you for it. But I will let you know if I'm not okay. Sound like a plan?"

Steve bounced on the balls of his feet for a few seconds, debating her offer. "Only if you promise to be truthful. Don't put on a mask of strength on. Not now."

"Fine," Bethany agreed, offering her hand and a small smile. Steve accepted it, but instead of shaking it, turned it so it was palm up and laying a kiss on it.

"Hurry up love birds," Tony shouted from the table. "Pepper won't let me eat without you."

"Tony!" Pepper reprimanded. "Manners!"

Steve and Bethany snorted, sharing a quick laugh before Steve took the mac'n'cheese bowl and brought it to the table. Sitting down, Bethany was hit with the fact that she was surrounded by people who in anyone's books would be considered family. And save for a few other people, everyone she would ever die for was in that very room, eating a huge feast with her. _Family_, she thought to herself as the group began to pass around dishes and piling food onto plates, shoving rolls of bread into their mouths at the same time.

The room was filled with clanking of metal on glass as a comfortable chatter overcame the room. _Family_, Bethany repeated. Something that at one point of her life didn't think existed. Didn't think mattered. Out of the group, one was related by blood, another by marriage, but everyone else had found a way into her heart through other means. They weren't relationships forged by SHIELD. Sure, SHIELD was the driving force to meeting, but it wasn't like Natasha, Clint or Coulson where that trust that the other would jump in front of a bullet was mandatory and love grew from that. It wasn't being put into situations and having to make the best out of them. The people sitting at the table with her were all there on their own accord, all willing to make memories.

"Beth?" Steve asked softly, attempting to hand her the basket of bread rolls. "Are you-" he stopped himself before prematurely breaking their new agreement, but he could see a welling of tears near her eyes and a distracted look casted over her appearance.

"I'm just…" Bethany tried, her breath hitching as the rest of the table went about their business. She _was_ okay. At least physically. There was no pain, aches or burns. No nausea either. But emotionally… not so okay. She was about to _cry_. And over what? People eating food with her? Knowing that she wasn't alone? Both things that were so simple but overwhelming her and not allowing her to shake them. None of them were presenting her with some grand gesture. One of them had two breadsticks in his mouth, claiming he was a walrus—Tony—while another laughed at his antics—Theo.

"I'm just thankful," Bethany finally revealed, a single tear falling from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm struggling trying to decide how many chapters from now to _Winter Soldier_ there should be. My only reason for pushing it farther back is because I don't want to run out of ideas before next May and _AoU_ comes out. Does that make sense? **

**Jdho2: Yay! Thank you =) **

**FeliciaFelicis: Haha well if I had a hot muscl-y man waiting for me, I wouldn't dilly dally in the shower. **

**Layla347: Awesome! Welcome aboard!**

**Kadienewberg: You and I are on the exact same page. *eats cupcake like a pig***

**Jo: That's better than them getting worse and worse! Haha, your words are a confident booster. **


	11. Only One Within My Heart

**A/N: Guys. This chapter was originally 12,000 words. No. No I'm not joking. I literally wrote that much without realizing how much it was. I got a real keyboard for my tablet instead of a soft touch and I just brought it every where this week and wrote away. Anyways, it's being divided into three chapters with basically just all the ideas that were sent in. If you don't see your idea in this one, or the next two, there's still time! **

Chapter 11- Only One Within My Heart

"_I'd do anything, I'd give you my world. I'd wait forever to be your girl. Just call out my name and I will be there. Just to show you how much I care. I was born to make you happy. I don't know how to live without your love. I was born to make you happy. 'Cause you're the only one within my heart."_

_~I Was Born To Make You Happy, Britney Spears_

* * *

_Eleven Weeks Pregnant_

A full month later, Steve and Bethany laid in bed after a hectic week. Pepper and Tony had flew in to be with them for Christmas and it had taken a toll on the couple. Despite the fact that their visitors stayed at a hotel, the DC apartment being way too small, them entertaining every day of the week, even inviting friends like Kate, Clint and Natasha to celebrate. They both spent their fair time at SHIELD as well, Bethany in her office and Steve training with the STRIKE team.

Every night, Bethany would cook something extravagant, Steve helping with the foods she had developed an aversion to like eggs, raw meat and to Bethany's dismay- dairy. Slowly, her morning sickness became hunger and eating was easier, but she was learning to stay away from dairy all together, something that was proving difficult. She really wanted some cheese to nibble on, but she was convinced it wasn't worth running to the bathroom all night.

Their apartment looked like Santa Clause threw up on it. Bethany had sent Steve out to get decorations one day while she was stuck at the office helping Coulson and his team with some research and he had returned with the entire collection of decorations from Wal Mart. Not wanting to discourage him, Bethany found a place to put everything. Although that meant miniature Christmas trees and Santas in the bathroom and bedroom.

The Christmas tree in the living room however looked like one of the ones in a department store, just smaller. While Steve wanted a real one originally, Bethany made a pro/con list and once Steve got to the bullet point about her not having to bend under the tree to water it, he was sold. The lights were white, shining brightly and truly, strung around and inside the tree, making an illumination through the branches. Steve bought an abundance of ribbon and Bethany rationalized that they should use the sparkly white one as a substitute garland since cats had a known reputation for eating it. And since Steve assumed Bethany had a star or angel, and she didn't, Bethany used the rest of the ribbon to make a beautiful big bow and tie it to the top.

Steve went with classy ornaments. Blue, red, purple balls all covered in glitter. When Tony had arrived, he immediately went to the tree and decorated it with Avengers ornaments and balls. Both Bethany and Steve wanted to knock them off the tree, neither of them being that conceited. But they kept them up for Tony's sake. Clint sure got a laugh out of them when he joined them for dinner one night.

The couple had invited Bruce up for Christmas, but he politely reclined saying he was going to spend the holiday travelling. They didn't question his decision, both of them understanding that sometimes people just needed to be alone, even during the holidays. It was one less person to host and feed and while Bruce typically was low maintenance, Bethany was happy that there wasn't any more mouths to worry about.

"Until next year," Steve reminded her when she told him this.

"That'll be easier," Bethany returned as she reached behind her back and undid the clasp to her bra. Steve couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she sighed in relief, her throwing the bra in the direction of their clothes hamper.

"Do they still hurt?" Steve asked, gesturing to her growing breasts. It was evident now that they were bigger. Bethany was waiting until the New Year to get new clothes, but even less than a week away, they were cutting it close. Her breasts barely fit in her bra as it was and she was slowly starting to put on weight.

"Not as much," Bethany revealed. "But I've already gone up a cup size in just a little under three months."

"Dr. Ryder said your weight is good though," Steve said, moving to his side and propping his head up to get a better look at her.

"Yeah that was before holiday weight," Bethany answered with a wink. "We should get up again for the day, shouldn't we? Clean up some of the decorations?"

"Let's leave them until the first. We don't have any food though. If you don't feel like going out, I'll go-"

"No, I need to get up," Bethany insisted. "Get some fresh air. Walk around."

"Put a bra back on?" Steve asked, knowing that when they said their finally goodbyes to Pepper and Tony after breakfast at the hotel the billionaire was staying at, all Bethany had on her mind was taking off anything restraining.

She made a face, clearly not happy with that idea, but knowing going out in public was good after the week of basically being cooped up in the kitchen and being out in public meant a bra. Especially now that her nipples were turning into a constant state of hardness. But there was the plus that it was winter and layers were not uncommon.

"Okay here's my idea," Bethany began, sitting up. "You go and make a list of stuff we need and make me a little snack- stop chuckling, I'm hungry!"

"We just ate," Steve explained. "A little less than an hour ago."

"I'm eating for two," Bethany reminded. "Please? Just something simple. Cucumbers or crackers or something. Whatever we have left. And I'll go take a quick shower. Then we can go grocery shopping."

Steve nodded, easily agreeing. "Don't take long in the shower."

"I won't," Bethany insisted as Steve pulled himself off the bed and went to the kitchen. Taking the pad of paper off the fridge and grabbing a pen off the counter. Steve carefully began to scan through the kitchen cupboards, shelves, fridge and freezer while listening to the faint sound of Bethany's voice singing as she typically did in the shower.

Three pages later, Steve was confident he got everything they needed. Bethany stopped singing by now, the running water come to a stop as Steve realized they had very little to eat outside of Christmas cookies and leftover cooked broccoli. Whenever he could, he tried to get Bethany to eat healthy. Her cravings typically strayed to fatty and salty foods and he knew if she had it her way, she would only eat just that. This time though, Steve decided a couple of cookies couldn't hurt. They would be easier to eat in the car over a bowl of broccolis.

Taking out a container, he placed four cookies into the square confinement. Changing his mind, he stuffed one of the cookies into his mouth, leaving three for Bethany. _That should be enough, right?_ Something told him he was wrong, but she could always eat on the way _back._

"Steve!" He heard from the bathroom. "Come here! Quick!"

Her tone was too excited to have anything to do with danger or pain, so Steve took one more cookie, shoving it into his mouth before wandering over to the bathroom and pushing the door open. The room was a little foggy from Bethany's shower but besides the quick attack of hot, muggy air, Steve quite enjoyed what he walked in on; Bethany looking into a mirror completely naked.

Her hair was wet from her shower, hanging by her face and just touching her shoulders. Little water droplets fell from the wet strands down her body. "Look!" Bethany called out, capturing Steve's attention. "Munchkin popped!"

Steve chuckled at the use of the nickname, but he felt his heart soar. There, indeed, was a small little bump where her once flat stomach was. Moving behind her, Steve wrapped his arms around her waist, his palms pushing up against the bump. "Amazing," Steve whispered into her ear and then moving to kiss her cheek.

"Makes it so much more real, doesn't it?" Bethany asked, her hands covering Steve's. He nodded, taking in her body in the mirror. "I'm only eleven weeks. Munchkin is going to be big."

"There's nothing wrong with being big."

"True," Bethany added before turning her head to kiss her husband. "Definitely your genes."

"I'm just happy they'll be my modified genes. I'd hate to watch our kid grow up sickly and small," Steve shared, his thumb moving against her stomach in a soothing motion.

Bethany's hands moved away from her stomach and up behind into his hair, closing her eyes and enjoying being in his arms. It had been days since they were in such an intimate position and it felt good to return to it. "Soon I'll be at my second trimester. Apparently it's the easiest of the three, so fingers crossed. Maybe I'll be able to eat cheese again."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Steve answered as his hands roamed around her stomach a little. Now that the bump was visible, it would only continue to grow. "Soon the tabloids will know. You ready for that?"

"No," she groaned, tilting her head as Steve's lips met with her sweet spot. "I'll never be ready for that. That'll only add more weight onto Munchkin's life, having to deal with everything. Maybe they'll leave us alone."

"I don't think they'd miss their chance," Steve responded, meeting Bethany's gaze in the mirror.

"Natasha took the bet," Bethany told him. "About when they'll find out. Keep it under wraps four more days and Natasha gets fifty dollars from Clint. They're also betting on the sex, how much weight I'll put on and my exact due date."

"Is there anything Clint wouldn't bet on for fifty dollars?" Steve asked with a small laugh.

Bethany let out a little chuckle, eyes on her growing stomach in the mirror. "Not really. And Natasha will never turn down a competition. Or the chance being wrong."

* * *

_Thirteen Weeks Pregnant_

It was official. The whole world knew that the Captain of America and his sweetheart were expecting. And much to Clint's dismay, the world found out on the first of January. Steve had taken Bethany out for dinner on New Years' Eve and the photos of them sharing a romantic meal made the internet. Since all of Bethany's fancy clothes were curve hugging, it was harder to hide the growing bump. Bethany tried her best with a shawl, but obviously not her hardest.

The weeks after that, they were supposed to meet with Dr. Ryder for the first abdominal exam and finally get to hear the baby's heartbeat. Fury stopped that excitement however when an assignment came up for the both of them. Bethany spent three full days in her office, minus meal and sleep time, trying to fix an internal problem. Just as the problem was solved, Steve was sent away Russia.

At thirteen weeks, Bethany was in desperate need of new clothes. She had resorted to wearing leggings and oversized sweaters and an occasion, Steve's shirts. She didn't know anyone who had been pregnant besides Jen but they were in different states and Peggy but she couldn't leave her bed. She really didn't want to go shopping alone though, so she convinced Sharon to go with her.

"When does Steve get back?" Sharon asked, pulling a pair of maternity pants off the shelf and handing them to Bethany.

"Tonight. If all goes as plan. And it usually does with Steve," Bethany said, catching her reflection in a mirror. "Three weeks ago, you couldn't even tell I was pregnant. Look at me now."

Sharon chuckled. Once the bump made its appearance, it noticeably got bigger every day. She was one week away from her second trimester but she looked much farther along. "I'm sure the doctor will say everything is going smoothly. And some woman are just bigger sooner."

"Yeah," Bethany answered softly, a blouse catching her attention. "I read somewhere that a woman's body gets bigger faster the more pregnancies she has since it's used to it, but I mean… my other pregnancy didn't get this far."

"Maybe your baby is just going to be big. Wouldn't surprise me with Steve as the father," Sharon said picking up some basic tee shirts. "Okay, go try some of this on."

"Okay," Bethany nodded, wincing as her stomach rumbled loudly.

Sharon chuckled, some hair falling into her face. "And then we'll go eat."

Bethany collected all the stuff Sharon had in her arms and headed to the change rooms. She felt bloated, continually. But she couldn't seem to stop eating. And while she missed Steve, she was a little glad he hadn't spent that much time with her over the week seeing as she felt like a giant glob.

Hanging up the clothes, Bethany pulled off the oversized t-shirt she was donning and looked at her appearance. Her bra was screaming for a replacement. She barely fit in the cup itself and she cursed how big her chest was getting. Yeah, it looked sexy and it was great that her boobs weren't as sore, but she was on the verge of having to get a custom made bra and she really wasn't looking forward to that.

"Bra shopping is next," Bethany announced to Sharon.

"Not food?"

Bethany thought about it as she undid her pants. "No, okay. Food first, then bra shopping."

Standing in just her bra and underwear, Bethany surveyed her body. She had mixed feelings. She loved that she was carrying a piece of herself and Steve, but she wasn't too fond on how big she was already. Her increased metabolism seemed to be doing a pretty good job as the rest of her body besides her breasts and stomach were toned, but it only made the two seem bigger in comparison.

Trying on a pair of maternity jeans with the stretchy bands, Bethany rushed to put on a shirt and open the door to show Sharon. "I feel like I'm wearing a condom around my stomach," she expressed to the blond.

Sharon laughed wholeheartedly. "Well it doesn't look like you've been around one. And it's either this or leggings for the rest of the pregnancy. And assuming your ass grows, you should really go with jeans. They look good if that's consoling. You don't just look like you've ate too much for lunch. You look pregnant."

"Well I just feel like I ate too much," Bethany responded before stepping back into the change room and trying on another outfit.

"But you still want to eat after this?" Sharon doubled checked.

"Yes please," Bethany answered earning her another chuckle. "Hey, constant hunger and having an appetite is much better than morning sickness."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sharon said as Bethany stepped out again but this time in a form fitting bodycon dress.

"Sexy married pregnant woman or slutty teenager who got pregnant during a one night stand?" Bethany asked, surveying herself in the mirror.

"The first one," Sharon assured. "Oh, you know what we should do! Go shopping for lingerie. I'm sure Steve would appreciate that with your new curves."

"I feel like you have a misconstrued idea of mine and Steve's sex life," Bethany said, facing pinking a little as a sales lady went to clean one of the change rooms, clearly overhearing their conversation. "Watch," Bethany began lowering her voice to a whisper. "This will make some sort of gossip site."

"SHIELD is doing a pretty good job at keeping personal details a secret," Sharon reminded her. "And I'm sorry for my 'misconstrued ideas' but we _are _neighbours."

Bethany's face dropped completely, making Sharon laugh hard. "You're kidding me right? You're joking."

"Nope," Sharon answered, her face red from laughter. "But it's okay. I expected nothing else when I accepted this assignment. It's not as bad as you think. Not like I'm in the middle of a porn scene."

"Oh god," Bethany repeated, hands covering her mouth.

"I hear some banging on the walls some nights and I figure it can't all be you two moving furniture."

Bethany, pulling together her wits, went back into the change room and added the dress to the pile with the jeans and the shirt—the keep pile. "I don't know if I can ever look at you again after finding that out," Bethany told her friend.

"Ah, no, come on." Sharon spoke outside the change room door. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, you owe me all the specific details. All the kinky little details."

Bethany opened the door again, stepping out in dark wash jeans and a red cowl neck tunic sweater, a sash tied just above her bump. "There's no kinky little details. Do you not know Steve at all?"

"That's cute," Sharon said, touching the fabric of tunic. "And come on. Not only little kinky thing?"

Bethany checked around the dressing room to make sure they were alone and seeing that they were, leaned against the frame of the dressing room door. "As Steve's bachelor gift, the guys bought him a book on different sex positions and techniques. He finally cracked in open about a month ago. Before that, as kinky as it got was eating food off each other."

"What made him open the book?" Sharon asked as Bethany went to try on something new. So far, everything was going home with her.

"Either he's bored or he thinks I'm bored," Bethany explained through the walls, maneuvering the pants off her body. "But before Christmas, we were going at it almost every hour of every day. I woke up one night to go pee and had to wake him up I was so hot and bothered."

"Maybe he's hoping to find something new and help satisfy your increased libido."

Bethany had to admit, that was a possibility. Sometimes she could tell Steve was done, completely exhausted but continued to go on just for her. It was little things like that which made her love him anymore, but unfortunately for Steve in this case, meant she craved him more often. It was a never ending cycle.

"Well I don't want anything to do with sex right now," Bethany shared, coming out in a new outfit. "I feel like a bloated fish. All the websites say that those feelings could change, but he's going to come home and… well, he won't be getting what he usually gets."

"I'm more than confident that Steve will respect that," Sharon added, given a nod of approval towards the outfit.

"He will, I just…" Bethany put her hands on her stomach, the fabric pulling against her torso, showing off her new frame. "I feel like he'll do anything to satisfy me no matter what and I don't always do that."

"It's not a competition," Sharon reminded her. "And I'm sure Steve doesn't see it that way. I bet he doesn't even notice."

Bethany sighed running a hand through her hair. "Yeah. No, you're right. It's Steve."

"Exactly!" Sharon agreed. "He's selfless. At the end of the day, I would bet my life that he would rather having you completely happy and satisfied than him."

"Shouldn't I feel the same way though?" Bethany asked quietly, crossing her arms. "I mean sometimes I feel like he shows that he loves me more than I do for him."

"Stop thinking like that," Sharon insisted. "You went almost seventy years without him, being completely faithful to his memory. And more importantly, you're _having his baby_. That means more to him than anything, and you know how I know that? Because _he told me_."

"He did?" Bethany asked, a shine of hopefulness in her eyes.

"I talk to him without you around you know," Sharon teased. "Sometimes things as simple as TV shows and movies, what happened at Kate's day at work. But the conversation often turns to you. And when I mention you, he always seems to perk up. Like you're everything he thought he wouldn't ever get. You not only gave him a new chance at life, a better opportunity, but you're giving him a healthy baby. And for the record, you perk up when we talk about him too. There's a reason you're America's couple and it's not just because of his title. It's because you two have a type of love that doesn't really exist in a century where people get divorced left and right."  
Bethany took in a ragged breath, trying not to cry. "Here," Sharon said with a smile, pulling out a packet of tissues. "But it's true. Stop doubting yourself."

"Thank you," Bethany responded, wiping away her tears. "It's not like I wake up every morning doubting myself. I just… I'm trying not to be that person I was."

"I know," Sharon assured, pulling her in for a hug. "But that girl was pretty amazing too. Now hurry up, I'm the one getting hungry now."

Bethany chuckled, sniffing slightly. She hated that she needed a constant reminder that she wasn't who she was, but she had a deep fear she would fall back into that place. Despite common belief, the thing she feared the most wasn't Loki, but herself.

Slipping back into the change room, she decided just to get everything, not just the things she tried on. Taking off her current outfit, she looked at her almost naked body again. _You're not that girl_, she told herself firmly. _You're not dark and gloomy, not constantly living in a world where you don't see happiness. You _are_ happiness. You're glowing. _

Bethany gave her reflection a small smile. She placed a hand on her bump, thinking about the baby growing inside her. _A new beginning. No more second guessing. If you're not strong for yourself and not for Steve, then for the baby. For Munchkin._

* * *

"You ready?" Bethany asked the next morning to Steve, him not answering for a couple heart beats. "Steve?"

He couldn't help but marvel at her appearance. Her new clothes hugged her body, but like they were supposed to, not because they were small. She had a bra that fit her, her ample cleavage make him a little weak. But the biggest turn on was the round curve of her stomach which had grown immensely since his absence. "Steve?" She said again, reaching out and hitting him with her bag. "Are you ready?"

Steve snapped out of it, but arousal heavy in his eyes. "Sorry. Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm… ready…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Let's go then."

"Wait," Steve said, taking a hold of her arm. He then moved to cup her face lowering his lips to hers and kissing her deeply. "Sorry," he mumbled against her lips. "It's just been a while and I needed something to tide me over."

Bethany put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away slightly. He felt rejected by that move, but he waited expectantly for an explanation. "Right now, I feel as unsexy as unsexy can be. It could change, but right now-"

"I'm not asking for sex," Steve assured. "I just wanted a kiss."

Bethany gave him a small smile before moving up on her tippy toes and giving him another sweet kiss. "Now can we go? I've been waiting for hear Munchkin's heartbeat all week."

Laying on the flat medical bed, Bethany squirmed slightly as the cool gel was squirted onto her torso. Steve chuckled as she seemed to radiate excitement at seeing the baby. Dr. Ryder wanted to do some other examinations first, but Bethany had all but begged and he finally gave in.

With her position as is, her stomach looked even bigger. Steve had arrived at the apartment late the night before and Bethany had been curled up in bed with a bag of chips. She looked guilty as he walked in, as if she was committing adultery and it really did seem like she was making love to the bag of chips. He hadn't seen her stomach while she was curled up under the blankets and now seeing the bump without anything covering it, he could feel his heart soar.

"Okay," Dr. Ryder said looking up to the monitor. "There's your baby."

Steve could feel his heart stop completely as he took in the image of his child. Before, all they could see was a bean shaped object. But now… now there was a little person resting in Bethany's stomach. He could make out the head and the body, the limbs, little fingers and the profile of the face. He heard Bethany sob lightly and he tore his gaze away from the black and white image to look at his wife, her eyes on the screen with tears running down her face.

He smiled, taking her hand in his as Steve looked back up at the monitor. "Everything looks good," Dr. Ryder announced. "The fetus is a little larger than most, but seems to be at the same developmental stage as we've estimated. My conclusion is just genetics. Shall we hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes," Bethany sobbed happily. "I'm sorry," she said gesturing to her tears.

Dr. Ryder chuckled. "That's alright. It's perfectly normal for mothers to get emotional. Fathers too Captain, so don't feel like you have to hold back."

Steve let out a silent chuckle as if the idea was hilarious, but really, he was relieved. He had never thought his life was awful, but nothing would compare to the happiness he felt in that moment. He wasn't sure how to show this emotion and tears of happiness seemed to be the only way. Steve held his ground however, seeing that as Bethany's walls broke down, she needed to lean on him for support.

Suddenly, a quick, strong and loud heartbeat echoed throughout the room, both Bethany and his own breathing catching in their throats. "Wow," Steve let out, trying to breath as quiet as he could as not to cover the sound of his kid's heart. Bethany's hand squeezed Steve's and their gaze met. Steve leaned down to kiss her forehead, the soundtrack of their child's life the only other thing in the room that seemed to exist.

And in that moment, Steve decided that this was what perfect felt like.

* * *

**A/N: So I was given the go ahead to do more fluff scenes. But the next chapter will have brand new plot to it that'll give the story a little edge. I've been brainstorming the entire thing since I decided Bethany would be noticeably pregnant during ****_Winter Soldier. _**

**Haha; also… I saw that again. Yeah. I… I have a problem. **

**But the Comic Con feels were too intense. I don't-I don't even want to talk about it. **

**Kadienewberg: Hmm, this ending was pretty sweet too, was it not? And he's slowly learning to watch what he says, but realizes he gets in trouble without saying anything. I love Jon Snow. Okay? I'm a bastard, he's a bastard. Us bastards need to stick together. **

**Jdho2: Thanks! I have enough material for four to five more fluffy chapters, and they'll be filled with small plot points, Tony, Theo and finding out the sex of the baby :D **

**FeliciaFelicis: Theo is going to be a HUGE part of the story in between ****_Winter Soldier _****and ****_Age of Ultron_****. And I mean HUGE. And that's exactly how Tony will be. See, my uncle was 15 when I was born and is actually a mechanic so I basically grew up with a less cocky version of Tony Stark as my uncle. My own experiences with him will mirror some of the experiences later on. There's some good stuff, I promise. **

**My e-mail has been the same! Any chance it's FF being slow? Hmmmm…**

**Jo: Remember how in ****_Sorry Ever After_**** everything got really cute and good and then bad things happened?... Yeah… That may happen again… **


	12. Coming For You Anyway

**A/N: Guess what guys? The next two chapters are written already. Hopefully I can keep this pace up!**

Chapter 12- Coming For You Anyway

_"I'll be gone in a day or two. Oh, things that you say. Is it a life or just to play my worries away? You're all the things I've got to remember. You're shying away. I'll be coming for you anyway."  
~Take On Me, A-Ha_

* * *

_Fifteen Weeks Pregnant _

Officially in her second trimester, Bethany almost forgot about the morning sickness. Occasionally, something would set her off in the wrong way, but she was successfully eating full meals, and even venturing to eating dairy again. With not having to run to the bathroom every couple of hours, it made working a whole lot easier. For the first time in her life, she was working nine to five in an office five days a week. For the most part it was going over paperwork or doing online investigations. Sometimes she would advise other agents and their teams. More than anything though, Fury had her focusing on Project Insight.

Over the Christmas break, Tony had completed the installation of the repulsors on the hellicarriers. All that was left was getting them ready for actual take off. It looked like it would be smooth sailing but Fury wanted to make sure they took their time so nothing went wrong. The World Security Council agreed for an April launch date and their only job was to make sure that nothing in the next three months would compromise the idea of a safer world, one without threats.

Even with more than enough time to get used to the idea, Bethany was still uncomfortable. Fury claimed it was because Steve was rubbing off on her, but Bethany didn't see how that was a bad thing. Her husband was the perfect example of what it meant to be good. And she _knew_ Steve wouldn't agree with Project Insight. Nonetheless, it was her job and she couldn't refuse to help where she was needed.

Then there was part of her that knew if Project Insight worked the way they wanted it to, it would bring a world she was comfortable raising her child in. A world with no threats, a world where her husband wouldn't go away every second day to fight evil and a world where they could finally live normally. Or at least more normal than they lived currently.

Bethany finished off her ham sandwich, throwing the crust in the garbage, not being able to bring herself to eat it. Typing away at her laptop, she located where her husband was currently; Spain. Despite the fact that her morning sickness was gone, her emotional state had turned into a roller coaster. She was most vulnerable when Steve was gone. All she wanted was his presence. He didn't have to say anything, or do anything, but having him in the room limited any anxiety she had. Anxiety that only he caused. It was a neverending circle and she constantly broke down in front of Fury for sending him away. There was a time when Steve wasn't there to complete the missions, so in her mind they could survive without him. She chose to ignore that the missions were done more efficiently with the Captain leading them.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up her phone and dialed his number. It rang three times before Steve picked up. _"Hey doll face."_

"Hey," She started, letting a couple seconds wander between her words. "Are you… are you on your way home?"

"_Not yet. Our mission is done but we're doing clean up right now. I won't be back until late tonight. Why is something wrong?"_

"No, no," She assured, feeling a huge wave of emotion wash over her. Bethany could feel her walls crumbling down and attempted to bite down her tears but couldn't hide it when her voice broke. "I just-I just miss you."

_"Beth, it's only been a few hours since I last saw you."_

A quick sob got caught in Bethany's throat and despite her best efforts, couldn't control the water works. No matter how irrational she was about to be, she didn't care since she didn't see it that way. "Does that mean you-you don't miss m-me?"

She could hear him sigh on the other line. _"That's not what I meant lov-"_

"Yes it is," Bethany stated firmly. "It's cause I'm putting on weight isn't it? I bet you aren't even off on a mission. You're off… canoodling with some girl in-"

_"Do you even hear yourself right now?"_ Steve interrupted, insulted at her words. _"Beth, you know I wouldn't do that. I'm not shallo-" _His words were drowned out by her sobs. _"Okay, okay. I'm coming home. Beth? Beth, can you hear me. I'm coming home right now."_

"Right now?" She sniffed, wiping her nose.

_"I'm getting on the jet as we speak," _he promised.

"Really?" Bethany asked, another sniff filling the line.

_"Yes. But Beth- you know I wouldn't ever… I can't even fathom-"_

"I know," she admitted another sob escaping her lips. "I just- I feel so hopeless and gross and I get this sense of worry when you're not here and I can't help it. I'm s-s-sorry."

_"Doll, I'm not…" _Steve sighed heavily, gathering his words. _"I'm not mad at you. I'm a little hurt with your words, yes. But I understand you're in a fragile state. You're not in control of your mood swings."_

"Are you calling me moody?!" Bethany snapped.

_"What?! No-no Beth, that's not what I meant-"_

"Yes it is, stop lying!" Bethany cried. "If you really feel that way, I don't care if you never come home. Just live happily ever after with your Spanish girlfriend!"  
_"Beth-" _but the line went dead as Bethany pressed the end button, feeling the need to smash something. She looked around her desk for something, anything. Finally, she picked up a mug she used for some hot chocolate and tossed it across the room, the porcelain cup shattering into a million little pieces.

* * *

Steve wasn't mad. He was frustrated, yes. Annoyed even more so. But overall, hurt. But he knew that he had to be strong, had to do what she wanted—and what she _really_ wanted not what she claimed she wanted —since all of the mood swings were due to her pregnancy with his child. _Our child_, he reminded himself as he climbed the stairs to their apartment two at a time.

Cracking open the door, he could hear sniffles from the couch, clearly Bethany. He wasn't completely convinced that the tears were over their conversation. Nonetheless, he threaded the waters carefully, slowly closing the door and moving to the couch. When he sat beside her, she didn't flinch or show any hostility, so Steve decided to make his move. "Hey, hey, doll what's wrong?" He asked, cupping her tear stained face.

"My nose is all stuffed up," She explained, her voice cracking. "From crying too much."

Bethany let out two heavy sobs, a fresh set of tears falling down her face. "Wait," Steve began. "You're crying because your nose is stuffed up from crying too much?"

Bethany thought about it before nodding, another sob escaping her. "I was watching Molly play with her ball and I thought she was so cute and then I realized one day she's-she's going to die and I just-" She didn't get the opportunity to finish as her sobs got harder and Steve just sat there trying to hide his smile. He knew that his laughter would only make everything worse.

He pulled her close and held her, rubbing his hands on her back in a soothing motion. When Tony had said her emotions were going to sky rocket because of her hormones, he didn't think it would be _this_ bad. She cried over _everything_, but he preferred that compared to her anger at him doing something as simple as cleaning the dishes. Bethany claimed it was an insult since she could do them herself and didn't talk to him for five hours. She only gave in because she wanted pickles and she finished the jar in the fridge.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Steve asked, kissing the crown of her head. "Anything I can get for you?"

"Tissues," she answered. "I'm getting your shirt all gross and snotty."

Without untangling himself from her, he reached for the box of tissues and handed her one. Steve made way of putting a box in every room, more than one in some rooms. Especially over the last week and a half. "I'm sorry for what I said on the phone," Bethany said blowing her nose.

"I know, it's okay," Steve assured, kissing her forehead.

"It's not okay," Bethany countered. "I just… when you aren't here, I feel this empty hole. And you're right. I have no control over these mood swings."

"It's part of the price of having a pregnant wife. I can deal with _this_ with everything _you're _dealing with," Steve assured, pulling her into his lap. "So go ahead. Cry. Cry as much as you want to. Send me out to get food, or abuse me for sex. Love, it's all worth it."

Bethany gave a small smile before kissing him deeply, pulling away crying again. "I-I can't help it. I just-just feel so bad for what I said-"

Steve just shut her up with another kiss; hard, firm and passionate.

* * *

_Sixteen Weeks Pregnant_

Steve closed the blinds to their bedroom windows, trying to ignore the falling snow slowly piling up on the streets outside. Turning around, his brows moved into a confused expression watching as his wife, who was wearing silk pajama pants and a tank top that was pushed up to reveal her stomach, poked the bump. He couldn't believe how much it grew in just a month. But with the amount of food she was inhaling without constant morning sickness, it was understandable. Pickles, jalapenos, pancakes. Deep fried foods even more so. Steve was trying to steer her to healthy alternatives but whenever he left for a mission, he came back to a house full of unhealthy options. Not only was she eating for two, but she was eating for herself and miniature him. He could only imagine what the hunger was like. And it was really hard to take the junk away from her when she was in so much pain. Her back aches were so severe, he often went to her office to see her lying on the ground, her laptop on her stomach as she worked, the only way to dim down the pain.

Bethany was also experiencing some feet and ankle swelling, but it wasn't bad enough for her to complain on a daily basis. The thing that seemed to bother her the most was 1) photos of her growing bump out for the public to see and comment on and 2) people wanting to touch her stomach. It was clear that she wasn't exactly trusting of strangers and certain people in SHIELD and she didn't want them getting in any contact with the baby. No matter the barrier her body provided. People she knew, she was more than willing.

Peggy seemed to enjoy touching her stomach the most. On days where she remembered everything, her eyes seemed to light up, truly and fully happy with the fact that two people she cared for dearly were getting their chance to live their lives to the fullest. Steve had already visited her alone four times with little concerns, each time Peggy chuckling and telling him to relax. That his concerns were normal and that he would be an amazing father simply for _being _there.

"What are you doing?" Steve finally asked, moving back over to the bed and sitting in the middle of it.

"I can feel movements," Bethany explained. "So subtle, but I can feel something. Like little butterflies."

Steve pulled one of the pregnancy books off his bedside table and flipped it open. "Well it says here that that's normal starting at sixteen weeks, so..."

"I think we can safely say this pregnancy isn't following the book word for wor-" her sentence trailed off as she sneezed her head hitting the bedframe. "Ow, shit."

Steve reached for a tissue, handing it to her. "Language. Munchkin can hear you now."

Bethany moaned as one with a stuffed up nose typically does. Blowing it hard, she balled up the tissue to tossed it into the waste bin. "Sorry," she answered, sniffing. "I'm just not used to sneezing. Like at all."

Steve held up the book. "Another symptom," he mocked slightly. "Do you need anything before bed? Back massage? Foot massage? A little of this," Steve trailed off, lowering his lips to hers. She smiled in response, her hands moving to his shoulders.

While Bethany still wasn't back at that stage of always wanting sex, she was slowly coming out of wanting nothing and nobody to touch her. But she wasn't quite there yet and pushed his shoulders back a little bit. "There's actually something you can do for me."

"And I'm guessing _this _isn't it?" Steve asked, one of his hands moving down her body and to the side of her thigh.

"I'm craving something else right now," She responded with a small, innocent smile. "But I'm getting there, I promise. Valentine's Day is soon. The most romantic day of the year. I'll spend the entire day making sure I'm aroused and ready to go no matter what."

"I don't mind waiting," Steve told her truthfully. "Don't do that, okay? I'm fine with us eating pizza and watching a movie. What are you craving?"

"Whipped cream," Bethany let out slowly, not sure what his response would be.

"Just… just whipped cream?" Steve asked. "We don't have any, doll face."

Her excitement seemed to fall completely, Bethany moving her hands back onto her stomach and poking it like she did before. Steve could feel his heart crumble at her disappointment. "Could you... go get some?"

Steve gapped for a couple of seconds before shaking his head in disbelieve. "Beth, it's freezing out there. And there's a snowstorm in process..." he trailed off, realizing that her happiness was worth the risk of once again being a Capsicle and pulled himself out of bed, tugging on his pants.

Doing them up, he looked back to his wife. She was giving him the most adorable and grateful look. "Thank you."

"I'll be back soon," Steve announced, pulling a big sweater on and grabbing his wallet off the bedside table.

"I love you!" He heard her call from the bedroom.

"Love you too," Steve responded, but with a distracted tone as he pulled on his winter jacket and boots. "The things I do for her," Steve told Molly who was sitting on the heater. _Who are you kidding Rogers_, he thought to himself, leaving the apartment and making his way down into the streets. _You'll always do whatever she asks of you and you don't even mind. Not if it makes her happy. And evidently, whip cream at eleven at night on a cold winter's night is exactly what'll make her happy_.

* * *

_Seventeen Weeks Pregnant_

Steve was spread out on the bed, reading up on some SHIELD files. He could feel his brain turning to goo, most of the document making very little sense to him, but just trying to get the general idea. The house was quiet beside the hum of the heater, Bethany had leaving claiming she was running errands and would be back soon. Steve offered to help but she reminded him how far behind he was on SHIELD paperwork. And she was right; he had already been yelled at by Fury more than once.

Steve!" He heard Bethany call from the door. He immediately jumped out of bed, running towards the sound of her voice, almost capturing a struggle. A million different things ran through his head during his five second journey. Her back pain hit an all-time high and couldn't move. There was an attacker and she couldn't fight him off. There was something wrong with the baby.

But instead, he watched as Bethany closed the door with her foot and turned around, arms full with shopping bags and the weirdest of them all, a little cocker spaniel puppy. "Umm, who's this?"

"This is Charles," Bethany explained, handing the topsy turvy puppy over to her husband. "A woman from admin's mom died, so she's away for the weekend. I offered to take care of him."

"What about Molly?" Steve asked, but smiling as the dog began to sniff him enthusiastically.

"I brought her next door this morning. Kate said she'd watch over her," Bethany explained.

"So you're giving our cat to a neighbour to watch so we can watch over someone else's dog?" Steve asked with a confused frown.

"It's a test," Bethany explained, putting down her bags. "You have unrealistic expectations in regard to what will happen when the baby comes. I just want you to be prepared, and taking care of a puppy is a good test. So you'll take care of him. Make sure he goes to the bathroom outside, and clean up any mess he makes. Feed him, walk him, play with him."

"And what about you?" Steve asked, Charles' nose tickling his neck. "How do you know that you're prepared?"

"I was basically a second mother to Tony and Theo when I wasn't working. Okay, I babysat both of them a _lot_. I know how to take care of a baby, which is how I know you have unrealistic expectations. Here's his stuff. Have fun."

"Wait, where are you going?" Steve asked when she opened the apartment door.

"I have that pregnant yoga class at three," Bethany explained. "Are you scared?"  
"No…" Steve muttered. "I just-"

"This is why this is a good idea," Bethany said, stepping forward to kiss his cheek. "Okay? What would happen if I went out for the day and left you alone with the baby? You have to be confident."

Steve nodded, kissing her forehead before she left with a small smile, leaving him with the still squirming puppy.

* * *

Steve now understood. He had been worrying about the 'what ifs' and busying himself knowing every detail of the pregnancy and how it would progress, he didn't stop to think about what would happen when the baby came. And not something that may or may not happen like the baby being kidnapped or taken away by child services. No, things like how to change a diaper and having complete patience. And Charles was quickly teaching Steve how unprepared he really was.

Steve couldn't wait for Bethany to get back home. The little puppy was proving to be a challenge. He got scared and excited over little things and was convinced the world was his food bowl. At first, it was adorable. The constant want to be cuddled and chasing some of Molly's jingling balls around the wood floor. But an hour in, the adorableness of the situation was gone and Steve was finding himself getting frustrated. While he was cooking dinner, he decided to leave the pup in the bathroom so he wouldn't get in the way.

One of the movies Bethany made Steve watch while at the cabin after the battle of New York had been _Lady and the Tramp_. He had never realized how true that movie was in basis of puppies and their owners. Leaving Charles alone for five seconds resulted in the same crying as Lady and as far as Steve was concerned, probably even more insistent. Steve had tried to ignore it for a few minutes while he started to cut up some chicken for the fajitas but eventually returned to check on the pup.

In that short time, Charles had pulled all the toilet paper off the roll, ripping some of it into little shreds, knocked down the shampoo and conditioner bottles and left a little gift for Steve by the door. _Lovely, _he thought as the puppy ran over to him, tongue lolling out of his mouth. But really, Steve was less than impressed.

"Number one on the things to remember for when Munchkin is born," Steve said, collecting the puppy in his arms. "Don't leave them alone for a second."

He could hear the front door open and his stomach sank. Bethany was about to walk in and see him standing in the frame for the bathroom with it looking like it did. A clear indication that he failed. Miserably.

"Smells good babe," he heard her say as Steve closed the door softly and walked over to the front hall. Bethany was struggling to kick off her boots, unable to really hold her balance to take them off nor bend over her stomach already in the way. "How'd it go?" She asked, looking up at Steve and Charles.

"Uh," Steve began, not knowing how to answer that but never getting the chance as Bethany took the doggy from Steve's arms and started to rub her forehead against Charles.

"Hello puppy," Bethany said in a baby voice. "Oh god Steve, that smells so good. I'm starving."

"Can you watch him while I finish?" Steve asked, trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

"Of course," Bethany answered, putting the dog down and watching him go over to one of Molly's toys. "Did it not go well? Steve, I'm not doing this to make you feel bad. Practice makes perfect. The first time you threw the shield, it didn't come back to you. But now it does."

Steve sighed, knowing she was right. Bethany wouldn't deliberately use this experiment to tell Steve he was going to be a bad dad. On the contrary. "I just want you to learn some of the challenges _now_ so it's not as overwhelming _then_. And more than anything, show you that we need to work as a team. And hey, if one of us isn't here and little accidents happen, then that's understandable. As long as the other is patient and helpful to fix the problem at hand. Okay?"

Steve lowered his head to kiss her deeply, his hands on the side of her stomach. "I thought locking him in the bathroom for a few minutes would help me get dinner going but he made a mess."

Bethany nodded slowly before kissing his nose. "Alright. I'll go clean up the mess and you finish dinner. And I'll take Charles with me into the bathroom so you can relax for a few minutes. Sound like a plan?"

"You are amazing," Steve declared.

"Raising a baby," Bethany added before Steve could slip away. "It's just like being on the field. It requires teamwork."

"Now that I realize how... unprepared I am, I have so many things I need to learn," Steve admitted, opening up to his wife.

"And you will. No one knows how to properly take care of a baby on their first day. It's been centuries of child rearing and still there are problems and challenges. I love that you have been taking initiative when it comes to knowing the baby's development and all of the symptoms. But don't over study all that because that's not what the exam will be about."

Steve kissed her again before Bethany called Charles over to her, making her way into the bathroom. Steve felt a weight being pulled off of him. The prospect of raising a child was still nerve wracking, but it wasn't as terrifying as it was ten minutes earlier when Charles was getting into every bag and box in sight as Steve did something as simple as check the time.

Sure there would be more work with a baby, Steve already knew that. But he didn't realize just how hard all the tasks would be. With a baby, he would have to keep a close eye on, make sure the diaper wasn't wet, _actually change said diaper_, feed the kid, keep him or her safe not just from society but little things like falling off the change table or scratching their own face with their baby claws.

He silently finished dinner while thinking about everything. He finally realized why Bethany had been so adamant about them not being ready half a year ago. Just with the two hour span he spent with the puppy he was exhausted. He had no time to himself and realized that he had to fully rear the pup to do whatever needed to be done.

"Steve?" Bethany said softly, walking up behind him and putting her arms around his stomach. He could feel the hard curve of her stomach pressed up against him reminding him that this was happening _now_. There was no time for him to get cold feet. Nor did he want to. He wanted to be brave, show Bethany that he could do this. Because he knew he could, he was just having a hard time coming to terms with the reality.

"Steve your worry is literally rolling off you shoulders and into the air. You need to relax. If I didn't think you would be a good father, my tubes would still be tied. I've always thought you'd be an amazing father, you just need to learn some of the basics. And I'll teach you. Just like I'm teaching you to live in this new world. You're a fast learner. I have every confidence that you'll pick up the basics in a flash."

Turning off the stove top, the meal completed, Steve turned around in Bethany's arms, cupping her face. He had so much he wanted to say, but wasn't sure how to put it in words. But at the same time, he wanted to assure her that he was ready for the challenge and that all this made it more real and that only made his life happier. He wouldn't change the fact that they were having a baby for anything in the world.

"I don't know how to change a diaper," were the words that came out of Steve's mouth instead of all of that.

Bethany gave him a sweet smile, her hands giving his behind a firm squeeze. "Like I said, I'll show you. Now, you need to feed me because the yoga instructor has something against me eating chips during class."

"Chips again?" Steve asked as Bethany freed him from her grip.

"You can blame your son or daughter when they break free, but until then, let me eat what I want. I'm only going to that yoga class because you read that it would be helpful."

"What's Charles doing?" Steve asked, electing to ignore her comment. He wanted a healthy baby and even if the kid's genes provided that it was no reason for Bethany to eat junk.

"He fell asleep while I was cleaning up his mess," She explained, taking the tortillas to the table. Steve followed her with the chicken and vegetables in hand. "We'll learn to take advantage of these times when he's sleeping, just as we will with Munchkin."

As the two of them set up the table, Steve realized that she was right. Teamwork was the key to succeeding everything and when it came to Bethany and Steve, they excelled at that particular skill, especially when together. It was something they relied on every day, for work, for safety, for getting simple tasks done. It would be teamwork, like always, that would get them through firstly taking care of Charles and secondly, taking care of their child.

* * *

_Eighteen Weeks Pregnant_

Steve had returned from a two day mission late at night, only to discover that Bethany was still at the Triskellion. Her office was dark, but with the reassurance from Agent Hill, Steve opened the door to find her leaned over her desk typing rapidly on her laptop, the light from the electronic illuminating her clearly exhausted face.

"What are you doing?" Steve demanded of his wife, flicking the switch to her office. Bethany winced at the harsh light, but Steve didn't flick it off even when she asked for it. He was pissed. He wanted her to take it easy and pulling these late night shifts wasn't exactly doing that.

"Steve the lights!" Bethany repeated, easily getting irritated.

"No, Beth. We're going home. _Now_."

Bethany looked up at him, her face reading something he had never seen before directed at him; fear. She was _afraid_ of him, but Steve could understand. His words left no room for compromise, being firm and authoritative. It was his Captain's voice, the one he gave on raids and missions. The one people followed without question and trusted completely. It was also a voice he never used with his wife.

He watched as her expression slowly changed, a gleam in her eyes. Lust immediately replaced the fear and he watched as she leisurely closed her laptop and started to move over to him. Steve held his ground, jaw set, back straight and thumbs hooked over his uniform belt, trying to hold his image of being serious and not giving into her.

But as she got closer, he could see the small, but noticable to his eyes, changes about her body. The tops of her breasts were exposed in her U neck white shirt, having swelled even more and her stomach had definitely grew. She stopped in front of him, one hand moving next to him by the wall and flicking the lights off. She then grabbed him by the straps over his shoulders and pulled him into the room, the door shutting behind him.

"Beth-" he tried, but she shushed him before he could continue. This wasn't what he wanted. Okay, maybe he wanted it a little bit. Or a lot. Her libido had been on a sea saw of change and certain areas of his body wasn't ready to let this chance slide.

"God bless America," she mumbled, looking him up and down. Steve's breath caught in his throat, her eyes being his undoing. While moments ago he was in charge of her, now he was powerless.

"Beth," he tried, but secretly hoping she would shush him again. Instead, she pushed him onto her office couch, moving to straddle his legs. Steve's arms immediately moved to her lips, her stomach separating them slightly and him not wanting to risk her falling backwards. "What are you doing?" He asked, slightly breathless as her fingers moved from the straps and onto the star on his chest, tracing it slowly.

"I'm pledging allegiance to the flag of the United States of America," she began, murmuring the words in a sultry tone, her eyes heavily hooded with lust. "And to the republic for which it stands," she continued, pushing the shield straps off his broad shoulders and shifting her weight on him, clearly trying to lessen some of the tension in between her thighs. The straps got caught more than once, but as soon they were free from his body, Bethany moved her attention to his neck.

"One nation under God," she said against his skin, giving it a light bite, sucking on the sweet skin and elicting a deep moan from Steve. "Indivisible, with liberty and justice for all."

"You done?" Steve asked, grabbing a hold of her neck and pulling her attention up to him forcefully and connecting their lips. They both fought for dominance as their tongues met, each nipping at each other. Built up tension and emotion exploded from each of them, both of them reaching painful arousal within minutes. Steve's lips moved away from her lips and down the column of her throat. He held nothing back as he sucked the sweet skin, relishing in the whimpers slipping from Bethany's lips. Her finger had wound themselves into his hair, encouraging his passionate suck by pressing his head there even more. His lips opened, biting the tender flesh lightly, a loud moan filling the room before he peppered the spot with light kisses.

"I hate this," Bethany said when he pulled away so she could free him from the confines of his uniform. Both of them were heaving, trying to catch their breath in the hot muggy room. She groaned in annoyance as she struggled with the uniform, her usually skilled fingers slipped as they attempted to frantically get the uniform off Steve's body and onto the floor.

"I got it, I got it," Steve interrupted, not willing to wait much longer. "Start taking that stuff off," he said gesturing to her clothes. She nodded, slipping off his lap and pulling her shirt and blue pencil skirt off her body. Bethany then kicked her shoes across the room and shimmied her underwear down to her feet.

"Keep the gloves!" Bethany all but begged as Steve went to undo them. Steve lifted one eyebrow before deciding to give into his wife's weird fetish. He knew he had some, it was only fair for him to agree.

Bethany had flopped onto the couch, freeing her breasts from their confinement and letting one hand wander in between her legs, another one playing with her dark pink nipple as Steve continued to take off his uniform piece by piece, understanding Bethany's frustration with it. Layers upon layers were nice during missions, extra padding and all, but now it was the bane of his existence.

He stopped all together as a desperate whimper fell from Bethany's lips. Steve looked at his wife, jaw dropping slightly as her head was thrown back and mouth open in the perfect 'O' as her fingers slipped inside her. Steve swallowed hard, this being a new sight for him. He had never seen his wife like this, so vulnerable that she had to turn to her own release.

Steve quickly shed off the rest of his clothes, save for the gloves as requested and leaned by her. Bethany's eyes fluttered opened as his breath met the inside of her leg, Steve moving to lay sweet kisses and the occasional bite on her thighs, one of his gloved hands capturing hers and pulling it out of her wet cunt. Bethany let out a small whine but as Steve kept eye contact with her, his blue eyes filled with mischief, he took the digits into his lips and sucked hard as his gloved hand slipped up and down her silt, circling her swollen ball of nerves before pushing two fingers inside.

The hand that wasn't in his mouth moved down her breast, across her stomach and in between her legs to grip his wrist, helping him build a pace she was comfortable with. Steve watched as her beautiful features scrunched up, her teeth sinking into her lips and breathing quickening as he added another finger.

"Steve," she finally begged, his name hitching as it came out. Her fingers slipped out of his mouth and instantly moved to her stomach, caressing the bump.

Removing his fingers, he ran the slick digits up and down his erection before moving closer and pushing into her. Bethany pulled herself up straight, wrapping her legs around his waist as Steve held his ground, kneeled on the floor. Bethany, however, had different plans and pushed him backwards, them gently falling onto the ground.

"I need to be on top," Bethany explained as she rolled her hips against his. "My back."

Steve went to nod, but Bethany leaned down, connecting their lips. She set the pace, the rhythm reflective of their previous heat, Bethany not needed long to bring herself to the edge. Steve could feel her walls slowly tightening around him in a telltale sign she was reaching the end. But Steve was having a hard time focusing. He could feel her hard, round stomach against his and in a quick moment when Bethany gasped out in euphoria, he felt a light jab against his abs. Both his movements and Bethany's stilled completely, Bethany moving her head to look into Steve's eyes.

"Was that-?" Steve began, a smile forming on his face.

Her mouth slightly ajar, Bethany nodded before they felt the jab again. Bethany sat up on Steve's hips, Steve leaning up on his forearms. Both of their eyes moved to her stomach on the place where Bethany's hand rested.

She let out a little gasp, holding back tears as she felt another kick. "Give me your hand," she said, directing his hand toward the designated spot. This time the movement was more elaborate, making both him and Bethany laugh, tears in both of their eyes. There was complete amazement shining in both, neither of them expecting it. Just like the ultra sound and heart beat, it made everything more real.

"I guess we woke Munchkin up," Bethany chuckled, feeling as the baby moved within her.

"Wanting to join the party little one?" Steve asked to her stomach, his hand roaming the bump and marveling at the kicks and movements he felt against his palm. "I didn't think we'd feel anything this early."

"It's not uncommon," Bethany sobbed slightly, her smile threatening to crack her face. "And Dr. Ryder said the baby would be bigger and stronger than the average-Oh!" They both laughed at a particularly hard kick.

Steve was completely enthralled with her stomach, the kicks and their child inside of Bethany to remember that he himself was buried deep within her. They stayed in that position a couple more minutes, both of them just laughing and talking to their unborn child until Steve's arousal was completely forgotten.

It wasn't until Bethany pulled herself off of him that they both broke out into laughter at what had just happened. "Already a little cock block I see," Bethany joked, one hand on the side of her stomach.

"I don't mind," Steve admitted as Bethany laid beside him, his large hand covering her belly button.

"You may not feel that way tomorrow," Bethany teased, her hand covering his.

"Nothing against sex," Steve began. "But this may be better. Possibly."

Bethany shook her head amused. "Clearly you forget just how good sex can be."

"I meant on terms of being magical," Steve explained as their little bundle of joy continued to squirm. "I can't even imagine what this feels like to you."

"Weird," Bethany admitted. "Since we've reached a milestone in the pregnancy, can Munchkin and I have a treat?"

Steve knew where this was headed; junk food. But at the moment, he was willing to give them everything, even something he was strict about. Knowing that it was probably yet another chip craving, he caved and asked what kind she wanted, earning him an excited squeal and kiss on the cheek.

It took them longer to get dressed and out the building then either of them wanted, but Bethany's previous wonderment towards the moving baby in her stomach was bordering on annoying at this point. She felt like she needed to hold a hand against her stomach at all times in order to lessen the movements.

"Watch, he'll never go back to sleep now," Bethany mumbled as Steve helped her out of the passenger seat when they got to the convenient store.

"'He'?" Steve asked amused, accepting the briefcase Bethany was offering him, knowing her wallet was inside of it while his was back at the apartment.

"I just have a hard time believing that these kicks belong to a girl," Bethany explained as Steve held open the door for her, it dinging lightly in response.

"Being your daughter, it wouldn't surprise me," Steve chuckled, knowing from their spars just how hard her kicks could be. "Okay hurry up. The longer we're here the more food you'll convince me to buy."

"Fine, fine," Bethany nodded, expertly making her way to the chip aisle. "Okay Munchkin, what do we want to eat?"

Steve put his hands on his hips, the briefcase in one hand dangling by his leg as Bethany looked up and down the aisle much longer than needed. Finally, ready not only to get himself to bed but his wife, he shifted his weight on his feet, standing up straighter. "Okay, come on Beth."

"Wait," she told him strictly, picking up a bag of barbeque chips. "I only get one so I need to make sure it's worth it."

"Pick something or I'll pick something."

"Okay Captain Sass Ass," Bethany mumbled, turning the bag of chips around to look at the nutrition facts, not really caring, but trying to make her final decision.

"HANDS UP!" The heard from the end of the aisle. Both Bethany and Steve turned to the direction, their heads snapping up. A man in a red ski mask was pointing a gun towards the teenage boy manning the front counter. "CASH OUT!"

The robber took another gun out of his pocket, turning to face Bethany and Steve. Steve took half a step in front of her, but the robber didn't seem to see who they were, nor was interested in actually doing them harm. The couple could hear other people within the convenient store sobbing lightly, a stray of whispering filling the room.

"Steve," Bethany said quietly, knowing that her husband wasn't going to stand there and watch it. "Where's your shield?"

"It's... in the car," Steve responded, but carefully planning his attack. "I'll engage, you go and hide."

"Like hell-"

"Beth for once just listen to me," He said, his voice quiet, but slightly begging and leaving no room for negotiation.

"Briefcase," Bethany whispered back. "There's a Tazer inside."

"I can't open it without him getting suspicious," Steve responded. "I'll attack, you open it and toss it to me." Sensing Bethany's approval, Steve took careful steps forward. "You don't have to do this," he said to the robber.

The red masked man turned in Steve's direction, the soldier being only a few steps away now, seeing as the robber's arm shake slightly as he held up the gun. "Stop right there or... or I'll shoot."

"Look, it doesn't have to be this way. There is innocent people here. Women and children. Just put the gun down."

The robber's hand shook a little more before it became firm, confident in his original plan. Steve quickly twisted the man's arm, hearing a gun shot ringing and people screaming in fright but as Steve went to swipe the robber's feet out from under his leg, a metal ring was thrown across the room, attaching itself to the robber's arm and making him fly up to the metal cupboards containing cigarettes above the front counter.

The gun fell with a clatter to the ground and Steve turned to Bethany with an awestruck look on his face, knowing that what just happened had to be her doing. Her briefcase lay on the floor, the metal handle no longer attached to the smooth leather. _Another SHIELD invention?_ He wondered to himself.

His eyes drifted up to Bethany, her leaning against the chip shelves. As the other customers clapped, it took Steve half a second to register the painful expression on Bethany's face and the way she was gripping the top of her arm. He quickly rushed over to her as she slid down the shelves.

Steve kneeled down beside her, slipping first her winter coat and then her black tail coat blazer off her arm, feeling a little bit of himself die as she hissed. Finally revealing her skin, a bullet hole was dug deep, blood free falling down her arm.

And then with a deep sense of worry etched in her eyes, Steve said the three words that made his heart stop all together. "It's not healing."

* * *

**A/N: DUN. DUN. DUUUNNNNNNNN. *insert evil laugh here* Yeah. So that happened. Lay your comments on me.**

**Also, I used to briefcase tool thingy in the chapter like they used on Cap in the elevator. I like to think I'm clever. My family disagrees, but what do they know. **

**Jo: Yeah, I seemed to get the most reviews when bad things happen. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?! I didn't go, but the photos and the interviews and just the idea that there is actual footage of the movie somewhere out there... **

**Eliza: Yay! And as always, updating at least once a week! :D**

**jdho2: Still more fluff, but we are slowly approaching _Winter Soldier_ timeline! I'm pretty excited for that.**

**kadienewberg: Next goal- 1000 pieces of sea salt chocolate.**

**FeliciaFelicis: Don't worry- I am the queen of rambling. The reason why that chapter was 12,000 words. After considering it, I decided to make it two chapters instead of three since I wasn't sure where to end this chapter. I needed a cliff hanger since these fluff chapters are lacking that. **

**DJK: Thank you :) Hopefully I can keep it up!**


	13. Beautiful Smile to Hide the Pain

**A/N: I was gonna wait to update this, but I'm going on (alas) another vacation (yeah I'm aware that's like the millionth one this year. It's more of a road trip to an amusement park and fam jam time, but I'll be without a computer) so I'm leaving you with this while I'm riding on some rollercoasters.**

**Also, my muse for Bethany, Hayden Panettiere, is also pregnant. It's little things like that which makes me happy. **

**This entire chapter is one long scene. No line breaks. I went a little overboard, but there's a lot that's about to happen. Buckle your seatbelts.**

Chapter 13- Beautiful Smile to Hide the Pain

_"So I was the one with all the glory while you were the one with all the strength. A beautiful face without a name for so long, a beautiful smile to hide the pain. Did you ever know that you're my hero and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."_

_~Wind Beneath My Wings, Bette Midler_

* * *

It took Steve what seemed like eternity to register her words. There was a quick sense of fear that always followed Bethany being hurt, no matter how small. But in those few seconds of immediate panic followed her body healing. Over the years, it was used to this type of abuse and her healing time reduced from a couple of hours to a couple of seconds. Gunshot wounds were easier to heal than broken bones, the bullet popping out and the skin healing before Bethany's body could register pain, a complete evolution from the 40's where she would pass out. But now, her face crumbled in pain paired with her words filled Steve's entire body with fear.

"What?" Steve asked, the concept foreign. "What do you mean-"

"It would've healed by now," Bethany said as a single tear fell down her cheek, teeth gritted.

"We have to get you to a hospital," Steve stated immediately, surveying the rest of her body for any signs of harm. Besides the area next to the wound, her white shirt remained white. He sent a quick prayer to the Big Guy, putting a hand on Bethany's stomach and feeling a hint of Munchkin moving, but nothing near the excitement from before.

"No!" Bethany whispered firmly as people started to crowd around them. "I can't go to a hospital. If this gets out-"

"Bethany, you're bleeding," Steve reminded her, his jaw set. Despite understanding her worry, about everything that could happen to her and the baby if news got out about the lack of regeneration, he was more concerned with the immediate problem and that was the amount of blood dripping from her body.

"SHIELD," Bethany countered, her tone begging him. "I followed your instructions, you follow mine."

"You didn't exactly follow them in full-" Steve began.

"We called the police," One woman interrupted. "They want everyone to stay here to tell the story-"

Bethany quickly pulled her jacket back over her shoulder to cover the wound, putting on a face of bravery. "Just... here, give them this," she said handing the woman a business card-like piece of paper that fell from her briefcase. "We need to go-"

"Are you okay?" The teenage boy who was at the front counter asked, seeing her wince as Steve slowly helped her to her feet.

"Yeah. Yeah, it'll heal," she said shrugging the question away like it was nothing, but regretting it as a sharp pain moved up and down her arm.

"Beth-" Steve tried again, sensing her pain.

"When the police get her, just tell them we had to go and not to hesitate to call us."

"I really don't think you should mov-" An older man inputted.

"I'll be fine," Bethany snapped, not at the concern but at the pain she was trying to mask. It seemed to only be getting worse and she could feel blood trickling down her body. "Oh wait, my chips!"

Steve, who had leaned down to collect the contents of Bethany's briefcase looked up at her in an annoyed and confused expression. "Really Beth?"

"Go ahead," the cashier insisted. "Take whatever you'd like."

As Steve stood up, his arms filled with her stuff, Bethany added her chips on top, Steve giving her a 'really?' expression. "Okay, let's go," Bethany announced, her uninjured arm on her lower abdominal, cradling her stomach.

Steve put everything in his arms in the back seat of the car, opening the passenger door for Bethany and helping her in. His jaw tightened when she let out a series of whimpers and then a sharp sob at the pain, him quickly moving to the other side of the car and getting in. Starting the car up and making their way back to SHIELD.

A deep sense of guilt filled him at the knowledge that this could very well be pinned on him. That it was his reckless course of action that led to his wife in pain, a pain that wasn't ending like she was used to. "Beth-" he tried, his voice dripping with guilt.

"It's not your fault Steve," Bethany said weakly, her hand pressing up against the wound and giving him a hint of a smile in effort to reassure her.

Pushing on the gas pedal, Steve thanked his lucky stars that the streets were near empty, a rarity. "Beth, a few inches down and..."

He felt a wet hand reach over to his, giving it a hint of a squeeze. "But it wasn't. And it's just my arm. I'll live." She removed her hand and pressed it up against the wound again. Silence fell upon them as they continued down the dimly lit streets of DC. Steve groaned as they stopped at a red light and he fought his urge to just drive right through. He could feel Bethany's blood drying on his hands only infusing his anger even more.

He fought the urge to just call an ambulance. She'd be at a hospital by then, getting the help she needed. "Beth?" He asked, her silence not sitting well with him. She only gave a hum in response. "We're almost there," Steve finished but not really knowing if it was for herself or for him.

As soon as he hit the bridge to the Triskellion, he hit new levels of fast, making his way into the garage. SHIELD agents and guards looked as him as he haphazardly parked the car before hoping out and rushing to Bethany's side. When he opened the door, he gave himself five seconds to take in her appearance. Where her jacket was open, her white shirt showed stains of red and when her head lolled over in his direction, Steve could see a pale colour overcoming her and an exhausted expression that didn't sit well with him. She was bleeding more than a typical gunshot wound.

"I'm carrying you, okay?" Steve told her, helping her out of the car. She didn't argue, only whimpering slightly as he picked her up bridal style. Without even closing the car door, he made his way into the building, running around and maneuvering people.

"Steve," Bethany crocked, another whimper falling from her lips as made it to the elevator.

"Medical bay," Steve said, leaning down to kiss Bethany's head as the computer voice rang 'confirmed'. "Doll, we're almost there. How's the baby?"

"Moving around a little bit," Bethany informed with a hint of a smile, but her face clearly still concerned. The doors opened and Steve immediately flagged down a doctor who looked confused. "Gunshot wound to the arm," Steve explained as a doctor led them to a private room. "It's not healing. She's bleeding pretty bad."

"Karen! Call Dr. Streiten and Ryder," the doctor demanded. "Tell them they're needed now."

"Banner too," Bethany pleaded as Steve put her down on a bed. The doctor took a pair of scissors and cut up the arm of her clothes to avoid the pain of taking them off. Steve's jaw clenched as her arm was revealed to be covered in thick red blood.

"First things first," the doctor said, Steve squinting to read the name on his tag. 'Thompson'. "We need to get the bullet out. When the other's get here, we'll determine why you aren't healing."

"The baby," Bethany reminded, placing her bloody hand on her stomach, the red leaving marks on the white shirt.

"Right now," Dr. Thompson began, putting on white surgical gloves. "Stopping the bleeding is what's important. Since you're not healing, let's administer some pain killers. That should take the edge off."

Steve watched as three other doctors he didn't know joined them, helping in removing the bullet and patching her up. Steve stayed by Bethany's side, him holding one of her hands, allowing her to squeeze when she was in pain. "Just keep looking at me," Steve continually insisted as the doctor's worked. Every time he was met with a brave smile, not showing her teeth but beautiful nonetheless.

Somewhere along the line, a nurse came in with a transfusion of blood, taking Bethany's hand from Steve. "She's lost enough for us to do this, but not enough to be concerned," she told him, Steve feeling helpless. He never thought he'd be in this position, watching helplessly. He could vaguely remember the nurse offering him a wipe to clean his hands.

After what seemed like forever, Bethany's arm was patched up. Dr. Ryder had arrived as they were extracting the bullet and was now setting up the ultra sound machine. The room seemed to be extremely crowded, nurses, doctors and some SHIELD agents all gathered around wanting to know _why_ Bethany wasn't healing. But while that reined heavily on Steve's mind, he was more interested in the confirmation that the baby was fine.

Dr. Ryder had tried to assure Steve that there was no harm to the fetus, but Steve insisted and when Bethany also begged, the doctor didn't question them anymore. "Where's Bruce?" Bethany asked as a nurse pulled up her shirt and rolled down the elastic band to her skirt.

"On his way," Fury said stepping into the room. "As well as Stark. Romanoff and Barton are coming back from their time off as well."

"That's not necessary," Bethany responded, wiping her face with her good arm, slightly overwhelmed.

"That's one person's opinion," Fury stated. "Also, the police have made contact. They still need your story, but SHIELD will keep them at bay as long as we can. What's important now is finding out what's happened to your regenerative cells."

"Thank you Nick," Steve said, shaking the man's hand.

"We'll give you some room," Fury added, gesturing for all the extra people in the room to leave. When it was just the couple and Dr. Ryder, Bethany felt the cool feeling of gel squirt onto her stomach.

"Ready?" Dr. Ryder double checked. Bethany nodded, shifting slightly on the bed, waiting for the image of the baby to appear on the screen.

"The baby stopped moving around about twenty minutes ago," Bethany said softly, her own experience as a doctor telling her that didn't mean anything was wrong, but her growing maternal instincts needing proof of a beating heart.

"Probably just sleeping," Dr. Ryder stated, Steve taking Bethany's hand and kissing it as they looked at the image of their baby, looking more and more like a little person than the last time. Steve and Bethany waited patiently and silently as Dr. Ryder set up the Doppler, both of them releasing a long breath of air as the familiar pounding sounded in the room. "Stronger than ever."

Steve bowed his head, a smile overcoming his features. His own heart was hammering, the fear of the worse over. While he still felt guilty over what had happened, Steve was relieved that the baby was safe, that Bethany's arms was patched up and they were both okay. Bethany's hand slipped out of Steve's, moving up to cup his chin and direct his attention to her.

He could see the relief in her own eyes, but at the small smile that pulled at her exhausted face, he knew that she didn't blame him for this. It didn't release him from his guilt completely, but he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He leaned his forehead against hers and gave her a soft kiss, his smile never leaving his features.

"I wonder if we can get him to move," Dr. Ryder spoke aloud, breaking their moment, moving to silent the loud heartbeat filling the room. "You said he was moving a lot earlier?"

"Yes," Bethany said, her head rolling back over in the direction of the screen. "Kicking, wiggling. It wasn't just butterfly movement. Steve could feel it also."

"They were pretty strong," Steve added.

Dr. Ryder nodded. "Just as I assumed. Like I said before, the fetus is at the same developmental stage as we originally stated. The only thing is, the growth is a little bit on the larger size. The heart beat is stronger, it's no reason why the kicks wouldn't be. By the time the baby reaches complete adult growth, he or she will have a similar strength to your own Captain Rogers. But backtracking to getting the baby to move; what started the movements before?"

Steve could feel his face pink lightly, refusing to answer. However, as per usual, Bethany didn't mind. "It was during sex," she answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

And with Dr. Ryder's nonchalant answer, it seemed like it almost was. _Then again, he is aware we have sex_, Steve reminded himself. "Yes, that's a typical time to feel fetal movement. Of course, some babies are rocked to sleep during sex. Another common time to feel fetal movement is when the mother is singing. Now, even though the baby's hearing is recently developed, by now he or she knows who you are and responds to you. Would you like to give it a try?"

"It would be cool to see the movement," Steve said, as Bethany stifled a yawn. "But if you're too tired-"

"No, no," Bethany assured, using one hand and poking the side of her stomach before opening her mouth to sing. _"When I'm stuck with day that's grey and lonely I just stick up my chin and grin and say oh... The sun will come out tomorrow."_

Steve couldn't hold back his light laughter as the baby began to react to Bethany's beautiful voice. It was just little movements of the body, arms and legs, but seeing it happen just added to the surreal experience of the day.

"Hold on," Dr. Ryder said suddenly.

"What?" Bethany asked, concern laced in her words. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered slowly, moving the ultrasound wand around a little, looking hard at the screen. "Would you two like to know the sex?"

"Yes they do!" Tony said from the door, walking in, Bruce behind him. "Don't let them tell you otherwise, they do."

"Hey kid," Bethany responded as Tony moved close and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You want to know," he insisted, clapping Steve on the back before turning to Dr. Ryder. "It's a boy right? Tell them it's a boy."

Dr. Ryder however still held his ground, waiting for a response from the couple. "It's up to you Steve," Bethany finally said.

"Don't be stupid Cap," Tony warned.

"Bruce?" Steve asked, acknowledging his presence. "What do you think?"

Bruce shrugged, his arms crossed. "It makes it easier to shop for supplies. Less things to worry about."

Steve nodded. "Okay, then yeah. Yeah we want to know the sex."

Dr. Ryder smiled, looking at Tony. "Well Mr. Stark, you are correct. It's a boy."

Tony began a celebratory dance as the news was delivered, Bruce shaking his head in amusement. Bethany's hand found Steve's as they looked at their baby boy on the screen. "You were right," Steve whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek, his eyes still on the screen. "With the kicks belonging to a boy."

Bethany let out a small chuckle, holding back her happy tears. "I know I said I didn't care if it was a boy or girl, but I'm really happy that I'm getting a miniature version of you."

Steve kissed her cheek again, squeezing her hand tightly. All he wanted to do was collect her in his arms, hold her tight and kiss her everywhere, but seeing her lying in the medical bed, bare arm covered in bandaging, Steve was brought back to reality. Now knowing that the baby was fine, moving and more than anything, a _boy_, it was time to face the facts; there was something wrong with his wife.

Dr. Ryder cleaned the goo off of Bethany's stomach while Bruce welcomed Dr. Streiten into the room. Together, they began talking in a corner, going over their options on how to tackle their medical mission while Steve helped Bethany take off her jacket and blazer.

"Throw it out," Bethany said after the struggle of getting them off. It was a no brainer since the right arm of the two was cut off for easy access. Steve set her pillows up, helping her find the most comfortable position. "I have to take my bra off," she finally claimed.

Steve who had already removed his jacket, began undoing the button up shirt he was wearing, leaving him in a white wife beater as Bethany took the bra off underneath her white shirt. Tony had joined Dr. Ryder, waiting for a picture of the ultrasound to snag as Steve handed her the blue button up shirt. The exact outline of her breasts were noticeable in the tight white shirt and the button up was his way of trying to make her more comfortable, especially while her nephew was in the room.

"Thank you," she told him as Steve helped her put it on and doing up the buttons, her right arm still in pain and her left arm connected to the IV for the blood transfusion. It was a difficult task, and they had to cut silts in the arms of the blue shirt, but they finally accomplished their task.

"You're welcome," he answered, puckering his lips out. Bethany gave him a bright smile before closing the space between them and kissing him deeply. Both of their lips were turned up in small smiles as they savored each other, one of Steve's hands moving up to tangle itself in Bethany's hair. They could faintly hear Tony gagging behind them, but neither of them cared. They both needed that kiss; filled firstly with happiness but more deeply with reassurance that everything was going to be fine.

When they pulled apart, Steve ran his thumb over her lips, staring into the depths of her green eyes. They only broke their gaze when they heard Tony snort. "What? Getting a ring on her finger, giving her your last name and knocking her up wasn't enough to show the world she's yours Rogers?"

"Huh?" Steve asked, not following at all.

"The hickey," Tony explained, gesturing to Bethany's neck. Her hand consciously moved to her neck, searching for the sensitive purple skin and finding it.

"Oh my god," Bethany said quietly, seemingly sinking lower into the bed as if trying to disappear altogether.

It was like a role reversal. Bethany was always confident when it came to the expression of sex and Steve conservative. But in that very moment of Bethany covering her neck, all Steve wanted was to see it. He felt a sense of pride, _finally _being able to mark her just like he always wanted to. Bucky would always brag about the hickey marks he left on girls and he never got that. Bethany's skin would always heal before the mark would appear. But now, whatever happened to her healing allowed him to get that small pleasure.

Tony crossed his arms, smug at Bethany's embarrassment. "I have to pee," Bethany mumbled before speaking up. "Bruce? Can I go pee?"

"Go ahead," Bruce assured, taking a moment away from brainstorming.

Steve helped her out of the bed, watching her wobble slightly before biting her lip in pain. "My back, my back, my back…" she repeatedly said until Steve finally just picked her up bridal style. She took a hold of the drip stand and started directing Steve to the bathroom. As they left the room and entered the hall, they were surprised at how many people were waiting outside. Doctors and nurses, Clint, Natasha, Fury and to Bethany's astonishment, Maria Hill.

"What's going on?" Clint asked, speaking up.

"I'm going pee," Bethany explained, giving Steve's chest a quick hit to remind him of their destination. He gave the crowd an apologetic smile before following Bethany's directions again. When they got into the dim bathroom, Steve locked the door and carefully put Bethany down. She put her hands on his shoulders and they silently worked together. Steve helped her put of her boots and lifted up the blue top a little so he could pull the pencil skirt off her stomach and down her legs. As he revealed the pale skin, he couldn't help but feel possession as he noticed the love bites on the inside of her legs as well. Knowing that she was already self-conscious on the one on her neck and knowing that she already couldn't see much over her breasts and stomach, he decided to keep it a secret.

Bethany then put a hand on her lower stomach and waddled slightly over to the toilet. Steve had followed her carefully, sensing her balance being off as he pulled the drip stand. As she lowered herself down, Bethany asked him if he was worried.

"Yeah," he admitted, looking away from her. "But then again, when am I not worried about you?"

"Steve this could be a blessing in disguise," Bethany answered, her voice tired. "I want to age, and this could be-"

"_Could be_," Steve repeated. "Beth, I'm just terrified about what could happen. And I know labour today is better than during our day, but things can still go wrong. Doll face, you could have died-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, unable to even process a world without her. It physically hurt him to even say the words. When he lost Bucky and the idea of him and Bethany having a life, he felt like everything he was had been torn away from him. This would be like that times a million. Steve had never had to fear for her life like he was now, even safe in a SHIELD building. She said nothing as she flushed the toilet and got up. As she washed her hands, she told him that she would just stay in his shirt only and could walk back to the room. He gathered up her stuff and stayed two steps behind her at all times.

The silence that followed them as Bethany slowly started down the halls again was only there because they both didn't know what to say. Bethany was worried about the lack of regeneration, but more so for her child's sake than her own. She _wanted _this, and Steve knew that. But Steve was always grateful for her rapid healing, it making it possible for them to be together after her many near death experiences and time.

Arriving by the crowd, Bethany put a hand on Natasha's shoulder, leaning in and whispering something to the spy. Natasha's lip quirked in amusement before Bethany pushed open the door and made her way back into the bed. Steve pulled over a chair and settled into it, seeing that Dr. Ryder had left. Tony immediately handed them each a copy of the ultrasound photo, Steve touching the profile of their son's face.

"Now for names," Tony spoke up, rubbing his hands together. "I was thinking 'Tony'."

"Of course you were," Bethany said with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay," Bruce said stepping up to the bed, Dr. Streiten standing beside him. "So we're going to analyze the blood from your clothes earlier, hopefully being able to find something. But we would like to take a blood sample from you directly."

"Since you just got a blood transfusion," Streiten continued, "We want to wait a little longer until then."

"Which means you'll be spending the night here," Banner finished.

"I can go to your apartment and pick some things up," Tony offered, showing a sense of maturity. "Pepper is flying down later-"

"Oh kid, that's really not necessary," Bethany assured. "I'm not dying."

"You're family," Tony reminded her. "And you got shot. You're in a hospital bed. And you're pregnant with my cousin. Of course Pep was gonna fly here."

"What's the theory?" Steve asked Bruce, knowing that there was some idea.

Bruce took off his glasses, cleaning them with the hem of his shirt. "We're not entirely sure, but we can't ignore the fact that this happened during the pregnancy. There's no confirmation that there's a direct link, but once we study Bethany's blood, we'll be able to understand more."

"Alright, set to work boys," Bethany told them before yawning as the two doctor's began on their objective.

"You need to rest," Steve reminded her. "Get some sleep."

"I can't right now," Bethany answered, her hand moving to the top of her stomach. "Tony? You want to feel your cousin kick?"

"Uh, yeah," Tony responded, like it was the stupidest thing in the world. Bethany took his hand and placed it where she continually felt pressure. "I sense a fighter in there."

"He only just started kicking today," Bethany announced to her nephew. "Think about what he'll be like later."

"Well, I didn't want to say anything but you're _huge_," Tony said with a teasing smirk. "You didn't even have a stomach at Christmas and now it looks like you swallowed a beach ball."

"You think that's news to me?" Bethany asked with a scoff. "I'm not even half way to my due date. There's women in my yoga class who are farther along than me and considerably smaller."

"Every pregnancy is different," Steve reminded her, a constant phrase Bethany had used over the weeks.

Bethany then groaned. "No healing. I'm going to get stretch marks. Steve? Tell me I don't have any right now."

Steve's eyebrows raised, never having taken that into account. "I-I don't think so."

"So I want to run something by you two," Tony said, pulling a chair over and sitting next to Bethany's bed, across from Steve. "Pepper pointed out the other day that I keep referring to the baby as my nephew even if we're cousins." Steve smiled slightly, he himself noticing the mistake at first Thanksgiving and then Christmas. "When Tony Jr. is born, I want to be Uncle Tony. That cool with you guys?"

Bethany reached over and took his hand. "Of course it is, Tony. You're really growing up, you know that?"

"Don't tell Pep that, or else she'll start expecting more from me," Tony teased before pulling out his phone. "Okay, give me a list of things you two need. Pepper says she's close to landing so I'll pick her up and then we'll go get your stuff."

When the list was complete, Bethany snuggled deeper into the bed, her eyes heavy. Steve opened up a cupboard and found some blankets, laying them on her body and telling her to get some rest. "I can't," she insisted. "Munchkin is moving too much."

Steve smiled, lying next to her on the bed, one arm around her waist and his other hand on her stomach, feeling his son squirm. "Just try," he said kissing her temple.

"I feel like we awakened the beast," Bethany teased, laying her hand on top of her husband's. "He won't ever settle down now."

"I can't believe we're having a boy," Steve exclaimed.

Bethany giggled at his excitement. "At least the room Tony decorated wasn't for nothing."

"By the way, we're not calling our son Tony Jr.," Steve informed her seriously, catching a glimpse of the hickey on her neck.

Bethany turned her head towards his, kissing his lips softly. "No. No we are not. Although, maybe not rule it out as a middle name?"

Seeing how much it meant to her, Steve nodded. "Fine, but we can't afford to feed his ego anymore."

"I agree with that. But offering to help us? And being here? Being so excited about Munchkin? It's… weird, but reassuring you know? He's maturing."

"I think he wants time alone with him once he's born," Steve explained. "He's trying to prove that he can handle it."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Bethany said, yawning again. "Listen, I'm okay with thinking about names, but I don't want to decide anything until he's born. I just don't want to get tired of a name before Munchkin is welcomed into the world. But I'd be lying if I said I hadn't already started thinking about names."

"Oh yeah? Can I hear them?" Steve asked, moving his hand in circles across Bethany's stomach and feeling as the kicks became few and far in between.

"Nope," Bethany announced. "At least not now. Maybe in a couple of months."

"Fine," Steve said with mock hurt. "Then you can't hear my ideas."

"Fine," Bethany responded, winking at him. Both of their attention was pulled to the door when Natasha and Clint walked into the room.

"Really, you two?" Clint all but shouted, shocking both of them.

"He's mad that it's a boy and he lost the bet," Natasha explained with a smug smirk and a rise of her eyebrow.

"All you had to do was make sure your baby didn't have a penis, but _nooooo_ it's a boy."

"Did Tony tell you?" Steve asked as the movements under his hands stopped altogether.

"No, I told Nat when we were coming back from the bathroom," Bethany explained, another yawn escaping from her body. "Okay, he's asleep now, so I should catch some as well."

"I'm still mad at you," Clint said before Bethany rested her head against Steve's chest, her favorite type of pillow. The exhaustion of the day started to pull over her and Steve waited until her breathing evened out before talking to the visitors in the room.

"What's the word out there?"

"SHIELD is keeping everything in tight wraps," Natasha informed him. "As for the agents… everyone who knows about this is… on edge."

"It's hard to conceive that she is lying in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound," Clint explained. "I don't think I've ever seen her in a hospital bed."

Steve looked down at his sleeping wife, her lips parting as she fell deeper into her slumber. He had seen her in a hospital bed before. In fact, he saw her in a hospital bed more than she saw him ironically. Several times in the forties when her healing wasn't as rapid and a handful times since he woke up. Getting shot in the shoulder after his transformation, the bones in her foot smashed, suffering from hypothermia.

"I have," he finally answered warily. "Even when I knew she would heal, I was always uneasy. But now… I just feel sick. And mostly with guilt."

"This isn't your fault Rogers," Natasha stated firmly. "You didn't pick up the gun and shoot her."

"No but I wasn't there to protect her," Steve explained with a heavy sigh. _And what if I can't protect him either?_

* * *

**A/N: So… IT'S A BOYYYYYYY! It was always going to be a boy. Like literally, me sitting in my room last December before I even started this did I say 'its gonna be a boy'.**

**Guysss... A few more chapters before _Winter Soldier_! (I promise, I promise. Despite the fact that I've seen in six or seven times- I lost count- and know it basically by heart, I want the DVD in my lap, me watching every little detail before I start into the actual plot. My goal is the beginning of next month. Fingers crossed! As always, hearing from you whether it be ideas, criticism or applause makes my day and helps me become a better writer... And gets the next chapter out sooner.) **

**Jo: I figured this story was about 90% fluff so it was time something happened. But this'll make ****_Winter Soldier_**** a little more interesting. **

**Patty cake rocks: ;)**

**Eliza: Suspense is good in a fluff based story ;) **

**Loveless Wings: Well then, that's good! Trying to always keep people on their toes! And aw : ) Well I'm glad I could help. I was having a pretty awful day myself since one of my favorite baseball players was traded and I was gonna wait until Sunday to post this but I just couldn't. I felt too crappy and I needed something to boost my spirits. And trust me; ****_Winter Soldier_**** will be interesting. I have a few tricks up my sleeve regarding one Bucky Barnes. **

**Kadienewberg: Never—and I mean NEVER—apologize for a long review. Good, bad, a little bit of each, I love to hear from everyone. The reason why fanfiction is great—besides the obvious—is that people help you master your craft. **

**1) Yes, I agree. Steve does let Bethany guide his way in life. To him, she's always been the one explaining things to him. Always smarter and with more experience. He loves her and that's one of the reasons why. But just as he's seeing that SHIELD is wrong and all its fault, he's seeing that ****_she's_**** wrong as well. Especially now when he ****_knows_**** she shouldn't be working as much as she should. She's never had to take care of herself because of her regenerative body and loner like life, but now things are changing. **

**2) And getting shot in the arm really isn't that big of a deal either. Haha, the reason why I had this will be explained in the next chapter and explored more during ****_Winter Soldier_****. Just a like extra something to fit into the story. **

**3) The seduction thing was actually a request. When I went to write it, I wasn't sure how to go about it. Finally I powered through it. And yeah, I get what you mean. But this is an M rated story and there will be M rated things. But that's exactly what they'll end up realizing. And if she's already big, just imagine the struggle at nine months pregnant. :D**

**Guest: Still gonna have to wait another chapter!**

**FeliciaFelicis: But as a writer, cliff hangers are so much fun! ;D Basically every pregnancy moment she had was all requested material and I took it and RAN WITH IT LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW.**

**jdho2: Thank you! Each one is placed for a reason and hopefully drawing more excitement for the actual plot, which will be happening soon. **


	14. The Hope

**A/N: ~Explanation time~ It'll definitely make the next chapters much more fun. Also, a little bit of a curve to the story at the end. I'm having fun with this. **

Chapter 14- The Hope

_"__There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through. I need you. You're the hope that moves me to courage again, oh yeah. You're the love that rescues me when the cold winds rage. And it's so amazing 'cause that's how you are."_

_~I Need You, LeAnn Rimes_

* * *

When Bethany woke up, she struggled to open her eyes. They were heavier than any weight she had ever carried and elected to keep them closed. She focused on her other senses. Firstly; touch. Someone was holding her hand. It was large and warm, calloused and perfectly formed against hers. _Steve_. Their intertwined fingers were loose and a little clammy suggesting that they had been like that for a while and Steve was most likely sleeping or on the edge of sleep.

She could hear two women chattering under their breaths; Natasha and Pepper. Blinking, opening her eyes a crack, she saw the two of them gossiping in a corner right in front of her gaze. Next to them was Clint and Tony playing cards with serious faces until Clint threw down his cards in success, his arms thrown in the air as a cheer.

"Shhh!" Pepper reminded as Clint began to celebrate and Tony accuse him of cheating.

"How much did you bet?" Bethany croaked, knowing Clint's once innocent betting was turning into a problem.

The four heads turned to her, clearly surprised that she was awake. "I get thirty minutes inside the Iron Man suit," Clint responded with a smile.

"Um no," Tony said immediately. "Best two out of three. That was the deal birdbrain. C'mon. And this time I deal, that way I know you aren't cheating."

Bethany rolled her eyes, rolling her head to the side. Steve's head was resting on her bed, face down. His hair was sticking up every which way and he was still in his white wife beater, his arms looking good enough to eat. Giving him a lazy smile, she ran a hand through his hair. He jolted upward, almost falling out of his chair.

"I didn't mean to wake you," She assured as he blinked and stretched his back.

"S'okay," he responded, a light groan slipping through his lips. "I didn't mean to fall asleep in the first place."

"How long was I out?" Bethany asked, shifting in the bed, feeling that familiar pain in her back, dying to be cracked.

Steve looked at the clock, running his fingers through his hair. "Just over nine hours actually."

"What?"

"Yeah, you were out of it," Steve nodded, rubbing his eyes a little. "Fury had you moved into here for more privacy and Bruce has already collected multiple blood samples. Although I can't tell if that's a good thing or not. He doesn't say much."

Bethany looked around the new room. It was significantly bigger, and she knew that the only use for the room was when SHIELD agents were staying long term and when hospitals were unequipped to deal with the situations. Bethany noted that she fit into the last category perfectly, but she really didn't see why they would want to keep her under observation.

"How you feel?" Natasha asked, getting out of her chair and walking up next to the bed. "Banner told us to get him when you woke up. He wants to check your wound."

"Hungry," Bethany admitted. "And thirsty. But I feel fine otherwise."

"I'll let him know," Pepper announced, bowing out of the room after putting a hand on Tony's shoulder and collecting a quick kiss.

"We'll give you privacy," Natasha added, snapping for the boys' attention, to which they both clearly weren't happy about. "Can we get you two something to eat?"

"I'm fine," Steve responded but Bethany looked at him knowing he wasn't paying attention to his own needs.

"If you could just get us some sandwiches or something," Bethany corrected. Natasha nodded, holding the door open for Tony and Clint, giving them expecting glances until they got out of their chairs and followed her out the door. As the door closed, Bethany could hear Tony complain about Clint ruining all the fun.

"Water?" Steve asked Bethany, getting out of his chair.

"Steve," she spoke up as he poured a glass from the pitcher left on the little table in the room. "Did you get any sleep? Besides the quick cat nap I just woke you from?"

"I'm fine," he swore, handing her the cup.

"Steve," she repeated taking a sip. "You need sleep. You could've gone home, asked for a cot. Something. You need rest. It's not like I was in critical condition."

He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting a hand on her upper thigh. "I know, I just… When I got shot back in September, you stayed by my side all night. And I know you didn't get half as much sleep as you could've, if you got any at all."

Bethany put her cup aside, realizing he was right. "Fine. But you need to sleep. And _eat_. When Natasha comes back, you're eating every bite she brings you."

"Deal, but I sleep when we get back home," Steve compromised. "I didn't like how much samples Bruce was taking and had to remind him that you weren't his own person test subject more than once."

"He's a scientist," Bethany reminded. "Clearly he's onto something. Look, now that I'm not bleeding from a gaping hole in my arm, I can spare a few samples."

Steve looked to the bandage on her arm, lightly trailing his fingers across the fabric. "It doesn't hurt? Not even a little?"

Bethany shrugged. "Not really. It feels… I don't know, tight? But not painful."

The door opened again, Bruce and Dr. Streiten walking in. "Oh good, you're awake," Dr. Streiten said surveying the couple.

"Here to take more blood?" Bethany asked with a small smile to show she was teasing.

"No, actually," Bruce announced, opening a file in his hand and looking at it once before closing it again and folding it under his arm. "We've come to a… hypothetical conclusion."

"Excuse me?" Bethany asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Well, you're blood samples showed a change in your cells, but they haven't reverted back to normal," Dr. Streiten began, politely asking Steve to move so he could check the bandage on Bethany's arm. The soldier followed the order, walking to the other side of the bed and standing there with his arms crossed. "Just as suspected."

"What are you talking about?" Bethany asked, turning her attention to her now bare arm before her eyes popped slightly.

"As you can see," Bruce began, gesturing to the wound. "It's healed significantly over the last several hours. At a slower pace than your body is used to, but much faster than a normal human's. Your blood samples showed traces of the protective seal of your cells. They're still present, but in a much thinner quantity."

"Is that… a bad thing?" Steve asked, not knowing by Banner's tone.

"Well Steve, the question is why it's like that," Bruce responded. "We couldn't really think of another reason other than the baby. And… well, we want to run one more test."

"But on the baby," Bethany concluded, clearly not agreeing. "Nuh uh. I'd rather not know."

"If our theory is correct, there would be no risk," Dr. Streiten explained.

"But if you're wrong, there could be," Bethany fought back, placing a protective hand over her stomach. "All for the name of science and research?"

"At least let us try and make a small incision in your torso," Bruce all but begged.

"That's going too far," Steve argued.

"We think," Dr. Streiten continued, looking to Bruce. "That the regenerative cells have for the most part immigrated to protect the baby. Wouldn't you like to know that you're baby is safe from external harm and would be so even if something happened to you, Agent Rogers?"

Bethany lowered her head, biting her lip. "They make a good point Steve."

"No," Steve disagreed, his decision made. "I don't want to even risk something happening."

"Which is exactly why we should," Bethany said softly, looking up at him. "Yesterday, both you and I were worried something would happen to our baby… our _son_. Now? Now we could have a confirmation that nothing will happen."

Steve shook his head somewhat, clearly not happy with the idea. He crossed his arms tightly, letting out a small breath of air. "Fine. This doesn't mean I'm happy about this however."

"Neither am I," Bethany guaranteed, reaching a hand out to touch his arm. "But taking a small blood sample?"

"We'll be careful Steve," Bruce assured, setting out to grab latex gloves from the cabinet, as well as a small knife. "Just a small cut. If it heals, we'll have our answer. If not, we won't bring it up again."

Bethany pushed the blankets off her bump and bared her bump to the room. Little goosebumps appeared on the growing skin as it was stripped of it's warmth and became even more pronounced as the tip of the cold metal touched the side of her stomach. Bethany closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip, waiting for a quick slice of pain, but nothing happened.

"There you go," Dr. Streiten said, laughing lightly.

"What?" Bethany asked, looking to the spot Bruce had laid the blade across. The skin was perfectly intact, no blood staining the area.

"What happened?" Steve echoed, straining his head over to see anything he could.

"The knife couldn't penetrate the skin," Bruce explained. "Confirming our theory. Every pregnant woman's body works to give their child a safe and warm environment. But you? You're not a normal woman. Your body can protect you in ways others' can't. Which equals your regenerative cells protecting your son."

Bethany looked up at Steve, watching as he registered Bruce's words. "But it's stripping her of regenerative cells from the rest of her body?"

"It's thinning them out," Bruce corrected. "Her cells don't reproduce like ours do. If Bethany never got hurt, her cells would stay exactly the same her whole life. But now they're transferring parts of the regenerative properties to protect the baby. Not that we could test this, but hypothetically, if Bethany was to go brain dead for a couple hours or her heart stop, her regenerative cells surrounding the baby would continue to keep him living."

"But that's just a theory," Dr. Streiten reminded. "This is the first that this has ever happened. We don't really know what to expect. And then there's the fact that the fetus has Bethany's DNA as well as yours. He could have regenerative cells as well."

"The good thing is," Bruce interjected, seeing Bethany's concern. "The baby is growing. If he does possess those cells, he's still able to age."

"You've read my file," Bethany added, her voice low. "A lot of doctors think that me getting hurt in the first place is what started my regeneration and turned it into a cycle of not aging. Babies get hurt, Bruce."

"Hey," Steve said, taking her hand. "Focus on the positives right now, okay? We knew that this could be a factor."

Bethany sighed, licking her lips and turning to the doctors. "Can I leave now?"

"Director Fury has requested we keep you under observation until further notice," Dr. Streiten explained.

"But I'm fine," Bethany reminded them, gesturing to the healing wound on her arm. "Just… ask him to come here?"

"Will do," Dr. Streiten said before leaving the room.

Bethany sighed, leaning far back into her pillows, covering her stomach once again. "Thanks for coming Bruce."

"Of course," the scientist responded, taking out a fresh gauze and beginning to re-bandage her arm. "You're always there for me. And Bethany? Dr. Streiten and I talked at length before asking you about-"

"I know," Bethany assured. "And you know what? If I was in your position, I probably would've asked me too. It's just… this is my baby. And I would rather die than let anything happen to him. Is it still a mob scene out there?"

"Fury shooed most of them away. Natasha, Clint, Tony and Pepper stayed though, as you already saw. I think Agent Hill is still on the floor somewhere, too. There, all good. Don't play with it," Bruce warned before leaving the room.

Bethany looked at her arm, fingering the gauze slightly. "Beth?" Steve asked, breaking a comfortable silence that covered the room.

"Yeah?" Bethany asked, moving to circle her belly button which began to protrude through the night.

"Just because Bruce couldn't break through the skin… Beth something could still happen. So could you _please_ just be careful."

"Maybe you should go out and get some bubble wrap," she replied sarcastically. "Or better yet just lock me in the apartment-"

"Not this again," Steve groaned his hands running through his head. "That's not what I want. But you know what I would _love_? For you to stop putting words in my mouth. Just start _listening _to me! Okay?! Jesus, Beth if you would've hid like I told you to, you wouldn't be in this mess."

He started to pace the room, trying to collect his words. Bethany sat there in silence, watching her husband. He was right to an extent. She understood that she needed to step aside, to let herself just be a face in the background and not a hero at work. It just wasn't in her nature after seventy years of service. The idea of stepping away was difficult but it was even harder in real life. It was a natural reflex.

She continued to watch him pace, knowing that whatever he was about to say, she deserved it. Because she did the wrong here. It wasn't black and white. She was wrong. All these months of pushing herself to the limit, of staying at the office late. Her fault. End of story. "Go ahead," Bethany finally spoke, stopping Steve from his pacing. "Yell at me. I deserve it."

His hands on his waist, he stood there looking at her for several seconds before looking down and sighing. "I just wish you weren't…"

"What? Careless?" Bethany asked, a small smile on her face. "So do I." Steve looked up at her, a grin threatening to spilt his face. "Howard was careless. Tony _is_ careless. And me? I'm… not exactly _trying_, but I can. And I will. Because I know you're right."

"I don't always know what's right," Steve began, stepping closer to the bed. "But I know what's wrong. And more than anything Beth, it's my _job_ to keep you safe. To keep our son safe. No offense, but you don't exactly know how to keep yourself out of harm's way."

Bethany chuckled tiredly. "I know."

"I'm not going to yell at you," Steve added. "I'm not mad at you. I'm not happy, but all I really care about is that you're safe."

Bethany craned out a finger, gesturing for him to move closer to her. He followed her instructions, sitting on the side of the bed. "I…" she began slowly, biting her lip as she tried to piece together her words. "I need you to be patient with me, and I know that's asking a lot. But SHIELD? Throwing my life out on a line? It's something that comes naturally. I don't know anything else. And that scares me. You're busy training or on missions to not notice that I'm not as good of a wife as you like to think I am."

"That's not true," Steve disagreed. "Maybe I miss the little details because I'm away, but what makes a good wife is that you love me. And I know that you do. And for me… that's enough."

"But being a good mother," Bethany whispered, knowing that it meant more.

"Hey, you've been spending the last few months comforting me, saying that I'll be a good father and helping me realize that I just need to learn. It's only fair that I do the same."

Bethany let out a deep breath, feeling too many mixed emotions to sort out how she was feeling. Whether it was the hormones or the bipolar disorder, Bethany knew she just needed some time to collect herself and despite loving Steve and feeling so safe with him near, she needed him to leave. At least for a couple minutes.

"You... um, you should go take a shower," she suggested firmly as if giving little space for compromise.

Steve lifted up his shirt and took a sniff. "Do I smell?"

Bethany chuckled, her fingers carefully moving to graze his face. "Maybe a little," she joked with a wink. "Come on, you took care of me. Go take care of yourself. It's not like you have to leave, there's a shower right there."

Steve looked at the private bathroom and then back to his wife. "Are you sure-?"

Bethany rolled her eyes. "Yes, Steve. I'm sure I'll be fine with you being in the shower for ten minutes. Go. Get clean. Then later, when I have doctor's approval, you'll have to help me. I feel disgusting and my hair is sticking to my face."

"Call if you need anything," Steve insisted, pulling the duffel bag Tony and Pepper brought over off the ground and onto the bed, digging into it and pulling out his change of clothes. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"One; you're not leaving," Bethany said with a chuckle, trying to mask the frustration in his hovering. "But two; is there a sweater in there?"

"Umm," Steve trailed off digging into the duffel until he pulled out an unfamiliar grey sweater. Both of their brows furrowed as Steve turned the front to face her. "_Property of Captain America."_

"Tony," Bethany chuckled, collecting the sweater and pulling it on slowly one arm at a time, attempting to zip it up but the tight fit not letting her. "Oh well, this'll do. What, what are you doing?" She asked as Steve traced something on the arm.

"Your nephew is trying to brand the Avengers," Steve explained as Bethany saw the 'A' logo on the arm.

"He watched too many Saturday morning cartoons," Bethany mumbled, pulling the sides of the sweater as close to her as she could. "Now go take your shower before I drag you in there myself."

"Okay, okay," Steve answered with a chuckle, putting his hands up in a motion of surrender before getting up and moving to the bathroom. As he closed the door, he threw her a flirtatious wink making her smile like a school girl.

She waited until she heard the water running to let her resolve fall. Hands on her stomach, she could feel her son moving within in, almost as if he was stretching slightly. "Did we wake you up?" Bethany whispered, looking at her belly button. "With the fight? We do that sometimes. I get angry or he gets angry—well, usually I do something stupid and he yells at me but then feels bad for it and apologizes when really… he's right. A little overprotective but I guess that's one of the reasons I love him. It'll be one of the reasons you'll love him too."

Shifting on her spot, she hissed as she moved her arm in a sudden motion. Pushing her hand against the wound in attempt to lessen the pain but only failing, she let her tears well up in her eyes. "This was all an accident," she continued to tell her son. "Depending on the point of view, it could be my fault. Could be your dad's fault. Could be that idiot who tried to rob a store with a super soldier and super spy in the building. Always survey who's in the room first before infiltrating, you'll do well to remember that, okay little one?"

"Already giving your son advice on how to engage in battle?" Fury asked, opening the door and stepping into the room.

Bethany gave a quick chuckle, letting out a deep breath of air. "Might as well start him early."

"Streiten said you wanted to see me?" Fury questioned, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, when can I leave? I'm fine, I'm healing. Albeit slowly, but I'm sure I'd be released from a hospital by now."

"But you're not in a hospital," Fury pointed out, putting his hands on his waist, his customary leather trench coat fanning out. "Coming here was the right thing to do."

"I know," Bethany agreed. "Steve wanted me to go the hospital, but I knew that word of this would get out. Me drowning and suffering from hypothermia like I did Christmas 2012 is different than not healing from a bullet. And it wasn't an emergency. This medical bay isn't equipped for emergencies."

"Assuming this happens again, if Rogers makes the executive decision to take you to a hospital, there's always a SHIELD representative doctor or nurse." Fury reminded her. Bethany nodded, knowing it was an action she herself suggested back in the seventies. By doing this, a medical personal would be able to report anything suspicious back to headquarters for further investigation.

"Yeah, I know. I just… I'm worried that this'll get out and not only will I have a target on my back, but I won't be able to _bounce_ back."

Taking Steve's chair, Fury sat down and leaned forward. "Streiten told me about why you aren't healing. At least your son will be safe."

"I know it seems that way," Bethany began running a hand through her hair. "But something could always happen. Nick… I had an abortion. Clearly the baby isn't completely safe. And to any other woman, thinking that someone, an enemy could…" she took in a deep breath, closing her eyes to gather the courage to say her words. "_Do that_ seems unrealistic. But for me? My life? My enemies? My husband's enemies? And it doesn't just end when I give birth."

"Are you…" Fury began, on the brink of being flabbergasted. "Crying?"

"He doesn't deserve this. Neither of them do. Maybe I do, but they don't and I just..." Bethany sobbed, trying to wipe away her tears. "When can I go home?"

"When you're completely healed," Fury answered. "By doing this, we're protecting you from anyone ever knowing."

"BE PERPARED TO RECEIVE DIVORCE PAPERS STEVE," Clint shouted coming into the room holding a jar of pickles over his head. "BETHANY WILL BE MARR- Oh. Director Fury."

"Barton," Fury said standing up and surveying the group of four coming into the room. "Glad to see you're feeling better." The man turned to Bethany, looking over her once before walking out of the room.

"What was that about?" Natasha asked, passing Bethany a plate with a ham and swiss sandwich on it.

"What's with the tears?" Pepper coddled, handing her a tissue.

Bethany wiped away her tears, shaking her head. "Nothing. Living in a moment of 'what ifs'."

"What did Banner say?" Tony asked, sitting at the table in the corner, drumming his fingers against the top of it.

Bethany took a huge bite of her sandwich, trying to quickly chew it before answering him. "Turns out I still have regenerative abilities, the majority of it has just immigrated towards the baby to keep him safe."

"That's… that's actually pretty awesome," Clint said, opening the jar of pickles, stabbing a plastic fork into it and pulling one out for her.

"Where did you get that?" Bethany asked with a chuckle before crunching down on one.

"He harassed the lunch lady on the fifth floor until she gave it to him," Natasha explained with a roll of her eyes.

"I caught it on tape if you wanna see," Tony informed Bethany.

"Maybe later kid," She responded, one hand moving to press against an area of her stomach she could feel a limb pressing against it.

"Oooh! Can I feel?" Clint asked, jumping at the opportunity. Bethany nodded, still chewing and guiding his hand to the area. She couldn't help but smile at his behaviour. _It's a good day_, Bethany noted, seeing how Clint was in his old skin. Completely comfortable, quirky, excitable and just _Clint_. Not the depressed and scarred post hypnotized Clint that replaced the original after Loki's time playing puppet master.

"I call godfather," Clint voiced to the room.

"It doesn't work that way," Natasha answered, rolling her eyes again in that typical Black Widow way.

"Yeah, and don't you think a family member should get that role?" Tony asked, standing up.

"What? You?" Clint asked as if the idea was crazy.

"That's technically not a rule," Pepper explained to Tony. "Godparents are chosen by the parents, people who they think will protect, love and teach their child."

"He doesn't even have a name," Bethany reminded the two couples. "He definitely doesn't have godparents picked out."

"But… But I called it," Clint said.

The bathroom door creaked open, Steve stepping out, everyone's gaze turning to him. Bethany looked at her husband in confused amusement, him only donning his pants. She could hear Pepper let out a breath of air, as if caught by surprised by his appearance.

"Sorry, I-I dropped my shirt," Steve said, leaning down next to Bethany's bed and picking up the shirt. Bethany watched as all his pronounced muscles flexed and stretched, still slightly damp from the shower until his long sleeve shirt covered all of him. Bethany pouted for half a second, realizing it had been a long time since they showered together, one of her favorite past times. "What I miss?"

* * *

"You're loved," Steve said later that night, looking at the many bouquets of flowers in the room.

Bethany lifted her head off Steve's chest slightly, surveying the room. She smiled before a yawn escaped her. Resting back down, she drummed her fingers against his stomach as he soothingly drew designs on the side of her stomach. "You gonna sleep tonight?"

"Considering Fury won't let us leave until you're completely healed, I guess I should," Steve answered quietly.

"He's being irrational," Bethany mumbled.

"He's trying to help," Steve corrected. "And Banner estimated two, three days at most. We can deal with living in here for that long, right? Kate is watching over Molly, you were days ahead of your itinerary and nothing calls for me. It's like a miniature vacation."

"Without the palm trees or the secluded cabin," Bethany said, her foot moving up and down Steve's ankle.

"I mean, white walls and a private bathroom?" He attempted, trying to make the two sound appealing. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah, fine," Bethany responded, leaning to press a kiss against his shirt covered chest. "Steve? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Anything," he assured, his hand stilling on her stomach and feeling as their son shifted under his hand.

Despite his approval, she waited several moments before speaking. "I know we keep saying that we'll cross the bridge when we get to it, that it's not something we should be worried about unless it's present, but don't you think we should, I don't know… come up with some sort of solution, a way to deal with all the possibilities so we're prepared?"

Steve sighed, his hand moving over her own and intertwining their fingers. "Yeah. I guess I just… I wanted to worry about the present. Worry about things normal expecting parents worry about. Like finding a house that's big enough for three? Child proofing the apartment?"

"But we're _not_ normal expecting parents," Bethany pointed out. "And our son… well, to be frank _isn't_ going to be normal. Steve, those things—a bigger house and child proofing… those things just seem so miniscule compared to everything we may face."

"_May_," Steve repeated. "Things that _may_ happen. But we _know_ we need a bigger place. We _know_ we need to child proof said bigger place."

"But those things will be easy," Bethany muttered.

Steve let out a harsh laugh, shaking his head. "_Easy_? We've been looking for a house for _months_. And you've been nothing but opinionated."

"Don't get angry with me," Bethany warned. "That isn't the point to this conversation."

"Fine," He said, calming down. "What is exactly?"

Bethany shifted in his arms, looking up at him. "The point is I get to keep our baby safe while he's _in _me. But after that? Steve, magazines make us out to be this great couple that everyone loves, but we both have been in the line of fire more times than not. We have enemies, and enemies use people's weaknesses to tear them down. To destroy them."

"Our baby isn't a weakness," Steve said after a long pause. "Our baby is a blessing. He gives us hope. He'll make us stronger."

"He'll still be in danger."

Steve looked into the depths of Bethany's green eyes, worry etched in them. He knew she wouldn't be bringing this up unless it was weighing heavy on her mind and her heart, and most importantly knew he needed a way to ease both of those and carry the burden for her.

"Yes, he'll be in danger," Steve agreed. "But he'll have something other kids don't have."

Bethany frowned, lips quirking up as she tried to figure it out. "A genetic enhancement?"

"Well yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of _protection_. He'll have you. Me. An iron clad billionaire. A demi god. A green giant with anger issues. Two master assassins. And an entire organization. He'll have all of us to keep him safe."

The smile that formed as he spoke was worth everything. It wasn't a full smile, her pearly white teeth visible, reaching each corner of her face. But the hint of the smile changed the look in her eyes. No longer filled with worry for the future, but a twinkle of hope.

"Say it," Steve teased, his nose trailing up her forehead, his lips pressing against her skin.

Bethany chuckled, leaning into his body even more. "You're right. To an extent."

"I know," Steve said with a sigh. "It is something we're most likely going to have to deal with. But we'll have so many people dealing with it _with_ us. And we won't even have to ask. They'll be there, just like we're there for them. And I think this whole ideal just proves that. Now, take a deep breath in," he asked, Bethany following his instructions. "Now out. Good, now let go of that stress. It isn't good for either of you."

"Thank you," she said meekly.

"Of course doll. He still moving around in there?" She shook her head, eyes closed. "Okay, well get some rest. Just think about the positives. You're healthy. He's healthy…" He trailed off, touching her neck softly. "And your hickies are gone."

Bethany let out a quiet chuckle, snuggling in deeper to her husband. His arms tightened around her, creating a safe and warm haven. The worries were still present but not visibly weighing her down. Minutes passed of complete silence, both of them waiting for sleep to overtake them.

"Wait," Bethany said all of a sudden. "What do you mean by hick_ies_?!"

* * *

Alexander Pierce prided himself in knowing everyone's business. As a previous Director of SHIELD, Secretary of Defense and the current head of the World Security Council, it was his job to uncover secrets, keep tabs on threats and use his knowledge to gain the upper hand. His job description was pretty simple; keep the world safe from threat. Doing just that wasn't as easy.

"Mr. Secretary?" he heard from his door, a head popping in. Pierce looked up from the file on his desk to wave a hand before turning back to the file.

"How's our patient, Dr. Ryder?" Pierce asked, looking at the pictures of Bethany's personnel file. It had been updated after she changed her last name and would have to be updated again soon. The first photo on the page was a blond Bethany, a hint of a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. It disgusted him a little, seeing _her_, SHIELD's own weapon so happy. But something this new Bethany had that the other Bethany, the one pictured underneath the blond one didn't have was a weakness. Sure there was always Stark, but now she had more. And on top of it all, she had emotion. He could crush her like a bug without even touching her.

"Recovering," Dr. Ryder answered, stepping up in front of Pierce's desk as the Secretary tapped the second photo, that angry and vengeful dark haired Bethany he admired and hated all in one, aiming a gun at an unsuspecting target. _That _Bethany was almost impossible to break. Even when her brother died, a murder masked as a simple car accident, she stayed strong. Pierce had been waiting for her most vulnerable moment and he knew the time was _now_. And it couldn't have been even more perfect.

"According to her file," Dr. Ryder continued, dropping another file on top of the one already opened. "Her cells still hold regenerative powers. She's healing, slower than usual, but faster than a normal person's."

"Why is that?" Pierce asked, opening the new file and looking at the pages upon pages of information just from that week alone.

"The cells have moved to protect the fetus," Ryder explained.

Pierce nodded, picking up the ultra sound photo present. "And how is the fetus?"

"Strong. Just as we expected. Already active. The kicks can be felt outside the womb and it's clear that the original super soldier serum runs in it's veins."

"Good, good," Pierce nodded. "Just as we hoped. And it's growth?"

"On schedule. As I've stated before, the development seems to be keeping on track, but everything is… for lack of a better word, enhanced. Bigger, stronger. But all hope for faster development turns to a dead end. The fetus appears to be growing at normal speed. Something Bethany and Steve seem very grateful for."

"How unfortunate," Pierce responded, tossing the ultra sound photo down and looking up at the doctor. "I had hoped for the aging process to be sped up. It was a pipe dream however. Will it be able to sustain a healthy development outside the womb?"

"You mean a premature delivery?" Dr. Ryder clarified. "Most likely. The heart beat is twice as strong so there's reason to believe the same with all the other organs."

"By the time of the hellicarrier launch?" Pierce asked, closing the file.

"Yes, but accomplishing that will be… hard," Ryder explained. "Because of the cells surrounding the womb, our attempts to extract the child may be futile. It's my professional expertise to _wait_ until after the he is born to make our move. It'll be easier."

"Understood," Pierce responded, disappointed in the news but agreeing that with the new information regarding the cells, waiting until after the birth would be easier. "You're dismissed, but keep me informed."

Ryder nodded, turning to leave Pierce's vast office. "Oh, one more thing Dr. Ryder," Pierce began, standing up from his desk. The doctor turned on his heels waiting for his leader to finish. "It's a boy?"

Ryder cracked a small smile. "It's a boy."

"How absolutely perfect," Pierce responded with a smile, the wheels in his head churning at the new hope HYDRA could achieve.

* * *

**A/N: I have so much stuff I want to write regarding the _Winter Soldier _plot I bet I'll forget half of it. Trust me, you have a _lot_ to look forward to. I need to make a check list or something. **

**Topazgiraffe: *whispers in ear* Munchkin won't be an only child. **

**Jo: Haha, well that's always comforting!**

**Kadienewberg: Yup. Honestly, with Steve's genes I don't see it being any other way. And it makes the entire pregnancy that much more fun to write. **

**FeliciaFelicis: I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep the 'oh wait, my chips' part, but I couldn't help but picture Steve's face and had to keep it. I do have the name planned out, and while some people may guess it (and that's cool with me), I won't say what it is until he's born. **


	15. Haunted By My Dreams

Chapter 15- Haunted By My Dreams

_"Grab your soul. Won't let go. Be with you when you're wide awake. Dreams, dreams. Sometimes it seems I'm haunted by my dreams. Pray, oh I pray. 'Cause I know these dreams can carry me away. Where would I be? Lost or free? The cost is cheap when you know you need a helping hand, a guiding light. Somewhere to go on my darkest night. Dreams, dreams. Sometimes it seems I've been saved by my dreams."_

_ ~Dreams, Hayden Panettiere_

* * *

_Nineteen Weeks Pregnant_

Bethany was released from the SHIELD medical ward three days later. Both Steve and Fury wanted to keep her under observation a little longer, keeping her safe from the outside world as long as possible, but all that was left on her arm was a fading white scar. There was no reason that they could give her to hold her there. But that didn't mean Steve couldn't find other ways to keep her in the apartment. Which is why with Pepper's help, he bought a washer and dryer for their apartment, and currently with Tony's help, they were carrying it up the stairs.

Bethany stood at the top, next to Pepper, eating a cucumber like a banana. "You know, they'll install it for you for an extra fee."

"Why. Would we. Do. That?" Steve asked, grunting slightly in between words as he and Tony maneuvered the first of the two boxes around the corner of the stairs.

"Umm, so you wouldn't have to do _this_?" Bethany quipped.

"You know," Tony's voice came, his breath coming out in pants. "I thought this would be a lot… _easier_," he almost yelled as they rested the box on the platform. "Doing this with a super solider. Are you even helping at all?"

"The stairs make it harder," Steve insisted.

"This needs salt," Bethany mumbled, moving back into the apartment, Pepper following her.

"It's nice that they're getting along," the redhead tried as Bethany took the salt shaker off the little table.

"Someone is gonna hurt themselves," Bethany stated taking another bite out of her cucumber and turning her head as Steve started to push the big box into the room.

"Did you clean out the linen closet?" Steve asked, hands on his hips as he straightened up.

"Yup," Bethany responded, pointing to a stack of sheets and towels folded on the table. "Steve, honestly, we could just hire someone to do this-"

"There's nothing wrong with my arms and legs," Steve said, as if the idea of spending money on something he could do himself was ridiculous. "And between you and Tony, two of the best mechanics I know, and probably that _exist_, I'm sure you can install the two."

"Nuh uh," Bethany answered. "This crazy idea was yours. I cleaned out the closet, my work here is done. I'm completely content with going down the stairs into the basement and washing our clothes there, thank you very much."

"I got it," Tony assured, clapping Steve on the back. "Now let's get the other one up here before I have a hernia."

Steve pushed the box further into the room before following Tony back down the stairs. "Harsh much?" Pepper asked. "He's just trying to help."

"It's excessive, that's all," Bethany explained, finishing off her snack. "I'm not going to get attacked while cleaning our underwear."

"Stranger things _have_ happened," Pepper pointed out. "Is he letting you go back to work?"

"'Letting me'? He doesn't _own_ me. We're equals. And even if he didn't want to, I am. I'll be sitting in an office in one of the most secure buildings in the world. Surrounded by agents and weapons. Unless someone within SHIELD wants me dead, there's nothing to be afraid of. How I see it is that nothing has changed. I'll just need a band aid if I get a paper cut."

"This is he chance of getting a happily ever after," Pepper explained. "He's just making sure nothing will happen to take that away."

"I know," Bethany answered. "But it's my second chance too. And I don't want to spend the next half of my pregnancy cooped up in the house when there's things I can be doing. He's being slightly unreasonable. It's an adorable gesture, but it's also… it's insulting. It's him saying that I can't provide a healthy and safe life for our kid."

"Knowing Steve, that's not what he means by this at all. To try and keep me safe, Tony spent hours building robots. This is a little less extreme."

Bethany chuckled. "Okay, I guess you're right."

"Go a little easier on him. You were asleep the night you got shot, you didn't see how traumatized he was. It took all of us to convince him it wasn't his fault."

"He didn't have the gun in his hands. He didn't pull the trigger," Bethany said quietly, hating hearing Pepper talking like that.

"Which is what we told him. But to him, he feels like he should've been there to protect you. To protect your son. Put yourself in his shoes. He protects people on a daily basis. Helps people out of bomb zones and frees hostages. Complete strangers. But when it comes to something simple like a convenient store robbery and he can't keep the two people he loves the most safe?"

Bethany let out a deep breath of air. "I didn't really think about it that way."

Pepper gave her a small smile and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm glad I could be of help."

"I'll set up the machines. Can you get Tony out of here?"

Pepper let out a long laugh, as they pulled out of the embrace. "Let's wait until the next box is up the stairs."

"Good idea," Bethany chuckled, moving over to the box by the kitchen and opening it. "This is a high tech washing machine," Bethany noted as she pulled back the protective layers.

"Steve had a hard time laying down that much money," Pepper stated. "But I told him that it's more expensive for a reason. You _are _going to use it, aren't you?"

"I still think this is going too far. Honestly, if he just said 'let's get our own washer, we're a married couple, blah, blah, blach' I'd be all for it. But for the specific reason of keeping me safe?"

"I GOT IT I GOT IT I GOT IT!" Steve yelled to Tony, both of the women turning to see Steve single-handedly carrying a massive box up the stairs, Tony directing Steve as he couldn't see over the box.

"Okay, put it down," Tony ordered. As Steve put the box down and stood back up, pushing his hair out of his face, she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. _He looks good in that Henley, _she thought to herself, watching as all his muscles seemed to push against the tight material. He began to push the box farther in and couldn't help but think how adorable he looked. And while she still thought that this was going a little overboard, she admired his determination.

"Okay, let's get this first one installed," Steve suggested, moving over to the uncovered washing machine. Bethany stepped back as he moved it into place.

"I got this kid," Bethany told Tony. "You two are free."

"Just like that?" Tony asked, surprised. "All those steps and I'm just dismissed?"

"Yup," Pepper answered. "C'mon we'll make our reservations if we leave now."

"But…" Tony let out, but his next words being muddled out as Pepper pulled him out of the apartment and closed the door behind them.

"What was that about?" Steve asked, standing up, a loud rip sounding the room. Steve froze, craning his head to look behind his back as Bethany started to chuckle.

"Did you just rip your shirt?" She asked, placing her hands on his chest.

"Possibly," Steve said slowly.

"Didn't I just get you this for Christmas?" Bethany questioned, a teasing smirk on her face.

"Again, possibly," Steve answered slowly, watching her carefully as her hands moved behind his back to the rip and tearing it the rest of the way and pulling it off his body.

"This fit you when I bought it," She reminded him, examining the ripped shirt.

"I guess I grew," Steve said, eyes narrowing at her as she let it slip out of her fingers.

She hummed in response. If there was one thing she continually noticed was that he _was_ getting bigger. He was active every day, hitting the SHIELD gym and training whenever he could get it in. Not only were his muscles getting bigger, but their definition as well.

"I'm sorry I lost my cool," she told him, her fingers moving to his abdominal muscles. "Thank you for buying us a washing machine and dryer."

"Wait, really?" Steve asked, cupping her face.

She nodded, reaching up to kiss him softly. When they pulled apart, she whispered against his lips "let's hurry up and get this thing set up. I have some ideas about what we could do tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Steve asked with a smile pulling at his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Bethany just let her left eyebrow crane up and down in a flirtatious matter before stepping around him to start hooking up the washing machine. "Can we at least even the playing field?" Steve asked, pressing his chest against her back and letting his hands slowly travel down her body and to the hem of her shirt. He waited a moment, looking for any sense of refusal, but when he got none, he pulled it over her body and tossed it across the room. Steve looked down, admiring her new curves, pressing his hands at the lower curve of her stomach.

He moved his head to the curve of her neck and placed a languid kiss on her sweet spot. "Don't leave a hicky," her voice told him, making him laugh in response.

* * *

_Twenty Weeks Pregnant_

Bethany let out a long yawn, knowing that not only did she need to leave, but she needed to go to sleep. It didn't change the fact that neither of those two needs were going to be granted anytime soon.

"Here," Coulson said, pushing a mug across his desk at her.

"Is this decaf?" Bethany asked, her fingers circling the rim.

Coulson frowned but his lip quirked up. "I made this for you so you would wake up. Decaf would defeat the purpose."

She pushed the mug back in his direction. "Steve doesn't want me having any caffeine."

"I thought you could have it in small quantities. And more than that, it takes a lot of caffeine to actually make a difference in your system."

Bethany bounced her head back and forth in a 'well yeah' way. "Steve's just being… Steve, to be precise. And with the… evolution of my cells or whatever, anything goes. I have _stretch marks_, Phil. Things aren't… normal."

"You and me the same," Phil said, moving to take a sip from the mug.

Bethany nodded sympathetically. "I know it's hard to move away from all the questions, but like I said before, it's not my secret to tell. Talk to Fury."

"I've tried," Coulson responded, leaning back in his chair. "I used to get put on top of his list. Now it's like he's avoiding me."

"We're not in high school, Phil. He's a busy man. Trust me, there's a lot on his plate. And I know this because there's a lot on _my_ plate. And let's say he _is_ avoiding you—he can't do that forever."

"Just like you can't avoid your husband forever," Phil pointed out, raising an eyebrow in a mocking way.

"I'm not avoiding him per say," Bethany began slowly, drumming her fingers against her stomach and feeling an immediate response within her. "It's just ever since getting shot, he hasn't left me alone. And when he can't be with me, he has someone else watch over me. Two weeks of that would drive anyone crazy. Which is why I sneaked out first chance I got."

"Uh huh," Phil said with a smile. "All the way to my bus in Nevada. Bethany, don't you think he'll be worried?"

"I'll be back before he ever notices. Natasha has my back. She's a smooth liar. He won't suspect a thing."

"Where is he?" Coulson asked, taking another sip of the tea.

"Ummm," Bethany trailed off, face scrunching up. She put a hand to her temple, rubbing it, trying to conjure up an answer. "I don't know. Somewhere far enough that I knew I'd have enough time. Man, I'm forgetting things left and right. I forgot to turn off the stove a couple nights ago. Good thing Steve went to warm up some pizza."

"Pregnancy brain?" Coulson questioned, amused, the rim of the mug brushing against his lips lightly.

"Any more typical pregnancy symptoms and I'm gonna murder someone," Bethany mumbled. "Can we not talk about me and Steve and my baby anymore? It's the only thing anyone wants to talk about and I just… I need to get back to normal."

"And what constitutes as normal, in a life like ours that is?"

"That seems to be the ultimate question, isn't it?" Bethany voiced, moving to scratch her arm. "I don't know."

"Keeping tabs on our missions?" Coulson asked.

"For the most part," Bethany responded. "You guys have been busy. I'm missing a lot of fun."

"I'm not going to lie, having you with us during them would definitely be a plus, but we've coped. Is it possible that this world is getting weirder than we already know?"

"You'd think not, but then again. Now that we know there's others worlds, other people, other... _things_. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," Coulson encouraged, nodding.

"Do you... Do you think we- and I mean SHIELD by that, have overall helped or made things worse? I mean, a lot of the things we deal with are aftermaths of things we've done. If that even makes any sense. I know SHIELD does good, but it's a chain reaction."

"Questioning SHIELD's motives?"

"No not motives," Bethany answered. "We do things for the right reasons. And if not that since right and wrong are no longer black and white, then what will benefit society. I'm just concerned that we're… _too _involved."

"We have to be," Coulson reminded her. "Or else all hell breaks loose. And the world isn't ready for that special brand of crazy. Not yet. New York proved that."

Bethany shook her head as if trying to free herself from the mixed thoughts. "I don't know. I just… I'm imagining a world without SHIELD. And I can't tell if it would be for better or worse."

"You thinking about leaving?" Coulson wondered, leaning forward in his chair.

Bethany opened her mouth but waited a few seconds before actually answering. "The thing with SHIELD is once you're involved, you can't un-involve yourself. Whether it's SHIELD pulling you back in or yourself, you can't escape it. And I need SHIELD. It's the only constant in my life, a constant that's needed me as much as I've needed it. I guess I'm just thinking about if we never started it to begin with where we would be."

"Why dwell what could be?"

"Because my entire life is a big giant 'what if'. Past and present," Bethany explained. "I've just been struggling with the fact that SHIELD plays God. A _lot_."

"I know what you mean," Coulson responded before there was a knock on his office door. "Excuse me," he said getting up to answer it.

Bethany turned in her seat, watching as Agent John Garrett was revealed behind the door. "Sorry to interrupt."

"John," Bethany said with a smile, getting up from her seat. "No need to apologize. What's up?"

"I was just talking to Agent May and it seems your team, Phil, has been given a new assignment."

Coulson turned to Bethany with an apologetic smile. "I'm sure Rogers wouldn't appreciate you joining us."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "No, no he wouldn't. Garrett? You wouldn't happen to be going back to the Nevada HQ, would you?"

"I can do you one better," Garrett offered. "I'm heading to the Triskelion. I have a meeting with Pierce."

"Blah," Bethany gagged at the mention of the aging man. She and Coulson shared a tight hug, Bethany whispering to him to keep in touch before leaving. As he headed out with Garrett, she could feel that annoyingly familiar gaze on her back and knew it was from Ward without even turning around.

"So what brings you out here?" Garrett asked as they got out of Coulson's bus and into Garrett's. It was a smaller aircraft, but it did the job.

"Exercising my free will. You'd think the body symbol for America would be all over that, but nope," Bethany said, waving hello to Garrett's team member Antoine Triplett before they walked into the cockpit.

Garrett laughed at her words. "He's a guy. He's probably struggling with fierce jealousy that someone else will catch your attention."

"It's definitely not that," Bethany responded with a chuckle. "He's just worried I'll do something reckless. And reckless effects more than me now."

"Speaking of," Garrett said looking towards her growing bump. "You're huge."

"How you ever get women to sleep with you," Bethany teased, moving to sit in the co-pilot's seat as John took the first.

"It's my handsomely devilish good looks," he responded with an overly dramatic smile. "So tell me everything."

"Everything?" Bethany asked as the aircraft slowly took off. "About what?"

"About your life. What SHIELD has you doing, your opinions, your growing parasite," Bethany scoffed at the last one, earning a chuckle from Garrett. "Come on, you and I used to be close."

"Close isn't the word I would use," Bethany corrected. "I didn't share much in my life. Including myself."

"Yeah you always had a close selected group to share yourself with. Coulson, Romanoff and Barton."

"Well Phil was assigned to me, so I didn't have much say in that. And Natasha, Clint and I were paired up a lot. But they didn't know my life's secrets. They still don't know a lot of stuff that's happened to me."

"Does anyone?" Garrett asked seriously. "I mean, to everyone at SHIELD, you're this unbreakable force. Sure you heal, but there's something about your demeanor all these years. Holding these secrets, is that how you stay strong?"

Bethany took in a deep breath. "That's a big question," she began with, trying to rally her thoughts together for a coherent answer. "But no. No one knows all my secrets. Not even Steve. He knows the basics. My own personal secrets. But so many of my secrets aren't really mine to tell. And you're right about keeping strong by keeping secrets. If people don't know your weaknesses, they can't break you. And to _truly_ break someone, it's more than just tearing down one aspect of their life."

"So let's say you get a call from Fury," Garrett hypothesized. "Captain Rogers went missing again. Or is even dead. That wouldn't break you?"

Bethany rubbed one hand over her stomach, feeling it spin with uneasiness. Her conversations with Garrett in the past had always been easy going with a constant flow of laughter. Or in her bad years, at least a smirk.

"If that happened," She started, feeling her breathing hitch slightly. "Obviously I would be devastated. I was before. It completely changed me. But that's the thing. It's happened before. And I still went on. Not as the same person, but I was molded into someone who was useful at least. I didn't break completely."

"Yeah but now you have more, right? So wouldn't it therefore hurt even more?"

"Ironically, I don't think so. I mean, I spent all those years carrying such heavy guilt. I knew he went under not forgiving me for everything I did to hurt him. Now, I have his forgiveness and apart of him. I'm not saying it would be easy to cope with. Just the opposite. But I still have experienced it. And worse."

"It's not like riding a bike," Garrett added. "Grief. Loss. Coping. None of it. No matter how often it hits, it's like a new experience. Different people, different situations. Everytime is unique."

"I've watched a lot of people die, Garrett," she reminded him. "But getting back to your original question; staying strong is something you learn with time. It's better to put on a front and do something useful than to mope all day. But yeah, secrets help in staying strong. Why'd you ask? Planning on tearing me down any day soon?" Bethany asked with a chuckle.

"We're on the same side, remember?" Garrett said, staring right outside the window.

* * *

Bethany bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation as the spiral spun slowly, her bag of chips getting closer and closer to freedom. "Come on," she whispered, watching it closely. As soon as she arrived back in DC, Garrett went off to talk to Pierce. Triplett had some training exercises or something and Bethany had said she had _very_ important business to attend to. And she did; satisfying her cravings before Steve came back.

"No!" She shouted as the spiral stopped, trapping her chips behind the glass of the vending machine. Bethany could feel some eyes on her, but she didn't care. She hit the vending machine twice in frustration before someone came up to her and added the correct change into the machine and hit the button for her.

"Steve's gonna yell at you," Clint said in a sing song way.

Bethany elbowed him in the stomach before bending down awkwardly for her food. "There's a lot of things Steve yells at me for these days."

"I thought pregnancy was supposed to bring a couple closer together," Clint said, leaning up against the glass as Bethany came back up.

"Oh, it has," Bethany assured, opening up the bag and offering Clint some since he _did_ pay for it. Sorta. He reached in and took a great big oval one and shoved it into his mouth. "That's the problem. I can't deal with his hovering. And he seems to think he can tell me what to do and I'll just do it. 'It's late, go to bed' or 'that's not healthy for you or the baby'." She crossed her eyes and made a mocking face before stuffing her mouth with her chips.

Clint laughed. "He's just trying to help."

"I know, I know," Bethany assured, craning her head to the side suggesting they take their conversation to her office. "It's just… I'm not used to someone ordering me around like that. In aspects of life that I've been dealing with by myself since my parents died. Howard never told me what I could and couldn't eat or when my bedtime was."

"I read somewhere that the eating habits the mother develops while pregnant mirrors what the kid will eat later on in life."

"Don't tell Steve that," Bethany begged, opening her office door. "Tell him that junk food on occasion is alright. Encouraged even by doctors."

"That would be lying," Clint pointed out.

"You're a spy," Bethany reminded him before crunching down on some more chips.

"Doesn't mean I have to lie."

"Yes it does," She responded, mouth full of food. "It's the reason Steve can't go undercover."

"I thought it was because people know who he is," Clint said, plopping down on the chair in front of her desk.

"There's that," Bethany agreed, sitting in her own chair. "But he can walk out in public now and barely get a second glance. People recognize the uniform, not the man. Unless it's him and I together to which we get hounded. Honestly, it's little kids that point him out the most. Little kids pay attention to little details. That's why they ask so many questions. As we grow up, we lose that."

"Amongst other things," Clint mumbled as Bethany balled up the empty bag and tossed it into her waste bin, filled with similar trash.

Bethany frowned, leaning across the desk for his hands. "You know, we've never really talked about it. Passing conversations, but…"

"It's like we both want to forget," Clint filled in. "Because the idea of forgetting is much better than having to go through coping and dealing with it."

"But at the same time, you can't deal with it anyways because people keep reminding you," Bethany added.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Clint informed her, meeting her eyes. "I never wanted to say anything to you because you always seemed to have a handle on it. Like you've come to terms with what Loki did to us and I never wanted to tear that wall down."

Bethany nodded slowly. "I've come to terms, but I haven't… Look Clint, I still deal with it. I don't go a day without thinking about it and it fills me with this deep fear that it can happen again even though Loki is dead."

"He's… he's what?" Clint asked, sitting up straight, his hands slipping away from hers. "When? How do you know?"

"Thor told me back in November," Bethany explained. "No one told you?"

"Umm _no_. But for the record, it should've been _you_. You should've told me as soon as you heard."

"I—I honestly didn't think about it," Bethany admitted. "I was filled with this sense of relief."

"And you didn't think you should share that sense of relief with someone?" Clint argued.

"I was trying to hold down my breakfast. And yeah, okay. I should've told you."

"Thank you," Clint said sighing. "But that doesn't mean that we're in the clear."

"You mean nightmares? 'Cause despite knowing he's gone I still get them too," Bethany shared. "And they keep getting more sadistic."

"I was talking about the fact that the sceptre was never found," Clint clarified. "It's out there somewhere, just waiting to be used."

"SHIELD is looking for it," Bethany reminded him. "The gamma signature is too weak to pick it up."

"SHIELD'll find it when whoever has it uses it. And by then it could be too late. I'm still under watch. I could be suspended for half a second break in façade. Selvig went to an institution. I don't really want to welcome anyone else into this group- Wait, did you say your nightmares are getting worse?"

"Yeah," Bethany nodded, shifting in her chair and wincing at the cramps in her legs. "Occasionally I'd have nightmares about the experience, but lately they've been… horrific. I wake up in shock, not being able to process them sometimes. I can't even talk to Steve about them because putting it into words… it's just not gonna happen."

"When did they start to get worse?" Clint asked in a hurry, anxious for her answer.

"In November. But I figured it was because Loki was on my mind. Why?"

"Because mine got worse in November as well," Clint explained. "And I _just_ found out."

"It's gotta be a coincidence," Bethany insisted. "Maybe it's the added stress? I mean I just found out I was pregnant. Was something happening with you? The human brain can only handle so much before it starts to crack."

"Something just feels off," Clint mumbled, picking at his thumb nail. "Maybe we should talk to Selvig."

"No," Bethany stated firmly. "That'll only make you more paranoid."

"Remember STRIKE Team Delta?" Clint asked suddenly with a fond look in his eyes.

Bethany smiled fully. "How could I forget that? You, me and Nat, kicking ass. Why?"

"It just seemed at the time like _that's_ how our life would be. A team not to be messed with. Look at us now. Broken and useless."

"One, you're not broken. Two, Natasha is better than ever in my opinion and three, I'm not useless," Bethany sassed.

"I was referring more to me than you. Half the time I freeze in combat, still feeling like a puppet on his string. And I know you don't get that way. You seem to function perfectly fine."

"Not 'perfectly fine'," Bethany corrected. "I have bad days. But I wasn't under as long as you."

"He told you to kill Steve," Clint reminded her. "You were still being controlled just like the rest of us."

"Well, maybe my mind was so far broken that it couldn't go any farther. Maybe it's my bipolar medication. I don't know, Clint, I really don't. But what I do know is that I still carry around that guilt."

"But you can still do your job."

"I can do my job at SHIELD," Bethany revised. "But my job as a wife? It gets in the way sometimes. Because I know I should trust Steve with everything, but the words will literally _not_ form properly. And when he wakes up from his nightmares, sometimes they trigger my own. But, I know you're doing worse. I'm not blind to that. I'm just letting you know that you are _not_ alone. By any means. And maybe what you need is to take a break from SHIELD. Find yourself. Jumping back into work isn't always the solution."

"Getting away from SHIELD is…"

"Impossible," Bethany finished. "I was just talking about that with... someone today. But this wouldn't be permanent. This would just be a good time to reflect without the weight. And I mean secluded island with no TV or internet. Just the beach and your thoughts."

"Sounds nice actually," Clint said with a smile, leaning back into his chair.

"Then _do it_," Bethany insisted. "Fury wouldn't say no. He'd even foot the bill. Getting away is so important in a job like ours. Getting time to yourself, or in my case, time with Steve. It shapes who we are and makes us more than an agent of SHIELD."

"I see your point. It feels like that's all I am anymore. You know, I think I'm gonna do it," Clint said with a nod as the office door opened.

"I've been here all day," Bethany insisted, hands up as Steve appeared in the doorframe, wearing his winter jacket, collar popped all the way up.

"I know, I talked to Natasha when I got back," Steve said, completely clueless to her little adventure. "Sorry, if you two are in the middle of something I can come back later."

"It's all good man," Clint responded getting out of his chair and moving to leave the office. "I have to talk to Director Fury anyways."

"Good luck," Bethany called out as the archer slipped out the door. "So, alls well that ends well?"

"Wasn't the most smoothly ran operation on the face of the planet, but it got done," Steve said with a nod as Bethany began to put her winter coat on.

"That's because I wasn't there," she told him, throwing Steve a wink. "You up to going out for dinner?"

Steve passed her the matching scarf, hat and mittens resting on the edge of her desk. "Is there something specific you want? Because I'd rather just go home, but if there's something-"

"No, it's fine," Bethany interrupted, wrapping her scarf around her neck. "I thought it would be nice to have a sit down dinner where neither of us had to cook or clean. But some other time. I think we have Shepard's pie in the fridge."

"Thank you," Steve responded and Bethany took a good look at him, noticing how tired he seemed to be.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, stopping her movements.

"Yeah, just a long day," Steve answered, waving it off.

"You, my love, are a horrible liar."

"It's no big deal," Steve tried again but as Bethany stepped closer to him, he was powerless. Her fingers automatically went to the collar of his jacket and pulled it to the side, revealing a series of lacerations and bruises.

"What the hell happened?!" Bethany demanded. "How does something like that even happen? Did someone push a bookcase on you or something?"

"It's not as bad as it looks," Steve attempted.

"See when I said that in regards to my swollen ankles you still made me stay in bed with my feet elevated. Did you even get this checked out?"

"I'll be fine," he stressed, but let her push him down into a chair.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, leaning in to examine it.

"Not really- ow!" He shouted as she pressed her fingers up against it. "Well it does when you do _that._"

"Any other cuts I should know about?" She asked lightly, crossing her arms. When he didn't answer, looking like a guilty little boy she sighed. "Steve Rogers."

"Fine," he gave in again, pushing his coat off his body and then taking off his sweater.

Bethany's hands went to her temples, massaging them as she saw similar lacerations and bruises on his arms. "Steve, hun, _this_ isn't nothing. They need to be cleaned and bandaged. You should've gone to the medical ward."

"Why would I do that when my wife has a medical degree?"

"Because you weren't going to tell me," She reminded him, talking to him as if he was the little boy he looked like at that moment. "I can bandage it up at home if that's what you really want."

"I just want to go home," Steve answered tiredly. "And if fixing me up will make you happy, then yes. Let's do it at home."

A huge sense of worry wrapped around Bethany, her reaching out to feel his forehead, expecting a fever. Steve dodged his head away from her when he realized what she was doing. "I told you, I'm fine."

"Steve, you go on and on about me taking care of myself and letting doctors mess over me. Stop being a hypocrite and let me take care of you," He gave in and she pressed her hand against his forehead again. "You're a little warm. Steve, maybe we should go to the medical ward. You may have an infection, I mean these cuts are pretty bad."

"I just need to rest," Steve insisted.

Bethany took her mittens and slipped them on. "Steve, what happened? Were these clean cuts? Or did something get in them? Look, I'm only asking because they may seem okay now, but once infection sets in, we're looking at something serious."

Steve sighed, pulling his jacket back onto him. "I was in a cave. The walls started to collapse. Then I had to trudge through some questionable water."

Bethany leaned forward and kissed him. "Go get the car. I'll meet you down there."

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, standing up and pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm going to head down to the medical ward and firstly yell at whoever said you were free. Someone should've been there to examine you. Secondly, I'm going to get some supplies. It'll ease my mind giving you some shots and cleaning these up. Let me dote on you."

"Fine," Steve agreed, leaning down to collect another kiss, but when Bethany tried to pull away, Steve kept her in place. "Thank you. For listening to me today. The entire time I was gone, my mind was on you."

"Come on," Bethany said, trying to keep her guilt at bay. "Let's get you home." He nodded, smiling slightly before leaning down for another kiss and Bethany just wanted to come clean as that kiss seemed to illuminate so much faith. But feeling his hot skin, she knew that now wasn't the right time to tell him. _But I will_, she promised herself. _I don't think I can live with this guilt. Oh Steve, what are you doing to me?_

* * *

Pierce let out a sense of relief as soon as the council members hologram disappeared. He understood why they wanted to be so involved, but they were asking too many questions. He was putting out fires left and right. But that last meeting lasted way longer than it should have, and he had other things to attend too. Other _people_ to attend to, people he knew wouldn't question every single syllable out of his mouth. He opened his office door, giving John Garrett an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. The Council needs someone to hold their hand through this time."

"But everything is on schedule, right?" The agent asked, anxiously. "I've been placing the seeds and collecting as much information as possible. I want this to happen."

"We all do," Pierce assured, gesturing for a chair so they could sit. "Everything is going well. Soon Zola's algorithm will be uploaded to the Lemurian Star and our plan will be put into action."

"I had the pleasure of escorting Bethany Rogers back here earlier today."

"I wasn't aware she was on a mission," Pierce stated, taking a sip of his rapidly cooling coffee. As of late, he had been keeping close tabs on her. He had even started to listen to the bugs Fury planted in her apartment. He wanted to find out everything he could to crush her. For years she had suspected he had a second motive, and while she was right, he grew to mirror that hate she had for him. But once he found out she was pregnant, with Captain America's child no less, she suddenly had a very important role in HYDRA's plan. And taking that child away from her would only satisfy his want in destroying her since he couldn't do it physically.

But despite his spying, he barely found any information he could use to his benefit. He quickly learned that while at home, the Rogers didn't talk about work much. They argued about little things and made up. A _lot_. He typically turned the line off during that time, but it seemed what little they did discussed about work was done while lying in bed. His favorite thing was to hear the hopes and dreams they had for their son but to know what would really happen.

"She wasn't," Garrett continued. "She was meeting up with Coulson and his team. But we had an interesting conversation. With Project Insight, Rogers is a target, is he not?"

"Yes. As well as the rest of her family. The rest of her friends. We can't destroy her physically, but the goal is to do it mentally. Emotionally. Make her so broken that revenge isn't even an option. Just accepting defeat."

"What about her kid? Are you gonna kill it?"

"No, we actually have plans for him," Pierce shared. "The child will have high traces of the super soldier serum within him. Our plan is to take him while he's still young and transform him into our own personal weapon. To the public, Captain America's son can't do no wrong. Anything he'll do will show the world that it's right. And because the kid will know no different, he'll follow orders."

"You just gonna toss the Winter Soldier out the door?"

"No," Pierce answered. "But having two people serving us in this way is better than one. It'll be sometime until the kid will be able to fill this role, but we won't have to wipe this new weapon's memory. He'll grow up in a harsh and strict environment. He'll follow orders because he won't know freedom."

"The irony with who his dad is," John said with a smile. "This plan is genius."

"And for once and for all, Bethany Stark will be nothing but a reduced piece of soul, having to live with herself until the end of time."

* * *

**A/N: So there is definitely some little hints of what will come in here, but nothing overwhelming. I planned on adding more to this chapter, but all of a sudden I was 6000 words in, so it'll just get pushed to the next chapter I guess. I'm estimating one or two more chapters before ****_Winter Soldier_**** plot line begins, so fingers crossed! According to my plan, the movie plot will take about 10-12 chapters. I have a _lot_ planned.**

**Alice-okaami: Yup. And here I am, the evilest of them all, plotting what kind of things I can stir up next.**

**Jo: I know exactly what you mean! This just opens the door to more drama before, during and after the ****_Winter Soldier_**** plot.**

**DJK: Yuppers! About damn time, eh?**

**Anya Tepes: Hold your horse ;) *whispers* they don't exist. **

**FeliciaFelicis: Oh but the ideas spiralling through my mind are so exciting. As I do everything with Munchkin, I've already picked out the godparents, and my decision is an iron hold. It'll be a while until I share, but I'm happy with it. **

**No guesses so far, but it's definitely not a hard name to pick out. **

**Kassandra J: Oh good! I have to admit, I always have a hard time writing Clint. He's the one character that hasn't really been looked into during MCU and I like to stay true. And yes, things will be ****_very _****tense soon. **

**Kadienewberg: It's a double edge sword. To everything positive there's something negative and I feel like that's ****_exactly_**** what would happen if ****_any_**** Avenger had a kid. And as for Bethany, she literally is gonna be screwed over the most. It's ultimate betrayal and I'm trying to show just how involved she really is. She basically knows everyone and is everywhere within SHIELD. It's not going to be an easy transition. **

**Peter the Otaku: *round of applause* That's a lot of reading in a small time span. Glad to hear it was worth missing sleep though! I think we can all say there's always that one fanfiction that completely takes over our life until we catch up/finish, and I'm happy that mine was it. Yes, very terrifying but ****_also_**** the idea is still in development. It can get so much more eviler and elaborate with the chapters to come. Something to always keep in mind; I'm a sucker for a happy ending. **


	16. Struggle That We Have Yet To Win

**A/N: So I added my favorite Robin Williams movie into this chapter. It was going to be in the last, but it was getting too long. Nonetheless, I wanted to add it since I think we can all say we were affected by his movie magic in one way or another. **

**Also, the majority of this chapter was written while listening to the ****_Guardians of the Galaxy_**** soundtrack. If you don't think that's the best soundtrack ever, we may have some beef.**

**I think I'm gonna try and aim to update every Thursday. It may be early in the morning, or late at night, but I think it's a good idea to space the chapter updates out. But I don't wanna leave you guys hanging. So every Thursday. Obviously this could change with a busy work/school schedule or one of my vacations (going away AGAIN guys, but only for three days), but it's good to have goals. Every Thursday.**

**Let's see how this works out. **

Chapter 16- Struggle That We Have Yet To Win

_"'Cause I know where I've been. There's a road we've been travelin', lost so many on the way. But the riches will be plenty, worth the price, the price we had to pay. There's a dream in the future. There's a struggle that we have yet to win. And there's pride in my heart 'cause I know where I'm going."_

_~I Know Where I've Been, Queen Latifah (Hairspray)_

* * *

_Nineteen Weeks Pregnant_

As soon as they got back to their apartment, Bethany had parked Steve on the couch and went about getting a wash bowl and face cloth so she could clean his cuts. He had to admit, they stung. And while he was putting up a brave front so he could take care of her, he loved to see her this way. Steve knew Bethany loved him and no matter what she did, he would always know that. There was just something so permanent about their love that he knew it only got stronger. But seeing her fuss over him brought a smile to his face. It felt good to have someone take care of him, just like his mom and eventually Bucky did. He thought without them he'd have to fend for himself, but he was getting so much more with Bethany.

"Will you stop?" Bethany sighed as Steve shifted on the couch. They were currently watching _Hook_, but Bethany's focus was on Steve's cuts. "I know it stings, but just hold still."

"I'm trying," Steve sighed, jolting again as she pressed some antiseptic to a particularly painful laceration.

"Keep that ice on your neck," She snapped and Steve did as she asked. He was quickly learning how strict she was when nursing someone. He couldn't help but think about how she would be when their kid was hurt, if their kid could even get hurt.

"What? I don't get a get better kiss?" He asked as she wrapped up his arm and he puckered his lips.

"Last time I checked, a get better kiss is meant for the area with the injury," Bethany said, focusing on her wrapping.

"Well, take your pick," Steve said, gesturing to his arms, neck and chest. She gave his bare, bruised and cut up chest a look quickly before taping up the bandages. "Will you lighten up? I'm not going to die. My immune system will kick in and I'll be fine."

"Sound familiar?" Bethany teased, giving him a smirk, reminding him of a few weeks' earlier when she was in his place. "Look, let me do this, okay? It'll ease my mind. Plus, I love you too much to just let you suffer through an infection until your immune system does kick in."

Steve was silent for a couple of seconds, watching her carefully. "And then I get my get better kiss?"

She chuckled, rolling her eyes. "If I kiss you, will you be quiet and let me finish?"

"Yes," Steve promised, pulling her into his lap. The swell of her stomach prevented him from pulling her closer, so he had to crane his head out. He took her lips in between his softly, hoping it would turn into more, but when she pulled away and gave him a reprimanding look, he knew he wasn't getting any farther while his skin was still spilt open.

"Be good," she told him, tapping his nose and crawling off of him as the phone began to rang. He tried to hold her in spot, holding onto her hand as she reached for the landline and picked it up. "Hello? Hey, Jen."

"Tell her I say hi," Steve whispered as Bethany plopped down next to Steve, draping her legs over his. As the conversation went on, he lost idea of whatever it was about, but Bethany seemed to continually reassure Jen. Steve tried to watch the movie, chuckling at some parts of the movie, but spending the time massaging Bethany's ankles and feet. It was almost impossible not to, they looked so painful.

She hissed as he moved his fingers up to her knees which were bare in her booty shorts she changed into. They were also swollen and Steve wondered just how his wife was able to do anything for him when she was clearly feeling a constant ache. He loved that she was carrying his child, and he loved his son more than he ever thought possible, but he hated some of the symptoms to this pregnancy. A new mark in the book was round ligament pain. She explained the feeling like a rubber band snapping against her during sudden movements. The strain was so bad that Steve had to carry her into a hot bath until the pain soothed over.

He watched as her face scrunched up, shifting her body slightly. "Yeah, yeah. No, Jen it's okay. Really. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

She threw the phone on the floor and let out a long whimper. "Am I making it better or worse?" Steve asked as his fingers stilled.

"It's a sweet sweet pain," Bethany explained.

"What hurts the most?" He asked softly, capturing her hand and kissing her palm.

"My knees. Definitely," she answered, sitting up so she could continue to bandage him.

"Were you standing a lot today?" Steve asked, frowning at the idea.

Bethany hissed again as he dug his thumb into the side of her knee. "Not as long as you'd assume. Okay, I can't take this. I'm going to ask Kate if she has any Advil."

"No, no. Stay off your feet. I'll go and when I get back, I'll let you finish bandaging me up and then we can get in bed, ice every sore area of your body and then go to sleep. Sound like a plan?"

"I love you," Bethany said with a smile.

"I know," Steve answered, leaning in for a kiss. "I'll be right back."

Taking the pillows from the other side of the couch, he piled them up and propped them under Bethany's knee before going over to the dryer. Ever since the installation of the washer and dryer, Bethany hadn't used it. It frustrated him to a new extent, but he was determine not to let the money go to waste. Therefore, he had been doing the laundry.

He pulled a dry zip up sweater out and slowly pulled it on. Steve shuffled over to the bathroom and hit the switch, checking out the lacerations before he zipped up the sweater. He couldn't deny that they weren't pretty. His bruises had begun to turn purple but the cuts were still evident. Steve figured that if he fussed over Bethany's swollen feet, it made sense for her to fuss over him.

Flicking the switch off, he padded over to the door and out to Kate's apartment. Knocking twice, he waited patiently for her to answer. When she did, her usual bright smiling face met him. "Steve. Hi. Everything okay? You look a little worse for wear."

"Oh, umm, yeah," Steve answered, a hand going to his neck. "No, I'm good. Just part of the job. I actually came over to see if you had any Advil. Bethany's in pain, and when she's showing pain it's saying something."

"Yeah, come on in," Kate responded, waving him in. "Is it the baby? Should she go to the hospital?"

Steve closed the door as she slipped into the bathroom. "Swollen feet, ankles, knees and a sore back. It's just adding up every day."

"Poor Bethany," he heard drift through the room. "Will Advil even make a difference? I thought her system burned off medications."

"It's complicated," Steve said thanking her as she handed him a bottle of extra strength Advil. "Depending on what the medication is for, her body reacts to it differently. But a couple seconds of no pain would be preferable than not trying at all."

"Wish her well for me. And you too, Steve. Get some rest, okay? I'm sure the world can protect itself for a week," Kate wished as they walked back to her door.

"Let's hope," Steve joked as he slipped out of her apartment and back into his own. Walking over to the couch, Molly had planted herself on Bethany's bump, her purrs loud enough for Steve to hear from his place. He poured Bethany a tall glass of apple juice, one of her healthier cravings, and took out one of the pills.

Replacing the pillows under her knees, he took his place on the couch. As she accepted the pill and apple juice, Molly let out a loud meow as her tail got caught in the crevice between Bethany's breasts and stomach. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Molly," Bethany let out as Molly jumped off of her. "I think she feels like she's being replaced."

Steve watched as Molly curled up in a ball next to him, almost as if certifying her role in the family. "We've spoiled her a tad."

"A 'tad'?" Bethany mumbled before taking her pill and downing the juice quickly. Steve's eyebrows lifted up in amusement as she sat up, and unzipped his sweater. "We treat her like the Queen of England. Okay, I'm about to pass out, so let's finish you up."

Steve reached out to cup her face, bringing her in for another kiss, tasting a hint of apple on her lips. "Mmm," he let out as he settled back and let Bethany fuss over him. "Hey, what did Jen want?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I should probably tell you considering it affects you—this might sting," He hissed as soon as the words came out of her lips. "Sorry. Okay, well remember back during Thanksgiving how I said I assumed whoever was living in our old place would be a SHIELD agent?"

"Yea—Beth, stop pressing so hard."

"Again, sorry. I know it hurts, but it'll help the healing process. And we were right. It's this guy I've never even heard of, but apparently he works in logistics. Anyways, he and Jen started dating around Christmas and he wants to take her away for a romantic vacation. There's just one thing in the way."

"Theo," Steve answered as Bethany's fingers lightly danced over his chest. He winced as they came in contact with his bruises.

"Exactly. She was wondering if we could watch him when he's off for Spring Break."

"And you said yes," Steve summarized.

"It's okay, right? I mean, I figured you'd be okay with it. I can work from home."

"I just have one question," Steve began, already having approved of Theo staying with him. Ever since promising to take over a weird dad role for the kid, he had taken to e-mailing him once a week. It was something just for him and Theo, and Bethany didn't even know about it. The messages were filled with small things like how their week went, movies they thought the other would like and Theo telling Steve all about school. He was excited to have him close and not a computer in between them.

"And what's that?" Bethany asked, kissing him lightly as she finished plastering bandages on his chest and then moving to his neck.

"Where's he going to sleep?"

Silence fell over them as Bethany looked around the apartment. "Oh…" Steve chuckled at her realization, one arm moving to her back and rubbing soft circles around it.

"We'll figure something out," he promised, pulling her closer to him. "Now kiss me a little longer."

"You said you'd let me finish," Bethany reminded him.

"And I will. I need more than these little pecks though." Bethany rolled her eyes but happily complied, the two of them forgetting their pain and getting lost in each other.

* * *

_Twenty Two Weeks Pregnant_

Bethany sat in the chair in the corner, crunching down on a pickle as Steve pushed their couch out of the way. "That okay?" He asked.

"A little bit more," She suggested. "Just push it up against the wall completely. It doesn't have to look nice, it's just for the week."

Steve nodded, doing as she asked. "You wanna go get the bed sheets, and I'll start blowing up the air mattress?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bethany said, shoving the rest of the pickle in her mouth and pushing off the chair, one hand holding onto her back.

"You good?" Steve asked as she winced. Despite promising her he wouldn't continually ask if she was okay, this week she had been letting it slide since everytime he asked, she wasn't.

"My back is just killing me," She shared, slowly moving over to the cupboard by the washing machine to get some sheets. If she thought she was big before, she was massive now. Ultrasound pictures showed that the baby was near full size, but still had some developing to do. Nonetheless, Bethany was ready for the whole thing to be over and she just hit the half way point a couple of weeks ago.

"I know you don't want to hear it," Steve's voice said, floating through the room. "But maybe you should tell the doctor. You have an appointment this week, don't you?"

"On Wednesday, yeah," Bethany responded, collecting the sheets. "Back pain is normal in any pregnancy."

"So you keep telling me, but doll face, the pain you're going through _isn't_. You shouldn't be waking up crying because of pain. Unless you're lying about that, and you're having nightmares again."

Bethany said nothing as she plopped the sheets next to Steve, who was on the ground, setting up the air mattress. The quiet hum of the electric pump filled the room, Molly jumping from her place on the couch over to Bethany's feet, clearly dissatisfied with the sound. They had bought one of the air mattress with a bed frame built into it, that way it seemed more like an actual bed than a pool floatie. Their trip to Wal Mart had also resulted in multiple baby onesies and booties. Although Bethany was certain the kid wouldn't even get a chance to wear them, they were so small and he was so big.

When the mattress was fully inflated, Steve looked over towards his wife, sitting quietly in her original seat. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Not completely," Bethany muttered. "Look, dreams are dreams. You get them too."

"Yes, Bethany. I know. But yours seem to be getting worse. And if that's what's keeping you up, then it's not Dr. Ryder you need to speak to."

"I don't need to speak to anyone," Bethany assured. "I can't win with you, can I?"

Steve sighed, getting up and moving to cup her face. "I'm just looking out for you."

"I know," Bethany sighed, slumping farther down in the chair. Steve leaned his forehead against hers, reaching in for a quick kiss.

"Open up to me," Steve requested, his hands moving to the arms of the chair.

"Steve, there's nothing more to say except that they're dreams. Maybe they'll pass just like the rest of the dreams that have haunted me, or maybe they won't."

"But you need more sleep," Steve reminded her.

Bethany nodded slowly. "That may be so, but I don't think talking about the dreams will help. Only confirm my fears."

"They still about Loki?" Steve asked carefully. Bethany's silence was answer enough. "Okay, look at me. Doll, we'll get through this."

"_'We'_?" Bethany asked.

"Of course. 'Til death do us part, remember?" He offered her a small, adorable smile. "One step at a time. We'll move past this. It _is_ our past. And _this_," Steve said, moving one hand to her growing belly. "_This_ is our future. Okay?"

"Can we stop talking about this?" Bethany all but begged. "Can we just set up this room? Look forward to our week with Theo? Stop focusing on the negative."

"Yes, yes and yes," Steve granted. Helping her out of the chair, he kissed her softly. But despite letting it go for now, he knew a day would come where they would sit down and he would make her tell him. He hated when she kept secrets, and he wanted to know what this one was. But now wasn't the time.

* * *

_Twenty Three Weeks Pregnant_

Steve decided there was nothing more beautiful than watching Bethany and Theo interact. The connection between the two was incredible, one listening to the other intently, as if every word would be the other's last. The respect they shared, the understanding and most importantly, the love, was skies above friendship. Theo loved Bethany like a mother, and Bethany like a son. And there was nothing more beautiful than that idea.

It was as if they both saved the other. Bethany had admitted multiple times that when Jen had shoved Theo into her arms and begged her to watch over him while her and her husband hashed it out, she felt as if the fates were testing her. But as soon as she let herself bond with Theo, just as she did Tony, she was stuck and couldn't cut the connection. And for Theo, Bethany was there when his mom wasn't. When his dad wasn't. And ultimately would be there when no one was.

"Wanna dance?" Theo suddenly asked Bethany as he registered the song.

Bethany broke out into laughter, but took the small dimpled hand Theo was offering. "Why, thank you. Lead the way."

Steve laughed wholeheartedly as the two danced, Bethany spinning Theo around and the two shimmy and shaking. "'_Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you,_" Bethany sang, Theo only saying only every second word, and each one a little delayed.

"Come on Steve," Theo prompted.

"I'm good here, thanks," Steve chuckled, taking out his phone and quickly snapping a photo, sending it to Jen.

"You're no fun," Bethany pouted, extending a hand. "C'mon."

Seeing her there, her dainty hand reached out in his direction, her ring shining bright, he had no choice but to comply. "Fine, but not to this song." He moved over to the records rack, filing through the sleeves.

"This is like _the best song ever_," Bethany stressed. _"My love is alive, way down in heart although we are miles apart."_

While Steve relished in hearing her beautiful voice sing those words, and while he had to agree that the song was catchy, the only dancing he ever participated in was the slow kind, and he wasn't about to delve into the shimmy and shake that Theo and Bethany were participating in. Although, he wouldn't be against swing.

Finding the worn out record sleeve, clearly one of Bethany's favorites through the years, he pulled out a Nat King Cole record. The song may have debuted twenty years after Steve went under, but he had heard the song play more than once while Bethany was making dinner and she had a habit of singing it to him when he couldn't sleep. He quickly changed the records, much to Bethany and Theo's protests, but as the song filled the room, Bethany's face lit up.

"Mind if I cut in, Theo?" Steve asked, eyes on Bethany.

"Sure," Theo said, hopping up on the couch, clearly excited about what was about to happen. As Steve moved into position, he pulled Bethany as close as he could, their son sandwiched between them.

They began to move and slowly, small steps and sways, their movements getting more animated as the music intensified. "Sing," Steve whispered to her as a musical interlude came to a close.

_"L," _She began with a smile. _"is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adorable. And love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you…"_

As the music got louder, the instruments building for a close, the notes Bethany was letting out getting longer, Steve took little risks, spinning her out, under his arm and finally, as the song ended, dipping her.

Theo clapped, a giant impressed smile on his face. "Teach me!" He begged. As Bethany stood back up right, Steve kissed Bethany's forehead as he felt Munchkin kick.

"Must have been all that spinning," Bethany joked, moving her hand off his shoulder and onto the side of her stomach.

"It was definitely your singing," Steve corrected, knowing that the baby constantly reacted when she sang. "You wanna feel Theo?"

"Yes!" The kid expressed, jumping off the couch, hands out. _Yeah, _Steve confirmed. _There's nothing more beautiful than this_.

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Bethany whispered to Steve as they crossed the sidewalk. "I know you like to come alone where you can mull over your thoughts."

Steve sighed, looking down at Theo who was skipping, swinging his left arm and Bethany's right along with him. When Bethany suggested that she and Theo visit some of the museums the next day over dinner, Theo was all for it. But he, more than anything, wanted to visit the Captain America exhibit. And Steve had no problem with that; until the kid asked if he would go with them.

He was supposed to be at SHIELD, training. The stress of not being able to protect his family was weighing heavy on his mind ever since Bethany had been shot, and he wanted to better himself. Bethany joked that his muscles were soon going to be bigger than Thor's, but if that meant keeping her safer, than it was something he would welcome. Growing up small and weak, he valued his new strength and health. But if it was just himself he worried about, he would be content with what he had when he emerged from that capsule. With Bethany and a baby on the way, he felt the need for more.

But Steve couldn't say no to Theo's puppy dog face. So there he was, walking up to the museum he had grown familiar with. Steve and Bethany had explained to Theo that if they were going to go, they wanted to stay low key. As result, Steve had pulled a ball cap on his head and hid his built body with a stiff jacket. Bethany had a red beanie on her head, a few short blond curls escaping the hat, and a huge grey _New York Yankees_ sweater. To top everything off, a pair of thick rimmed glasses framed her face. Darcy had left them at their apartment when she stopped by several weeks back. Bethany had joked about wearing them that morning but quickly realized that her vision was slightly blurry and cleared up with the glasses. Whether it was due to the pregnancy—a common sign in pregnant women—or because her rapid cellular regeneration and all the body benefits was lowered and she didn't have perfect vision before she injected herself with the unfinished serum was unknown. But when Bethany put them on, she had to admit she looked cute. And Steve had been more than generous with his kisses as Theo went to get dressed. It was the first time in two weeks she felt sexy, and she wasn't ready to let that go just yet.

When they got past the security at the front door, like clockwork, Steve led the two to the exhibit dedicated to him, or more so the image that was him. He knew that the only time Bethany had visited the exhibit was before it first opened, making sure that everything was accurate. As soon as they walked into the exhibit, a sort of mist overcame her. As if all those memories were rushing back, and even the good ones being painful.

As Theo bounded off excitedly to the life size image of Steve before the serum, Steve intertwined his hand with Bethany's. "I can watch over him if you want."

She shook her head, leaning her head against his arm. "He's happy."

"But you're not," Steve summarized.

"Neither are you. But here we are. I don't know, it's just… this was the best part of my life. It's weird that it's on display, you know?"

"I know," Steve chuckled as they moved into a picture on the wall of Bethany, Howard and Erskine, a plaque reading 'Science Dream Team' underneath it. While Steve looked at Bethany's black and white face, Bethany looked at Howard's.

Theo moved over and tugged at Steve's hand, directing them farther into the exhibit. The kid asked little questions, mostly for one of them to read the plaques out loud. He marvelled at the costumed mannequins of the Howling Commandos, Steve's old motorcycle that Bethany remodelled with her own two hands and old videos of the couple.

The three of them sat in a dark theatre waiting for the video to begin again. They were lucky that no one else was there, especially considering how busy it seemed to be in the museum that day. As the film started to roll, the voice began to explain the need for a super solider, the hope he would carry and the lengths people were going to get it. An old video of Bethany and Howard appeared on the screen, the two of them messing around in their workshop as the narrator talked.

Steve leaned in and kissed Bethany's forehead, sensing just how much she missed her brother. But she stayed strong, occasionally looking to Theo as if reminding herself why she was there in the first place. As the video rolled on, some people occasionally coming in and staying for a couple of minutes, that uneasiness that Bethany was radiating wasn't diminishing. Until, that is, a video of her, him and Bucky popped up. He smiled in memory of that day and the entire ordeal that surrounded it.

_"I heard you walked Bethany back to her room last night," Bucky teased as they waited patiently for the camera man to set up his stuff so they could shoot a promotional video for war bonds. While the Captain America show was cancelled so Steve could participate in more than just tights surrounded by showgirls, he was well aware of how far those bond sales went._

_ "I was just being polite," Steve stressed. "We're just friends, Buck. You know that."_

_ "Yes. Fine. You two are just friends. But if you were given the chance, would you say no?" Bucky asked rhetorically. "Not that I blame you. She's beautiful. And has a way with words. Not to mention, she can hold her own. She's not the ideal woman of our time, but she's_ your_ ideal woman, and don't act like that's not true._"

_ Steve sighed, looking across the room where Bethany was talking to Peggy. "We're friends," he repeated. _

_ "Don't worry big guy," Bucky assured, clapping him on the back. "She'll come to her senses."_

_ "How do you know that?"_

_ "Because she sees something special in you. She lets you walk her to her room and she invites you to talk one on one."_

_ Steve sighed, pushing some hair back into its coif and watching as Bethany waved at him across the room. He waved back, giving her a small smile which was returned full force. He knew that in a way, Bucky was right. Bethany gave him a chance and while it wasn't in the way he wanted, she was getting to know him and that's all he ever wanted from a woman. _

_ "'Morning boys," she greeted, moving to sit next to Steve. _

_ "It's two in the afternoon," Bucky pointed out._

_ "Well, 'afternoon then," Bethany corrected. _

_ "Sleep well?" Steve asked, reaching out carefully and pushing a stray hair of her's back into its finger waves. It took all his courage to do that, but Bethany accepted his help. _

_ "Filled with dreams of sugarplums and such," Bethany responded with her usual flair. "What's going on?" She said, gesturing to the camera. _

_"We're shooting a promotional video for war bond sales," Bucky explained. "Steve's idea."_

_"Way to go Captain," Bethany commended with a smile._

_"You should join us," Steve added. "A pretty face like yours?"_

_Bethany chuckled. "Well considering these war bond sales are directed at women and children, probably not."_

_"But you could show that woman can have a role in wartime affairs," Bucky suggested. "At least think about it. Not to mention, the rest of the men still at home might be given the last push to enlist seeing you."_

_"You both flatter me," Bethany assured with a laugh. _

_"We're ready," the camera man told the two men. "Do you know your lines?"_

_Steve looked down at the paper in his hands. It was like the first time he was on stage all over again. While looking at the paper, he knew it word for word but the second he turned his gaze away, he blanked completely. "I guess."_

_"Okay, let's do this. Time is money," the man said, moving behind his camera. Steve and Bucky took their place, Bethany giving them two thumbs up in confidence. Shoving the paper in his pocket, he and Bucky began their speech, only for Steve to blank multiple times. _

_"Relax," Bucky whispered to Steve. "Why are you so tense?"_

_"Shall we get out the ol' tights and shield?" Bethany teased, coming up behind them, jumping up on Steve's back. His arms immediately moved to hold her in place. "Or maybe a line of barely dressed showgirls?"  
"I'm sure Bethany would be more than happy to volunteer," Bucky joked. Steve couldn't help but snicker as Bethany reached over and flicked Bucky's forehead. _

_"Well, if it _would_ help," Bethany played along, sensing that Steve was relaxing. _

_"You could do a little can can dance," Bucky suggested. "Or a fan dance."_

_"Oh, you wish Barnes," Bethany responded, slipping off of Steve's back but throwing an arm around his neck, her having to be on the tips of her toes to gain the height. "But personally, I'd rather see you two in those showgirl dresses doing a fan dance."_

_Steve couldn't help but laugh at the idea, throwing his head back as Bucky did a crude can can impression. "That's actually painful to watch," Bethany chuckled. "You need to extend your leg more."_

_"Care to show?" Bucky asked flirtatiously with an eyebrow raised. Bethany's arm slithered away from Steve's neck and her shoulders were pulled back. Then slowly she demonstrated the proper dance, each leg extending fully, her smooth looking skin revealed into the dim lights of the base. _

"I didn't know they got that on tape," Bethany whispered, catching Steve's attention. "Look how skinny I was."

"Shhh," Steve whispered back. "You're pregnant."

_"Even during wartime," _The narrator continued as the video changed to one of Steve and his team returning from a mission and him running to Bethany and spinning her in his arms. _"Captain Rogers was able to find love. Fortunately for both of them, Bethany Stark had been exposed to a similar serum to the Captain's enabling her to stay young and healthy through the years, the two reconnecting when he awoke from the ice."_

"I have to pee," Bethany suddenly whispered to Steve. "I'll be right back."

As she got up, Steve took a hold of her hand, pulling her down so he could collect a quick kiss. Bethany gave him a sweet smile before scurrying off, Steve looking back to the screen, to the interview Bethany did at the White House after the events of New York.

_"For someone like me, it's hard to find someone with similar life experiences. Captain Rogers and I have known each other for years. In fact, I was present during his transformation. We were together briefly during 1944, but spilt due to… differences. But years of maturing on my behalf, and we're on the same page again. The reason why I'm telling you this is because I'm asking for our privacy. We've been through a lot, together and apart, and while we know that we can't ignore our past, we can't let other people dictate our future."_

_ We can't let other people dictate our future_, Steve repeated to himself. Her words spoke so much truth, but was something that the couple let slip from their grip. They took orders. They hid in public so not to get hounded. They were already talking about whether to home school their son or not. And buying a house was now all about finding somewhere with privacy amongst the rest of the list.

People had been dictating their future for years, and it was _theirs_. Only the two of them should decide how it played out. Not SHIELD. Not the media. Not their enemies, although the three categories were beginning to be blurred in Steve's own opinion.

* * *

_Twenty Four Weeks Pregnant_

Bethany was a full week behind work. Jen had returned from her vacation and Theo had left, reminding Bethany of her duties. Although playing house for the week was strangely fulfilling. And not once during the week did she sit down and do any of her work from home. She kept busy with Theo and it made her hopeful that when the baby was born, she could step away from SHIELD and be a fulltime mother like she knew Steve wanted. It was something she never thought she'd enjoy, but she was slowly realizing that being a mother and a caregiver was the highest calling there was. She knew her old self would scoff at her, but after roaming the earth for ninety years, she was ready for something new.

With the Project Insight launch days away, Bethany quickly dove into that paperwork. There wasn't nearly as much as she thought there would be, but everything had to be checked over multiple times. There was absolutely no room for error and she knew if something went wrong, she wouldn't get the complete blame, but she would sure as hell feel it.

Feeling uneasy, she logged into the Lemurian Star's mainframe just to go over her programming again. The last time she checked, she could see her toes and at the time she was confident. Now, however, she was having doubts. Typing in the appropriate commands and passwords, she frowned as a notice saying she was blocked popped up. Doing more digging, the computer revealed that she was locked out of the system by Fury.

Getting off her chair, she made her way up to his office. She was pissed, to put it lightly. First he dragged her into the project, telling her that it was part of her job description to participate. Then he made her single-handedly manage all the programing since he trusted her more than anyone else. And now he was blocking her out?

"Rogers," Rumlow greeted as he walked into the elevator. "How you doing?"

"Well I waddled this morning and that wasn't welcomed," Bethany said with a sigh.

"Soon enough, that kid will be on a SHIELD STRIKE unit," he joked. "How many more months? Two?"

Bethany threw him a glare. "I wish. Four."

"Four?" He let out a whistle. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Bethany muttered as the elevator opened up. Walking down to Fury's office, she tried to ignore her hunger, but it only fed her anger. She didn't knock, nor wait for approval to walk into his office. She stalked in, right to his desk. "What the hell Nick."

"Good morning to you too. Did you have a good week off?" Nick answered sarcastically.

"Cut the crap. Why did you block me out of the Lemurian Star?"

His face registered none of her words, him leaning back in his chair. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about me trying to check everything out again, only to be told by the system that _you_ locked me out," Bethany said, pointing a finger in his direction.

Fury swiped at his desk, a keyboard popping up. He started typing and then moved the keyboard over so Bethany could put in her passcode in. He frowned when the access denied logo came up. "You… you didn't do this, did you?" Bethany asked slowly. Fury said nothing, still looking at the screen. "What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure," Fury answered finally, logging into the system himself. This time, it opened. "Have a look. See if anything's changed."

Moving to the screen, Bethany read the lines of coding and programming. Five minutes later, she looked away. "Someone messed with my coding. I-I don't know what was changed, but _something _was."

"Can you change it again? Put it back to the original and then find out who did it?" Fury asked, quickly stressing out, but not letting it show. Bethany knew him well enough though to know he was freaking out.

"Theoretically, yes," Bethany answered. "I programed the system to accept new information since new terrorists will equal new data. But I put in a safe wall so no information can be extracted. What I read here is the basics, but no one would be able to figure it out unless they knew what Project Insight was all about."

"But..?" Fury waited, expecting more.

"I _can_ open the program and find all our answers. Extract the information. But I need to _be_ on the Lemurian Star. I can't extract anything if I'm not on its mainframe. And no one but me can do it since I established a safeguard. Only I can take the fire wall away. Once I do that, anyone can extract the information, but only, once again, from the mainframe."

"No one gave you an order to do that."

"I thought it was smart at the time," Bethany explained. "What now?"

Fury sighed, standing up. "Rogers isn't going to like this, but I'm gonna have to send you out. This is bigger than your safety."

"I know," Bethany agreed. "Look, I can go in and hack into the mainframe, but if I leave collecting information, someone will know something is up. Me being there in the first place will send out red flags. Can we really afford doubt at a time like this?"

"No," Fury agreed. "Leave it to me. Just get there, open the mainframe and I'll take care of the rest."

Bethany nodded, moving to the door. "And Bethany," Fury called out. "Stay safe."

* * *

**A/N: Guyssss… IT'S HAPPENING IT'S ALL HAPPENING. I would like to thank you all for your patience while I built up to this part. **

**Topazgiraffe: Thank you! I'm excited too!**

**Anya Tepes: *puts hands up in surrender* **

**Cotton Strings: Awesome! I have more fluff to write than actual plot, it's really sad. **

**FeliciaFelicis: I love him too. The DVD doesn't come out until SEPTEMBER (cries until September) but the digital copy was released already (weird, I don't know but whatever floats Marvel's boat I guess). About 1/4th**** the script has been written out already (I did this for the other movies too, it helps me get an idea of where to put Bethany, and I have to say, it's worked pretty well so far!). I'm still adding more to my original outline everyday, so even I'm excited to see how it turns out. And yes he will be named after someone! It's Steve and Bethany we're talking about. Their entire lives is being influenced by people. Although Bethany is going to give him a cute little nickname, but the name inspiration will still be there.**

**Kadienewberg: Haha! I'm excited too! I feel like I've rendered you speechless. ;) **

**Jo: Good! That scene was a last minute addition, but I felt that it needed a little more Steve and a lot more easy going fluff. And emphasis on how overprotective Captain Rogers is getting.**


	17. Know Better Than This

**A/N: So I included the meeting of Sam because one; it's kinda important. And two; I added some of my own theories into Steve's thoughts on the interaction. So skim that part if you please, but I'll be referring to them again. The chapter is a little short but not because of lack of time. This was actually done on Monday. Also for the French in this chapter; I did take French classes for 13 years but I wouldn't even come close to saying I'm bilingual. I know just enough to spot some mistakes in google translate, but there could still be more. Proceed with caution. ;) **

Chapter 17-Know Better Than This

_"Don't you know you should know better than this than to cover up the truth with a poison kiss. I'm not falling for it this time. Try and try too little too late, better open up your mouth, you've got something to say. Don't keep me waitin'. Don't keep me hangin' on a lie."_

_~Hangin' On A Lie, Hayden Panettiere_

* * *

Bethany's increased sense of smell due to her pregnancy only proved one thing. She _could_ get seasick. The smell of the water was disgusting, and while she thought she would be able to move past it once she was inside and breaking down the security system, she was wrong. But since she didn't want to leave the computer while she was working on it, she continually expelled her stomach into a waste bin. While it was gross, it proved to be a good plan. Everyone that was in the room had left one by one until it was just her. She no longer had to pretend nothing was wrong and was able to work twice as fast.

It took longer than she assumed it would, but she finally was able to break down the security wall preventing the removal and attainability of information. She knew it was early in the morning, at least on her own personal timetable, but her adrenaline kept her going. During the long hours, she tried not to panic, show her concern, but she was stressing out. This was the biggest protect SHIELD ever took part of, or at least in her own opinion. It would changed the way the world worked, and the safety. While she didn't really agree with the fear this would instil in the world, nor the slippery slope it could provide, she wanted her son to be safe in this world and to not worry about what could happen to him for merely playing at the park

Taking out her phone, she sent Fury a quick message, vague but getting the point across. She was done. And more importantly _dying_ to get off the ship. She received the ever annoying 'k' as a response, but took initiative to see if she could figure out what was different while she was still there. Typing in her name and passcode to open up the coding, she was blocked out again. She sighed, running a hand through her hand. It was clear; she wasn't figuring out the mystery here. She would need Fury's help. But her job for now was done. The information could be extracted and brought back to SHIELD. All she had to worry with now was keeping her food in her body.

"Agent Rogers," a familiar voice said, entering the room. She looked up to see Agent Sitwell, his hands deep in his pocket.

"Sitwell," Bethany said with a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask _you_ that," Sitwell admitted. "I figured you were done missions. A few techs are concerned. Is there something wrong?"

"No, no," Bethany lied smoothly. "To tell you the truth, I was bored. I felt claustrophobic in my home and my office. I asked Fury for something risk free, something stress free but something that would make me feel useful."

"I can't image Captain Rogers taking this well," Sitwell said slowly, leaning against the counter.

Bethany scrunched her face up in memory, her teeth bared as she shook her head. "No. Not-not at all. But what's there to be worried about? I just came here to insert some new intel. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm done too, I'm just not ready to go home yet," She continued, lying smoothly.

Sitwell opened his mouth to say something before hearing a commotion outside. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Bethany admitted truthfully, although having a feeling it had to do with Fury's plan. "Should we go-?"

"I'll go," Sitwell answered. "Sit tight."

Bethany nodded, getting another text from Fury. Two words this time; _TRUST ME._ She quickly wiped all her messages off her phone and stood up, moving slowly to the door that Sitwell just exited. She didn't trust many people in her life, but Fury was one of the very few. They didn't agree always, but she knew that he would always go and rescue her, even if she could take care of herself.  
She frowned as she heard loud voices from outside the door, barking orders. Bethany leaned forward against the door a little more, straining to hear. It took her a while to understand why she couldn't sort out the words. They were in French. It had been _years_ since she spoke French, and it was more than a little rusty. _Shoot_, Bethany thought, leaning her back against the wall. _I should've practiced this instead of Latin with Natasha. Who speaks Latin anymore anyways?  
_Bethany contemplated whether she should go out or stay in the room. She knew no harm would come to her, as Fury promised, but she didn't really want to get herself into trouble. She put both of her hands on her stomach as she felt Munchkin move. "What do you think, kid?" Bethany whispered. "Should we go out with my sketchy at best French? Or stay in here and pretend we don't exist?"

She didn't have time to sort out an answer as the door was thrown open and she was grabbed roughly by the arm. "_Suivez-moi," _a burly looking man snapped, stopping momentarily to look at her. He surveyed her baby bump for a couple of seconds as Bethany worked out what he said. _Suivre means follow_, Bethany tried to convince herself.

_"_Francois,"the man called out. "_L'amener au poste de contrôle. C'est elle qu'il veut."_

Bethany groaned as another man pulled her way, dragging her past a group of SHIELD officers, watching it quiet horror as she was helpless to defend them and most importantly himself. This time, Bethany had _no idea_ what the guy said, missing her hours of talking with Jacques and Gabe, the three of them laughing as Steve craned a head in confusion at their words until they finally taught him the language of love.

* * *

Lying face down on the bed, Steve reached a hand out in search for Bethany. He was met with the same thing he was the previous twenty three times he checked; nothing. A cold space where his wife should be, but where she wasn't. Groaning, Steve turned around on the bed, rubbing his face. He had been in and out of sleep all night. He would say he got no sleep at all, but he had been tormented by a dream of Bethany.

In it, he was in his old SSR room, the lights dim and a quiet hum of an old Peggy Lee song. On the bed, the sheets wrinkled and moving rhythmically, he could see Bethany, her back to the ceiling. Her long curly hair was flowing over one shoulder and he could hear her panting slightly. As he moved closer to her, he realized that she wasn't alone. That there was someone under her and as soon as Dream Bethany realized that Steve was in the room, she rolled to the side, an arm and a leg draped over the other man. And despite knowing who that man was while he was asleep, as soon as he woke up, he completely blanked over who that person was. He had spent the rest of the night trying to figure out who it was.

That, and worrying constantly about Bethany. Steve shifted on his side, reaching for his phone and groaning as he sunk farther into the mattress. He fought back his complaints about the foamy bed as he touched the screen, it lighting up. Seeing he had no new messages and also that it was 5:30, he sat up. He hadn't noticed that Molly had curled up on Bethany's pillow, her tail wrapped tightly around her. Twisting in his spot, trying to ease the tension in his back, he wished he slept on the floor. Or at least the couch. Something where he didn't feel like he was being swallowed whole. With Bethany beside him, it was worth it. That bed was there for her. But with the space behind him untouched and cold, Steve decided that sleep wasn't going to happen and he might as well get up for the day.

His phone buzzed and he quickly pulled it to him. He sighed as it turned out to be just an e-mail, a general reminder sent by SHIELD about his mission report being overdue. _Where are you Bethany_? Steve threw the phone on the empty spot of the bed, Molly jolting awake, looking at Steve annoyed.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Steve asked sarcastically, pulling Molly into his lap and stroking the top of her head. Silence overcame them momentarily before the feline's purrs slowly filled the room. "Where is she Molly?" Steve whispered.

He hated how they left things. The things that they said. And it scared him. He didn't want those things to be the last things they said to each other, but he couldn't help but confirm that _he was right_. "I was right, wasn't I?" Steve asked Molly, receiving the customary lack of answer, but knowing that he was.

_Steve's day was relatively boring. Work out, some paper work and then home at four. The day had been uneventful, unfulfilling and needed some spark to make getting up that day worth wild. Bethany had already told him that she wouldn't be home until six, and that they could just order a pizza, but he decided that the missing spark could be a nice homemade dinner for two. He had gone out to buy some roses, along with some supplies for spaghetti and meatballs. He had spent the better half of an hour setting up candles and laying out a trail of rose petals. He even went so far to put on a suit, wearing the red, white and blue stripped tie Bethany loved so much. _

_ In his mind, the night would go perfectly. They would share a romantic dinner, cuddle up on the couch while listening to some old jazz and if she was up to it, get lost in each other. While Theo was with them, Steve tried to keep everything as G rated as possible. But he was having a particularly hard time doing that now. While her pre-pregnancy body was eons beyond attractive, a perfect hourglass, she was ten times more attractive to him now. And the pull to her was even tighter after that pass week. But he knew that her hormones were more intense than a rollercoaster and not to push his limits. _

_ But when she arrived home, he knew that something was wrong. Her face seemed to radiate guilt and when he asked what was wrong, his answers were confirmed. "I've been assigned to a mission."_

_ "You've… you've what?!" He demanded, not caring how loud he was. _

_ "Steve," she began, sighing._

_ "No, don't do that," Steve responded, shaking a finger at her. "Don't 'Steve' me. You can't go on a mission. You're _pregnant_."_

_ "Trust me Steve, I'm well aware," She said with her jaw set. "Look, it's not dangerous-"_

_ "Any mission with SHIELD always has a chance of danger," Steve fought back. "No. I'm not letting you do this."_

_ "'Letting' me?" Bethany asked, crossing her arms tightly. "I don't need your _permission_, Steve. I'm not your property. I'm your wife. Your equal."_

_ "I don't care, you aren't going. And that's that. Why does Fury even need_ you_ to go? There's hundreds of people who could take your place."_

_ "No, there isn't. Not this time," Bethany responded quickly. "It has to be me. And it's not dangerous. Why can't you just trust me?"_

_ "Because you don't have a good track record," Steve let slip before he could stop it. _

_ He watched as Bethany looked at her feet momentarily, both shocked and pissed at his words. "Wow. Okay. I'm glad you told me that after you knocked me up. That's great, Steve."_

_ "That's not what I meant," Steve said, sighing and taking a couple steps closer to her, only for her to put her hand up to stop him._

_ "No. No, it's exactly what you meant. And is this what all this has been about? Keeping me under wraps, making it so I don't even have to leave the apartment? So you could keep me close and making sure I didn't make any bad decisions? It's because you don't trust me."_

_ "No-" Steve began only to be cut off. _

_ "Don't lie," Bethany snapped, eyes watering. _

_ "Fine, I don't trust you!" Steve broke. "Okay? You keep secrets from me left and right."_

_ "It's my job," Bethany protested. _

_ Steve shook his head, trying to clear it. "Do I trust you to save my life? Yes. Do I trust you to be faithful? Yes."_

_ "Then what's the problem?" Bethany asked, growing frustrated with the conversation. _

_ "My problem is I can't trust you to keep yourself safe," Steve explained. "You're pregnant, Beth. Everything that happens to you, happens to him."_

_ "Again, you think I don't know that?" Bethany answered exasperatedly. "You think I'm going to that sketchy house back in Europe?" _

_ Steve cringed at the mention of the abortion house, knowing that Bethany's anger was the one talking and not her. "It's not safe."_

_ "I'm going to reprogram some computers," Bethany explained, throwing her hands into the air. "Okay? And only I can do it because I was stupid enough to make it so only I can crack the code."_

_ "And you can't do that from the Triskelion?" Steve asked, his eyes being drawn to her hands as they folded on her stomach. _

_ "No actually, I can't-"_

_ "Where're your rings?" Steve said suddenly, taking a hold of her left hand. _

_ "In my bag," Bethany responded, plucking her hand away from him. "They were cutting off the circulation in my sausage fingers." Steve looked at her hands again, staring intently. "Oh my god," Bethany chuckled, unbelieving of his words and attitude. "You don't believe me, do you? What? You think I'm running off with some other man? Away to a secluded island with coconuts and seashells?"_

_ "What?" Steve asked, frowning. "No! I just said I trusted you to stay faithful."_

_ "We're getting off topic," Bethany said, looking at the clock. "I have to go. I just came by to-"_

_ "Don't go," Steve said, but this time not as a demand, but a plead. _

_ "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon," she whispered, reaching in her bag and pulling out her rings. Steve refused to accept them, again asking her not to go. Bethany let out a deep breath of air, placing the rings next to a vase of roses on the table. "This is bigger than us Steve."_

Getting out of bed, Steve walked into the kitchen. Everything was still set up. The plates, the burnt out candles, the roses. The rings. He picked up the engagement ring and studied the diamond carefully. She had walked out. Even when he asked her not to.

A small part of him wondered what he would do in her shoes. If she had spoken up on the static filled line while he was driving that plane into the ocean, asked him not to, to come back to her, if he would. _That_ was something he had to do.

"Enough," he told himself, putting the ring down. _A run_, he thought to himself. _A perfect way to clear my head._

* * *

Bethany couldn't contain the need to roll her eyes as the pirates used zip ties to bind her hands behind her back and feet together. She was then shoved down to the floor against the wall, right next to Batroc. She had recognized him from sifting through Red Notices, and he's name had been called out more than once.

She was more annoyed than worried. Clearly, she was being favorited and clearly this was part of Fury's plan. So she went along with it. But being held hostage wasn't her idea of a safe way out of there. Even with the confirmation of no harm coming to her with Fury's promises, she was readily aware that Batroc didn't follow orders well. And that he liked pain and blood… on other people.

Not to mention, if Steve got whiff of this, she would be in more trouble than a teenager getting caught sneaking out of the house. And knowing her luck, Fury would be sending Steve in after her. _Just ignore that for now_, Bethany tried, focusing hard on her breathing. Her stomach was still unsettled, and was churning even more in stuffy, enclosed room.

Not only that, but she was quickly becoming annoyed with the French speaking men. _They're all idiots_, Bethany had decided. There wasn't one exact reason, she just knew that it was true. So when she felt an overwhelming surge of morning sickness, she felt no guilt in expelling her stomach onto Batroc's shoes.

"Opps," Bethany said smugly when Batroc gave her the stink eye. "_Ma mauvais."_

Batroc refused to take her 'my bad' as an apology. Fast foreign words spilled out of his mouth and minutes later, Bethany was able to decode them. "You're lucky he wants you untouched."

_Am I? _Bethany wondered. _Am I really that lucky?_

But she kept herself quiet after that, knowing that it was better not to test the storm waters and risk getting punished by a man almost three times her size. So she sat. And she sat. And she listened. Carefully, trying to decode every word, every movement and every phone call. When they put a camera on her, clearly showing the achievement they had received along with why their ransom fee was so high, she sat there. Face blank and eyes devoid of any emotion. She showed no weakness, but no strength.

* * *

One of the reasons Steve loved running so early in DC was because it was almost always busy and the mornings were secluded enough that he could run full force without people taking videos and asking him for photos. He never wanted to be rude in those situations, but he didn't really want to do what they wanted. That was Stark's thing. Being the center of attention, leaving a trail of women worshipping his feet. All he wanted was to run in peace.

As he passed a casual runner the third time, he couldn't help but repeat his previous warning words, even as the man pleaded him not to. "On your left," he said as he past him.

"Come on!" He heard the man yell in the distance.

Steve felt smug with himself, but as he reached the start again, he slowed down. The sun had risen and people were starting to come out despite the early hour. While he was still worried about Bethany and the lack of messages, he felt a little more at ease. Especially as he noticed that man leaning up against a tree, breathing heavily. "Need a medic?" He joked slightly, but was seriously wondering if this man was okay.

He laughed, despite it all. "I need a new set of lungs. Dude, you just ran like, thirteen miles in thirty minutes."

"Guess I got a late start," Steve answered cheekily.

"Really?" The man continued to play, making Steve feel completely at ease. It was so natural and easy. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap." He was silent for a second before looking up at Steve. "Did you just take it? I assume you just took it."

Steve gave a small smile, noticing his sweater. "What unit you with?"

"Fifty eight para rescue," He answered. "But now I'm working down at the VA. Sam Wilson." As Steve helped him up, he offered his own name. "I kinda put that together." Steve took a second to enjoy the easy flow of conversation, almost as if the two had been friends for years. But all that was ruined with Sam's next words: "Must have freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing."

"It takes some getting used to," Steve answered politely, but now needed a way out of there. Talking about his time in the ice and what used to be with Bethany was one thing. She was a part of it. She helped ease him back into the world. And never had she pried, or never had it felt like that. But when other people, especially people he just met, asked about it, he just wanted to walk away. It was part of his life that was in a way sacred. He didn't want to share those memories, or relive his time in the ice with people who wouldn't take it seriously.

"It's good to meet you Sam," Steve added as he began to walk away.

"It's your bed, right?" Sam called out, gathering Steve's attention again.

"What's that?" He asked, wanting to know more about Sam's theory.

"Your bed; it's too soft," Sam began. "When I was over there, I'd sleep on the ground, use a rock for pillows like a caveman. Now I'm home lying in my bed and it's like-

"Lying on a marshmallow. Feel like I'm gonna sink right to the floor," Steve answered. _And that stupid mattress Bethany loves doesn't help_. But suddenly Sam asking that personal question no longer seemed like he was invading. And more than anything, this man understood him. Bethany never had to sleep on rocks, and if she did she clearly didn't show it. She loved fluffy mattresses, blankets and pillows. The very idea of her lying on anything else, baby bump or not, was almost impossible to comprehend. Even her mattress at the SSR base was fluffy, no springs threatening to pop loose.

"How long?" Steve questioned, wanting to return the polite conversation and get to know Sam a little bit better. To connect with someone on wartime experiences.

"Two tours," Sam answered, Steve feeling sorry for the man. War was awful, and whether it was one day or ten years, he felt bad for any man who had to participate. "You must miss the good old days, huh?"

Steve fought the urge to excuse himself again, but answered truthfully. "Well, things aren't so bad. Food's a lot better—we used to boil everything. No polio's good. Internet, so helpful. Been reading that a lot trying to catch up. And at least I woke up and had the girl I love here."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I bet that helped the whole integration thing. Listen, Marvin Gaye. 1972. Troubleman soundtrack. Everything you've missed jammed into one album."

"I'll put it on the list," Steve said as he pulled out his notebook and pen. As he finished jotting it down, his phone beeped. Hoping it was Bethany, he pulled it out immediately. He tried not to let his disappointment show when it only ended up being Natasha, but an ounce of hope filled him. They were being called on a mission. That would not only get his mind off Bethany's whereabouts, but he could ask the Widow if he knew where she was before they began their assignment.

"Alright Sam. Duty calls," Steve added as he pushed his stuff into his pockets. "Thanks for the run. If that's what you want to call running."

"Oh," Sam began, an amused smile on his face. "That's how it is?"

"Oh, that's how it is," Steve joked, shaking Sam's hand.

"Oh ho, okay," Sam responded as Steve started towards the side walk, only for his voice to stop him again. "Anytime you wanna stop by the VA and make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know."

"I'll keep it in mind," Steve answered truthfully, fully appreciating that he could talk to someone else about the struggles of war and not seem like he was just complaining. Sam seemed to understand and seemed to welcome Steve's taunts.

As Natasha's car pulled up to the sidewalk, she rolled the window down. "Hey fellas," her raspy voice greeted. "Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil."

"That's hilarious," Steve answered plainly as he stepped into the car. He was still getting those jokes every once in a while, but they packed less of a punch than when Tony first referred to him a 'Capiscle'.

"How you doing?" Sam asked, crouched low to the ground.

"Hey," Natasha answered with a small smile.

"Can't run everywhere," Steve explained.

"No you can't," he heard before the car zoomed off quickly into traffic.

"You're up early," Natasha said as she drove through a red light.

"I'm always up at this time. Can you pay attention to the road?" Steve asked, hearing horns in protest to her driving.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist Rogers," Natasha answered, quickly changing lanes. "What? Did Bethany keep you up all last night?"

"She wasn't even home," Steve answered, leaning back into his chair and drumming his hand on the car door.

"What? Where was she?" Natasha asked, looking at him.

"Eyes on the road," Steve snapped. "Fury sent her on a mission."

"I can't imagine you took that well," Natasha said carefully. "You practically had her on house arrest after she got shot."

"She shouldn't be going out on missions," Steve stated, his voice raising with his anger. "And she knows that but went anyways." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So you have no idea where she is?"

"No," Natasha admitted. "But Fury would send you after her if something was up. You have to trust in that."

"Is that what this is?" Steve asked, looking at her. "He's sending us after her?"

"You're asking the wrong person Steve," she answered, slamming on the brakes before she hit the car in front of them. "I get the call, I go in and take orders. I don't need to know the specifics."

"Yeah, well I do," Steve reminded her. "You know that."

"Relax," Natasha said nonchalantly. "She can take care of herself. With or without her healing thing, and that's something you need to come to reality with. You need to start trusting her."

_Trust_, Steve's mind echoes. "I do trust her," Steve answered, trying to convince himself of this. "I trust her to an extent."

"You didn't say that to her, did you?" Natasha asked, knowing that couldn't have gone over well. When Steve didn't answer, she groaned. "What's wrong with you? She's an emotional wreck already. Okay? I found her nearly in tears the other day because her shoes were too tight."

"I can't lie to her," Steve explained with a sigh. "But she can to me. And that's an issue."

"She's a spy," Natasha answered casually.

"She's a wife first," Steve corrected.

Natasha was silent for a second as they pulled up to the gates of the Triskelion. When they were waved through, Natasha picked up her speed. "She may be a wife first to you, but she's been a spy a whole lot long. Cheer up Steve. It won't always be like this."

"How do you know that?" Steve asked, looking out the window.

"Because I know Bethany. And whether you want to admit it or not, I know her better. In a different way than you."

"I'm just worried about her," Steve confessed as Natasha parked her car.

"You're worried she'll do something stupid," Natasha summarized. "And that's the same thing as not trusting her."

And while Steve didn't want to admit it, she was right.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I need to assert that I have a life. That I don't just sit in my room and write all day. Four thousand plus word chapters seems like a lot, but it's really not. I just type really fast... **

**TombSphynxAva: (review from chapter 15, but only got after 16's update) I'm glad to hear that! I sometimes wonder if my constant updates are annoying or not, but it's good to hear from someone that it's exciting for them. **

**EdwardCullenfan2009: Every Thursday ;)**

**Jo: It's starting! I've seen it eight times by now. I'm determine to keep count so when my mom says "you've seen it a million times" I can actually say "nope, only *insert number here* times". I have a problem. **

**FeliciaFelicis: I have more VHSs than DVDs. It's a sad fact for 90's kids. I do NOT want to get these songs out of my head. I love them all. Well there's a huge Theo story coming up after ****_Winter Soldier_****, but before that, the movie plot. I have a couple snippets in mind already, so there's that to look forward too! And nope! Not a family member. And of ****_course_**** I've seen the outtakes! As soon as they were posted. I have Captain America set as a google alert. It's an illness, okay?**

**Topazgiraffe: I missed him too! But he's coming back soon… ish. Okay not really that soon, but he'll be back eventually. And regular update day means a little bit of stress when I slack off :P**

**Spottedivy: Ding ding ding! We have a winner! I agree, adorable name but I'm super attached to what I have planned out. **

**Anya Tepes: *groans* School. All I want is to make a living out of writing. Then I could just sit in my room watching TV and typing all day. Which was basically my summer vacation. **

**Guest: I'm excited for it too! **


	18. Confidant As An Enemy

**A/N: So today was my first day back at school and I wanna cry. But good news; I already have multiple chapters lined up so continually posting on Thursdays will work out just fine. I have a feeling this story will be longer than the last one considered that my outline shows that the ****_WS_**** plot will spread out into chapter 35 and that's how long the last one was. And I would love for Munchkin to be born before I start a new story and Bethany still has four more months to go. We'll see what happens, but as always, I will let all you Cap fans know when I make a decision. **

Chapter 18- Confidant As An Enemy

_"Wish that I didn't have to see a confidant as an enemy. Common lies and the lines you cross. Helplessly I could only watch. Dodging words are they ricochet, honesty that'll never pay."_

_~Buried Under, Connie Britton_

* * *

Steve had yet to receive answers on anything. Where Bethany was, where _he_ was going and if they were about to be reunited. He had no idea what this mission was even about or how long he would be away. All he knew was that his extraction was imminent as described in Natasha's text and that the two of them would be joined by Rumlow's STRIKE team. Clearly whatever they were about to embark on was important.

When they were sent on their way, Rumlow gathered the team around the screens, clearly being the only one who actually knew what was going on. "Target is a mobile satellite launch platform, the Lemurian Star," He began as the ship sped quickly to their destination. "They were setting up their last payload when pirates took 'em ninety-three minutes ago."

"Any demands?" Steve asked, knowing there had to be.

"Billion and a half," Rumlow answered.

"Why so steep?"

"'Cause it's SHIELD's," Rumlow explained, his tone clearly reading that it was obvious.

As everything connected, he fought back a scoff. "So it's not off course, it's trespassing."

"I'm sure they have a good reason," Natasha answered, feeling the question being directed to her.

"You know," Steve started, feeling his frustration growing. "I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor."

"Relax, it's not that complicated," Natasha assured. Steve wasn't too sure about that. They only knew the outline, not the specifics. Part of him was glad that this had nothing to do with Bethany, but part of him grew anxious as well. Either way, he wasn't going to win.

"How many pirates?" Steve asked, wanting to be as informed as possible.

"Twenty five. Top merchs lead by this guy," Rumlow answered as he brought up a picture on the screen. "George Batroc. Ex-GDSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilized him he had thirty three kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum causalities."

"Hostages?" Steve asked quickly.

"Mostly techs," Rumlow continued, showing him the SHIELD ID photos of the hostages. "One officer; Jasper Sitwell. They're in the gallery."

"What's Sitwell doing a launch ship?" Steve asked generally, tightening his gloves. As he opened his mouth to give out orders, Rumlow continued.

"There's one more thing, Cap." Steve looked up as the man selected one of the small icons, it pulling up a SHIELD file. Not just any SHIELD file, but one he had come quite accustom to see.

"You've gotta be kidding," Steve sighed as Bethany's face filled the screen.

"Told you Fury would send you in," Natasha added, as if her saying that made the situation any better.

"Not helping," Steve insisted.

"Look, you know you won't be able to relax until you know she's in one piece."

"_Really_ not helping Natasha," Steve continued before turning his gaze to Rumlow. "Any contact?"

"About Agent Rogers?" Rumlow assumed before sliding the icons on the screen away and playing a video. In it Bethany was sitting on a floor, hands and feet binded together. Steve internally sighed in relief seeing that there was no markings on her body. What he didn't like was the lack of emotion she was showing. He couldn't get a feel if she was okay or panicked. "Just this transmission," Rumlow answered. "Seems they took a special interest in her."

"Why wouldn't they?" Natasha asked with a roll of her eyes before eying Steve's clenched hands. "Hey, more trust in her. She's in one piece. They just want her for leverage."

"Maximum casualties," Steve reminded, eyes glued to the video of her.

"She'll be fine," Natasha promised before adding "_They'll_ be fine."

"She isn't in the gallery," Rumlow continued. "The head office control. Should be pretty easy getting to."

Steve took one last look at Bethany's image before turning away, a plan clear in his mind. "Alright I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow you sweep the aft, find the hostages, get 'em to the life pods, get 'em out."

"STRIKE you heard the Cap. Get 'er up," Rumlow ordered as everyone went about getting prepared.

"Secure channel seven," Steve said into his wrist intercom.

"Seven secured," Natasha answered. "You do anything fun Saturday night?"

"Well," Steve started, putting his earpiece into his ear. "All the guys in my barber shop quartet are dead so no. Not really."

Natasha offered him a small smile, obviously understanding his humor. "Coming up on the drop zone Cap," an agent announced.

He pressed the button to open the bay doors, getting ready for his departure. "You know, there's such things as a 'babymoon'," Natasha informed him as he put on his helmet. "You and Bethany could go on vacation. Take her away from SHIELD for a couple of weeks. Rome. Paris. Africa if you wanna take this to knew extremes."

"Africa? I don't think so," Steve informed her over the loud roar of the wind, attaching his shield onto his back.

"What you afraid of a little bit of sun?" Natasha asked with a wink.

Steve couldn't help but smile, but knew that while he wanted to keep Bethany away from SHIELD, he couldn't keep himself away from SHIELD. And he was pretty certain Africa didn't have a SHIELD HQ. "Too busy!" He answered quickly before jumping in the cold water.

* * *

Bethany was starting to get bored. In fact, she had dozed off more than once. It was too quiet in the control office. There was complete radio silence from SHIELD. Bethany had discovered one thing though; the pirates didn't know they were being hired from SHIELD. Which made her realize just how stupid these guys were considering that the radio silence meant SHIELD was in action. The rescue team had no doubtedly been deployed already. She had a feeling they were already on board.

Batroc had occasionally turned and spoke to her. From what she could understand, his employer wanted her for himself which is why he couldn't hurt her, despite his great need. He wasn't too thrilled that she had thrown up on his shoes two more times.

Which is why he finally pulled her off the ground, a hand wrapped tightly around her arm. That's when Bethany noticed a little black device on the window and she had to hide her excitement. A SHIELD team _was _there. She would be getting off the rocky hell cleverly disguised as a boat and be able to eat something. To sleep. And more importantly, figure out what the hell was going on with the Project Insight intel.

One of Batroc's informants came in and while Bethany was too tired to carefully understand the French words, she could tell by Batroc's face that he was slowly putting everything together. And just as fast, the window was smashed as the three ducked to avoid none other than Captain America's shield.

Bethany watched as both of the men ran out of the room, her struggling slightly to get up with her arms and legs tied together. As Steve moved over to collect his shield, lodged into the wall, he quickly pulled her up.

"One, it's about time," Bethany began as Steve bent down and pulled out a knife from her boot to undo the zip ties around her ankles. "And two, you almost took off my head."

"Thanks works the same way," Steve mumbled, standing up and turning her around so he could free her hands.

"Just hurry up," Bethany snapped, wanting the use of her hands again.

"You know, you have no reason to be mad at me," Steve informed her as she was now able to use her hands. "I have every reason to be mad at you."

"Yes," Bethany started sarcastically. "Because I totally knew pirates were going to take over the ship."

"I was worried something like this would happen. You assured me it wouldn't. But it did," Steve argued back, moving to face her.

"Okay, fine!" Bethany yelled. "So you're right, what do you want me to do about it? No harm, no foul."

Steve shook his head, frustrated with her. "I'm going after Batroc," He announced as he moved to the door, only for her to follow him. "Stay here. I'll come back for you."

"I've been waiting for almost two hours," Bethany explained as they walked down the halls.

"Well who's fault is that?" Steve sassed, putting a hand up in motion for her to stop so he could peer around the corner. "Not mine. Stay. Here."

"No," Bethany argued. "I won't follow you with Batroc, but at least let me get to the rendezvous point."

Steve sighed as they advanced forward. "By the life pods. Rumlow and the STRIKE team should be on their way. Same as Natasha." He handed her back her knife and she took it graciously. It might not be much, but it was all she had.

Bethany let out a deep breath before backtracking and moving towards the life pods. As soon as she reached the deck, she took in the fresh air. "Beautiful," Bethany said, ignoring the smell of fish and quickly making her way down a set of stairs. She could see a bunch of SHIELD techs being led out of the gallery, led by the STRIKE team. As she joined them, Rumlow jogged up next to her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Bethany assured, watching as some techs began to pile into the life pods.

"You'll ride in the quinjet with us," Rumlow informed her, even though she assumed as much.

"Great, chance to be yelled at," Bethany mumbled as she twiddled with the knife in his hands.

Rumlow didn't ask questions, but offered her a small smirk in lieu of words. Bethany waited by the entrance of the quinjet for her husband and her friend to return. Everyone else was ready to go. She could've sworn that she felt a small explosion, but she tried to not let that get the better of her. Then she began to wonder how the pirates got on board and if anyone thought to find their means of transport to stop them from getting away. When Steve came into her view, followed shortly by Natasha, Bethany knew that Batroc got away.

"What happened?" Bethany asked as Steve got closer, signs of dust cover him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Steve muttered, quickly sprinting up the ramp. Bethany looked over at Natasha who just rolled her eyes in a way that clearly meant she screwed up. But as she passed her, she handed her a small memory stick which Bethany immediately shoved into her pocket before walking-waddling-up the ramp.

As the quinjet was preparing for takeoff, she moved close to Steve. "Are you at least okay?"

"Do you care?" Steve asked harshly.

"Yes, I care," Bethany snapped, looking around her to see people staring at them. "Can we not do this here?"

"I asked you not to go," Steve said, voice lowered. "And you went anyways. Not only that, but you said you'd be safe."

"It's not like I was sneaking into an underground secret base to steal opposing side's weapons. Look, we _really _can't talk about this here. I told you more than I told them," She whispered.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Bethany let out a deep breath of air. "Look, I really don't need you snapping at my every second word, okay? I get it. You're mad. But can't you just be happy that I'm okay?" She took his hand and placed it on the curve of her stomach, flat against where Munchkin was moving around. "_We're_ okay. Nothing happened to us."

"Something could've. And that's my problem, Bethany," Steve said as his hand slipped away.

"I understand," Bethany continued. "I do. Okay, in retrospect, I would be mad at me too. But Steve I had—" She stopped, realizing that her voice had gotten a little higher, it carrying to the other passengers. While the majority of them pretended to do something else, Bethany knew that a lot of them were listening in. Everyone wanted to know what was happening. If Bethany being there was really just a coincidence.

"Look, let's not talk about it here," she repeated.

Steve let out a dry chuckle, "Either you lied to me, or to them. Which is why you don't want to talk about it."

"This fight is between you and me. They don't need to hear it. But right now, I need to know that you're okay. Because I care. I always care. I might not always show it in the traditional sense, but you have to know that by now."

Steve sighed, taking a hold of her shoulders. "I know you care. It's just… I'm having a hard time trusting in you when you do things like this. I have no secrets from you and you have millions."

"That's a little over dramatic," Bethany informed him. "Most of them are irrelevant to us anyways."

"But not all of them," Steve summarized, crossing his arms.

"Not all of them," Bethany confirmed unwillingly. "I hope you'll understand one day though."

"Understand what?" Steve asked, not knowing to which part she was referring to.

"Understand why I left. I didn't do it because I wanted to be apart from you. I did it because I _had _to," She whispered. "And I promise that soon you'll know the truth. But that time isn't now."

Steve just turned his head away.

* * *

Bethany could still tell that Steve was upset with her. And while his harsh attitude and words were unwelcomed, Bethany reminded herself that he was only like this with her because he knew that she would eventually forgive him, just as he would always do with her. _For better or for worse_, Bethany thought. But despite all of that, Steve stayed by her side the rest of the trip back. He let her use his shoulder as a pillow, holding her close as she fell asleep.

Arriving at the Triskelion, Steve immediately requested to see Fury. His shield was sent to be repainted, casting it's original red, white and blue colours opposed to the dark blue and greys for stealth missions and he cleaned up his face. Bethany had quietly mentioned she was hungry and they got a small meal to eat before Steve's time with Fury. During the meal, they said very little until the topic of Natasha came up.

"Can I know now why you're mad at Natasha?" Bethany asked quietly before taking a sip of her glass of water.

Steve hesitated before taking a deep sigh. "She almost compromised the mission."

"How?"

"By not telling me that she had a mission of her own," Steve explained before leaning forward against the table. "She was sent by Fury to back up SHIELD intel. And she didn't think that I needed to know. She could've jeopardize the entire operation, get you and the hostages killed. And it's because of her that Batroc escaped."

"She was just following orders," Bethany reminded him. "Your bone is with Nick, not Natasha." Steve let out an annoyed breath of air. "What?" Bethany snapped.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "It's just…"

"We work for SHIELD," Bethany reminded him. "Why do you always take it personally when people keep things from you? It's in our job description."

"I take it personally when I'm involved. When you're involved. All these secrets and it could've cost a lot of lives. She should've told me. _He _should've told me." His phone beeped, indicating that Fury was ready to see him now. "Come on, let's go."

"Why do I have to go with you?" Bethany asked, crossing her arms.

"Because I'm not letting you out of my sight just yet," Steve informed her.

Bethany rolled her eyes, stuffing the last of her sandwich in her mouth before getting up and following Steve to the elevator. It was silent until they arrived at Fury's floor. "This isn't a good idea you know. It's not going to change anything."

"I don't know that unless I try," Steve said as they walked out of the elevator and down the hall to Fury's office.

"What's done is done. There's nothing left for you to try for," Bethany reminded him.

"I can stop this from happening again," Steve answered.

Bethany was quiet for a couple of steps, the only sound being their boots. "Are you going to yell at him for me being there?"

"That. And also for Natasha having a mission of her own. You shouldn't have been there," Steve began, quickly feeling frustration take over him. "After you got shot, I thought we were on the same page regarding your role in SHIELD. Hell, after you got pregnant I thought we were on the same page."

"What happens one day in SHIELD doesn't always transfer over. I needed to go, Steve."

"Why?" He asked simply.

"Why?" Bethany repeated, both of them coming to a halt outside Fury's office.

"Yes, why? Why couldn't someone else. And why the hell was Natasha saving SHIELD intel? Or was that what you were supposed to do before the pirates overtook the ship?" Steve questioned.

Bethany sighed, looking around to see it was just them. Nonetheless, she lowered her voice as she leaned up against the wall. "I was looking into some files and I saw something that was off. I told Fury about it and I was the only one who could go and check it out since I was the only one who could disable the security system from the mainframe."

"If that was the case, then why worry? If only you could access, how would anything be different?" Steve asked, crossing his arms.

"Because the system was designed to continually receive information," Bethany explained. "But to keep the intelligence safe, I made the executive decision to program it so information couldn't be taken off. Fury didn't know anything about that until I told him. I was the _only_ one who could go."

"And what's the intel on?"

"That I can't tell you."

"Beth-" Steve tried, only to be cut off.

"It's not just that I'm not allowed to tell you, but whatever is on that memory stick could have changed. I actually don't know what's on it. Could be Honey Boo Boo reruns for all I know."

"This isn't funny," Steve said seriously before his face began sombre. "Beth, you could've died."

"We don't even know if that's true," She pointed out. "Yeah, I can get hurt and yeah, I bleed longer than usual. But Steve, there's no way of knowing whether or not I can go completely dead and stay that way."

"Do you really want to find out?" Steve asked lightly.

"No," Bethany grumbled. "But I'm _fine_. What about that are you not grasping? Batroc took one look at me and knew that I was high up enough in the SHIELD rankings to get him what he wanted faster. And all he wanted was money."

"He has a reputation for killings."

"And I have a reputation for not dying," Bethany reminded him. "He doesn't know about me, about everything. To him, killing me would just be a waste of time. Like I said, he thought maybe I could be an influence."

"That doesn't change how I feel," Steve said after sighing.

"To be honest, that doesn't surprise me," Bethany said before giving him a small smile. "Are we still fighting?"

Steve seemed to think about it momentarily before shaking his head. "No. Hey," he said, cupping her face and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you. And it's because of that why I'm so protective over you. And our son. I can't even processes losing you two. You're the most important people in my life. Without you, I'd have nothing and be lost. You're everything."

"I still find your hovering a little insulting," Bethany shared, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Well unless you stop living on the edge, that isn't going to change," Steve promised. "Better get this over."

"Stop for a second," Bethany asked as he went to open the door. "Look, I'll go in with you but I want nothing to do with this. Okay? I'm not on his side, nor yours. I'm… I'm Switzerland."

Steve nodded before entering the office. "You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?"

Bethany cringed slightly, the words ringing true, but a little too honest. Fury however, who was facing the outside windows, let it roll off his back. "I didn't lie. Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours."

"Which you didn't feel obliged to share," Steve continued. Bethany kept her distance, really not wanting to interfere. She meant what she said; she was Switzerland. Her opinion was neither here nor there. She understood Steve's anger but she also understood that she had to do what she did. And without Natasha completing the secondary mission, they wouldn't have had the intel.

Although Bethany couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't just take the intel herself. The pirates showing up would've been a perfect cover for her and no one would notice her leaving with a million SHIELD secrets in her back pocket. However, she wasn't ready to doubt Fury's plan since it worked.

"I'm not obliged to do anything," Fury informed Steve.

"Those hostages could've died Nick," Steve said softer than his previous words.

"I sent the greatest soldier in history to make sure that didn't happen," Fury said while turning in his chair to face Steve.

"Soldiers trust each other," Steve explained. "That's what makes it an army not a bunch of guys running around shooting guns."

"Last time I trusted someone," Fury began, standing up. "I lost an eye. Look, I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything."

Bethany couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that, but it was so soft that Steve didn't hear it. Or if he did, he elected to ignore it. It was true. Natasha was comfortable with everything. It was the way she was trained. Follow orders now, ask questions never. And in a way, Bethany respected that. It was one of the reason they got along so well when she first joined SHIELD. Neither of them had problems with completing any task. That's what made them such a dynamic duo.

"I can't lead a mission when the people I'm leading have missions of their own," Steve explained to Fury.

"It's called compartmentalization," Fury reminded him. Bethany had told Steve this on more than one occasion, but he never seemed to get it through his thick skull. "Nobody spills the secrets 'cause nobody knows them all."

"Except you two," Steve said confidently, pointing to both Nick and Bethany. "I walk into a room where you two are and you stop talking altogether. Whispers and secrets. That's all it ever is."

"You're wrong about me," Fury informed him. "I do share. I'm nice like that."

"Nick?" Bethany asked in a way of demanding an explanation.

"I think it's about time we tell Captain Rogers what exactly we've been up to," Fury explained, moving around his desk and leading them to the elevators.

"Will this explain what Bethany was doing on that launch ship?" Steve asked, following obediently.

"It'll explain more than that," Fury promised. They were quiet the rest of the way until they stepped into the elevator. "Insight Bay."

_"Captain Rogers does not have clearance for Project Insight,_" the electronic voice read.

"Director override," Fury spoke. "Fury, Nicholas J."

_"Confirmed."_

As the elevator began to drop, overbearing silence filled the space. "You know," Steve started after a few beats. "They used to play music."

Bethany couldn't help but smile in memory. In those times, the rides in the shafts were never awkward. The music, accordingly named now 'Elevator Music' would chime as it rolled either up or down. It filled the void, gave the operators something to do other than stand there and created a sense of calmness.

"Yeah," Fury said, chuckling slightly. "My grandfather operated one of these things for forty years. You know, granddad worked in a nice building. Got good tips. He'd walk home every night, a roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say hi. People would say hi back. Time went on, neighborhood got rougher. He'd say hi, they'd say keep on stepping. Granddad got to gripping that lunch bag a little tighter."

"He ever get mugged?" Steve asked as Bethany remembered that time in history. The 'it's a beautiful day in the neighbour' image of the early 1900's where everyone was nice to everyone wasn't completely accurate. It wasn't like _Road to Avonlea_ but there was a bigger sense of neighbour then than there was now. But slowly she could pinpoint when the neighbourhoods got rougher. When people didn't want to do weekly picnics or sewing circles anymore.

Fury chuckled again, clearly building up an image in his mind. "Every week some punk would say what's in the bag."

"And?" Bethany asked, curious as to what could've happened. An African American didn't exactly receive love back then, but for him to fight back would've been considered a crime.

"He'd show 'em," Fury continued. "A bunch of crumbled ones. And a loaded twenty two magnum. Granddad loved people. But he didn't trust them very much."

As they finally reached the Insight Bay, Steve stiffened a little bit, completely flabbergasted at what was in front of his eyes. "Yeah, I know," Fury assured. "They're a little bit bigger than a twenty two."

"Do a whole lot more damage too," Bethany added.

"So this is what's been keeping you so busy?" Steve finally said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Amongst other things. But _yes_. This has been taking a lot of my time," Bethany explained as they stepped out. "It requires a lot of patience. And a lot of competence. You would not believe some of the idiots working inside an intelligence organization."

"If they can't do it right, do it yourself," Fury added.

"Which is exactly what's been happening," Bethany enlightened to Steve. "Although if it was up to me, this wouldn't even be happening. At least not to this extent. "

"What exactly _is_ happening?"  
"A little… regaining of control," Fury explained lightly.

"More like an installation of fear," Bethany corrected.

Fury elected to ignore her words as they walked deeper into the bay. "This is Project Insight. Three next generation hellicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites."

"Launched from the Lemurian Star," Steve connected.

"Once we get them in the air, they never need to come down. Continuous suborbital flight, courtesy of our new repulsor engines."

"Stark?"  
"He had a few suggestions once he got an up close look at our old turbines," Fury added.

"This way, no one will need to repair them from the outside anymore," Bethany continued. "No missing the action of hypnotized agents attacking the ship while two members of the team try to repair the engines for flight."

"It's definitely one of those learn from your mistakes moments," Steve agreed as they stepped onto a smaller elevator to bring them up to the catwalks to overview everything.

"Only needed to happen once to convince Tony that he should share his cooler toys," Bethany said with a shrug as the elevator climbed up.

"Like father like son," Steve said quietly. "Although these are a little bigger than a car."

"Just a tad," Bethany answered with a smirk.

"This is…" Steve began as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the catwalk. "I don't even know. I'm speechless. But the question is why? Why all the fuss?"

"These new long range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before steps outside his spider hole," Fury explained. "We're gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen."

"I thought the punishment usually came after the crime."

"We can't afford to wait that long."

"Who's we?"

"SHIELD. The FBI. The CIA," Bethany filled in. "Anyone who's involved in keeping the world safe. Before, we were enough. But that's not the case anymore. We're _all_ being stretched thin."

"After New York, we convinced—"

"_You_ convinced," Bethany interrupted Fury. "I wanted nothing to do with this, but you dragged me in anyways."

"Fine. _I_ convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum surge in threat analysis. For once, we're way ahead of the curve."

"By holding the gun to everyone on earth and calling it protection," Steve spoke, voicing his opinion. Bethany couldn't help but feel a little smug. This was exactly how she felt about Project Insight.

"You know I read those SSR files," Fury began, it almost seeming like a threat. His words however gathered Steve's attention, as well as Bethany's. "Greatest generation? You guys did some nasty stuff."

"Yeah. We compromised," Steve agreed, knowing first hand that what they did wasn't exactly something he'd ever be able to forget. "Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well but we did it so people could be free. But this isn't freedom; this is fear."

"SHIELD takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be," Fury reminded Steve. Bethany looked down, again knowing that she had told Steve that more than once. "And it's getting damn near past time for you to get with that program Cap."

"Don't hold your breath," Steve insisted before walking away.

"What did I say?" Bethany said, a little too smugly.  
"You should just be happy I told him," Fury answered.

"Come the launch, he'd have figured it out anyways," Bethany said as a reminder. "Soon everyone will know. But if Captain America thinks something is wrong, you should take that as a hint that _this is wrong_. Which is what I've been saying all along."

"But here you are, still a part of this," Fury pointed out.

"I'm a part of it because I want it done right. And because you asked me," Bethany added before leaving and jogging up to Steve, calling his name.

He stopped before the elevator and turned to face her. "You knew about this all along and you didn't tell me?" He asked, unbelieving that she kept something _this big_ a secret.

"I couldn't," Bethany said quickly. "And don't be getting all defensive. Fury just brought up a _very_ good point."

"And what's that?" Steve asked, hooking his thumbs into his belt.  
"Back in '44," Bethany began slowly. "All those times you, Bucky and Colonel Phillips would come out of interrogation rooms. All those nights you couldn't sleep, the ones you filled with lust and sweat. You said everything was fine, that it was nothing for me to worry with. And I knew you were lying. And I knew what nights we had sex as a way for you to escape-"

"I've only made love to you with the intention of doing just that. Not as a distraction," Steve insisted.

"No, but maybe as a reminder that you weren't a monster," She waited a second to get a reaction and when she got one, she nodded. "I'm right, aren't I? Look, this isn't a contest. You didn't tell me what was happening then because you couldn't, just like I couldn't now."

"You're wrong," Steve attempted. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you. I didn't want to ruin how you perceived me. I didn't want to take away any of the innocence that was still there in fear that…"

As he drifted away, Bethany sighed. "That I would turn into a monster? That I would break? That I would become a weapon? A murderer? I did all that anyways."

"It's different," Steve spoke quietly.

"No it's not," Bethany asserted. "We both kept our secrets on how we keep the world safe."

"Why would you work with him if you were against it from the start?" Steve asked suddenly.  
"Better to work with them and know what's happening then not to at all, and know it's being developed but being in the dark," Bethany explained.

"And that memory stick? What's it supposed to be? Targets?"  
"The threat analysis, yes," she confirmed.

"Which is why information could be downloaded onto the system but not off," Steve said as everything finally made sense.

"These people we're after? They're dangerous. I know that. And when it comes to that part of Project Insight, I agree. What I don't agree with is the slippery slope it could become. Today it's terrorists. But tomorrow it could be petty thieves. And if someone is standing too close, someone innocent? It's _that_ part that makes me uneasy. I think we should use the data to go after them one by one. Sure it's slow, and could have consequences, but so can this way."

"Anyway to stop this?"  
"The launch is in a few days," Bethany shared. "If the information on that memory stick is sound. I don't know what to expect honestly."

"You going to find out now?" Steve asked. "Now that you have the intel?"

"Better now than later when it's too late," Bethany said with a sigh. "You gonna go home?"

"For now," Steve nodded. "Hit the showers maybe. But I think I'll go out later."

"Any plans in particular?"

"See some friends," Steve stated, yet it coming out as a question. Bethany raised her eyebrows, a small smirk on her face. "I'll see you later," he said before leaning down to kiss her.

"Just like that?" Bethany asked as Steve started to walk away. "Ten minutes ago you wouldn't let me out of your sight."

"Are you complaining?" Steve asked, halting and looking over his shoulder.

"I just thought that _I_ was the one with bipolar disorder," Bethany mumbled.

"I'm not happy with what you did," Steve shared, turning his body to face hers completely. "But you were honest with me… well you tried to be honest with me, about it so I'm… trusting you a little bit more."

"Really," She said skeptically.

"Well, I'm trying too," he admitted, moving to walk away again, only to stop when Bethany called out his name.

"Thank you," she told him truthfully.

"For?" Steve asked eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well for starters, for saving me."

He offered her a small smile. "I'll always come after you, even when you don't want me to."

"It's more than just that," Bethany said with a sigh. "Thank you for looking at me now the same way you did when we got married."

Steve's smile grew a little more before closing the gap in between them and kissing her softly. "Now that's something you don't have to worry about changing," he promised before leaving the Insight Bay.

* * *

**A/N: Comments? Concerns? How's this going so far? With Steve on the run the majority of this story, it took me a while to find where to put Bethany without it seeming like she's just tagging along.**

**Loveless Wings: Thank you! Glad to know you liked to hear what was going on in Steve's head as that'll probably happen a couple more chapters. I really want to focus on Steve just as much as I do with Bethany. **

**FeliciaFelicis: Someone has already guessed who he'll be named after, so troll down the review pages if you wanna know! And to set up a google alert, just type that in google and then it'll ask what you want to watch for. Then you can decide how often you want the e-mail about the events. Hope you feel better soon! And considering you told me your opinions on the chapter, then yes. It's considered a review :P**

**Anya Tepes: Yay!**

** Sgt. Pepperony : Steve's a little conflicted right now. He doesn't know how to feel or what to think. But pissed is one of them, that's for sure. I'll cover more of that when he goes to speak to Peggy which should be in the next chapter if I don't ramble too much. **

**kadienewberg: thanks :) **

**Jo: as always, thank you! Good luck with everything on your plate.**

**Guest: I understand completely! I absolutely hate when fanfictions aren't updated often or ever completed after investing so much time reading. **

**Em0419 : Thank you so much! I'm glad that you're enjoying them, as I'm enjoying writing them. Updates every Thursday, and maybe little treats in between :) **


	19. Tired of Playing

**A/N: What's this? An update? But it's not Thursday you say? Well I decided to give you guys a special update today in honor of me FINALLY owning _Captain America The Winter Soldier _on 3D Blu-Ray. **

**Notice I say special and not early. Thursday's update will happen on schedule. :) It's on the shorter side, but you'll get the next installment soon enough!**

Chapter 19- Tired of Playing

_"Tired of playing hide and seek, catch me if you can. Something must have gone wrong with the plan. 'Cause I've stashed myself away so good, even I don't know where I am. So come find me, I've been hiding for so long."_

_~Come Find Me, Clare Bowen_

* * *

After stopping back at the apartment to drop off his shield and to put Bethany's wedding rings into his pocket, he looked around the apartment for a couple of seconds. It was the the first time in months that it didn't feel like a home. There was a lack of energy and while he couldn't pinpoint it, he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. Clear his head, focus on something other than SHIELD. Other than the lies and how complicated this world was. He refilled Molly's water and food bowl, changed her litter and made his way to the only other place that he could consider his home; the Captain America Exhibit.

Taking out the ball cap he locked under the seat of his bike, he pulled it over his eyes. The hat was a perfect and quick disguise, always serving as a security blanket when he needed to run out for groceries or take out. But it's main use was when he needed to visit the exhibit. It was his life put up for everyone to see, to marvel at. But for him, it was a piece of his old life. It served as a piece of comfort. To see the faces of the friends he loved, to hear their voices and to watch the grainy black and white videos of him and them interacting. Whenever he felt like he was forgetting them or losing himself, he ran here. And there he was again, hoping that his stroll down memory lane would help. But he just felt helpless.

Steve carefully listened to the voice narration, having long ago memorized the words and even hearing them when he tried to sleep. The words were true. Every single one of them, but he knew that through his life, he didn't want this burden. Because that's what the image of Captain America was. The mask, the shield and the name itself held such power, the same power as the man wielding them, but without the image, he would just be Steve Rogers. No one of great importance, just a wartime veteran. It was the brand that made him exactly what the narration said. A symbol to the nation and a hero to the world.

And yes, his story was one of honor, bravery and sacrifice, but he didn't miss the fact that the faceless voice described this only as Captain America's. Not his own. And while he knew they were one and the same, without Captain America he wouldn't constantly be worried for his wife and child. There was a chance, a real chance, that the three of them could live happily ever after, away from everything. It all came down to what it always came down to; would Bethany leave SHIELD?

After recent events, Steve was almost certain the answer was 'no'. Although he saw a hint—more than a hint actually—of happiness when Theo was over. She spent the entire week feeding him, taking care of him, making sure he got to bed on time and welcoming him into their room with open arms when nightmares attacked him. She filled the position of stay home mom so easily, so perfectly that Steve had hoped that it was enough. At this point he wasn't entirely sure what to think.

His attention was pulled to a little boy in a, what he noticed was increasingly popular, Captain America shield shirt. The look on his face, pure surprise and speechlessness spoke for itself. His cover was blown, but knowing the kid was too shocked to say much, Steve gave him a small smile and raised a single finger to his lips, swearing the kid to silence and secrecy. He received a slow nod and Steve moved on.

He loved the kids who saw him as a hero. To them, everything was simple. They didn't see the bad, only the good. They didn't understand that he killed people, people with families and a life and them being bad or good didn't change the way it made him feel at the end of the day. The kids didn't pity him like the adults did. And their questions weren't filled with a million other ones. It was straight up questions and wonderment. Just wanting to _know_ not for gain of knowledge but curiosity. They were innocent. It was one of the reasons that he loved to talk to Theo.

As Steve pushed on, he looked at his old memories, his old belongings. He had memorized every crook and curve, every article and every plaque. Walking through the exhibit was like being in a reoccurring dream. Knowing what was going to happen next, knowing how it was going to end but pushing forward anyways, looking for something new. But there never was.

_"Battle_ _tested, Captain America and his Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission: taking down HYDRA. The Nazi rogue science division." _The narrator continued. Steve had made his way to the mannequins wearing replicas of the uniforms he and his team wore. His gaze lingered on his own uniform. An extra red stripe decorated the stomach, but otherwise it was almost identical to his old one. _I wonder if it's as durable_, Steve pondered. He wanted to reach out and touch it. See if the fabric was tough and the padding thick. Everyone else's uniforms were as if they were peeled off the Howling Commando's bodies and placed on the white blank faces standing before him.

Building up his courage, as he always had to, he stopped in front of what Bethany referred to as an 'educational and informational shrine' of Bucky. In Steve's own opinion, the entire exhibit should be dedicated to Bucky, the only one to _actually_ die in service, to die so other's could be free. His heart ached for his friend, mourning now and forever while a million questions filled his head. Things he wondered about the world, things he wanted to ask. Even when Bucky had no experience with Steve's questions, he always seemed to answer them perfectly. And even if Steve didn't necessarily agree with him, they shaped his own values and opinions.

In that very moment, Steve had never felt more alone.

* * *

Bethany had assumed that after Steve left, she and Fury would start to find answers regarding the memory drive that was burning a hole in her pocket. He, however, had a meeting with Natasha and he assured wouldn't take long but now had been almost an hour. Without Fury, she couldn't even open the files, run decryption or even hack into the system. She was lost until he was ready, and a little on edge.

She hissed as she felt a hard and strong kick against her stomach, followed by an uncomfortable cramping feeling. Bethany rubbed the area, hoping that it would ease over, but when ten minutes passed and she felt just as uneasy as before, she pushed out of her chair and made her way to the medical ward. She didn't let fear get the best of her. She didn't even consider calling Steve. She pushed all that back convincing herself that it was just all the stress of the day. The lack of food or rest. There was a solution to the answer, and Dr. Ryder could help her.

"So what can I help you with?" Dr. Ryder asked as Bethany laid down on the bed, pulling up her shirt to expose her growing bump.

"I just to make sure everything is okay," Bethany explained. "I know I have an appointment later on this week, but-"

"Nonsense Agent Rogers," Dr. Ryder assured. "I'd be happy to make sure everything is looking good. Any concerns?"

"A little cramping," Bethany said letting out a deep breath as Dr. Ryder squirted the ultra sound gel onto her stomach. "I had time to kill, so I thought I should just make sure that… well, that there's nothing I should be worried with."

"Well let's take a look," Dr. Ryder said as he pressed the wand against her stomach. "He's in a good position. Quickly losing space though. Everything looks fine," he promised her. "Are you under any stress lately?"

Bethany fought the urge to roll her eyes and scoff. Her entire life was being under stress. "I mean, I'm an agent of SHIELD," she settled with.

Dr. Ryder printed out some new photos of the baby, neither of them saying anything. Bethany accepted the photos, a finger gently touching the profile of her son's face. She knew it was crazy, and probably just her imagination building this up, but he already looked so much like Steve. The slope of his nose, the strength in his jaw, the shape of his face. Bethany wondered if he would have Steve's eyes as well. Or if her less dominant green eyes would appear in their son. He could even have brown eyes, and if so, she hoped they would be like Howard's.

As the doctor sat down, Bethany looked at him, sensing there was more. "It's my professional opinion that you take a break from SHIELD."

"What?" Bethany asked slowly, sitting up slightly.

"Stress in pregnancy, as you are aware of, isn't healthy for you or the baby. This could bring on an early labour. And while his size is good, there are still organs and cells he needs to develop. I'm not saying bed rest, but you should detach yourself from the stress that your job gives you."

"I can't do that," Bethany spoke, knowing that now more than ever she needed to be actively involved in SHIELD. But as soon as the words slipped out of her lips, she couldn't help but feel like a bad mother. Her child was depending on her to give him a safe haven until he was ready to join them in the world. SHIELD and the world may need her, but she knew her child had to come first.

"Okay," Bethany then nodded. "Don't tell Director Fury. I promise I will. There's something I have to do first, something that will create stress whether I do it or not, but if I don't tell him by the end of the day, then you can."

Dr. Ryder hesitated before nodding. "Deal. Listen, I don't want you to worry. He looks extremely healthy and happy in there. We just don't want to risk anything happening later on, so it's better to take precautions now."

"I understand," Bethany assured. "Thank you."

Dr. Ryder nodded, moving to clean up the goop on the round of Bethany's body. She looked at the photos again, smiling slightly at the familiarity she saw in these photos. She wished she had a picture of Steve as a baby to compare to their son. There was no doubt in her mind that he would grow up to look exactly like his father, and she hoped that he would carry the same values as Steve as well. _Maybe not as stubborn though_, Bethany thought with a small chuckle.

* * *

After wallowing in self-pity for feeling alone, Steve decided to visit Peggy. It was on his list of things to do that day, but he needed to be with a friend more than ever. And somewhere along the line, Bethany slipped out of that category. It killed him that it was true, but sometimes when she was sleeping in his arms he was lonely. He could tell her everything, and sometimes receive the answer he needed and wanted but it just wasn't the same. And things that concerned her, things he knew he shouldn't talk to her about, he didn't know where to turn to. Clint and Natasha were good friends, but he felt as if he was burdening them. Fury wouldn't care and while he was on good terms with Kate, he wasn't ready to share certain things with her. All he had left was Peggy, and it was only a ghost of who she was.

On the way over, he received a text message from Bethany with an ultra sound attachment. Her message assured that they were fine, but after she settled something at work, she was taking time off. It helped to assure him that no more harm would come to them, but when it came to Bethany, she was more unpredictable than anyone he ever knew. So unpredictable that it was almost becoming predictable ironically.

"Oh, I know that look," Peggy said quietly with a small chuckle. Steve had been trying to focus on Peggy's tale of her niece's latest visit, but his thoughts had carried him away, always thinking about Bethany.

"Wh-What look?" Steve asked.

"What did she do now?" Peggy questioned, a knowing look twinkling in her eye.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You, my friend," Peggy began, a smile pulling on her wrinkled face. "Are like an open book. Tell me all about it."

"It's what it always is," Steve explained with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. "Lack of trust because of SHIELD. A giant wedge is always between us because of that. And it's because of that wedge and because she feels like it's her duty that she goes too far and makes bad choices. She could've been killed."

"Yes, but she could've very well almost been killed doing something as simple as walking down a hall. Down the stairs. Eating something," Peggy reminded him, folding her hands together. "And this is Bethany. She's a fighter and will never stop doing that. With or without her healing capabilities."

"But it's just not her anymore. And everytime I think she knows that, she does something that proves me wrong. And this time, I asked her not to go. But she still did."

Peggy gave him a sympathetic smile. "You can't take that the wrong way, love."

"How am I supposed to take it? With open arms?" Steve asked, quickly growing agitated.

"She's an agent. She has been decades longer than you've been in her life. Asking her to not help SHIELD would be like asking you not to stand up for what's right. You know there can be consequences, but you cannot refuse. And Bethany wouldn't have done whatever it is she did if she seriously thought she'd be walking into a near death experience."

Steve nodded, knowing that she was right. "If things didn't go array, it would've been simple enough. But it's the principle of her going when I asked her not too."

"Steve if there was a war breaking out at this very moment and Bethany was here, asking you to stay, would you?" Steve's silence and guilty look was answer enough. "No, I didn't think so. I've always thought you two were right for each other, but there are so many qualities about the both of you that are so alike that you butt heads about it."

"Like what?" Steve asked with an amused smile.

"To start with, you're both bloody suborn," Peggy stated firmly. "And for a long time you let her get her way despite that. Howard always said it was because you didn't want the chance of losing her. And if you said no, she would turn around and never look back. But now that you know that's not true, you're willing to say no. "

"Only when it's when I think it's right," Steve pointed out.

"But she also thinks whatever it is_ is_ right. She wouldn't be doing it if she didn't feel that way. There's more than one right way to do something."

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just tired of worrying. She doesn't make it easy."

"Well, once that baby of yours is born, that's all you'll ever be doing, so get used to it Captain," Peggy said, earning a real smile from Steve, him nodding his head in agreement. "Four more months of that little sprout of yours growing inside her. They get into everything, by the way. I once came home to see one of the little buggers using old SHIELD documents as arts and crafts material."

Steve chuckled, looking at the photos on her bedside table, the evidence of her full life. She had accomplished so much, work wise and family wise. And she had managed to balance it so well. He was jealous. He wanted that, not just for himself, but for Bethany. "You should be proud of yourself Peggy."

"Mmm, I have lived a life," Peggy agreed, looking at the photos as well. "My only regret through these years was that you didn't get to live yours. I'm happy you and Bethany are getting that chance, despite the head buttings… " Clearly expecting a laugh or a small smile, Peggy sighed slightly, but not in annoyance, but concern. "What is it now?"

"For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what was right," Steve explained. "I guess I'm not too sure what that is anymore. And I thought… I could throw myself back in again. Follow orders. Serve. It's just not the same." He offered a small sad smile, but knew everything he just said was true. And it was things like this he couldn't tell Bethany. Or he could, but she wouldn't understand. He thought working for SHIELD would be just like his days in the SSR. Creating friends that became like family and having fun even while working. Bethany had that, or at least it seemed like she did. Maybe not in the same sense, but she didn't see the difference. She was eased into it, not thrown like he was.

"You're always so dramatic," Peggy announced with a laugh before getting serious. "Look, you saved the world. We rather mucked it up. "

"You didn't," Steve assured her. "Knowing that you helped found SHIELD is half the reason I stay. Knowing it was raised with the same believes, the same values we held during the SSR. Those values though… They don't seem to exist anymore. Not just within SHIELD, but within society."

Peggy reached over and took his hand, her grip comforting him as much as she could. "The world has changed and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over-" her sentence was ended by violent coughs, Steve quickly getting up to get her some water.

"Peggy," he whispered as he sat back down, attempting to give her the water.

Her coughs had died down and when she looked at him, he froze. "Steve?"  
"Yeah?" Steve asked, confused.

"You're alive," she let out, Steve feeling his heart crumble. "You-you-you came back."

He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but he was back to that place of loneliness, his only true friend slipping through his fingers and into a deep dark abyss.

* * *

Pierce had been summoned to another World Security Council meeting after the news of the Lemurian Star hijacking became known. He wasn't looking forward to it, knowing he had to use every inch of his power to blow the torches down. If they got more involved or did too much talking, planning and digging, everything would fall apart. And they were in a good place now.

Although, he was concerned why Fury sent Bethany Rogers on board while six months pregnant. And he wasn't sure if the pirates were just a coincidence or planned. He knew he had to do a _lot_ of digging in a limited amount of time, but everything had to go off without a hitch. And if Fury was onto their plan, there was always one very easy solution to that problem.

It was Bethany, as usual, that was harder to control. He had spent the majority of his morning trying to figure out a way to keep her as far away from SHIELD as possible. She wasn't quite as bullet proof now as she was before, but he needed her alive and healthy. She was nothing more than an incubator in his mind, and as soon as he could dispose of her and _if_ he could dispose of her, he would with a blink of an eye.

Just as his meeting was about to begin, Dr. Ryder knocked at his door. He was welcomed in with a wave of his hand, Dr. Ryder presenting him with an ultra sound photo. "What's this? I thought her appointment wasn't until later this week."

"It was," Dr. Ryder began, settling in a seat. "She came to me."

"Everything okay?" Pierce asked before slipping the photo into his pocket.

"Seems to be," Ryder nodded. "She said she was having some cramps, but nothing looks out of the ordinary. Besides his size, but of course that was expected. No, I came to you with good news and good news only."

"Can you get to the point, Doctor?" Pierce asked calmly, needing to get to his meeting. "I have a meeting in a couple of minutes."

"Of course," Ryder responded with a nod. "You mentioned that she was poking her nose where she didn't belong. In the way of our plans, and I told her that stress was causing the cramps and she should take time off of work. This way, she'll be out of our hair and she won't even realize we're the ones keeping her there."

"Will she agree to it?" Pierce asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"She already has," Dr. Ryder revealed. "And if she jumps back into the game, there's always _other_ solutions to her being in the way. Other ways to… detain her using the same method as her brother."

Pierce nodded, a smile growing on his face. He already had plans to use the Winter Soldier on Fury if he got too close. While he couldn't kill Bethany, the Winter Soldier could always kidnap her. And since she could barely walk without waddling, Pierce doubted she'd be able to do much defending against a skilled HYDRA soldier.

_Two birds with one stone_.

* * *

Bethany sat waiting in Fury's office patiently, or at least as patiently as was possible. She had no idea where he was, but had full access to his office while he stepped out. She sat in his office chair, leaning back with her feet on his desk. One hand roamed her stomach, occasionally tracing her belly button and little feet pressing up against her skin.

She wanted to go home. Her feet hurt, legs cramping, and her fingers were tingling. More so, she felt faint, like she would pass out at any moment and it wasn't just from hunger or lack of sleep. She completely understood what Dr. Ryder was talking about. She _was_ stressed and the more she thought about it, the more she knew she had to get out of there. She could physically feel herself breaking down and she needed rest. Not just for her, but for Munchkin.

Bethany had made the decision to tell Steve so that if she changed her mind, he would remind her. Something that she knew that Steve didn't was that pregnancy could go from completely fine to high risk with a snap of her fingers. Too much stress could have multiple negative effects on both of them and he was getting so big, Bethany was wondering what kind of strain it was going to put on her body.

She let out a deep breath, looking at her other hand which held the memory stick. She tapped it lazily against her stomach, yawning. Finally, the door opened and Fury walked in. "I need to explain to you what happened."

"Huh?" Bethany asked, moving her feet off the desk and sitting up straight, wincing as her entire body ached.

"I meant what happened on that ship. It wasn't… it wasn't exactly an accident."

Bethany let out a small chuckle. "I know that Nick. And you told me to trust you. I did. But …pirates?"

"I told them not to let anything happen to you," Fury assured, sitting on his desk top.

"I assumed as much. Why so dramatic though?"  
"Because people were getting suspicious about why you were there. Why I would send a pregnant woman, a pregnant woman who's husband is extremely overprotective—out on a mission. More than one whisper came my way that something was wrong. It had to be dramatic."

Bethany nodded slowly before handing him the memory stick. "Well, let's see if this was just a big waste of time."

Nick accepted it. "Secure office." As the lights dimmed, the natural light blocked out as the room became a safe haven, Fury inserted the jump stick. "Open Lemurian Star satellite launch file."

_"Access denied,"_ the computer voice rang clearly.

Bethany and Fury shared a knowing look, their worries about the ship cleanliness being confirmed. "Run decryption," Fury pushed on.

"_Decryption failed_," was the response.

"Director override, Fury, Nicholas J."

_"Override denied. All files sealed."_

"On who's authority?" Fury demanded.

_"Fury, Nicholas J." _The computer responded, it's tone almost a mock.

Bethany pushed her fingers into her temples. "So clearly it was worth it."

"Can you try and break in?"

"I can try, yes. But there's no certainty that I'll do anything more than let the people behind this know that we're onto them. Especially on this server. They clearly have access to SHIELD and it's mainframe. It could take weeks-"

"We don't have weeks," Fury reminded her. "I need to see what's in there before those hellicarriers go up. If someone has changed the targets-"

"I'm aware Nick," Bethany snapped before sighing. "I'll do my best, but your best option? Get the date pushed back. This is serious."

"I'll go talk to Pierce," Fury agreed. "You stay here and do what you can. Or figure out a way that we can find out who's behind this."

"Nick?" Bethany called as he began to walk out of the room. He halted, and turned slightly. "I'm serious. They have to know we have this. That we just opened it. They'll be coming after us."

"I know," Nick assured with a nod. "I'll figure something out."

* * *

**A/N: Next stop; Winter Soldier appearance.**

**Jo: Trust me when I say, the next chapter will have you on the very end of your seat. **

**Sgt. Pepperony : They will most definitely need a holiday but the question is whether they will. A lot is about to happen!**

**FeliciaFelicis: *whew* I was debating how to work that scene in since the trailer was released. Happy to know it worked out. I even flirted with the idea of keeping it the same and have Steve and Bethany be in a really bad place relationship wise, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Trust me when I say that they'll fight. Steve is stubborn. Bethany is stubborn. Not to mention, despite being so alike, there's a lot that's different. Their opinions and values often are complete differences. They're gonna fight. But they'll always make up. **

**Anya Tepes: You have no  idea.  
**

**chelzwwefan: Thank you :) hopefully you continue to enjoy them and I don't muck it all up.**

**QueenGracie : TRUST ME, I want to update a whole lot more. I'm multiple chapters ahead, but my fear is running out of material before _Age of Ultron _comes out and I have no idea how to set everything up. One chapter a week almost guarantees (according to my plot outline) that there will be enough to make it. I already have ideas, but until major spoilers come out, I wanna distance myself. **

**Guest: That's my idea in trying to show both Steve and Bethany's perspective. While they're similar, they're also different. What's right to one of them is wrong to the other and depending on whose POV it is, it makes sense. And I (obviously) agree. Steve's been through hell and back. I feel like in _Iron Man 3_ they really showed just the torment that a superhero goes through, and Steve's no different. Not only was he apart of a dark time in history, but it's normal for returning soldiers to have to live with that guilt. **

**Between you and me, that Winter Soldier/Bethany interaction is coming soon. I've already written it and there's so much you can read into it. It may be small, but I feel like it fulfils it's point. And I'm so excited to write Sam/Bethany. I'm looking forward to it too! Despite the fact that it's my story, and I have a general idea of what's going to happen, when I write it, things are added and only help in making the story and the characters more complex. The idea of sitting down and writing always seems daunting, but when I start, I have a hard time stopping.**


	20. Some Will Run For Their Lives

**A/N: So more of Steve's POV of movie plots, but I added stuff and memories. Flashbacks guys! Two of them actually. And I apologize for the cliff hanger (kinda). I put a lot of thought and effort into figuring out these scenes so if you have the time, let me know what you think. **

Chapter 20- Some Will Run For Their Lives

_"I've seen the devil inside me but I won't let him guide me or take my wings. This town ain't yours and this town ain't mine. We all come here with the light in our eyes. Some will burn out. Some will burn bright. Some learn to fly, some will run for their lives."_

_~This Town, Clare Bowen & Charles Esten_

* * *

When Steve was able to slip away from Peggy and all the demanding questions that he had answered more times than anything else, that iron hold grip of loneliness seemed to choke him. Part of him wanted to pick Bethany up from SHIELD. Take her out for dinner and work through their differences. He wasn't even sure if they were fighting or back to normal or what. He wasn't exactly mad at her, just not impressed.

Mounting his bike, letting out a ragged and emotional breath of air, still thinking about Peggy, he tried to mull over his next move. Peggy's voice just echoed in his mind, him retelling her how he was saved, that he was working for SHIELD, that he and Bethany were married and that she was six months pregnant. The hardest part, as always, was trying to remind her that she knew all this.

_Sam_, Steve thought about suddenly. The man had been more than welcoming, clearly stating that he wouldn't mind running into him again. All he really needed was to be around people, but more importantly, interact with someone. He may have just met Sam, but there was something about him that screamed that he could be trusted. Checking his phone for any more texts or e-mails and coming up empty, he started his bike and made his way to the Veteran's Affairs building.

He had been there more than once. Sometimes Bethany had some business to do there, and while he never asked, he knew that it had something to do with the SSR and it's old members. She had told him in passing that SHIELD still honored all the soldiers, agents and members by donating in their names and helping their families when in need. It warmed Steve's heart to know that through the years, the respect people had for those who were willing to sacrifice everything was still evident. Although, he had a feeling it was all Bethany's doing, and that only made him love her more.

He slowly walked down the halls, which were hauntingly empty. Steve followed the sound of voices, not being to make out the words, everything just sounding like a low hum. But he continued to push forward until he arrived at an open room, filled with people. He instantly saw Sam standing at the front, leading the discussion. As he leaned up against the door frame, he listened to the conversation at hand.

"The thing is, I think it's getting worse," A woman voiced. "A cop pulled me over last week. He thought I was drunk. I swerved to miss a plastic bag. I thought it was an IOD."

Sam nodded understandingly. "Some stuff you leave there, other stuff you bring back. It's our job to figure out how to carry. Is it gonna be in a big suitcase or in a little man purse? It's up to you."

Steve looked down at the floor, memories of all his own struggles, his own dreams flooding forward. Then, now. He _and_ his wife could close their eyes after hours of making love but the beautiful night being ruined by their tormented pasts. He hated the scars they had, not physically, but mentally. Ones that showed no promise of disappearing. But through it all, they tried to comfort each other. He didn't do the best job at it, but she did. She always did. Unless the dream was about her, a couple words, a few soft whispers and light kisses later, he was ready to try and sleep again. It always seemed like it was a natural God-given talent.

_Despite waking up cold, Steve was covered in a thick layer of sweat. Panic from his nightmare settled as he took in his surroundings. His room. It was dark, but he could make out his door and the end of his bed. Taking in deep breaths, trying to restore what he had lost, he felt a small hand touch his. He jolted in his spot before turning to see Bethany's petite frame beside him. He had completely forgot she spent the night with him._

_ "Steve?" She whispered quietly before sitting up. "You okay?"_

_ He couldn't meet her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that seemed to radiate her innocence to war and her admiration towards him. The green eyes that seemed to see right through him, burn deep into his soul. He watched as she pulled the bed sheet up under her arms, covering her bare skin when Steve realized where his gaze had been focused on. _

_ "Get dressed," Bethany whispered, her hand twining with his. "Let's go for a walk."_

_ "It's the middle of the night," Steve spoke for the first time. _

_ "Come on," she continued, giving his hand a pull. Letting out a deep breath, he let her pull him out of the bed. He stood there completely naked as Bethany wrapped the sheet around her, clearly bothered by the cold as she handed him his sleeping pants and a white shirt. He slipped them on as Bethany redressed in her high-waisted pants and blouse. Steve went to pull his boots on when Bethany's hands captured his face. _

_ "Don't," she spoke quietly. "Let's feel the cool floor on our feet."_

_ He frowned slightly, but followed her as she left the room. He vaguely remembered that she was still faking a foot injury and that they should be more careful, but he doubted she would care. She just took his hand in hers, giving it a quick tight squeeze as they padded down the dimly lit halls. "Where are we going?"_

_ "Just for a walk," She answered quietly. "Let's see where we end up."_

_ Steve nodded, looking down at her. He could just make out her features, bare from her make up except for some smudges by her eyes. Her wavy hair was wild and would be completely unacceptable to wear out in public, but there was something so intriguing about it, something that made her look less like an angel and more like a vixen. _

_ "You can talk about it if you want," She said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Your nightmare. You don't have to."_

_ Steve sighed heavily, weighing his two options. "Usually dreams are fabrications your mind makes up. Things that won't happen, that could never happen. But now…"_

_ "Now they're real," Bethany finished. "It's one of the many consequences of war. I remember my dad pacing the house late at night. I asked him why one night and he said that sitting in bed and dwelling on everything didn't help. Pitying himself only made them worse. You're not the only one, you know. They all have them. All the Howling Commandos. Them probably more than you, they've been here longer."_

_ "Did they stop? Your dad's nightmares?" Steve asked as they continued down the silent hall. _

_ "No," Bethany answered truthfully. "But they became less intense. Less common. The way I see it, you can't control the dreams themselves, but you _can_ control how you react to them. How you push forward. The entire world is coping. With loss, separation. Nightmares. But we can't all live in this state forever. Someone needs to be brave enough to live their life without fear and self-pity."_

_ She came to a halt, shifting so she stood in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders, her fingers giving the tense area a squeeze, attempting to loosen it. "Like I said, you don't have to talk about it. But I'm here anyways. To hold you until you can fall back to sleep, or make love until dawn breaks. Even to leave the room so you can think about it all by yourself. But you're not alone in this."_

_ He could barely see her face, but he could hear the truth in her words. He cracked a small smile, leaning his head down to capture her lips. "You're amazing, you know that?"_

_ "I think you have me mistaken for yourself Captain," Bethany flirted, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing up against the tips of her toes. Steve's hands wandered down the sides of her body, cupping her bottom before pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips. Their foreheads rested against the others, their lips lightly touching, occasionally nipping. _

_ And suddenly, all of Steve's thoughts moved from his nightmare and the reality of it to the woman in his arms. _

It wasn't just back in the forties that Bethany was able to keep the nightmares at bay. He had a rush of bad nights right after he woke up from the ice and right before the Battle of New York. His dreams continued afterwards, but Bethany's comforting words one particular night seemed to help him move forward a little more.

_Steve woke up to a loud _smash_, tearing him away from the painful dream of being trapped in the ice while war raged around him. He looked down to see a lamp beside Bethany's bed shattered on the ground. His surrounding became clear. He was safe in her warm apartment, wrapped up in some thick quilts. Her heard tiny feet pattering on the floor until Bethany's face popped up in the door frame. _

_ "I'm sorry," Steve began, looking at the lamp. "I'll get you a new one-"_

_ "Hey, Steve. I'm not worried about that, okay?" She slowly moved over to the bed, avoiding the pieces of the broken lamp. As she sat down beside him and took his hands, he could see concern deep in her eyes. "Was it a nightmare?"_

_ Steve let out a deep breath, moving his gaze to their hands. "I'm okay."_

_ He felt her lips against his forehead, then moving to lie on the bed, pulling him down with her. Steve let her shift his body, placing his head against her chest. He could hear her heart, beating steady and already felt relaxed. "I know it's hard to believe, but it _will_ get easier. Everything will always be with you. The good, the bad. Trust me, that never goes away. But just because it seems impossible to forget it all now doesn't mean in a year, two, five it'll be the same. You'll learn how to carry the fear, the guilt, the heartbreak. Some days it'll carry you down but there'll also be days when it's airy like a balloon."_

_ Steve wanted to believe her, but she had just admitted a few days prior to still coping with her mistakes, and sometimes being tormented with nightmares. But he realized that she had found a way to cope, or at least continue living. And if making herself into another person was what she had to do, in a way he had to respect that. _

_ "There's help for this you know," she continued, her fingers playing with his hair. "Times have changed and things have developed. I know it seems like the world is spiralling out of control, but if there's one thing that's only got better it's medicine and our understanding of the human body. Post-traumatic stress disorder is common with returning soldiers. And why shouldn't it be? It's nothing to be ashamed of. A lot of people I've worked with or still do work with have it. But out of all of them, if you do have it—and I'm not saying you do, but it would make sense. You've been through a lot."_

_ "So have you," he pointed out, taking a hold of one of her hands and kissing the palm. _

_ "Maybe I have it too. Or maybe I did. But right now, it's not about me. It's about you. What can I do to help you fall back to sleep?"_

_ Steve thought about it for a moment. Usually her deep kisses, sweet moans and body wrapped around his lulled him to sleep. But since they weren't quite there for multiple reasons, he thought of another way she could help. "Sing for me?"_

_ "Always," she promised, a smile evident in her tone._

As the meeting ended, Steve gave Sam some space to say goodbye to the Veterans before moving over to him. "Look who it is. The Running Man."

"Caught the last few minutes," Steve announced. "It's pretty intense."

"Yeah brother," Sam agreed. "We all got the same problems. Guilt. Regret."

Steve didn't miss how Sam momentarily looked away. "You lose someone?"

"My wingman. Riley," He shared. "Flying a night mission. Standard PGA rescue op. Nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before. Til RPG knocked Riley's dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I can do. It's like I was up there just to watch."

Steve's memories floated back to Bucky. How similar he and Sam were, losing their partners, their friends the same way. That mission on the train was simple enough, at least compared to everything else they went through. But when he fell, falling down into the snow and ice miles below them, Steve couldn't do anything. Just watch.

"I'm sorry," Steve said truthfully, but knowing that the words weren't enough.

"After that, I had a really hard time finding a reason for being over there, you know," Sam continued. Steve couldn't help but agree. After Bucky died, all he wanted was to push forward and kill or capture all of HYDRA. Looking back, a lot of his decisions at the time were rash, but with Bucky gone and Bethany not being beside him, it was really hard staying there. The sense of family he had created disappeared and those last few months were hell.

"But you're happy now? Back in the world?" Steve felt obliged to ask, wondering if getting out of the business altogether would equal true happiness. Because he was happy to an extent but there was something holding him back.

"Hey, the number of people giving me orders is down to about zero," Sam said looking around before flashing a smile. "So hell yeah. You thinking about getting out?"

"No," Steve answered immediately, like a reflex before realizing he was lying to both Sam and himself. "I don't know. To be honest, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did."

"Ultimate fighting," Sam suggested, earning a chuckle from Steve. "Just a great idea off the top of my head. But seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?"

"I don't know," Steve admitted.

"You don't know?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

"Well, I mean my wife," Steve rushed to explain. "My kid."

"That's a start. A very important start," Sam assured him.

"It just… I know it should be enough," Steve confessed, speaking his thoughts as soon as they were conjured up. "There was a time when that was the ultimate goal. But now, I feel like I need more."

"You've lived a full life. Playing stay at home dad may seem like it'll be boring, but you'll have your hands full," Sam promised with a chuckle. "You won't even notice the lack of missions and adventure, just the lack of sleep."

"You have kids?"

"No. That I know of anyway," Sam joked. "But I know enough people who do. Dude, good luck." Steve chuckled again, a smile warming his entire body. "Hey, you want to come back to my place? Have a beer or two? Swap life stories?"

"You know what?" Steve asked, the idea sinking in. "That would be perfect. I haven't done that in… longer than should be possible."

* * *

Pierce wandered into Fury's empty office, noticing it was still in secure mode. Fury's request, the knowledge that someone was poking around the files taken from the Lemurian Star, he knew that now was the time to strike. Cameras showed that Fury and Bethany left the Triskelion only two minutes ago and they were heading in the opposite direction of the Rogers' apartment.

He took out his phone while walking out of the office and making his way expertly down to the mail room. "Ready him. We're setting the plan in motion."

He hung up the phone before he heard a response, striding confidently with power towards the old mail room that hadn't been used for that purpose since the day internet was created. It was the safest place he knew to keep the Winter Soldier, and it was brilliant. Having a weapon of mass destruction in the very building that promoted World safety. No one would ever think otherwise. And those who did, those who dug deep, were eliminated. Simple as that.

He almost smiled when he saw the long haired man, sitting, waiting for his instructions. He was fully dressed, except for the mask and goggles that protected his identity. Rumlow joined Pierce, handing him a folder. Pierce opened it before showing it to the soldier. "Here are your targets. The team will drive them to you. With him, I want him dead. Do whatever it takes. _But_ I need her alive. She'll be with him. Kidnap her and bring her back here. No one can see you. A lot rides on her, so any damage you do to her, make sure it's temporary."

"Who are they?" he asked, his gaze on Bethany's photo.

"Traitors," Pierce explained.

"Then why just kidnap her?"

"Because she has something I want. This is your mission and you will complete it. Understand?"

The man's head was still bowed towards the photo, but his eyes flickered up. The cold hard evil that resided in there staring up at him. He nodded slightly and Pierce gave a small content smile. _Everything is working out perfectly_, he thought as he watched the soldier continue to get ready. The soldier had yet to fail a mission, occasionally asking questions, but always doing as he was told.

_Finally_.

* * *

Bethany pulled at her seatbelt a little, it resting too tight against her growing body. She was tired, sore and hungry, but she was here, and there wasn't much she could do about it. She couldn't back out now, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Where are we going exactly?" Bethany asked with a heavy sigh.

"Deep shadows," Fury gave, Bethany perking up a little with curiosity. She could honestly say she didn't think they'd have to use this plan any time soon, or ever. Just a handful of people knew about it, basically the sole purpose of the operation. But this also meant that she'd be getting away from the threat, and even if Steve didn't know that yet, when he did he would be happy. _I think_, she thought bitterly.

"Did Pierce say he wouldn't push back the date?" Bethany asked next.

"It's not just up to him. The entire council needs to cast their vote. He said he'll try, but I don't know. Something was off."

"Something is always off with Pierce," Bethany voiced, her hatred for the many coming out. She disliked him at a time, but ever since Howard died and he went to "offer his sympathies", she hated him more than she hated artificial grape flavoring.

"I figured us heading there would be a good idea. Get off the radar as soon as possible."

"Can we make a pit stop?" Bethany asked, already knowing the answer, but knowing she couldn't just leave Steve without an explanation again.

"This is imminent," Fury reminded her.

"I need to see Steve. Tell him. Have him come with us. Don't you think the first person they'll go after besides us will be him?"

Fury looked at her momentarily. "I believe at one point you told me that he's Captain America and didn't need protection. He'll be fine."

"Can I at least call him?" Bethany questioned with a sigh, rubbing her stomach as she felt another cramp spasm through her. She knew this wasn't getting out of SHIELD like she said she would, but this time she really didn't have a choice. Going in deeper was the only way to keep herself and her baby safe.

"Be vague," Fury granted. "Then destroy your phone. I don't want them tracking us."

"You're scaring me Nick," Bethany mumbled as she took her phone out of her pocket. Typically, she would take this information and do whatever needed to be done. No complaints, no objections. But it was different this time, and Fury knew it.

Dialling Steve's number, Bethany let out a deep breath while running a hand through her hair, noting that it needed a good wash. She mumbled the words 'pick up' continually until she got his voicemail. She really didn't want to do this over a message, but she had no other choice. "Hey Steve… Umm, I should start off by saying I'm fine. I don't know when I'll get in contact with you, but for now… I'm with Nick. And me being with him is safer than me being with you. I know you're probably fuming, but I meant what I said earlier, so believe me when I say that this is the only way. I can't tell you where we're going, but you need to trust me. Trust that I know what's right and that I'll keep our kid safe."

She swallowed hard, feeling tears pricking her eyes but pushing them away. She needed to be stronger. "Just trust me, okay?" Bethany begged over the soundless phone. "I'll contact you when it's safe. Don't come looking for me. I love you."

Hanging up, she took the sim card out of the phone and tossed it on the ground, digging the small heel of her boot in it until it broke, then tossing her phone out of the window when they came to a complete stop.

As the car continued down the road, Bethany kept quiet. She could only imagine the soldier's reaction to the message. He'd either a) throw his phone into the wall in anger or b) come to his wits right before throwing his phone against the wall with the realization that it was the only think connecting him to her. She knew her husband too well, placing all her chips on option b but knowing she'd come home to holes in the apartment wall. Maybe a broken mirror or two.

"_Activating communications encryption protocol," _the car's voice spoke, jolting Bethany out of her state of pity.

"Open secure line 0405," Fury demanded.

"_Confirmed."_

There was barely five seconds of nothing before "_this is Hill"_ sounded the line.

"I need you here in DC. Deep shadows conditions," Fury explained vaguely, knowing that even though the call was secure, anything could be possible.

Hill was silent, as if digesting it all. "_Give me four hours."_

"You have three," Fury corrected. "Over."

Bethany stared out the window, rolling it down to get some fresh air. It wasn't the best decision she could ever make, but she felt trapped in both the car and decisions. Feeling the gaze of two police officers, she looked out the front window. "You wanna see my lease?" Fury asked the men before they sounded their alarm and Fury rolled the window up with his override.

"Green means go," Bethany mumbled, looking at the green light. As the car began to venture forward, both Fury and Bethany were caught alarmed as they were not only surrounded, but hit by multiple police cars.

One arm shielding her stomach, another shielding her face from the airbag, Bethany let out a loud scream at the impact. Her head had hit the window hard with the impact, and she could feel a trickle of blood moving down the side of her face. "What the hell-?" Bethany began, surveying herself. _Nothing feels broken_, she thought, although feeling burns down her arms from the contact with the airbag.

"_Fracture detected. Recommend antiseptic injection," _the car's super intelligence spoke, Bethany noted a headache coming on. _Fuck, a concussion_, she thought as the pain spread from one area of her head to the whole thing. Fury shuffled around, accepting the car's injection and surveying the area.

Bethany however was more concerned on the little person inside of her. Despite Bruce's confirmations that the baby was safe inside her, she felt an overwhelming need to know for sure. Pressing a shaking hand up against her stomach, pushing her fingers into the skin, she felt a little comfort feeling him react. But with her medical degree tucked away in her closet, she knew that she'd have to check continuously until she had a doctor look over her.

_"DC metro police dispatch shows no units in this area," _Bethany heard, confirming her original thought when the cars hit; this was to slow them down, or even capture them. _Kill maybe_? Bethany thought with a shudder.

"Get in the back," Fury demanded suddenly.

"What?" She asked, completely out of it. Her head hurt, her stomach uneasy, arms shaking, bleeding and burning.

"DO AS I SAY!" Fury snapped, Bethany quickly moving to free herself from her restraint and crawl—with major difficulty—to the back seat. "Get me out of here," he told the computer as Bethany sat in the middle of the back.

Then as she looked out the window, her training kicked in. They were surrounded. Not just by cop cars, but one was moved out of the way, them still blockaded by men dressed in black, guns up and ready to aim. Bethany ducked down, lying her body flat against the seat, knowing that the window integrity would give out before the body of the car.

"_Replusion systems offline," _the computer voiced.

"Then reboot damn it!" Fury ordered as the bullets continued to shoot against the car. Suddenly, it came to a halt, Bethany peaking up slowly and then ducking down as she saw what they had planned for them next.

"Nick," Bethany warned as they set up the weight intended to break the window.

_"Warning, window integrity compromised," _the computer spoke, making Bethany mentally face palm herself.

"You think?" Fury snapped as he moved from the driver's to the passenger's seat. "How long til propulsion?"

"_Calculating,"_ the computer answered annoyingly. _What I would do to have JARVIS for five minutes_, Bethany thought longingly.

"Stay down!" Fury ordered as Bethany poked her head up slightly.

The entire car jolted, Bethany holding back a squeak. This time, Munchkin reacted on his own accord, a hard and painful kick that knocked the wind out of her.

_"Window integrity thirty-one percent_," the AI read. _"Deploying counter measures."_

"Hold that order," Fury demanded.

"Nick!" Bethany shouted, knowing that soon these men would have full access to the inside of the car as another hard blow hit the car.

_"Window integrity nineteen percent. Offensive measures advised_."

"Wait!" Nick shouted.

Bethany bared her teeth in pain as her head throbbed and her son kicked once again. The combination was not doing wonders and she felt as if she was about to burst. "Damn it Nick!" She cried, terrified more than she had ever been.

Another blow shook the car and Bethany put both of her hands on her stomach, a few stray tears running down her face, the worst coming to mind. _Am I happy with my life_? She wondered. _Am I happy with how I left things with Steve?_

Bethany knew the answer to both was 'no' as the computer informed them that the window integrity was now at one percent.

"NOW!" Fury called. Bethany had her eyes closed, unaware of what was happening. The hard cold agent in her was yelling at her for being a baby, but the mother in her was telling that brown haired soulless girl to shut up and go to her room.

"Full acceleration now!" She heard, and while she was sure that Nick yelled the order, it barely sounded like a whisper to her. She felt as the car attempted to go forward, went back when that failed and then went back to going forward. "Initiate vertical take off!" She heard as the sounds of bullets clunking faded away.

"_Flight systems damaged_," the car answered as the car's speed picked up.

"Then activate guidance camera! OW!" She heard. She opened her eyes to see that he had moved from the passenger's seat back to the driver's. Bethany took his as permission to sit up, bracing her hands on the seats in front of her as the car's speed reached dangerous levels. "Gimme the wheel!" Fury demanded.

Bethany tried to move forward, get a better view in the review mirrors but she was denied. "Stay back there damn it! Get me agent Hill!"

_"Communications array damaged."_

"That's getting old," Bethany moaned, a hand on her forehead where the pressure was quickly getting to her. She was nauseated unlike anything she had ever felt during her morning sickness and she knew it wasn't from the crazy driving. She _definitely _had a concussion.

"Well, what's _not_ damaged?" Fury asked, just as frustrated, if not more so than Bethany.

"_Air conditioning is fully operational."_

"Are you kidding?!" Bethany snapped.

"_Traffic ahead," _the computer informed, even though it was clear that the cars were getting thicker.

"Get me an alternate route," Nick said simply, Bethany again wishing JARVIS was there. He would've already found them a safe route while pulling out some neat tricks.

"_Traffic alert on Roosevelt Bridge. All vehicles stopped. 17__th__ Avenue clear in three blocks directly ahead," _the computer supplied.

"Okay, change of plans," Fury suddenly spoke to her, looking everywhere he possibly could at once with his one eye. "I'm gonna slow down and you jump out."

"WHAT?!" Bethany yelled, the idea sounding more dangerous and ridiculous than what they were doing now.

"Clearly someone wants me dead and I can't risk you being dead too," He explained.

Bethany spent a moment in silence, mouth opened, trying to form the right words. "Nick, if I go out there, they'll shoot me! I'm not as bulletproof as usual!"

"I can gamble with my own life. Just do it!" Nick said, reaching into a compartment and handing her a gun. "If I make it out of this, I'll meet you at the meeting spot."

"Nick-" Bethany tried, a million different scenarios running through her head. Jumping out on it's own was dangerous. Leaving the bullet proof car—or at least semi-bullet proof at this point—and being out in the open was idiotic. And fighting against these hit men by herself was something in her past. She wouldn't last five seconds now.

"One! Two! Now!" Fury yelled as he slammed on the breaks. Bethany, however, followed his orders. Opening the door quickly, she took shelter with the bumper to bumper traffic as the car began to push forward, trying to fit and eventually making room to drive further off. Bethany had one goal in mind; getting to the alley right in front of her. Car horns beeped loudly at her, but she continued forward and suddenly she was in the alley. She looked behind her, seeing the police cars chase after where Nick was heading, no idea that she jumped ship.

She placed a hand on her heart as she walked deeper into the alley, stopping once to throw up, but following the alleyway. She had _no_ idea where she was, and with her phone tossed away, chances of her knowing were slim. If she went back to the open street, there was a chance someone might notice her and then she'd be in even more trouble.

Bethany had no idea how long she had been wandering around, but she was on the verge of tears. She confidently blamed it on her hormones and her concussion, trying to have one thought at a time. She firstly had to figure out where she was. Secondly, how to get to the hideout without being seen. But then she started to wonder if she should drag Steve into this.

He would protect her, protect them all. She needed to do something to compensate for her dead weight since now she couldn't fight and most definitely wouldn't be able to look at a computer screen. Her sore muscles and bones didn't even ache anymore, nor did the cramps hurt as all her pain was centered on Bethany's throbbing head.

"Steve," she cried out softly, leaning up against a brick wall, needing a rest.

She closed her eyes as her vision got exceptionally blurry. She could tell that she was losing consciousness. All feeling in her finger tips gave out and the gun fell to the ground with a clatter. The world around her began to spin and she just wanted it all to be over. It was a fleeing thought, her knowing perfectly well that she needed to stay strong if not for herself than for her kid, but not knowing if that was an option right now. Her adrenaline kept her symptoms at bay, but now it was all crashing down.

The world seemed to be silent, the only thing she could hear was the loud pounding echoing in her head but something brought her gaze down the alley. She could see someone walking closer to her. They were tall, and dark. An overwhelming energy of power and strength. As he got closer and closer, Bethany's legs gave out, leaving her helpless.

The man kneeled down in front of her, a cold hand moving to her neck. His grip was tight and he pulled her up slightly with the one arm alone. His face was covered with dark goggles and a mask covering his nose and lips, but Bethany knew exactly who he was.

She let out a pathetic whimper as she was pulled up even higher, where the he seemed to survey her. There was a moment's hesitation as Bethany attempted to fight back, but doing almost no damage. She felt like her limbs were separate from her body. _This is it_, she thought, knowing that whatever he had planned for her, she was powerless against changing. She didn't want to give up, but she physically wasn't able to fight back. Mentally wasn't able to do anything but let everything happen.

And as she slowly closed her eyes, the grip on her neck was suddenly released and she felt herself being lowered. She opened her eyes a tad, as much as they could go without searing pain, seeing as the soldier released her, gave her one look and then proceeded to walk away.

Bethany opened her mouth to call out, a plea for help, but everything disappeared completely, sleep taking over her and her giving in.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe. I did a thing. I'm really excited to add more, so if you get an update before next Thursday, don't be surprised. **

**Anya Tepes: But isn't the anticipation exciting?!  
MissAnimeMiss : Thanks! Didn't have to wait for long. Haha :)**

**Jo: Haha really? What about it did you like so much? I can add more of that in the future :) **

**kadienewberg: At least Bethany is getting a reaction out of you! Haha, don't worry she'll be a good girl soon enough. Her little near death experience and not being happy with her life will come into play later on, and even drag out in _Age of Ultron_ plots. Oh course it'll be cute! I actually saw a baby the other day on the bus that looked exactly what Munchkin will look like. Trust me, I understand the school thing. So far I've done all my homework and readings before they are due, which has lessened the stress load (who woulda thought?).**

**FeliciaFelicis: I think that kid was literally just in shock. Standing in front of him is an iconic super hero, one who has his very own exhibit. It would be like me seeing Chris Evans. I wouldn't yell and scream. I would bask in the fact that there he is and not tell anyone right then and there to risk ruining a beautiful moment. **


	21. If One of Us Is Dead

**A/N: I've been waiting for this chapter. I'm proud with how it turned out, finding a way for everything to make sense and work out. Or at least in my opinion. Let me know!**

Chapter 21- If One of Us Is Dead

_"Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead."_

_~Secret, The Pierces_

* * *

When Steve left Sam's place, it was already getting dark. The time between them just flew by, and Steve only left because he felt that he was intruding Sam's personal time. Getting off his bike, he noticed that Bethany's car wasn't in it's usual spot, indicating she was still at SHIELD. He sighed, pulling out his phone, but the dead screen reminding him it died hours ago. He figured if Bethany really needed to get a hold of him, she would. She always found a way.

He briefly wondered if he should drive to SHIELD and pull her pregnant butt away from her desk but decided against it. Now that he had an idea of what she was working with, he didn't want to disturb her. The promise she made that she was taking a break was still there, and he really believed that she would follow through. _Let her finish what she needs to finish_, Steve decided, moving to the doors of the apartment building. _Especially because she's fighting for the good in this fight_.

When it came to SHIELD matters, they hardly ever agreed, so he was thrilled that they were on the same page now. He didn't want to risk another fight, no matter how badly he wanted her in his arms. They'd get their chance.

Climbing the stairs two at a time, he slowed down as he heard a familiar soft voice from the top of the stairs. He smiled slightly as Kate in her scrubs came out of her apartment, one arm wrapped securely around her laundry basket. "That's so nice," she said into her phone, smiling when she saw Steve. "I gotta go though. 'Kay, bye." As she hung up and placed her phone in her basket she sighed with explanation. "My aunt. She's kinda an insomniac. Yup..."

"Hey if you want, you're welcome to use our machine. God knows Bethany won't in protest, so somebody better get their money's worth," Steve suggested.

"Ah yes," Kate replied, her smile growing. "The everlasting battle of the basement being too dangerous. Bethany's told me all about it. And in her defense, I think she's right."

"Ganging up on me?" Steve joked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I think you can handle it," Kate said with a roll of her eyes and if Steve's didn't know any better- and maybe he didn't, she was flirting with him.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen her today, would you?" Steve asked, bringing his wife back to the table to ease his conscious. "Bethany? My phone died and I left her at work earlier this morning."

"Nope, haven't seen her. I tried calling her an hour or so ago but I got her voicemail."

"Damn," Steve said under his breath. He didn't like that she wasn't answering her phone since she often crawled out of bed during a heavy make out-could-become-something-more session to answer it. The only person he met closer to their phone than Bethany was Tony. Even Pepper put her phone away on occasion, but not the Starks.

"I'm sure she's fine," Kate insisted. "Maybe her phone died too?"

"That's a possibility, but knowing Beth, highly unlikely," Kate chuckled at that, nodding. "Do you... want to come in and do your laundry?"

"Thank you, but I already have a load in downstairs," Kate explained. "And you really don't want my scrubs in your machine. I just finished a rotation in the infectious disease ward so..."

"Ah," Steve said putting up his hands in a mock surrender. "Well I'll keep my distance.

"Hopefully not too far," Kate responded, making Steve's neck tingle. _She _is_ flirting, isn't she? _Steve thought, his right hand automatically moving to his ring finger and touching the smooth band he all but demanded he get when Bethany said he didn't have to wear one. He wanted one. This was to show her that they were equal. But whenever a woman flirted with him, it seemed to cut off the blood to his finger.

"Oh and I think you left your stereo on," She said as she went to do her laundry. Steve cocked on eyebrow, only now hearing a soft hum of music floating out from the apartment. "Or maybe Bethany is home."

"Right. Thank you," Steve responded as she left. He waited until she turned the corner before turning back to the door. He recognized the song, but knew that it couldn't be Bethany. There was the one fact that her car wasn't there and even if someone drove her home, that would be the last record she played. It was only last week that she admitted to him that she hated the loud bawdy music of their time. All her memories of them were filled with smoky bars and drunk men just wanting her for one reason and one reason only. Something wasn't right.

Peering down the stairs and seeing that Kate was safely in the basement, he quickly made his way outside and to the side of the building. He counted the windows, finding the one to his apartment hall and taking a deep breath. The stairs up the building weren't connected to that window, but it was his best shot at getting in there sneakily and seeing who was in his home.

He began to climb the side stairs, carefully not to make a sound. He knew that when he left the apartment earlier that day that the record player had been as silent as the night. Stopping by his apartment window and seeing that the curtains were pulled shut, he knew that someone was definitely in there, someone who wasn't invited. He took a few more steps before scaling the side of the wall, his large feet on the small brick edge.

Keeping his breathing steady, he finally made it to the window of his desire and quickly popped it open and slid inside. He took careful steps, eyeing his shield up against the wall exactly where he left it and pulling it to him. Peering around the corner, he visibly relaxed when he saw Nick lying in the chair in the dim corner.

Leaning against the wall, Steve put one hand on his hip. "I don't remember giving you a key."

Nick let out a quick 'ow' as he sat up. "You really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out."

"Didn't know you were married," Steve answered truthfully.

"A lot of things you don't know about me," Fury countered.

"I know Nick," Steve said with a sigh, reaching for the light switch. "That's the problem."

Steve stood up straight, taken back at the sight of the Director of SHIELD, battered and bloody. It was clear he had been in some sort of scuffle and as Nick raised a finger in motion of 'be quiet' and then turned the lamp next to him off, he held out his phone reading 'EARS EVERYWHERE'.

Steve looked around his apartment, pissed at this new information. This was his _home_. Where he and Bethany had their most intimate of conversations and affections. Memories that were just for the two of them now being shared with God knows how many SHIELD officers and agents.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," Fury continued as Steve's betrayal burned deep. "But I had no place else to crash." His phone was flashed back towards Steve the words 'SHIELD COMPROMISED' now filling the message box. "Think Bethany will mind?"

Steve's eyes flickered to the man. "Do you know where she is?" Steve asked tentatively, now fearing for his wife's safety like he never had before. Her not answering her phone, her involvement with Fury and the man's state. All of the facts were leading towards a path he didn't want to journey down.

"Not at the moment," the man responded, typing another message. "I like to give her space every once in a while." 'MIA. MOST LIKELY SAFE.'

Steve didn't like the word 'LIKELY' in that sentence. It being there meant there was a chance she wasn't safe, a chance that she could be in worse condition than Fury.

"Who else knows about your wife?" Steve asked trying to figure out what the hell happened, and if it had anything to do with that damn memory stick and Project Insight.

"Just my friends," Fury responded, standing up and showing him a new message. 'THE THREE OF US'.

"Is that what we are?" Steve asked as the man stopped in front of him.

"That's up to you," Nick said, a moment of silence falling over the two before three loud shots filled the room, Nick falling forward as some dirt and debris from the wall filled the room. Steve was frozen for half a second before pulling him into a safer place. The man held a hand out and Steve accepted what he was handing him; the memory stick.

"Don't. Trust. Anyone," Nick coughed.

There was loud banging on the front door and Steve barely had time to react before Kate came into the apartment, a gun trailed in front of her. "Captain Rogers? Captain, I'm Agent 13 of SHIELD Special Service."

"K-Kate?" Steve stuttered as new information flooded him. His sweet, innocent neighbour was an SHIELD agent?

"I was assigned to protect you," She continued, and Steve wondered how he never noticed that she was an agent before. Right now her training was evident.

"On who's order?" Steve demanded, wondering just who else had lied to him since he was defrosted.

"His," Kate—Agent 13—said looking towards Nick unconscious on the floor. She took a walkie out of her pocket as she leaned down next to the injured man. "Foxtrot is down. He's unresponsive. I need EMTs."

_"Do we have a twenty on the shooter?"_

Steve was looking out the window, shield now pulled close to him. "Tell him I'm in pursuit," as he saw a dark figure lingering on the rooftop, as if waiting to see if his shot was made. He made no hesitation of breaking through the window towards the opposing building.

* * *

After his failed attempt at capturing the shooter, Steve followed Nick to the emergency room. Some of the firefighters at the scene looked at the broken windows and walls in the opposing building, watching Steve in awe as he climbed on his bike and zoomed after the ambulance.

Since he wasn't family, he had to go through the visitor's entrance, pushing his way through the halls, trying to find his destination. Nothing and nobody could get in his way until he heard a familiar voice cry out.

"No, stop! I want to leave!"

Stopping in his tracks, he turned his head to see Bethany being pushed into a hospital room. He mouthed her name before pushing into the room. The male nurse had already tucked a very upset looking Bethany back into her hospital bed.

"Beth?" He spoke, capturing her attention. "What are you doing here?"

Although it was clear that she was being treated, if not by the hospital gown then the multiple bandages, cuts and bruises covering her body. "What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" She turned on him. "They said they couldn't get a hold of you."

He ignored her, moving to the side of her bed. "Oh my god, what happened to your face?"

"It's nothing-" she attempted.

"Stop lying!" He demanded, watching as she winced at the sound. He then noticed that the lights in the room were off. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"She's suffering from a pretty bad concussion," The nurse explained.

"The baby?" Steve asked next, watching as Bethany's hands seemed to be cradling the bottom of her stomach.

"He's okay," the nurse said before returning to his station as guard of the room.

"He won't stop moving," Bethany shared, but with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Close the door?"

Steve looked at her hard for a second, seeing just how worn out she really was before doing as she asked. He moved to sit on the side of her bed. "What happened?"

"We can't talk about it. Not here. I promise I'll tell you everything, but right now you have to get me out of here. I need to find Nick."

"He's here," Steve answered quietly.

"Where?" Bethany asked, eyes growing hopefully. "Can you get him?"

"He's in the emergency room. Someone shot him while he was in our apartment. I came to find him."

"Is he going to be alright?" Bethany asked, eyes wide and breathing increasing. He had never seen her this frazzled before.

"I don't know," Steve told her truthfully.

"Did you see the shooter?"

"Yeah, Beth-" he continued, taking a closer look at her body. There was a large cut on her forehead, but around her neck was dark bruises resembling fingers. "Bethany, what happened to your neck?"

"Steve, focus," she told him, him noticing just how hoarse her voice was. "Stop focusing on me. Nick is fighting for his life. The shooter. Tell me about the shooter."

"He… I-I don't know. He was wearing some type of mask. Long hair-"

"Metal arm?" Bethany asked suddenly.

"Y-yeah. Is this the same guy that did this to you?" Steve demanded, sitting up straight, ready for action.

"Did you talk to Nick? Before he was shot?" She asked, ignoring his question completely.

"Yeah," he answered, wondering where she was going with this, and if any of his questions would be answered. "Beth, can you just tell me what the hell is going on?"

He took her hands into his and realized that they were shaking. He had seen her break down with past mistakes and memories. Fall completely apart when he threw himself in the line of fire or her dark dreams. But he had never seen her fear over something in the now take over her like it was. "SHIELD's been compromised," she started, her voice low and shaking slightly. "Fury and I were on our way to a safe place where we could figure it all out when we were caught in a car chase. He… he told me to get out. So I did. I was able to stay safe until everyone was gone but then…"

"What? Beth, tell me," Steve probed, watching as she shut her eyes tight.

"My head," She whispered, opening her eyes slightly. "I hit my head and I could feel myself slipping away. I was in an alley and a man… _the_ man, he… he attacked me." She stopped, swallowing hard. Steve could see just how much pain she was in, mentally and physically. He pulled her into his arms, trying to give her any sense of comfort that he could. "I just… shut down," she continued, her voice meek. "I couldn't do anything. But then… I don't know, everything is hazy but…"

"But what doll?" Steve asked, pulling away a little to cup her face.

"I think he let me go," she whispered. "Maybe I dreamed the whole thing."

"These marks on your neck say otherwise," Steve corrected, running one finger down the side of her neck.

"I've been caught in more dreams than ever before while be unconscious. I woke up here and now they won't let me leave. They kept telling me that they were trying to get in contact with you, but I figured they were lying."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, eyes furrowed.

"I think they're trying to keep me here."

"You're hurt. You have a concussion-"

"No, Steve. It's…" She looked around the room, running a hand through her haphazard hair. "Whoever's behind SHIELD being compromised… I think they're trying to keep me here. And in a way, I'm happy. Okay? I'm exhausted and I've never wanted to just step away from SHIELD more than today. But someone has to do _something."_

"Is this about… about the thing I learned today?" Steve whispered, seeing the fear in her eyes. Bethany nodded, wincing and pressing a hand onto her stomach. "What? Should I get a doctor?"

"It's stress," Bethany explained with a sigh. "I just want all the stress, all the pain to go away." He watched as tears started to well, them steadily falling. "Just make it go away," she panted, her hands moving to pull the roots of her hair, as if that would lessen the pain.

His heart broke seeing her like that, knowing there was nothing he could do to help the pain. He moved forward and placed a long kiss on her forehead. "I will, okay doll? Just… tell me what you need me to do? Okay? Everything you're stressing about, let me worry about it and you just get better. Okay?"

"Nick," she whispered, wiping some tears off her face. "Call Hill and Natasha. Watch over him."

"I'm not leaving you," Steve responded.

"You wanna help?" Bethany asked, her words almost coming out in pants as she tried to push back all the pain. "Go and come back only when you have news. I just-I need some rest."

"Yeah," Steve said nodding. Her breathing started to increase, a hand going to cover her mouth. Steve leaned down and picked up the waste basket, propping it under her chin. Her body heaved, only expelling of yellow bile adding to the list of things Bethany was in need of. "When's the last time you ate?"

"With you," She whispered, leaning back on the bed, closing her eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to check on Nick. I'm gonna ask someone to bring you food, and I want you to eat it before you go to sleep. Beth?"

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, completely out of it.

He leaned in, kissing her forehead again before leaving her room, shutting the door firmly behind him. He instantly realized that Bethany was right. It looked like someone was going through an awful lot of trouble to make sure Bethany stayed snug in her room. There were two guards standing close by, a man he recognized from SHIELD and two nurses standing by the door.

"Can you make sure she gets some food in her system?" He asked the male nurse. "And maybe some painkillers?"

"Sure," he replied. "Is there someone, a specific doctor we should call?"

Even Steve didn't know that answer. If SHIELD was compromised, was her medical team on their side? And the last thing he wanted was to bring Bruce into a stressful situation like this. The guy was good at controlling stress, but this was hitting new time highs. "I'll take care of everything."

* * *

Maria Hill spent years climbing up the SHIELD ladder, trying to prove her worth to the organization. It worked. The Director of SHIELD trusted her with everything, anything he thought she should know. In all respects, she was his second-in-command and if not for her, than Bethany.

Getting a call to meet Fury in DC meant something was up. But getting to the rendezvous point only for it to be empty meant something else. When Steve had called her and told her about the shooting, she wasn't really that surprised. But this just meant a new plan was going to have to be put into motion. The plan to fake his death was already in motion. Slowing down his heart rate with the drug Bruce Banner developed would allow them to get Fury out of there without anyone thinking otherwise. Most of his wounds were closed and the surgery coming to a close and it was just the little details. Dr. Russo looked up through the operation room glass, them briefly making eye contact.

No. None of this surprised her. But what threw her a curve ball was when Steve told Maria that Bethany was also being treated at the hospital. And despite the two women's quarrels through the years, she knew that Bethany deserved a whole lot more than what she had been given.

"She's strong, Steve," Maria spoke, watching as Steve looked torn about being in the room.

"I just don't trust anyone right now," Steve explained with a sigh. "And I don't trust anyone with access to her."

No. She agreed. And with the only doctor she knew she could trust on the other side of the plexiglass, Maria didn't know what to say. She didn't want to leave, wanting to make sure everything went as planned and she stayed in character. But she also knew that someone should be with Bethany. And she knew that at this moment, it had to be him.

"Are they releasing her soon?" Maria questioned, crossing her arms.

"I don't know. They're taking extra steps in keeping her in her room."

"Keeping her in, or keeping someone out," Maria wondered aloud. _Now I need to figure out how to get her out_, Maria though, a million different scenarios running through her head. She had the photostatic veil in the back of her truck, something she thought would be helpful. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next in regards to whatever was happening. But she knew that Fury being in Steve and Bethany's apartment before he got shot, the one place Nick thought to go, all of it meant something.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a SHIELD agent come in with a tablet. She stepped into a corner, accepting the tablet, reading the information on the screen. The ballistics. Maria read it five times over, only lifting her gaze when Natasha burst into the observation room, moving next to Steve.

"Thank you," she said to the agent before joining the two by the window.

"Ballistics?" Natasha asked.

"Three slugs. No rifling. Completely untraceable," Maria recited.

"Soviet made," Natasha added.

"Yeah," Maria asked, only a little surprised. It _was_ Natasha she was talking to. The woman who _was _the enemy until she wasn't. And when she wasn't, she spent her nights and days trying to learn everything she could so she could use it to her advantage. Maria always thought that was sketchy. That maybe she was a double agent. But it was Nick who told Maria to trust in Natasha. That all the information she was allowed to access wasn't important and when she proved her worth, she could access more. It had been years and it was clear that they could trust her now. And in a time when Maria really didn't know who to trust, that was saying something.

Maria watched, letting her emotions through the years finally get to her as Nick 'died'. She could tell that Natasha wasn't going to take it well, but the red headed agent hid her emotions as best she could. "You should go tell Bethany," Maria whispered towards Steve.

"Wait, Bethany's here?" Natasha asked, turning to Steve.

"She was in a car accident," Steve said, his voice kinda strained. _Even when it's half a lie he can't say it convincingly. Leaving all our trust in him? _She thought, looking to Nick's lifeless body.

* * *

Bethany spooned another helping of ice cream, the weight of the frozen dessert heavy on the plastic spoon. She had to use all her strength to bring it up to her mouth. She had been waiting for Steve to return longer than she expected. A couple nurses tried to give her something for the pain, but Bethany refused every time. She was wary. She wasn't sure if she could trust them or their needles. And while her own pain was overwhelming, she didn't want to risk anything happening to her baby. She wasn't sure if anything could happen, but she didn't want to even take the chance.

"And?" Bethany asked as the door opened and Steve stepped in. He shook his head sombrely as he sat on the side of her bed. She looked at her mini styroform bowl of ice cream, trying to figure out what to say. She wasn't really sure if he _was_ dead, or if this was just part of yet another plan. She was too tired to try and figure it out and just didn't want to deal with it.

"You okay?" Steve asked when Bethany remained quiet.

"Just speechless," Bethany said, putting her bowl down on the top of her stomach.

"What now?"

Bethany groaned, closing her eyes. "I don't know Steve."

"He gave me this," Steve said suddenly, prompted Bethany to open her heavy eyelids. It was the memory stick with everything on it. "Told me not to trust anyone."

"But you're trusting me?" Bethany asked, a little surprised after the proceedings of the week. Of their life.

"Well yeah," Steve answered as if it was obvious. "Will this help lower the stress?"

"You need to keep it safe," Bethany told him. "Away from SHIELD."

"Can I give it to you? Until I figure out what to do?"

Bethany shook her head. "I'm almost certain that whoever compromised SHIELD is keeping me in here."

"Do you think they'll come after you? Like they did Nick?" Steve asked slowly, not wanting to know the answer.

"If they wanted to, they would've already," Bethany whispered.

"You want me to try and get you out?"

Bethany shook her head slightly. "Where would we go? Home? To the place where a friend was shot? I can't."

"Yeah, home isn't really an option," he agreed. "Did you know that our apartment was bugged? And that Kate is a SHIELD agent?"

"I did," Bethany admitted. "Her name's Sharon, by the way."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Right now, I really don't know," Bethany said with a sigh. "All I'm certain of is that Nick gave you _that_ so you can put an end to this. Whatever it is. All we were able to figure out so far is that SHIELD was compromised. But it's still the key to knowing who and why."

Steve pocketed the memory stick again, taking Bethany's hand in his. "Is this goodbye then?"

"For now," Bethany responded with a nod.

"I can't," Steve said with a sigh. "I can't leave you here knowing that something could happen."

"It's not exactly ideal, but for now it's all we can do," Bethany explained.

Steve leaned forward, placing a sweet and long kiss on her lips. "I hate this."

"I can honestly say that once this is over, I'm done," Bethany promised. "Anything you want. A little house in a small town or in the Tower with Tony. Okay? I'm all yours once this is done."

Steve felt a flutter of hope, happy that she was giving up SHIELD on her own terms, but obviously not about the situation. "I love you," he vowed kissing her again and placing a hand on the side of her stomach.

Bethany offered a small smile through the kiss. "We'll get through this," Bethany whispered. "We've gotten through worse."

"I know," Steve said with a sigh. He dug into his pocket and pulled out her wedding rings. "They may not fit, but _please_ keep them?"

Bethany accepted them, forcing the two rings onto her finger, despite Steve's protesting, seeing the struggle. "It's fine," Bethany said when they settled on her finger. "Now go." Steve nodded, kissing her one more time before walking away. "Steve?" Bethany called out when he got to the door. "I'll keep him safe."

He offered her a hint of a smile. "I know you will."

* * *

Bethany felt out of the loop, but at the moment, she didn't mind. There was so much going on in her one hospital room alone that she was having a hard time paying attention to everything. Steve had only left the hospital room five minutes prior and already three nurses had come in to check her vitals. One had tried again to administer some pain killers, Bethany threatening to sue their ass if they got anywhere near her with a needle. One of them brought her another helping of ice cream. She liked her.

Bethany didn't know what to expect next. But despite being exhausted and her head pounding, she didn't dare fall asleep. She didn't like the idea of missing a moment of nurses coming in, doctor's examining her and anything else that involved her. _I'll sleep when I'm confident in our safety_, she thought with a hand placed against her stomach where she could feel a small outline of a foot.

Her attention snapped up when the door opened again, Natasha stepping in and closing the door tight behind her. "Your husband can't lie to save his ass."

"I'm aware," Bethany said with a heavy sigh.

"Did he tell you?" Natasha asked, her voice lowered, face completely sombre. Bethany nodded lightly, putting her half empty bowl of ice cream on the little table next to her bed. "I can't believe he's gone."

Bethany said nothing. She was confident in her lying skills, but Natasha had seen her tricks a million times. And more than that, she wasn't even sure if Nick _was_ dead. Silence seemed like the best option. "It was him," Natasha continued, moving closer. "The Winter Soldier."

"I know," Bethany responded, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You-you know?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms.

"He came after me too," Bethany shared. "He let me go though, just as I was falling unconscious."

"That's… out of character," Natasha said slowly.

"In the past he's always been precise," the blond agreed. "He follows order to a T. Doing nothing more or nothing less. The only thing that makes sense is landing me in here where I'm trapped to do nothing but sit in bed. They have me where they want me."

"Who's 'they'?" Natasha asked as Bethany gasped at particularly hard kick. "Are you okay? Should I get a doctor?"

"No," Bethany cried out. "I can't trust them."

"The doctors?"

"I can't trust anyone," Bethany said, proceeding to swallow hard. The pain was subsiding, but she couldn't help but feel like her son was feeling like her; trapped. "Besides you," Bethany said truthfully.

"And Steve."

"And Steve," Bethany nodded. "It's stress."

"What if the Winter Soldier did something when you were unconscious? Injected you with something?"

Bethany sunk farther into the bed, one hand on her forehead. "I hate to say this, but there's nothing I can do for now. Just hope. Pray. He's moving around in there, I can tell you that. But I woke up in this bed. The doctors here aren't letting me go or telling me anything more than that he and me are alright."

"I'm surprised Steve left you here. Assuming you told him all of this."

"I did," Bethany said with a nod. "He knows just like I do that at this point, there's nothing more we can do then find answers. Him leaving and figuring everything out will in the end help me."

"Where's your doctor? Ryder, right?"

"I don't want him here," Bethany answered quickly. "Not with SHIELD being compromised."

"Wait, what?" Natasha asked, eyes wide open.

Bethany raised an eyebrow slightly in a 'what can you do' gesture, biting her lip lightly. "We don't really know more than that, but it has to do with what you brought back from the Lemurian Star. Me being there, the pirates being there? It was all part of a plan. And everything that happened since we got it back… it just goes to prove that our hunch about that ship was right."

"And that's why Nick was killed?" Natasha asked, but knowing the answer already.

"Do you know where Steve went?"

"They… they wanted him back at SHIELD. Should I go after him?"

Bethany let out a deep breath of air, the circling headache now centered on one temple. She was certain a drill digging deep into her skull would be less painful. "No. No, he can take care of himself. I'm sure of that."

"Really? 'Cause he can't lie, and he hid something in a vending machine. I get 'in plain sight', but that's a bit obvious, no?"

Bethany let out a small chuckle, immediately regretting it as her body jolted slightly. She hurt. Everywhere. "He's from a time when people left their keys under the doormat. It doesn't surprise me. Not at all."

"Any idea what it was? I slipped into here before I could check it out."

"The memory stick," Bethany answered, sure of herself. "I told him not to let SHIELD get it."

The door opened again, the two agents looking to see Maria sticking her head in the door. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah," Bethany replied, frowning lightly. "What's going on?"

Maria opened a huge tote back, placing a black box on the bed. Bethany instantly knew what it was and couldn't help but smile. "I'm getting you out of here," Maria answered. "This might be our only chance. You need to get into hiding. We can't risk something happening to you. To _him_."

"I should go," Natasha told the two women.

"Wait, Nat," Bethany called out, grabbing her hand. "He's capable, but-"

"Say no more," Natasha said with a small smile, understanding her request before it was spoken. "You think I'd leave him to have all the glory?"

"That and..." Bethany began, biting her lip. "Can you text Sharon and ask her to watch over Molly?"  
"Who?" Maria asked, crossing her arms.

"Bethany's fat cat," Natasha explained. "If that'll help you keep your mind off everything," she agreed, pulling the door closed tight behind her.

Bethany reached for the black box. "What's the plan?"

"When a nurse comes in, I'll knock her out. That way two go in, two come out. Less suspicious."

Bethany frowned, pointing to her stomach. "One flaw in that plan."

"They aren't paying that close attention. You can use the tote to cover your stomach," Maria strategized, helping Bethany take the photostatic veil out of it's casing. "Only put on the face. We don't have time for the whole show and dance."

Bethany gave a curt nod, Maria helping her attach the face. Bethany only winced once when Maria had to pull off the bandage on her forehead. "Who's it programmed to look like?"

"Not sure," Maria admitted before turning it on. "A young Peggy Carter, apparently."

Bethany gave a small chuckle, realizing that it was her doing. When they first tested out the veil, she programmed it to look like her oldest friend just on a whim. Clearly this was the test version, but everything had worked out well, so she had no doubt in it. Maria turned off the veil so not to raise any suspicion.

"Help me get off these bandages," Bethany asked. The two women quickly went to work take off the arm wrappings, the marks from the air bag almost gone completely. "It'll have to do," Bethany mumbled.

"Now we wait," Maria said, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Tetrodotoxin?" Bethany asked, the one word being enough.

"Of course," Maria answered. "What happened?"

Bethany's shoulders tensed knowing she would have to repeat her story again. As she quickly pushed through the story, she contemplated pressing the nurse's station button, but only refrained with the chance that more than one would burst in.

"Do you know who was behind it?"

"The Winter Solider," Bethany whispered as the door opened.

"How we doing?" A perky blond nurse asked. Bethany couldn't help but thank God that the girl's appearance was close to Peggy's and she was a little on the heavier side.

"Could you help me with adjusting the bed?" Bethany asked as the door closed firmly. As the nurse moved over, Maria pulled out a super powerful Tazer and with one touch, the nurse was out cold. They quickly went into motion, Bethany shedding her hospital gown as she switched her apparel with the nurse's blue scrubs. They turned the veil back on and Bethany got out of the bed slowly, realizing every single muscle hurt. Just standing was a challenge and she was breathing heavily.

"Here," Maria said, handing Bethany the tote bag. "Get to the North side of the building. The Tazer is in there, in case you need it. I'll be in the black van. Leave exactly forty-nine seconds after me."

Bethany nodded, watching as Maria left. She immediately began to count, ignoring the perspiration beginning to trickle down the side of her face with exhaustion. All she wanted was to fall over, but she knew that she couldn't do that. _Not this time. Twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six._

_"I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now_," Bethany sang softly, trying to keep her morale up. _"Rain will make the flowers grow… thirty-one, thirty-two…"_

_I need James Bond music. Or the Game of Thrones theme song,_ Bethany thought as the numbers climbed up. _Anything to get my blood pumping. _

_Forty-eight, forty-nine. _Letting out a deep breath, Bethany left the room, slouching slightly so that they couldn't see her growing stomach she was attempting to cover with the massive black tote bag. No one seemed to give her a second look and as she mentally hummed every up beat theme song, keeping her system going.

And suddenly, she was at the North exit of the hospital and no one stopped her once. _Is it always this easy_? Bethany thought as she quickly climbed into the passenger's seat of Maria's black van.

As they pulled away and made their way to the hiding spot, Bethany could hear little moans from the back. "He'll be fine," Maria assured her. "Dr. Russo is with him now. He says most of the damage has been contained. It's up to recovery now. Where's the memory stick?"

"Huh?" Bethany asked with the quick change of topic. "Oh, um. With Steve. Or Natasha I guess. He hid it in the vending machine so SHIELD couldn't their hands on it. I figured… Nick gave it to him for a reason."

"So we're leaving our trust in Rogers and Romanoff?" Maria summarized.  
"Any objections?" Bethany asked quickly.  
"No, actually," Maria answered. "Do you think they can do this?"

"I have faith," Bethany responded with a strong nod. "Do you think it's strange that Nick dies, and neither of us get a call from anyone telling us that the rein of control is in our laps?"

"You said it yourself," Maria reminded her. "SHIELD is compromised."

"Whoever is calling the shots is a double crosser," Bethany spoke softly.

"They just think I'm taking his body. I'll go in tomorrow and figure out what's going on. This isn't a one man operation."

"I think it's Pierce," Bethany said as they stopped at a red light.

"Just because you hate him doesn't mean-"

"Yes it does," Bethany insisted. "It's more than us not getting along. I mean, you and I have our moments, but I still trust you. I don't trust him. Never have and never will."

* * *

**A/N: Just a head's up, I will be focusing on Steve's POV occasionally, but obviously I'll change some of the conversations. All the scenes I'm writing will have a point later on when he and Bethany reunite. Also I'm like 99% sure I proof read this, but I can't remember. Since it's like 7000 odd some words, let me know if the grammar is atrocious? **

**Jo: Haha, glad you enjoyed it! I'm pretty proud of that last chapter.**

**EverlastingMuse: Dun. DUN. DUNNNNN!  
FeliciaFelicis: Originally she wasn't in the scene, but when I had the Winter Soldier/Bethany encounter idea, I knew it had to be then. I moved some things around, added a pregnancy and a concussion and voila. Mehhhhhh I wanna know what happens! I can wait though. I need to get this plot out of the way before I jump ahead. I have multiple ideas on how to fit everything in and when I see the movie, I'll just pick whichever one fits. Trust me though, it's gonna be a whirlwind. **

**kadienewberg: I'm glad you asked! Bethany still has 4 months until she gives birth and then I believe the _Age of Ultron_ plot will be one year after _Winter Soldier_, which means there's lots of time to fill that up with fluff and some new storylines of my own. If I do have to take a hiatus, it'll be from the story, not from writing. And not from this fandom. I have some cute fluffy Steve stories I started over a year ago, and if people want to read them, then I'll post them. If people want more from Steve and Bethany, I can always do series of one shots of past, present and future. Nothing plot related, just day to day activities. **

**Guest : Oh, I can tell you that whether Steve has found him by _Age of Ultron_ or not, I have multiple ideas in mind that will keep everyone on their toes. **

**MissAnimeMiss : I want to update every single day, but that's obviously not possible. (If I didn't have school or work, it would be. I can get one of these bad boys typed and proof read in under five hours, which is nothing in my world.) But since I have chapters readily available, when something interesting happens in the Marvel world, I'll post a chapter to celebrate.**

**SailorRaven34: Haha, oopsies on my part! No cliffhanger here though!**


	22. Trouble Winds

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is mainly movie plot, but I have altered a lot of it. Be patient with me please! **

Chapter 22- Trouble Winds

_"I will fight to stand up straight. When trouble winds blow my way, I won't break."_

_~Joy Parade, Lennon & Maisy Stella_

* * *

The reign of Director of SHIELD fell to Alexander Pierce and no one said anything otherwise. Knowledge of Fury's death—Fury's murder—and Bethany Rogers being in the hospital spread through the organization like a wildfire. Pierce quickly learned that despite SHIELD being built up on secrets and the ability to keep them, the agents sure were gossipers. It only took one person knowing about Bethany for everyone else to know as well. He didn't mind though, as long as that was the secret circling the organization and not the real truth behind everything.

It took longer than Pierce anticipated, but the Winter Soldier completed his task in killing Fury. And despite him not fulfilling the second part, Bethany was stuck in a hospital bed and that's all that mattered. Her unexpected visit to the hospital didn't give them enough time to bug her room, but he made sure nurses were constantly going in to check on her, make sure she was still useless to do anything but sleep.

All in all, however, he was disappointed at the soldier. He had never defied orders, despite threats to wipe him, kill him even. It was like he didn't care. He refused to capture her and gave no explanation as to why. Pierce allowed him a day to clear his head and figure out where his loyalties lie. He already had information that he had returned to the mail room, but Pierce told the guards that if he wanted to go out, then he could. Pierce wanted to show him a little bit of freedom and then quickly rip it away from him. In his mind, the Bethany situation would never happen again.

A little snag in his solution with keeping her in her room was her husband. While when she was originally admitted, a casual bystander finding her, they did try to contact Steve. SHIELD caught wind of it and made they didn't call him again, giving Bethany as little answers as they could. _Of course_, Pierce thought bitterly. _They always find a way to each other_.

He had tried to grab hold of the situation as best as he could, starting with calling Steve to his office. He wanted to run some theories by him, question him and just see how much the soldier knew. It was evident that Fury being in Steve's apartment wasn't just a random turn of events. Pierce needed to know if Steve was going to put a risk to everything that was about to unfold. He was almost certain that he would, as records showed a director override allowing Steve access to the Insight Bay. He had to do it subtly however. Make Steve a target so that SHIELD would be on his side. Making Captain America the enemy wouldn't be easy, but it was a challenge he was ready to take on.

"For what it's worth, you did your best," Pierce assured Sharon Carter. _There's nothing you could do after the Winter Soldier deals with you_, he thought, mentally smirking.

"Thank you sir," Sharon said with a small smile. They both noticed Steve walking down the hallway, looking strong and powerful in his stealth suit, his shield attached to his back. Pierce wasn't sure why Steve changed, but the super soldier was clearly on watch. Pierce watched the brief encounter between the two neighbours, feeling a sense of pride. He had nothing to do with Sharon watching over him, but this only added to the list of 'who couldn't Steve trust'.

"Captain, I'm Alexander Pierce," he offered with an outreached hand.

"I'd say it's an honor, but you and my wife seem to be on rough terms," Steve offered with a shake of his hand.

Pierce responded with a chuckle. "She's a feisty one alright. I commend you for putting up with her. Come on in."

"I think more times than not she puts up with me," Steve shared, his voice almost a whisper.

"I heard she was admitted into the hospital. Is she alright?" Pierce asked, trying to show sympathy and gain this man's trust.

"A couple scrapes and bruises," Steve said lightly. "She'll be alright, but they wanted to keep her just to be on the safe side. I'm grateful for that."

"Do you know what happened?"

He sighed, looking at his hands. "She told me she was attacked. Presumably by the same person who killed Nick."

"And the baby?" Pierce asked, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the glass table. The ultra sound picture in the jacket pocket hand been burning a hole in the material since he began talking to Steve and he wanted it as far away from him as possible.

"He's a fighter," Steve offered.

"Good, good," Pierce nodded. "You think your wife would be happy knowing you're here with me?"

"With the current predicament?" Steve asked, pulling his shield off his back and resting it up against the couch. "Not at all. Truthfully, I would rather be with her also sir, so if we can…"

"Of course," Pierce said with a wave of his hand. "I didn't ask you here to talk about her. Honestly, if she had been released from the hospital, I would share this with her as well."

Pierce watched as Steve slowly digested his lie, the soldier showing no emotion. "Why did you ask me here? I've already told multiple agents, including Hill what happened."

"Yes, well we want to talk more about what could have led to this." Pierce reached out and grabbed a stack off his desk, one that was purposely arranged for when Steve arrived. He had to create his plan quickly, but he prided himself on doing it well. The first part of his story, however, was true. And in Pierce's opinion, needed so he could show Steve that he trusted in Nick. He couldn't leave any doubt of his disloyalty.

"That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met," Pierce explained, handing Steve an old photo. "When I was at state department in Bogota. ELN rebels took the embassy and security got me out but the rebels took hostages. Nick was deputy chief of the SHIELD station there. And he comes to me with a plan; he wants to storm the buildings through the sewers. And I said, no. We'll negotiate. Turns out, the ELN didn't negotiate so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement and what do they find? They find it empty."

Pierce gestured for Steve to sit, and he followed his lead. "Nick had ignored my direct order and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil. He saved the lives of a dozen political offices including my daughter."

"So you gave him a promotion," Steve summarized.

"Wouldn't you?" Pierce asked, making a point to bring up his unborn child whenever he could. "I've never had any cause to regret it. Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?"

Steve was quiet for a couple of seconds before almost whispering that he didn't know. Pierce could sense the doubtfulness in his words, often placed there by bad liars. The way he didn't make eye contact and as if all the strength and power he had showed a few minutes prior were gone. _This is going to be easier than I expected._

"You know it was bugged?"  
"I did," Steve said, a little stronger this time _and_ making eye contact. "Because Nick told me."

"Did he tell you he was the one who bugged it?" Pierce watched Steve's reaction, the soldier clearly not thrilled to hear that. Having been a fly on the wall for many conversations between Steve and Bethany, he knew just how much Steve craved privacy. Slowly, Pierce could feel himself gaining Steve's trust and wedging the trust Steve felt with Fury. "I want you to see something."

He flicked the monitor on, craning his head to see it. _"Who hired you Batroc?"_

_"_Is that live?" Steve asked, watching the feed.

"Yeah, they picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers."

"They saying he's a suspect?" Steve asked, and Pierce could immediately gauge that Steve didn't believe that. "Assassination isn't Batroc's line.

"No, no. It's more complicated than that," Pierce began to explain, turning off the feed. He then went into a long theory, a theory he knew was fake, but with real evidence to back him up. He watched Steve carefully, watching as the soldier absorbed each syllable, each movement. _He's good_, Pierce thought as he began his speech on building a better world. After being pulled from the ice, he had heard rumors that Steve was lost. And why wouldn't he be? The world had evolved into something different altogether. Different trends, different technology, different values and ways of life. Even different words. But in the two years since he had joined SHIELD, Pierce could see the intense training. He didn't need to watch videos of the man in battle. He could tell just by watching him now, depicting every word and staying on guard. The latter was something the war gave him, but the first was something he recently learned.

"Captain, you were the last one to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident. And I don't think you do either. So I'm gonna ask again, why was he there?" Pierce asked, feeling like at this point he either had Steve or didn't. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pant pocket, edging him further.

"He told me not to trust anyone," Steve shared, a look of loyalty in his posture, but clearly not to him. Not to SHIELD.

"I wonder if that included him," Pierce added, trying to deepen the doubt.

"I'm sorry. Those were his last words," Steve supplied before excusing himself.

"Captain?" Pierce continued as Steve reattached his shield to his strap. "Somebody murdered my friend, I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it. Anyone."

"Understood," Steve said before bowing out.

Pierce watched as the image of the man walked farther away until nothing. He immediately pulled out his phone, checking his messages. He had to send out the order to capture Steve, him knowing full well that his HYDRA agents didn't need anything to get them to follow. But before he could, he was met with a single message reading:

BETHANY M.I.A.

* * *

As Steve waited patiently for the elevator to arrive, he wished he had his phone with him. He had so much to tell Bethany, but more than anything, he needed to know if she was okay. He looked down at the small black and white photo he had pulled from Pierce's jacket pocket when the man was staring out the window. He stared closely at the static white lines working together to show the outline of a body, a face. He didn't need the little words 'BABY BOY ROGERS' in the corner to know that it was his son. He had already memorized every curve and line of the photo.

He clenched his jaw. Pierce didn't have that out of curiosity. The stories Bethany had told him about the man indicated a deep, dark hatred between the two. When Pierce asked about Bethany, he seemed almost strained, a boredom in his eyes. But the second he asked about the baby, his eyes lit up. Like he was greatly invested on his son's health. His concerned changed from someone wanting to hurt Munchkin to someone wanting to _use _him.

And the very idea of that made him sick. The little baby might have stretched Bethany's belly wide and round over the months, but Steve knew that the kid would come out being so small that he could rest against one of Steve's arms. _No_, he decided, not wanting to think about it anymore. _There's another reason behind this. I won't tell Bethany. I _can't_ tell Bethany. _

The elevator opened and Steve stepped into the empty shaft. There were too many things circling his head to get a grip on what he had to do next. His heart was telling him to go back to the hospital. Not only get the memory stick, but be with his family. With SHIELD compromised, they were truly the _only_ things he had left. The reason he could survive in this new world was a job to keep him busy and a wife to keep him… _sane?_ Steve wondered, knowing that Bethany more likely drove him more _insane_, but she kept him happy. Not in the traditional sense, but he infuriatingly loved her and her being with her made him happy.

"Operations control," Steve spoke, slipping the photo into the small pocket of his suit, looking out the window.

_"Confirmed."_

He tried to push his thoughts away, but it kept going back to that photo in his pocket. _Do I put the world above them? Can I even do that? _Either way, he'd be going back to the hospital. But then there was a fork in the road. He knew Bethany wanted him to find out what was going on within SHIELD, but now knowing that someone, especially someone in such a high position of power, had his eyes on their baby…

"STRIKE personnel onsite," he heard a familiar voice trail into the elevator. "Forensics."

_"Confirmed."_

"Cap," he heard, directed at him.

Steve turned around, disappointed that he didn't have the privacy to mull everything over. "Rumlow."

"Evidence response found some fibers on the roof they want us to see. Want me to get the tact team ready?"

"No. Let's wait and see what it is first," Steve responded, not wanting anything to get in the way of going to the hospital. The elevator door opened again, more people coming in. Steve frowned slightly, shifting around.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Fury. It's messed up what happened to him." Rumlow offered.

"Thank you," Steve said honestly.

"What about Bethany? She cool?"  
The doors opened again, Steve feeling extremely uncomfortable now. "Yeah, yeah," Steve waved off, paying attention to his surroundings. In his two years at SHIELD, he had never seen so many people crammed into the shaft before. Typically people would wait. A man close to him was sweating nervously, and he didn't miss the fact that he was blocked in nor the fact that two of them were holding the same briefcase Bethany had. The one she used during the corner store robbery. Pierce's parting words echoed in his head as it all clicked together.

"Before we get started," Steve began slowly. "Does anyone want to get out?"

* * *

As soon as Fury was stable, sound asleep and recovering, Bethany swiped Dr. Russo away from him. The hideout had been equipped with enough medical supplies for Bethany to set up another area with the help of Hill. The agent was now locking into SHIELD surveillance cameras so that Bethany could get the assurance she needed of her baby's health.

Her breathing was slightly jagged as she tried to hold back her tears. Her walls were breaking down again, and everything was coming to terms. Yes, Fury was alive. And yeah, they were safe for the time being. But SHIELD was being overrun and her husband was somewhere in the mix of it. And as much as she hated getting him to go deeper, she knew she didn't have a choice. What scared her the most was not knowing if she would ever see him again.

"You can relax, Bethany," Dr. Russo reminded her. "More than that, you _need_ to relax."

"That's not really an option," Bethany whispered.

"Well make it one. Look, Fury has been sending me your medical files ever since we set up this operation. I'm not worried about preterm labour," Dr. Russo explained, leaning forward in his chair. "And while miscarriage is not off the table, I'm confident your kid will be able to survive. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine," Bethany breathed, but a stray tear betrayed her.

"Just take a good look at yourself," Dr. Russo instructed. "You aren't healing. At all. And this is probably because your body can't handle everything."

"Can you just…" Bethany tried, gesturing to the ultrasound machine. They both said nothing as the image of the baby boy popped up on the screen, both of them listening to the strong, hypnotizing heartbeat. "Can you take a blood sample? Make sure everything is okay?" Bethany asked, wiping away a tear. Looking at her son wasn't instilling happiness and hope like it usually did. She felt even more worried now, and longed for her husband. She hadn't felt this vulnerable since Steve first disappeared.

"If that'll help you relax," Dr. Russo nodded.

"Thank you," Bethany whispered, waiting for the man to collect the sample. Afterwards, she headed to the little storage unit with spare clothes for the four members of the secret operation. When she put her stuff there, she was still petite. Leaving the hospital, all she had that was hers was her underwear. She wasn't even wearing a bra. She pulled out the duffel bag, ignoring the dull throb in her temple. She was thankful for the dim lights, knowing that her concussion wasn't even close to being recovered yet.

Opening the bag, she sighed at the contents. Most of it was jeans. Jeans she wouldn't be able to get her fat ass into. But there was one pair of leggings and she pulled those out, as well as a new pair of underwear. She pulled out a black bra, wincing at the size and knowing she'd be crammed in there, but it was better than the alternative. Out next came a black tank top and a grey hoodie that belonged to Steve.

She smiled, letting her tears spill out as she slipped down to the floor and held the sweater close to her. She could smell him, his aftershave, his shampoo and that wonderful musky smell that was always him; past and present. She could remember the day he noticed that it went missing, and she casually lied saying she must have donated it. It didn't hold any sentimental value to him, just a grey hoodie that they bought while trying to modernize his wardrobe. But she picked it because it was his, because it smelled like him.

In her secluded corner, she changed leisurely, letting her tears run their course. She felt like her legs were being strangled in the leggings and her tank top stretched well, but leaving a generous sliver of baby bump visible. She zipped up the sweater, pulling the collar up and taking another whiff of it. She wasn't sure if it was making her emotions better or worse.

Awkwardly getting up, Bethany moved over to where Maria set up surveillance. "Did you get in?"

"Did everything you said and it worked like a charm," Maria assured, patting the chair next to her. "Your husband has been busy."

"Is he okay?" Bethany asked, relaxing into the chair.

"Got up and walked away. He's out of SHIELD's reach. They tried… well it may just be better if I show you."

Bethany wasn't prepared for what she was shown. Steve being cornered in the elevator, winning, only to be ambushed again. She was terrified and worried, but overwhelmingly proud. He was making SHIELD look like amateurs. She winced as he jumped out the glass window, her heart stuck in her throat as he laid in a weak fetal position on top of his shield. All she wanted to do was hold him in her arms. It made her crave him even more.

"I think his odds are pretty good all things considering," Hill said as the complete video finished.

"It's a good thing I don't age, or I'd have a full head of grey hair from his antics alone. Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm certain he's okay. And even if he isn't, he'll still do this. "

"No, I mean…" Bethany began, playing with the hem of the sweater. "Do you think he's ready for this? He's going into hiding. Do you think he can… can stay low?"

"He's smart. A quick learner. And has definitely picked up a lot from you. From everyone. I thought you said you had faith."

"I do have faith," Bethany insisted with a heavy sigh and slump of her shoulders. "But I also know how good SHIELD is at getting what they want."

"As far as I know, that organization isn't SHIELD without you there," Maria offered with a small smile. Bethany looked up at her and tried to return it, but was weighed down by emotions and pain. "How's the baby?"

"He's okay," Bethany whispered, a hand on her stomach.

"I saw footage of Pierce on the phone earlier. They were talking about you. He seemed adamant on knowing that the kid was okay," Maria shared.

"Why? Since when does he care?"  
"I think you're right. I think he's the leader of this double crossing group. I hacked into his computer monologue and he's taken an interest in your medical files over the last six months. Unless he's secretly loved you all these years, he's interested in your kid."

"That doesn't settle well with me," Bethany spoke softly, closing her eyes.

"He could be the key to finding out how to duplicate the super soldier serum," Maria reminded her lightly.

"'_Could'_," Bethany repeated.

"It's better than nothing. Steve won't let that happen."

That didn't make matters any better. "Steve has to be here to not let that happen."

"He will be," Maria assured, placing her hand on Bethany's. "And even if he isn't, like now, you won't let it happen. I won't."

Bethany was taken back by all of this. Typically between the two agents, they butted heads. Even when they agreed with each other, it wasn't that simple. There was always an argument. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you don't deserve this," Maria said before sighing and removing her hand from Bethany's. "Look, my bitterness towards you hasn't been actual hatred. More like… jealousy. But I realized that you're life isn't all sunshine and daisies. That my jealousy was misplaced. Just because you were a top agent doesn't mean I would want your life."

"Geez, thanks," Bethany said with a roll of her eyes and instantly regretting it. All she wanted was to sleep, but she wasn't sure that would happen without Steve next to her.

"All I'm saying is you—and Rogers—have been through more than enough. It's like those kids wanting to be Iron Man," Maria began to explain. "Like getting captured by the enemy in a cave and the chances of his heart stopping at any moment is fun. Sure there's the money and the girls, but does it even compare? Or Thor. He's a god, and his arms are bigger than my head, but he has that responsibility. And had to imprison his brother. You and Steve are the same. People make you out to be this happy couple, but there's a lot of pain behind all of that happiness, and I don't know if I could go through all of that in exchange for any type of happiness."

"It's worth it," Bethany assured quietly. "All the crap? It's worth it. I'd do it all again just for one night with Steve."

Maria had no words in response to that.

* * *

Steve looked at the smoking air craft before turning to his bike. He reached under the handle bar for the small tracker he knew was there and broke it off. He knew there was more ways they could track him, but that would be the immediate one. He then proceeded to kick off the license plate, knowing that traffic cameras would pick that up and it would get back to SHIELD. Getting on his bike, he zoomed off, ready for his next step. Staying on back streets, keeping a low profile, he arrived at a community center. Parking his bike behind the building, Steve could clearly hear Bethany's voice telling him about the tracker in his helmet.

_"It was Nick's idea, although I think it's a good idea," Bethany explained with a shrug, handing him the helmet. "It's so we won't lose you in a body of ice again."_

_ Steve laughed drily at that, but leaned down and kissed Bethany softly. "You don't have to worry about me."_

_ "Well, I do," Bethany said pointedly. "I love this color on you."_

_ Steve ignored her comments about his new stealth suit, watching her carefully. "Beth? I don't know if I could do that again."_

_ "I wish that was true," Bethany said with a sigh. "I wish that I could believe that. But I know you too well. You would jump into a burning building to save someone, even if they didn't deserve it."_

_ "I'm sorry," Steve apologized, not really knowing why._

_ Bethany chuckled. "Steve, that's one of the things I love the most about you. Don't apologize, don't ever apologize."_

_ "I should apologize for leaving you," Steve said, both for past and future. _

_ Bethany took a step forward, playing with his hair a little. "Hey, it's okay. Alright? I don't hold grudges for things like that."_

_ "I left you for seventy years," Steve said quietly, his hands rising to her hips. _

_ "What I did was way worse," Bethany told him with a small shrug, trying to play it off, but he could see the hurt in her eyes by her own actions. "The point is, if you do some heroic act in the future, which you will because you're you, we'll be able to find you. Granted, not right away. We'll know your general location, but it'll take a little while longer to triangulate your exact location."_

_ "And you're telling me this because..?" Steve asked, moving a hand into her curls, starring longingly at her lips. _

_ "So you don't panic when we don't come right away. We will, in given time. _I will_," She corrected herself. "I'll be there."_

_ "Good," Steve said with a small smile, leaning down to kiss her again. "Because you're definitely the first person I'll want to see."_

Getting into the back entrance of the community center was easy enough. Sneaking around the building even easier. The cameras were old and Steve could tell that most of them didn't even work. He knew he had to ditch his suit and fast. This would be the first mission he would be completing without a star on his chest. It felt weird, but he knew that blending into his surroundings would ultimately help him get farther.

He quickly sprinted into the change room, knowing he'd find something that would help. He hid in one of the cubicles, staring out the slit in the side. He watched as men came in, changed and left, some showering and some just leaving their clothes lying around. When the coast was clear, Steve bolted out, grabbing random clothes from the room and running back into the change room. He looked through his selection. Through the pairs of jeans, he found a pair that would fit and quickly put them on, followed by a t-shirt and a sweater. Steve made sure to pull the ultra sound photo out of his suit pocket and slip it into the dark wash jeans.

He heard one man shout to another that he couldn't find his pants and Steve held his breath, looking at the other pairs in his hands. The man wandered back into the showers, voicing that he must of left it there and Steve quickly ran out, dropping the pants in selected areas, shoving his suit and helmet in a random gym bag and pulling on a random pair of shoes in exchange for his combat boots. He pulled the hoodie onto his head, tightening the strings before going back to the cubicle.

Steve took a long hard look at his shield. He wasn't sure what to do with it. Riding around with it on his back would be a clear give away. He searched it for any trackers, but found none. Or at least none that was visible. _Think, Steve_, he thought clenching a hand together. He had no choice. He'd have to keep it there until further notice. Hearing the crowd of men disperse, Steve climbed up on the toilet and pushed the ceiling tile away, making room for his shield. Securing the shield inside, Steve prayed that it would be there when he went back for it. It was possibly his most prized possession and even before his transformation, he knew the value of a shield. He never wanted to hurt people, almost never using a gun. Typically he would just knock them out, usually with the help of his shield and that would be it.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief, confident that his plan thus far was successful. _Hopefully I'm making you proud Beth_, Steve thought as he pushed the door open and made his way to the hospital.

* * *

Natasha had been casually standing in a corner when news of Bethany's disappearance broke out. When she was briefly questioned by a SHIELD officer, she just shrugged and truthfully said she had nothing to do with it. "This is Bethany Stark we're talking about," Natasha reminded him. "Bethany _Rogers_. There's no way this little show would keep her holed up in a room."

"Why would she have any reason to leave?" The officer asked, taking half a step forward in an attempt to intimidate her. Natasha fought the urge to roll her eyes at the gesture.

"The Director of SHIELD was just murdered," Natasha said plainly. "Maybe she's worried for her own life. Her own safety. Look, you're running into a dead end here. She's probably long gone by now."

"Any idea where she'd head?"

Natasha let out an annoyed sigh. "Have you tried her husband?"

"He's a fugitive from SHIELD. Didn't you get the memo?" The man asked, brows furrowed.

Natasha took out her phone, seeing the alert. "Hmm," she let out coolly. "How 'bout that. Look, like I said, looking here is a dead end. I bet they're half way to Europe by now."

The man seemed to read the truth in her words, turning around and calling the rest of the SHIELD team lingering around. She chewed her gum in a bored manner while watching them leave, twirling the memory stick in her hands. She was confident that Steve would be coming back for it, and getting the agents as far away as possible was for the best.

It felt like he had left Bethany's side hours ago and Natasha was just to stand there waiting. She had already gone through multiple pieces of the Hubba Bubba Gum she bought in order to get to the drive. Her jaw was getting sore but she had nothing better to do but to wait. _Now I know how Bethany felt_, Natasha said drily before catching a glimpse of a broad shoulder man walking down the hall and stopping in front of the vending machine.

Pushing off the corner, she stepped up behind him, his face coming to view through the reflection of the plexi-glass. She blew a bubble, catching his attention and letting it pop. Steve immediately reacted by turning around and pushing her into a room. She jolted, shocked at his actions, as she was slammed into the wall. The look on his face, the power in his eyes and the lock of his jaw indicated that he wasn't in a playful mood. He was purely ready for business and frankly looked pissed about everything that had happened.

"Where is it?" He demanded, pulling off his hood.

"Safe," Natasha answered immediately, holding the stick in her clenched hand. She could feel the imprint of the SHIELD logo pressing up against her palm.

"Do better," he commanded.

"Where did you get it?" Natasha asked, pointedly.

"Why would I tell you?" Steve questioned, clearly still holding a grudge from earlier.

"Fury gave it to you," Natasha said quickly, knowing it was the only explanation. "Why?"

"What's on it?" Steve asked, ignoring her question.

"Bethany didn't tell you?" Natasha responded, knowing that the blond would've known more than she would.

"All she told me was that SHIELD was compromised."

"She told me that too," Natasha assured. "She wanted me to help you."

"Why don't I believe that? What's on it?" Steve repeated.  
"I don't know," Natasha answered truthfully.

"Stop lying!" Steve demanded through gritted teeth, gripping her shoulders.

"I only act like I know everything Rogers," Natasha informed him truthfully.

At the sound of some clatter outside, Steve turned his head briefly before looking back at her. "I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn't you?"

There was half of moment where Natasha didn't know what to say, but she then realized that it was a very reasonable thing to do. Bethany had told her it was part of a plan and it made sense. At least they got wind of the betrayal within SHIELD before things took a turn for the worse. _Although can it get any worse than Nick dying? _"Well, it makes sense," Natasha answered. "The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in—so did you."

"I'm not gonna ask you again," Steve spoke harshly.

"I know who killed Fury," Natasha offered, knowing that she couldn't tell what she didn't know, but could what she did. This intrigued Steve as he let go of her shoulders and gave her the time to answer. "Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years."

"So he's a ghost story," Steve summarized.

"Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff. I pulled us out," Natasha told Steve, recalling the memories of that day like it was nothing. "But the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer so he shot him straight through me." She pulled up the bottom of her shirt, displaying the white rigged scar that was left from the incident. "Soviet slug, no riffling. Bye bye bikinis."

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now," Steve said plainly. The words were ones of flirtation, but Natasha knew Steve well enough to know it was just a general statement. She wasn't even sure the man _could_ flirt. She added it to her mental list of things to ask Bethany.

"Going after him is a dead end," Natasha explained, pulling her shirt down. "I know, I've tried." Knowing now that he trusted her, or at least to an extent and that she had his interest, she held up the memory stick. "Like you said, he's a ghost story."

Steve took the drive, his whole demeanor softer. "Well, let's find out what the ghost wants."

Natasha gave a small smile in victory, following Steve as he left the room. "Where'd you get that disguise?" She asked, slightly impressed.

"Community center," Steve answered, his eyes everywhere. He pulled up the hood again, pulling the strings tight around his face.

"Smart," Natasha granted. "There's no agents here, they all left."

"I pick up things fast," Steve replied, electing to ignore her last words and continue to look around paranoid.

"How'd you get here?" Natasha inquired.  
"On my bike," Steve answered, looking around a corner carefully. "I found it's tracking device and destroyed it, as well as kicked of the license plate."

"It'll do for now," she decided, knowing that their options were limited. "Just let me get a sweater or something. You need more than a hood."

"I have a ball cap in my bag," Steve responded.

"You have a pretty memorable face Steve," Natasha said with a sigh.

"There's glasses too," Steve said after a moment of thinking. "I brought them for Bethany when her eyes were hazing over, but she didn't need them."

Natasha frowned, knowing that pregnancy was supposed to basically ruin a woman life, her body and soul, but she had never considered blurry eyes being one of the things on that list. "I'll sneak into the nurse's station quickly," Natasha spoke, looking at the break room across the wall.

"I need to see Beth," Steve responded and Natasha quickly realized that they were outside the room she was in previously.

"She felt," Natasha explained to him as he went to turn the nob.

"What? I thought SHIELD was keeping her here," Steve said, eyes filled with worry.

"Hill got her out," Natasha clarified with a wave of her hand.

"Maria Hill?" Steve asked, as if not believing her.  
"She knew Bethany needed to go into hiding. She'll be safe," Natasha assured him. "Good thing too. Steve, there's a general alert for all SHIELD agents to turn you in. If anyone saw you visiting her-"

"I know," Steve said with a heavy sigh. Natasha watched as his jaw clenched tightly. "I just…"

"Needed to see her," Natasha finished. "Hey, I may not have a significant other, but that doesn't mean I don't know what it's like to love. To be worried. She'll be safer with Hill than anyone else."

"How do you know Hill's not in on this? On SHIELD being compromised?"  
"Because I saw her in that operation room, Steve," Natasha said with a sigh, watching as one nurse scanned her badge and the door opened up. "I'll be back," she told him, refusing to miss her chance.

Steve gave her a small nod, but she could see the clear confusion, hurt and fear in his eyes. _This isn't going to be easy_, she thought as she slipped into the break room. _But then again_, she continued as a smirk pulled at her lips. _It'll be fun_.

* * *

**A/N: Alrightee, if anyone felt that they need a lil more of this story asap, I'm thinking about giving y'all a double treat this week. I love updating and hearing from you all so update day is always exciting for me as well. Fingers crossed! **

**RestlessHuntress18: Haha good! That's what I strive for.**

**Jo: Of course it'll continue! I already know what I'm doing in terms of Bucky after this plot line is done, and I think everyone will like it. **

**DJK: Haha, trust me when I say she's not gonna be pleased when Steve tells her everything she missed. More than one person will get slapped. **

**FeliciaFelicis: Yeah, they typically don't get along. But there's one thing that they both share and that's their devotion to SHIELD. The main reason they don't get along is because they both want powerful positions. Don't worry though, that entire ordeal will be developed and explored in upcoming chapters. I'll tell you one thing, fitting Bethany into _Age of Ultron _will be easier than the baby. Although I do have a good idea, I just need to see the movie to see if it'll work. Fingers crossed! I have started to watch _Agents of SHIELD _again though! I figured I need to get a good idea of what happens afterwards so I can adjust the story accordingly._  
_**

**EdwardCullenfan2009: Every Thursday :) **

**SailorRaven34: Haha, don't worry you aren't the first person to say that to me. Fitting Bethany into the plot is always a hard task to do. I don't want her to seem like she just plopped into it, but _belongs_ there. It's never been harder than _TWS_. The movie plot and her pregnancy doesn't allow for her to be actively involved. Which is why I'm doing other POVs. Steve, Natasha, Pierce, Hill and even Bucky's later on. **


End file.
